Total Drama Tweenabet
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: Twenty six tweens, one for every letter, compete for the sum of five hundred thousand dollars. Ep 6 begins; Edith reveals a crush on Geoff, Harvey makes two big moves despite hating strategy, Quadesh is angry and Donald is scared for his life. Oh, and the tweens have to face their fears!
1. CH 1, PT 1: Let The Game's Begin

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama is not mine.

**Pairings: **Not telling.

**Note: **And so I have started another story! I think this one is going to be very fun to write; there is a huge diversity in the cast and there will be a lot of unpredictability. As always there are drawings of the characters on my Deviantart page as well as bio's for each of them. This story fuses the themes of Tween Tour and TDL; hopefully the result is a very good story. Now, let's get this story started!

And so it begins!

* * *

Total Drama Island had come to an end and against all the odds it was Owen who had triumphed. The show had been a real money maker and the producers saw potential for it to become a real cash cow franchise and a second season was quickly commissioned. However, this one was going to be different than the first one so as to keep things fresh. First of all, there would be twenty six contestants rather than just twenty two. Secondly, each would have a name beginning with a different letter so that the audience would have less trouble remembering who was who. Lastly, all of the contestants would be tweens aged ten to twelve; apparently teenagers were too emo and morbid these days and kids would make things more interesting since they would play the game differently. Either way Chris was sure that he could milk some good drama out of them…

* * *

Our story begins on Wawanakwa Island exactly one year after the premiere of the first season; the island hadn't changed much over the year. In fact, the only real difference was that the island looked ever so slightly nicer and less … 'rugged'. Even so, it was the same island as the previous season and was likely going to be as tough and tasteless as the food Chef Hatchet served.

Chris Maclean stood on a dock ready to give the intro to the season; it wasn't the Dock of Shame though, in fact it was actually on the opposite side of the island than the Dock of Shame for reasons soon to be revealed. He had high hopes for the new season; there was a lot of potential in the new cast and he had already placed a few bets, as had a lot of the interns. Chris flashed a smile for the camera and began to speak.

"Welcome back to Wawanakwa everyone! I'm your host Chris Maclean, also known as the guy with the sexiest smile according to Star Stalker Magazine, and I'm here to bring you some cheap amusement and quality entertainment. Last season it was big guy Owen who took home the prize of one hundred thousand … but this season's prize is going to make that prize look like chump change. That's because this time we're upping the prize to five hundred thousand dollars! But not only is the prize different, but so are the campers!"

Chris flashed a grin for the audience.

"This season we have twenty six brand new campers who come from all walks of life. Each has a different letter to start their name; it's not for educational reasons, instead it's because last season some people kept getting confused about who was who. Maybe you'll be able to tell them apart with this little tibit. Also, each of the campers are ten to twelve years old; we figured that it'd be interesting to see how tweens play the game as opposed to teenagers. It's all to play for and everyone has their eyes on the prize, but only one person will win the money! So grab some clean underwear, a barf bag and your favourite teddy bear because this is Total Drama Tweenabet!

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame whilst looking out at the water; a number of boats were approaching the island and it was simply a matter of what order they would arrive in. An order had already been randomly selected and so the first boat approached the dock.

After the first boat docked a short eleven year old guy stepped off; his outfit was black on the right and white on the left. His hair was cut short but was shaggy at the back. Also his eyes were purple. He looked like he was of Russian descent.

"Welcome to Total Drama Ned, how do you feel?" Asked Chris.

"I feel mixed; on one hand I'm happy that I'm on the show and also the first to arrive, but at the same time I am sure of what to expect from my competition; no doubt some will be too negative and others will be too positive. Hopefully I'll end up on a strong team and avoid the first few eliminations so I can get in good with my team … but I'd prefer it if the teams won and lost equally." Stated Ned in thought. "It makes the game more unpredictable that way."

"So, what's your game plan?" Asked Chris to continue the conversation.

"I'll try hard at challenges, but I won't do it to my full strength, that way I won't be seen as a threat or too weak. A middle balance is the best thing to have in a game like this. I'd prefer to be the swing vote rather than stuck in an alliance, I like to keep my options open." Replied Ned.

"Well, you might have to pick a side at one point." Cautioned Chris. "Stand at the other side of the dock while the rest of the contestants arrive."

"Will do." Sad Ned as he did as Chris asked.

As Ned walked to the other side of the dock another boat docked and an eleven year old girl stepped off. She wore a black shirt with white polka dots, pale green pants and black shoes with blue heels. She also wore a pair of sunglasses. The most noticeable thing about her was that she was clearly albino judging by her snowy white hair and ghostly pale skin.

"Hello Edith, what's up?" Asked Chris.

"Well, it's a pretty sunny day so I'll probably have a parasol close at hand during the game. I don't suppose there will be any challenges at night will there?" Inquired Edith.

"There might be; why? Are you scared of the dark?" Asked Chris curiously.

"Not at all; on the contrary I much prefer moonlight to sunlight, it's much gentler on my skin; I'm really sensitive to bright light." Explained Edith as she walked over to Ned.

"Just so you know I won't be giving you any special treatment just because of your condition." Stated Ned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting any." Assured Edith. "What's your name?"

"I am Nedduth Yozhin Volontsov … but you can call me Ned." Replied Ned. "And you are?"

"Edith Reed." Said Edith. "Boy, you sure have a fancy name."

"It's just a normal Russian name." Assured Ned. "No better or worse than any other country."

"My grandparents are from France, but I've lived in Canada all my life … does that make me French Canadian?" Asked Edith.

"Beats me." Shrugged Ned.

"Our third contestant is Total Drama's first ever blind contestant, give it up for Ub!" Announced Chris.

The third boat quickly docked and an average sized guy slowly stepped off. He wore an orange t-shirt with purple squares on it, dark green pants and olive green shoes. His hair was a sort of light ginger colour and on top of it was a pale blue beanie with an orange bobble. He also wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Welcome to Total Drama Tweenabet Ub; any idea what's going to happen in the game?" Prompted Chris.

"Well, twenty five people will lose and one will win … hopefully I will be that person." Stated Ub as he slowly walked over to Ned and Edith while breathing heavily as he did so.

"Any reason you're breathing so heavily?" Inquired Ned.

"It's how I get around; since I'm blind I can't see. Thus, I breath heavily as a form of sonar. That is way I don't even need a cane." Explained Ub. "So, I take it I'm the second to arrive?"

"Nope, you're the third." Spoke up Edith.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Joked Ub. "Well, let's hope the game will be a fun experience for all of us, and a profitable experience for the winner. Also, I heard that one of my fellow contestants was Albino, it is any of you two?"

"Yep, I'm the local albino." Nodded Edith.

"And while we're on the subject of disabilities, I won't be treating you as something special because you are blind; only that it wouldn't be fair to the others." Stated Ned.

"Sounds fair." Nodded Ub.

"Please give a warm welcome to Betilla … and whatever you do, do not mention meat around her." Cautioned Chris.

"I hope she doesn't wear sunglasses, I'm currently the only contestant without them." Mused Ned.

The fourth boat arrived and off it jumped a twelve year old girl. Her hair was put into a ponytail and was dyed a mixture of greens. Her shirt was lime green with sea green wrists and a picture of a carrot. Her pants were dark green and her shoes were slippers that resembled carrots. She looked to be of mixed white and black heritage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Betilla; I hope we all get along." Said Betilla cheerfully.

"Just try not to force your vegetarian beliefs on the others ok?" Said Chris.

"Only if they strike first." Replied Betilla as she made her way over to the other contestants. "So guys, what's your favourite vegetable? Is it carrots? They're wonderful, much better than slaughtered animal flesh."

"Yes, I love them." Said Edith to keep Betilla happy.

"I don't like them much; I'd prefer a beef and pineapple pizza." Mused Ub.

Betilla scowled in a rather unnerving way; Ned and Edith took a step back.

"I'm not getting involved." Stated Ned.

"You better have a good reason for eating beef." Growled Betilla.

"I'm an omnivore my nature. If it makes you feel better I don't eat pork, it goes against my beliefs." Stated Ub.

"Well, it's good to know you're not irredeemable." Said Betilla as she turned cheerful again. "But I've got my eye on you though."

"Please let me know when you do, only that I'm blind." Replied Ub.

"Get ready to meet the next contestant; it's Penta!" Announced Chris as a fifth boat docked and an eleven year old girl stepped off.

Penta was clearly Vietnamese. She had long black hair that went halfway down her back. Her T shirt was bright yellow with a pink P and pink wrists. She also wore yellow stockings and pink shoes and also a pink skirt. She had a few freckles on her face as well.

"Hello everyone, I'm Penta Polestar." Greeted Penta. "This is gonna be a great competition; so much sports, dirt and maybe monster trucks."

"Sorry, but I can confirm monster trucks won't be part of any challenge, only that none of you can drive." Stated Chris apologetically.

"Well, that's fine; I'm sure it's still going to be a sporty competition." Said Penta with a nod as she approached the rest of the contestants. "Hello everyone, ready to fight for immunity and victory?"

"I am, but I'm gonna play with my brain … judging my how you speak I'm assuming you're a sporty tomboy of some kind." Guessed Ub. "Sorry if I'm mistaken, but being blind does have drawbacks."

"Yes, I am a tomboy." Nodded Penta. "Sports, mud fights and roughing it … it's all part of my life. Good thing my family is a military one." Said Penta while shifting her feet a little.

"You look a little tense, you alright?" Asked Edith.

"I'm fine." Assured Penta. "I just have … a lot on my mind; it's to be expected on the first day of a competition such as Total Drama."

"I can understand that, I usually have a lot on my mind too; I often think about how to make it illegal to eat meat … then I realise that if I stopped humans doing it I'd have to stop animals doing it to make it fair and then animals like lions and crocodiles would go extinct." Agreed Betilla. "Cleansing the world it never simple."

Penta raised an eyebrow as did all of the others.

"No comment." Said Ned.

"You have to eat meat to survive; what would you do if vegetables weren't available?" Asked Penta.

"I would starve with dignity." Replied Betilla. "It'd get me some good karma anyway. Each carrot you eat is worth two karma points."

"Does that even make sense?" Whispered Edith to Ub.

"Not even a little." Sad Ub flatly. "But it's better to let her live in her ignorance then her get hostile with us."

"Hmm, you make a good point." Agreed Edith.

"Our next contestant is apparently the manliest guy of the season, give it up for Alfie!" Announced Chris as another boat docked a twelve year old guy confidently stepped off.

Alfie wore a low-cut pink shirt that had a green male gender symbol on it. He had dark black hair and a pair of red sunglasses. His pants were blood red with an orange stripe on the knee of both legs. His shoes were a medium shade of brown. He had an air of confidence and arrogance around him.

"Hey ladies and non-manly guys; the manliest guy in all of existence has arrived, please hold the applause." Bragged Alfie as he struck a pose.

Everyone was silent and exchanged glances.

"I didn't mean it literally; you were supposed to applaud very loudly." Stated Alfie.

"Who are you?" Blinked Penta.

"I'm glad you asked. I am known in the hood as super awesome incredible deluxe amazing gorgeous manly drop dead handsome super wonderful prefix thesaurus Alfie … but you guys can call me Alfie." Said Alfie as he flexed his muscles with a grin on his face.

"I'm not giving you any special treatment … and even if I wasn't neutral I still wouldn't." Said Ned flatly.

"Hey, you know how often people have complimented me on my muscles?" Asked Alfie.

"Err … no idea." Admitted Betilla.

"Twice ... two times over the past six months; therefore I'm pretty much a big deal since I'm so popular." Bragged Alfie. "Have any of you achieved that much feedback on your manliness?"

"I get A's at school." Stated Ub. "You probably get F's."

"I can cook a mean apple pie; you probably can't cook." Said Betilla flatly.

"I can do one hundred and fifty pull ups, you probably can't do ten." Frowned Penta.

"Not getting involved." Said Ned.

"Humbleness is a virtue." Said Edith.

"I see that you guys require further proof of my manliness; not to worry, by sundown your jaws will have dropped in awe." Said Alfie confidently.

"_Hmm, he looks like a good ally … strong and __**dumb**__. I could take full control over him rather easily if I just compliment his ego_." Thought Ub to himself.

"Something on your mind Ub?" Asked Ned.

"Nothing important." Assured Ub.

"Our next contestant is the biggest physically … but maybe he has a big heart too, give it up for Sampson!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and an overweight guy stepped off.

Sampson looked to be about twelve years old; he was overweight and had a few extra chins. He wore a light pastel purple shirt with a sideways bored face on it; his shorts were dark navy blue and his shoes were black. His hair was blond and he also wore grey rimmed glasses. He also had a rather bored expression.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa Sampson; ready to get your game on?" Asked Chris.

"Meh." Shrugged Sampson as he walked over to the other campers. "So, I take it you guys are my competition. Hopefully I'll end up on a team with the strongest of you."

"Me right?" Grinned Alfie.

"Yes; that way I can be carried to the finish without having to do anything. Effort is just … unnecessary to me; I prefer the simple approach of doing nothing." Said Sampson as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I think you need to go on a vegetable diet … no offense." Said Betilla hesitantly.

"And you need to see a psychiatrist; that hair is ridiculous." Said Samson with a shrug. "Can we hurry the introductions up? I'd quite like to eat lunch since I haven't eaten in half an hour. If any of you want me in your alliance then I am at your service; just tell me what to do and I'll do it as long as it doesn't require too much hard work."

"So basically your plan is to be a follower and do nothing?" Asked Edith.

"Precisely." Nodded Sampson.

"… That's a stupid idea." Said Penta flatly. "You can't win a game like Total Drama without effort; Owen may have been out of shape too, but he always tried his hardest in the challenges."

"Owen is beneath me." Said Sampson in a bored tone. "Are you guys done asking questions? I'd rather spend my time standing still and sizing up my competition."

"Yeah, the term 'sizing' is quite fitting." Sniggered Alfie.

"I will admit that was a good joke." Stated Ned.

"You may laugh now; but come the finals you'll be long gone and I'll be a step away from the prize. We'll see who has the last laugh." Said Sampson calmly.

"Our next contestant comes straight from his town's trailer park, it's Xadrian!" Announced Chris as the eighth yacht docked and a twelve year old jumped off.

Xadrian had a clear look of trailer trash about him; his skin was pale with a number of freckles and his blond hair was very messy. His grey shirt was ragged and had several patches in it; he also wore blue trousers that had rips in them and a brown belt with a rusty lead buckle. His shoes were brown and very worn. He had a number of scars on his body.

"Hey everyone, mighty fine day we've having huh?" Said Xadrian as he made his way to the other campers. "I bet thar will be a _lot_ of animals out in weather like this."

"You better not be thinking of eating them." Frowned Betilla.

"Ah only do what ah have to ta survive." Assured Xadrian.

"That's good to know, I think." Said Betilla.

"So Xadrian … where did you get your scars?" Asked Edith curiously.

"Well pale g'rl, I'll tell ya. I got this one on mah left arm the time ah spiked some chickens on a stick, ah g't the one on mah other arm when ah sawed up a cow at da Farm and I got the one under mah eye when ah choked Karl's snake, it put up a mighty g'd fight b't fell in the end. Cool don't ya think?" Said Xadrian proudly. "Pappy always said ah w's a fighter."

Everyone was stunned into silence at what Xadrian had just said.

"Wait … you mean, you _kill_ animals? Please tell me it's just a sick joke." Gagged Penta.

"Nope; ah catch em, ah kill em and ah leave em to rot. A guy's gotta have a hobbie don'cha think?" Shrugged Xadrian. "Course, some of them put up a mighty big tussle, but it ain't nothing ah can't handle; a run through in da gut does the trick. Still, sometimes I prefer a good old fashioned cook off; burning fur is a fiiiine thang y'know."

Before anybody could think of how to react to this statement Betilla ran at Xadrian and began to throttle him around his neck.

"You evil monster! How could you treat animals like that? You're gonna pay for that!" Screamed Betilla with a few tears in her eyes. "Oh those _poor_ animals, they might have had families and hopes and dreams!"

"They don't have dreams where they've done gone." Said Xadrian while trying to fend off Betilla.

"Should we stop her?" Asked Edith.

"He deserves it." Said Ned with a shrug.

"After hearing what he said he deserves a punishment." Stated Ub before thinking. "_But he could be a great ally, a human shield perhaps._"

"This is great the show has barely begun and already somebody is getting strangled." Grinned Chris. "Anyway, give a warm welcome to the next contestant, Mist!"

The next boat docked and a ten year old African Canadian stepped off. She wore a royal purple coloured shirt with pink wrists and collar and a light indigo waist line cut off. Her skirt was dark purple and her shoes and socks were black and blue respectively. She was a brunette and wore a light pink beret.

"Welcome to the show Mist." Greeted Chris.

"Hello Chris … why are those two fighting?" Asked Mist in confusion.

"Basically Xadrian talked about how he likes killing animals and Betilla attacked him because she's an animal lover." Summarised Chris. "Think you can separate them?"

"I'll try." Nodded Mist as she approaching the fighting campers.

Mist put one hand on Betilla and one on Xadrian and prised them apart with ease.

"Fighting isn't the answer you two; maybe a heart to heart would be a better way to solve your differences." Suggested Mist.

"He started it." Pouted Betilla.

"Thank ya kindly girly; that girl is as bad as a chicken corpse … she's makes a lot of mess." Stated Xadrian as he walked over to join the others.

"How did you prise them apart?" Asked Penta curiously. "Even I couldn't have done that."

"Well … I'm able to lift three times my own weight; I'm just naturally strong I guess. No biggie." Said Mist as she looked up at the sky. "It's quite a nice day today; perfect sunny conditions for the competition."

"Not for me; I'm really sensitive to sunlight." Flinched Edith due to the sun.

"Hold up … you can lift three times your own weight? I _so_ want to ally with you." Said Sampson politely.

"Sounds good, but we'll have to see what teams we end up on." Nodded Mist.

"_Nice and very strong … I should take her out quickly, she'll be a threat … that or a great ally_." Thought Ub.

"How come you are so strong?" Inquired Ned. "I would have thought most of us would be weak to average in strength since we're kids."

"I honestly have no idea." Admitted Mist. "But it comes in useful if something rolls under my bed; I can just pick up my bed with one hand and retrieve what I want."

"You seem like a mighty powerful gal; care ta join me for a spot of rabbit drowning?" Offered Xadrian in a gentleman voice.

Mist looked repulsed.

"That's _not_ right." Said Mist firmly.

"We're into the double digits now; our tenth contestant is Yoko!" Announced Chris as the tenth boat docked and a ten year old girl jumped out onto the dock.

Yoko was of Chinese ethnicity and had golden eyes; she wore a green and gold kimono as well as green and gold shorts. Her shoes were red sandals and her black hair was put into two pig tails.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa Yoko; this is your first time out of your monastery right?" Inquired Chris.

"Yes it is; I have to say that your western culture is very fascinating. The plane ride was fun and MacDonald's is a nice change of pace from rice and noodles." Nodded Yoko cheerfully.

"Well hopefully you'll be able to hold your own in the game; Total Drama might be quite different than what you are used to. Naivety isn't a great asset on reality shows." Warned Chris.

"I'll be fine; I think this will be a great friend making experience." Assured Yoko as she walked over to everyone else. "Hello people of Canada, my name's Yoko. I'm from China."

"Hey Yoko, what's up?" Asked Ub.

Like with Ezekiel in the previous season Yoko looked up.

"Hmmm, well I can see a bird flying past and a cloud that looks like a crane. Oh, and I can also see the sun, but I've been told it's bad to look at it." Stated Yoko.

"Gee, another Ezekiel. Tell me Yoko, do you know who Mario is?" Asked Sampson.

"No I don't; should I?" Asked Yoko.

"And that proves to me she is indeed another Ezekiel, she won't be lasting very long." Said Sampson simply.

"We'll see about that; I live in a monastery of Kung Fu … I may not be the best at it but I've got great flexibility. Master Fong calls me his little mantis." Said Yoko cheerfully before glancing at Edith. "Excuse me, but why are you so pale?"

"Oh, I'm Albino … do you know what they means?" Inquired Edith.

"Nope; the traditional healing method classes of the monastery never mentioned Albinoness." Stated Yoko.

"Our eleventh contestant of the competition is Walter!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a short eleven year old stepped off.

Walter was rather skinny and short in terms of his size; he had light orange hair and blue eyes. His shirt was lime green with blue spots and stripes while his shorts were a pale shade of yellow. His shoes were both dark red.

"Hey Walter, ready to try and go all the way to the million?" Asked Chris.

"I'll do my best; it's not gonna be easy with my rather small build, but I think I can do it. I hope the others are nice." Said Walter as he walked over to the other contestants. "Hello everyone, you're all gonna play fair right?"

"Sure, ah ain't gonna hurt a human, but I'ma gonna skewer me some rabbits for supper." Said Xadrian. "You can join me if you'd like."

Walter looked horrified.

"You kill innocent animals? You monster." Whispered Walter as some tears appeared in his eyes and he fought the urge to cry. "That's so sad… *sob*."

"Leave him alone Xadrian, he's a sensitive kid who doesn't need to be warped by a meanie pants murderer like you!" Scowled Betilla as she hugged Walter comfortingly. "You ok little guy?"

"I'm fine, I just *sob* feel so bad for the animals." Sniffled Walter.

"Dude, you don't need to cry, it's so unmanly. And in a game like this you need to be manly and tough." Advised Alfie.

"I'll try." Sniffled Walter. "Sorry, but I'm not really very macho like you."

"Well, I am the manliest guy around." Grinned Alfie.

As Walter joined the crowd he grinned in satisfaction to himself, though nobody noticed this due to another boat approaching the island.

"Our next contestant is one of the most notorious X-Box Live Arcade players in the western world, give it up for Larry!" Announced Chris as a twelve year old guy stepped off the boat.

Larry looked to be from around Singapore; most noticeable was that his hair was dyed blue with a green Mohawk. He wore a pale yellow shirt with the x-box logo on it and a black nave rue jacket over it. His pants were teal with red spots and his shoes were moss green. For some reason he was wearing a bandana around his face which covered his mouth.

"So this is Total Drama?" Asked Larry in a very strong Singaporean accent. "I was expecting my competition to be rugged assassins, stage magicians, elderly woman with laser cannons and baseball bat wielding psycho's … but I think this will be much more manageable."

"If we had even one of those things on the show we'd probable be sued … but they're still good ideas." Admitted Chris. "Think you can last without trolling people on X-box? Because there isn't any online access at Camp Wawanakwa."

"And here I was getting my trolling glove heated up." Mused Larry as he approached the other campers. "What up guys?"

"A cloud shaped like a duck." Stated Yoko.

"You troll on X box? Any reason why?" Asked Penta.

"It's funny and I have made it my goal to get blocked by fifty thousand people by the time I turn eighteen." Stated Larry. "I am the most notorious tea bagger in Halo."

"What's tea bagging?" Asked Ub curiously.

"Nothing important or funny." Said Penta simply.

"What's your favourite game then?" Inquired Larry. "You look sporty so I'm guessing Fifa or something."

"Well Fifa is ok, but I prefer Gears of War, it relives my stress." Lied Penta. "I'm that much of a tomboy."

"Ya, that's a good game; I love using friendly fire in online co-op and camping in multi player mode; on average I get blocked by ten people every day." Nodded Larry.

"Why are you wearing a bandana around your head?" Asked Edith curiously.

"It makes me look cooler." Stated Larry. "No real reason, it's just my style."

"What's your X-Box ID? I'll be willing to play manly games with you because I'm as many as they come." Bragged Alfie.

"I don't play with just anyone; you need to meet my standards before I deem you worthy of trolling. I mean, it's not like I troll people who are immune to getting angry." Started Larry.

"Why is your hair so colourful? Is it a sort of standout thing?" Inquired Ned.

"Again, it's just my style." Shrugged Larry. "So, when is the game going to start?"

"As soon as everyone is here, we're still waiting for fourteen more." Stated Ub.

"I thought you were blind." Blinked Betilla.

"I am, but I've counted the number of voices I have heard so far." Explained Ub.

"Our next contestant is, according to her audition, one of the friendliest people in her town. Give it up for Kelly!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a ten year old girl jumped onto the dock.

Kelly was a brunette; her hair went down to her mid back and was in two pig tails. She wore a pink belly shirt with a sky blue jacket and a yellow skirt with many green spots on it. She wore pink leggings and cyan shoes with orange laces.

"Hi everyone!" Greeted Kelly. "It's so nice to meet you all! I bet this will be the best summer ever, not that there is much competition for that title."

"What makes ya say that?" Asked Xadrian.

"Oh, well, we're on TV." Explained Kelly quickly. "Can't get much better than that. My game plan is to be sweet, nice and honest."

"I can think of better strategies." Drawled Sampson. "It's near impossible get to the end of a reality show without making a sneaky move or doing something dishonest."

"Well, I think if you can get to the end without angering people then you deserve the win the most." Stated Kelly. "I have a sore spot for shadiness."

"Should I take my sunglasses off then?" Joked Ub.

"I have to ask, are you one of those people who goes on TV and pretends to be a saint so that people will keep them around? Forgive me for asking, but I've seen it on reality shows a _lot_." Stated Ned.

"I assure you I'm not putting on any type of facade; why would being nice arouse any suspicion?" Blinked Kelly.

Ned looked Kelly in the eyes for a few moments and nodded.

"Yep, she isn't faking." Said Ned confidently. "I take a neutral point of view generally, but I dislike facades."

"Exactly, it's better to be yourself ... unless you're an animal abuser in which case you should be anything but yourself." Nodded Betilla while glaring at Xadrian.

"Anything I should know about?" Asked Larry.

"It's nothing worth knowing." Assured Mist.

"Animal abusing is really bad." Frowned Kelly.

"Contestant number fourteen is gonna advertise himself as the season's winner, give it up for Flynn!"Announced Chris as another boat docked and a ten year old guy stepped off.

Flynn had spiky blond hair and beady black eyes; his shirt was blue with a yellow face on it and his pants were a light shade of moss green. His shoes were black and shiny. Flynn looked fairly cheerful.

"Hello everyone, for the next five minutes you can become my friend and possible alliance partner for the low some of $4.99!" Announced Flynn. "Answer in the next minute and I'll throw in a one hundred percent free pair of socks! Order now!"

"Err ... what?" Blinked Larry.

"I was advertising an invitation to an alliance." Stated Flynn. "Anyone interested? You can pay off the $4.99 anytime."

"Sounds good to me."Nodded Alfie as he shook hands with Flynn and passed him five dollars. "Keep the change; it takes a real man to make an alliance less than one minute into the competition."

"Pleasure doing business with you; if you experience any problems with your product then customer service will help you." Nodded Flynn as he pocketed the money. "For the next ten minutes for the sum of $8.99 you can get me to vote for whoever you want; order now, this is a limited time offer."

Everyone was silent before Kelly started laughing.

"You're funny; you sound like the announcers on the shopping channel my sister Kirsty watches." Giggled Kelly.

"But what if he takes our money and doesn't do as he says." Gulped Walter to try and turn the tables on Flynn. "I don't want to be ripped off, all of my money wasted ... *sniff*."

"I assure you that you will receive one hundred percent satisfaction or your money back." Stated Flynn as he took out a packet of biscuits. "And while we're at it, this packet of rich and creamy custard creams is currently being sold for the low, low, low price of $1.99!"

"Do you have any sleeping pills?" Asked Mist.

"Sorry, they are currently out of stock." Stated Flynn. "Why do you need them anyway?"

"I kind of have trouble sleeping." Admitted Mist.

"Well for the low price of ninety nine cents I could hit you over the head and knock you out ... is that in any way helpful?" Asked Flynn.

"Not exactly." Sighed Mist in amusement.

"Our next contestant is one of our strongest contestants this season, it's Veedle!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a twelve year old girl stepped off.

Veedle looked to be of Austrian and Russian heritage. She wore a dark blue football jersey with a few gold stripes and a golden number one. Her pants were also dark blue and had an orange stripe on each leg. Her shoes were red with black soals. Her hair was black and cut to a short neck length. She also had prominent eyelashes.

"Hi everyone, I'm Veedle. I hope we have good time in competition; I would be big shame if everything broke out into anarchy." Said Veedle in an Austrian accent. "I moved to Canada recently, is good country da? Anyway, good to meet you all."

"Great to meet you too Veedy." Nodded Alfie.

SLAP!

Veedle ran up and slapped Alfie across the face.

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle. "I hate being called that; is only within dad's rights to call me that, understand da?"

"Geez that hurt." Muttered Alfie. "You have a strong slap ... that's very masculine."

Veedle nodded in approval.

"Why don't you like being called Veedy?" Asked Walter. "I think the name suits you."

Veedle glared at Walter, almost into his soul, and Walter pretended to shiver in fright.

"Sorry young one; is just an annoying name. I much prefer my birth name of Veedle." Stated Veedle. "... But _don't_ say the name suits me, understand da?"

"Y-yes." Gulped Walter.

"Veedle's a nice name." Nodded Yoko. "So Veedle, where did you live before you came to Canada?"

"The great land of Austria; is beautiful and strong country. Evil men have been born there but several historical greats have been as well such as Mozart; is underrated country indeed." Stated Veedle.

"Our next contestant will do just fine in an ice challenge since she is basically the polar opposite of a pyromaniac, give a cheer for Ivy." Announced Chris as another boat docked and a twelve year old African Canadian girl stepped off.

All Ivy's cloths were in some way blue; her shirt was turquoise with light blue wrists, her pants were blue with a pattern of tiny white snowflakes. Her sandals were a darker shade of pastal blue and her hair was dyed cyan. She also wore blue rimmed glasses.

"Hello everyone, boy, it's too hot today. I'd much prefer an icy snow storm with temperatures in the negatives. I just hate warm weather." Lamented Ivy.

"Just so you know Ivy, you can't freeze anyone else unless you have their permission; we don't want anybody getting medivacked because of your cryomania." Stated Chris.

"What if they're hot? There might be some cute boys." Giggled Ivy as she approached the other contestants. "Hmmm ... some of you look hot and others are not, but I won't say who is who."

"A boy crazy cryomania ... weird." Blinked Sampson.

"Who says I was talking about boys." Teased Ivy before adding. "You're right, I was."

"What's a cryomaniac?" Asked Yoko.

"It's somebody who is fascinated and often obsessed with ice and coldness; kinda the opposite of a pyromaniac." Explained Larry. "Hey Ivy, do you have any ice cream?"

"Not exactly; but I bought an ice cream machine and plenty of ice cream mix and flavourings; if anyone's ever hot then I'll help you cool down." Smiled Ivy before adding. "But some of you are so hot I'm not sure if ice cream would be any help. Heehee!"

"I could do with some ice cream ... do you have vanilla flavour?" Asked Edith. "If so I'll take five cones."

"A bit much for one person don't you think?" Asked Ivy.

"What can I say; I get hot really easy." Stated Edith. "Besides, is there such a thing as too much ice cream?"

"Definitely not." Stated Sampson.

"You know what, you're right." Nodded Ivy. "I'll be sure to give my team mates all the ice cream they can eat."

"Do you have honeycomb flavour?" Asked Mist.

"I've got every flavour." Said Ivy.

"Our seventeenth contestant is quite a skulduggery, it's Otis!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a twelve year old guy jumped off.

Otis wore a grey hoodie with a red hood, a stripe on each arm and a skull on the chest area. His shorts were black with a skull pattern on them and his shoes were black with red soles. His socks were dark pastel blue and his hair was black with red streaks; his hair also covered his left eye.

"What up everyone?" Asked Otis. "I'm ready to screw over my opposition and make the audience laugh. What's our first challenge Chris?"

"Hold on Otis, you're only the seventeenth the arrive, there are still others we have yet to meet." Stated Chris. "It won't be much longer before we begin though."

"Sounds good to me; I hope we have a challenge involving zombies in the dark woods; I'd be able to scare people outta their skin." Grinned Otis as he approached the others.

"He looks scary; I bet he's a bully." Gulped Walter as he stepped back.

"No, I'm no bully; I never cause any lasting damage. Usually I just screw over my principle, that guy's an idiot." Stated Otis. "But I might jump out and yell boo ... maybe."

"Early boot." Said Sampson.

"Back at you." Replied Otis. "What's your game plan?"

"Being a follower." Stated Sampson.

"I'd rather do my own thing; I'm a wild card ... because I'm wild; I'm also good at poker." Said Otis as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, any of you guys like zombies?"

"Ah like dead animals if that counts." Said Xadrian. "Did ya know that a baseball bat is an effective squirrel remover?"

"I don't like zombies; they give me a lot of nightmares." Mumbled Mist. "Aren't you a little young for zombies?"

"You're never too young for something, it's only that you're too young to be responsible ... but I'm the most irresponsible person I know so it balances out." Replied Otis.

"For $3.99 I will teach you about responsibility; Order now, this offer must end soon." Announced Flynn.

"Naw, I'm good." Assured Otis.

"Same here, if I was responsible then trolling wouldn't be as fun." Stated Larry.

"Next up we've got a mechanic, it's Ricky!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and an eleven year old guy stepped off.

Ricky wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and dark green pants, both of which were covered in oil stains/ His shoes were orange and also had a few oil stains on them. His eyes were a nice shade of dark green and his hair was light orange and had two 'spikes' at the front; he also had a wrench stuffed into his back pocket.

"Welcome to the show Ricky; how's the 'Rickster' doing?" Asked Chris.

"Don't call me that." Said Ricky flatly. "I'm doing fine; I think I'll be an asset to whatever team I end up on due to my mechanic skills, though I can build stuff with wood just as good as metal and engines."

"That'll either make you an asset or a big threat; let's hope for your sake that it will be the former." Said Chris as Ricky approached the rest of the contestants.

"Hey." Greeted Ricky. "How's it going?"

"Meh." Said Sampson.

"Please excuse Sampson; he's not exactly an optimist from what I've seen so far." Said Betilla. "We're all pretty exciting for the game to start; after all, it's a big cash prize. If I win I'm going to ban meat meals at school."

"... Any reason why?" Blinked Ricky.

"Because meat is the devil's food; eating an animal is sick and wrong." Stated Betilla. "Have you eaten meat recently?"

"Uh ... no?" Winced Ricky.

"Very good, you're off the hook." Said Betilla cheerfully.

"You look like a strong guy; I'm guessing that you play a lot of sports right?" Guessed Penta.

"I play a bit of basketball, though I have a friend called Ted who is much sportier than me. I take it you're a really sporty tomboy?" Guessed Ricky.

"Pretty much." Nodded Penta while thinking. "_I wish I wasn't forced to act tough; why can't I just live like a normal girl? I bet dad would have preferred a son_."

"You ok? You look tense." Noted Ricky.

"I'm fine." Assured Penta.

"Hey dude, think you could build a monster truck? I'd love to drive one of those." Grinned Otis.

"I could try ... but I don't have the proper resources and even if I did it'd take weeks." Stated Ricky. "Is the game ready to start yet?"

"Why are you guys so impatient, you're acting like kids ... oh wait, you are kids." Chuckled Chris. "Our next contestant is either going to amaze you or scare you, it's Tilly!"

Another boat arrived and a Hispanic eleven year old stepped off. Tilly wore a lime green belly shirt that had a light purple swirl on the chest area. Her pants were light pink whereas her shoes were dark pink, also her socks were yellow. Her hair was light brown and was put into six pigtails, each of which was dyed pink at the end. Tilly's skin was a copper tan colour.

"Hello Chris, I take it you're anxious to start torturing us, right?" Guessed Tilly.

"You know it." Nodded Chris. "But I'd rather wait for everyone to be here before I unleash my worst."

"In that case I hope the arrivals are slow." Stated Tilly as she approached the crowd of other contestants. "Hola amigos."

"Hi Tilly." Greeted Kelly. "You ready to have fun and make friends?"

"Sure, that's part of the reason I came here ... but I mostly came to try and win the money." Replied Tilly. "I think I'll do pretty well, I'll try to at least; I do have some useful talents."

"Like what?"Inquired Ivy.

"Erm, well." Mumbled Tilly.

"And what did Chris mean when he said you would either amaze us or scare us?" Asked Penta curiously.

"Yeah, you're doing neither." Said Larry before blinking. "Sorry, force of habit from my trolling."

"Well ... I'll show you; but if you have a weak stomach you may want to look away." Warned Tilly.

"I'm manly and fearless." Assured Alfie.

"And I'm blind so it won't bother me." Stated Ub.

Tilly assumed a standing position and then bent over backwards and through her legs; it was a position that should have snapped her spine, but it didn't. She then twisted her arms in a full rotation and bent her fingers back.

"What do you think?" Asked Tilly.

Several contestants looked impressed, others were stunned, Alfie screamed like a girl and Otis cheered.

"That was awesome!" Cheered Otis. "If only I could do that; I'd be able to really cause the teachers at school hassle."

"That's so horrible!" Wailed Walter as he covered his eyes and began to sob. "Make her stop!"

Tilly quickly untangled herself and got to her normal position.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Blinked Edith in amazement. "Are you double jointed?"

"I have no idea; I've just been incredible flexible since birth; I can do other things, but that's all the demonstration you're getting for now." Said Tilly as she looked up at the clouds.

"Our next contestant is gonna be playing this game by the book, give a hand for Joanne!" Announced Chris as the twentieth boat docked and a tall twelve year old stepped off.

Joanne wore a moss green shirt that had an onwards pointing orange arrow on it; her skirt was pink and her legs were light blue. Her shoes were orange and she socks were dark grey. She was a brunette with neat and somewhat curly hair. She had a confident and calm expression on her face.

"Welcome to the show Joanne, you ready to compete for the money?" Asked Chris.

"I'm ready." Nodded Joanne. "I've researched reality shows so I think I know what I'm generally supposed to do."

"Well good luck, you're gonna need it." Replied Chris.

Joanne approached the other contestants while trying to keep a calm expression.

"_Ok Joanne, you know what the book said. Before the competition even properly starts it is a good idea to get in good with your competition; it said to use flattery and be polite and not suggests an alliance until midway through the first challenge ... here I go_." Thought Joanne to herself.

"Hi Joanne, you look like you've got a lot on your mind." Noted Flynn. "For £4.99 I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Oh, I was just looking at you all; you all seem like a delightful bunch of people. You just look _so_ interesting." Smiled Joanne. "I don't care what team I'm on, with people like you I'm sure I'll be happy no matter where I end up."

"That's really nice of you." Smiled Kelly.

"A good first impression in my opinion." Said Veedle. "You seem smart, is likely you'll be good in a mental challenge."

"Hmm." Pondered Ned.

"So guys, do you have any game plans?" Asked Joanne while instantly thinking. "_Was that too obvious_?"

"Not taking sides." Said Ned.

"Being the swing vote and an extra number." Said Sampson.

"Being nice and innocent ... hopefully I won't do too bad." Said Walter. "Do you have a game plan?"

"Not really, I'll just take things as they come." Said Joanne while thinking. "_Good, that gives me some idea of how my competition thinks_. _But who should I ally with_?"

"Our next contestant likes her phone and also enjoys fishing, give a cheer for Zanna!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and an eleven year old girl stepped off while fiddling with her cell phone.

Zanna wore a purple t-shirt with a small orange Z in the chest area; she also wore a pair of light orange short shorts and dull blue shoes. Her hair was bright blond and went down past her shoulders.

"Welcome to the show Zanna." Greeted Chris.

Zanna didn't respond because she was too focused on her phone.

"Yo, Zanna, you listening?" Asked Chris as he snapped his fingers next to Zanna which got her attention.

"Huh? Oh, hello Chris." Greeted Zanna as she walked over to the other contestants. "Hello everyone; first thing to know about me, I like my phone a tad too much; you'll have to squeeze my shoulder or snap your fingers by my ears if you want to get my attention."

With that Zanna started pressing the keys on the phone at an incredible speed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yoko.

"Sending a text." Replied Zanna.

"What's a text ... and how does that cell phone work?" Inquired Yoko.

"I'll tell you later, I'm about to play minesweeper." Stated Zanna.

"How come you can get signal on this remote island?" Blinked Ricky.

"It's custom made." Said Zanna simply. "It can do so many things like scan objects for germs, act like a tazer, can get a weather forecast, can access the internet, sends out a sonar to show where the fish are, tells the time and has an unlimited texting plan ... oh, and it can hack into stuff as well."

Everyone looked impressed by this. Ub looked thoughtful.

"_I'd best get rid of her very quickly or she could become a problem_." Thought Ub. "_That or just get rid of her phone. She sounds like she'd be helpless without it."_

"Our next contestant causes more damage than a tactical nuclear strike simply by walking, it's Harvey!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a twelve year old African Canadian guy stepped off … or at least he tried to because he ended up tripping off the dock and falling into the water.

"Well, that was … different." Said Ned. "How did he trip anyway? There was nothing to trip on."

"Maybe he was just clumsy." Guessed Joanne.

Harvey hauled himself back onto the dock and wrung out his shirt; his shirt was orange with many cyan polka dots while his pants were a nice shade of purple. His shoes were light blue and his socks were yellow; his shoe laces were notably undone.

"Hi everyone!" Greeted Harvey. "Sorry about that, I'm just a little clumsy."

"Chris said you cause more damage than a tactical nuclear missile strike." Said Yoko innocently.

"Well, I did destroy the school once when I tripped into the wall of the classroom … I wasn't held accountable since it was an accident. My dad usually uses me for demolition at his business; I just have to walk around and soon everything is destroyed." Admitted Harvey. "My house has been fortified heavily so that it doesn't break apart."

"Have you ever thought of tying up your shoe laces?" Asked Ned.

"I don't know how to tie them." Admitted Harvey before he slipped over on nothing and fell over. "At least I can take pain well since I'm always getting hurt."

Joanne helped Harvey back up to his feet.

"Thanks, you wouldn't believe how often I fall over." Said Harvey as he tried to steady himself.

"I think I can imagine." Said Joanne.

"Next up is a girl who thinks she has a future in politics and definitely won't be a follower, here's Quadesh!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a slender twelve year old stepped off.

Quadesh wore a golden honey colored t-shirt and copper brown pants; her shoes were pink and looked expensive. She had chocolate brown hair with was cut short but put into two pigtails at the top.

"Welcome to Total Drama Quadesh; in your audition you mentioned that you were going to run Wawanakwa like a president … Wawanakwa has no political system sadly, but you'll be pleased to know it's within your rights to lead an alliance." Stated Chris.

"Fine by me; hopefully I'll be given the best possible team mates instead of the weak ones … then again, weaker contestants have their uses in different things." Mused Quadesh as she approached the rest of the contestants and looked over them, as if sizing them up.

"What's she looking at?" Asked Edith to Ned who shrugged.

"I can see some of you who stand a great chance at winning the game … and some who don't. A word of advice to those who are weak, though I won't name names, winning immunity would be in your best interests. I plan to have an alliance, anybody is welcome to try out … though I only accept the best." Stated Quadesh. "I know which of you I'd like to be on a team with."

"Me right? I'm soooooo manly." Bragged Alfie.

"I think she meant me, I'll do whatever she says." Stated Sampson.

"That's a good quality to have." Nodded Quadesh.

"So Quadesh, Chris mentioned you like politics; what side do you go on?" Asked Larry. "I have to admit my politics knowledge is lacking; I prefer trolling losers on Xbox."

"Well, I prefer dictatorships and right wing power. The only reasons dictatorships don't work is because the dictators are either evil or let power consume them." Stated Quadesh. "I would keep everyone in line and if anyone disobeyed and cause crime there would be _dire_ consequences."

"Could you arrest people who eat meat?" Asked Betilla hopefully.

"That's not really a crime." Said Quadesh flatly.

"Who would your vice president be?" Inquired Penta. "I'd pick Jack Black, he's dreamy."

"Nobody, I don't need any replacements; I am irreplaceable when it comes to leaderships." Stated Quadesh. "So, when does the game start? I'm ready to take control of the game and win."

"Very soon, we just have three more campers left to arrive." Assured Chris. "Our next contestant is on the low rungs of popularity but is on the higher tiers of academics, here's Charles!"

Another boat docked and a ten year old guy stepped off; he wore a pink shirt with a lab beaker on it and bright yellow pants. His shoes were light brown and his hair was red and curly. He wore thick nerdy glasses and he had a fair few freckles on his face.

"Hey Charles, are you ready to succeed where Harold failed?" Asked Chris. "And just so you know, the comparison wasn't an insult."

"Why would I take it as an insult? Harold is an inspiration." Said Charles as he adjusted his glasses. "Not to mention his beat boxing was really cool."

"Well, good luck; I say that because this is gonna be a tough game." Stated Chris as Charles walked over to the other campers.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Asked Charles.

"Neeeerd!" Yelled Alfie. "Sorry, but nerds are not manly at all."

"I have the upmost respect for nerds, it was them who invented cell phones." Stated Zanna without looking up from her phone. "Sporty guys aren't as useful to society, they just get people angry when their favourite team loses. If only fishing was as big a sport as football and soccer."

"Thanks … say, that's a really cool looking phone; is it running on a Pentium five nanospectra connection drive chip?"

"Pentium five." Replied Zanna.

"Back at'cha; where would we be without technology … probably on a farm come to think of it." Mused Charles.

"I do not know whether to ally with him for his smarts or vote him off for being deadweight in physical strength." Said Quadesh so quietly that nobody heard her.

"I like your freckles." Said Ivy cheerfully. "They wonderfully nerdy."

"I always thought they were dorky." Admitted Charles.

"You thought right." Said Alfie.

"At least they aren't pimples, those things are like fleshy volcanoes." Mused Otis.

"That's a pretty good metaphor." Nodded Charles.

"Our final female contestant is the 'Izzy' of the season, expect yourself to be confused very often, meet Gilda!" Announced Chris as another boat docked and a ten year old girl stepped off.

Gilda were a red shirt that had a light purple question mark on it; she also wore a long blue skirt that went down near her shoes. Her shoes were dark brown. Gilda had curly black hair and wide aqua blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing?" Asked Gilda politely.

"Pretty good, can't complain." Said Ricky while wondering if she was going to do something crazy.

"That's nice to hear; hopefully the first day won't be anything too bad. Lasts season's first challenge was very dangerous, but I'm hoping our first challenge will be a little bit easier." Stated Gilda. "Personally I'd like something we could all do, like a go-kart race or a water fight; most of us probably have experience in those."

"So … who was your favourite contestant last season? Was it Izzy?" Asked Edith.

"Nope, it was Bridgette; she was just so nice and fun, like a big sister of some kind." Replied Gilda. "though I also liked Cody, he was funny."

"Hey Chris, I thought you said Gilda was cuckoo … but she seems pretty normal ... you sure you didn't mix her up with whoever the next contestant is?" Asked Otis.

"I was being serious … just watch her as the days go by and you'll see what I mean." Assured Chris.

"So Gilda, what challenge do you think you could be most useful in?" Asked Quadesh curiously.

"Definitely acting, it's one of the things I quite like to do." Smiled Gilda. "Say, it looks like I'm the twenty fifth to arrive. That's cool; twenty five is my lucky number. Looks like the competition is about to begin, are you guys excited?"

"I am." Nodded Edith.

"Me too." Agreed Yoko.

"Me three!" Cheered Kelly.

"I am neither excited nor bored." Stated Ned.

"Well, it's nearly time to begin the game, we only have one contestant left to arrive … say hello to Donald!" Announced Chris as the final boat docked and a twelve year old guy stepped off … and promptly tripped and fell flat on his face. With a groan he got back to his feet.

Donald wore a purple jacket with red buttons and a green shirt underneath it. His pants were also green but his shoes were red. His hair was cut short and was a dark shade of blond.

"Hey Donald, you had a pretty good audition, especially when the cat started to attack you. Trust me, after a few weeks here you'll be _missing_ that cat." Sniggered Chris.

"It's not my fault I accidently stepped on its tale." Frowned Donald. "I'm still feeling the scratches; I would have done a retake by my big brother sent it off without my permission … just as well he did I suppose."

"Well, head over to the other side of the dock to meet your competition; once you're all chummed up we'll start the game." Stated Chris.

"Fine." Nodded Donald as he approached the other contestants. "Hello all; how are you?"

"What's this about a cat?" Sniggered Otis.

"Nothing, it's not important." Said Donald quickly. "Let's just say my mother could have chosen a better and more _sane_ pet. Regardless, it doesn't matter. So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing really." Said Veedle. "Just a few introductions, but we have plenty of time to introduce ourselves da?"

"That's good to hear … what's your name?" Asked Donald.

"Veedle." Said Veedle.

"Well, nice to meet you Veedy." Nodded Donald.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle.

"Ow! Oh my _God_ that hurt!" Wailed Donald. "Don't you think that was an overreaction?"

"Probably … but it was funny." Said Quadesh. "This proves to me you cannot take pain very well."

"It's not my fault she's as strong as Mike Tyson." Hissed Donald.

"It could be worse; she could have used a weapon." Pointed out Harvey before tripping over and knocking into Donald which sent them both to the ground. "Oof!"

"Not one minute and I've tripped, been slapped and have been crashed into … just my typical luck." Sighed Donald as he picked himself up as did Harvey.

"I can skin yeh a rabbit if yeh want; rabbit meat is mighty tasty." Offered Xadrian.

"… No thanks." Said Donald calmly while thinking. "_Trailer trash? … Crud_."

Chris walked over to the crowd of twenty six tweens and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Ok everyone, now that you're all here the game can begin!" Announced Chris energetically. "I hope you've finished your introductions because the game is going to start right now. Follow me and I will explain the rules of the game … and let me tell you, things are going to be a _lot_ different than last season."

"How much different?" Asked Mist curiously.

"Well, to name a one thing the prize is a different amount." Said Chris with a grin as he led the kids off the dock and onto Wawanakwa Island.

* * *

A few minutes later the twenty six tweens were standing on board the remains of a beached pirate ship; it was just as big as the ones you would see in pirate movies like Muppet Treasure Island. There was a captains room, ripped sails, a few weak planks and all in all it looked very authentic. There were also several lanterns hanging around, though they were not lit since it was daytime. There were several wooden blocks with cushions on them to sit on; some of the tweens sat on them and others simply stood up since there weren't enough chairs for everyone. Chris stood in front of the tweens in front of the door of the captains quarters. Next to him as a podium with wooden skulls carved into it, it looked like it had been done by a professional woodcarver. Chris flashed a pearly white grin for the camera and began to speak.

"Welcome to Total Drama tweens; this is not Total Drama Island, but instead it is Total Drama Tweenabet as you already know. This is because you are all children aged ten to twelve. Now, as I previously mentioned, this season of Total Drama is different from the last one … but I'm gonna go over the basic rules first. For one, the prize is now five hundred thousand instead of one hundred thousand. Also; you will have a challenge just about every day, though some challenges last more than one day. The winning teams will be safe from elimination whereas the losing teams will have to come here … to the S.S. Elimination."

"So there are more than two teams then?" Asked Ivy.

"Indeed there are, and Ivy's very good question brings me along to introducing one of the first big twists of the game." Grinned Chris. "There are no teams!"

"But that contradicts what you just said; you mentioned the word 'teams'." Pointed out Quadesh.

"Indeed I did … but I meant there are no _permanent_ teams." Stated Chris. "After every challenge the teams will be reshuffled, this way you never know who your next team members will be. Alliances will be important, but at the same time you may want to avoid making enemies since they could be the ones who hold your fate in their hands in the next challenge. Usually there will be two, three or four teams, but there may be even more than that in certain challenges. There are twenty six challenges in all, counting today's challenge, so you guys have your work cut out for you."

"So we have no permanent teams? I think I can work well with that … as long as I'm not on a team with Xadrian." Said Betilla.

"I can't promise that, it's all luck of the draw." Stated Chris.

"So, if there are like four or five teams, how many teams will attend vote off ceremony?" Asked Veedle.

"Veedle's right, we have to know how hard we need to work." Agreed Ricky.

"I hate working hard." Muttered Sampson.

"Well, at the start of each challenge I will tell you any specific rules you need to know." Assured Chris. "Anyway; if you lose a challenge then you will come here and vote somebody off. I will explain vote offs when some of you actually lose a challenge."

"Any other big twists?" Asked Flynn. "For the low price of $1.99 you can tell me what to expect in this game."

"Well, me and Chef were up late last Sunday brainstorming ideas for what could make things exciting. We considered launching losers out of a catapult, making you sleep in the wild, having you hunt for your own meals and even getting rid of the toilets."

"Did you go through with any of those dare I ask?" Gulped Otis.

"Nope! We came up with something better." Said Chris as he wheeled up a board that had photos of idols on it. In total there were ten Idols. The idols were each the carved wooden head of a previous camper; there were idols of Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, Beth, Tyler, Ezekiel and, of course, Chris himself.

"I bet you all recognise these guys right? Or at least you will if you watched the first season." Stated Chris. "To shake things up a bit, ten idols have been hidden around the island. Each of them has a different effect that will greatly help you in the game. They won't be easy to find though, they're everywhere … and once you use one it will be taken out of the game."

"So, what do they do? I'm guessing your idol is the most powerful." Guessed Donald knowingly.

"That's a matter of opinion, but I'll explain what they do and let you be the judge." Stated Chris. "The Owen Idol will let your vote be worth double it's normal value. The Gwen Idol will subtract two votes from anybody you want, including yourself. The Heather idol can be used at any time; just show it to me and I'll give you some information about the next challenge which will give you time to prepare a strategy. The Duncan Idol will allow you to vote for two different people, but only one vote will be added to each total. The Bridgette idol will give you a two minute head start in a challenge. The Harold Idol will save you from elimination if used … but if you use it you'll get your team a big disadvantage in the next challenge; if you use it then the person with the next most votes will be eliminated. The Beth Idol will give you or your team an advantage in the challenge though you won't know beforehand what the advantage is. The Tyler idol will give another team a disadvantage which, again, you won't know beforehand. The Ezekiel Idol will take away the voting privileges of two other campers for one ceremony which could be the very thing to save you. And the Chris Idol is the most powerful, which is fitting since I'm awesome. If you have the most votes you can use it to save yourself … but there will be no negative effects with it; consider it a 'get out of jail free card'."

The campers were silent as they thought about the idols; there were indeed a lot of them and this revelation, combined with the teams shuffling, was going to make the game very unpredictable.

"Ok then, with that said and done it's time for your very first challenge." Announced Chris. "Don't worry though, because this one is non-elimination, _nobody_ is going anywhere today."

"Then can I not participate? It sounds like too much work." Said Sampson dully.

"Sure, if you don't mind sleeping outside in the wilderness." Grinned Chris.

"… Fine." Muttered Sampson.

"Now, everyone follow me and we'll get the challenge started." Said Chris.

"Hang on; what about sleeping arrangements and lunch? Where is the camp?" Asked Edith in confusion.

"That's part of the first challenge; you'll all be there by nightfall … hopefully." Chuckled Chris as he led the campers off the S.S Elimination.

* * *

Presently the campers were at a starting line; it was a simple black and white checked line on the beach with an arrow in the sand pointing towards the woods. The tweens stood behind the starting line while Chris stood off to the side.

"Ok everyone, your first challenge is very simple … all you have to do is find Camp Wawanakwa." Said Chris simply.

"Could you be a bit more detailed with your instructions?" Requested Ub.

"Sure; currently you are on the opposite side of the island than Camp Wawanakwa." Explained Chris. "All you have to do is set foot past the finish line perimeter around camp and you win. There is a nice roast dinner waiting for you when you get back to camp. Now, the first person to get back to camp will win a special prize that will take effect tomorrow. I'll explain what it is once the challenge is over, but I'll just say that I think all of you will like it."

"Which is the fastest way to camp?" Inquired Mist.

"Can't tell you that." Grinned Chris. "However, you are free to go any way that you want. It's all good as long as you reach camp. If you are not back by sundown we'll send interns out to come and get you, but I doubt that will happen."

"Do we get any provisions?" Asked Ned. "We shouldn't be ill equipped to deal with the great outdoors."

"Don't worry; you'll all get some gear." Assured Chris. "Here it comes now."

At that moment Owen walked up hauling a large crate of backpacks filled with survival gear. After catching his breath he gave a wave to the tweens.

"Hey kids!" Greeted Owen. "I bet you're excited huh? It reminds me of my first day of Total Drama, man that was the best day ever! Woohoo! I wish I could compete again, but being an intern is pretty cool as well."

"What's Owen doing here?" Blinked Penta.

"Owen, along with the rest of last season's competitors, are interns for this season." Stated Chris. "You'll probably see them from time to time. Anyway, before we start the challenge, look over to your left."

The tweens looked left and noticed the confessional.

"That's a confessional; enter it and you can tell everyone exactly what you are thinking and in complete privacy. Since there was often a line to use the confessional last season, this time we have a lot of them dotted around the island so you'll never be too far from a few moments of peace and privacy. If you want to use it now then feel free." Offered Chris.

* * *

**(Confessional: First!)**

**Joanne: **Ok, before coming here I bought a book all about winning reality shows. It was written by J.T, Yul Kwon and Russell Hantz. (Joanne takes the book out and shows it to the camera). With this book and all of its strategies I think I can get all the way to the end. I just need to make an alliance by day four according to the book.

**Ned: **My game plan relies on a balance; in the same way that law needs chaos to exist and vice versa, the same is true for good and evil … I hope to maintain a balance between them and also play safe; I wouldn't want to be the star of the show, I'd prefer playing quieter than that. Hopefully I can get into a position as swing vote because I'm not that strong.

**Ivy: **It's way too warm on this island! Why couldn't Total Drama have a season in Antarctica? It'd be cool … no pun intended.

**Otis: **I'm not really sure about game plans or strategy, but I just want to cause as much mayhem as I can. I'm just a free spirit; maybe I could call Veedle Veedy three times in a row. Who knows, maybe playing for myself and being free will land me in a good position. And if there's a movie night I'd like to watch a zombie film.

**Walter: **(He grins). I had them totally fooled! _As if_ I'm that much of a cry-baby; I can fake cry so easy that I could represent Canada if it was an Olympic sport. I intend to fake cry my way to victory; people always take pity on the underdog and I intend to milk as much sympathy as I can. I'll use my talents to get strong people like Veedle voted out quickly as well as just getting rid of annoyances like Alfie. But who is the most kind, one that I can easily get on my side? Hmm … further observation is required.

**Zanna: **(She is texting on her phone and doesn't look up). There are a lot of people in the game currently; I'm gonna stay quiet and let other people make mistakes. If I watch closely I can see who is nice and who isn't; maybe I'll make some great friends while I'm here, my phone has sucked away a lot of my social life, ironic as that may seem.

**Quadesh: **My plan is to get a big alliance together; people I can take control over, but also people who I can sacrifice if they aren't good enough. This game is like politics … right wing politics to be exact.

**Ricky: **Ok, I have to admit that me and Charles know each other outside the show … but I'm not gonna tell anyone because if I do people may vote one of us off. We have the element of secrecy and I'm not ruining that. Hopefully my building and mechanical skills will come in handy at some point.

**Gilda: **Hello everyone, I have something to say. There are things online called edgics which predict how somebody is doing by the edits they get … I'm gonna attempt to get every single edit and still win the game so I can ruin the edgics. So today I'm going to be UTRP which means 'Under the Radar Positive'; but as for tomorrow … who knows?

**Larry: **I miss trolling people on Xbox … but if I win the money then I can buy software to bypass blocks and troll them even more! This is gonna be a fun summer, almost as fun as a marathon of … well, you don't need to know.

**Donald: **First things first, I need an ally in this game, a right hand even. I've looked at the contestants and from a first glance I think it would be wise to ally with the guy with a skull shirt and red and black hair. I just hope I don't get too hurt … I have really bad luck; I feel like the universe is out to get me sometimes. (Donald loses his balance and falls in the toilet.) Doh!

**Edith: **Those Idols sounds like they could be useful … you know, maybe getting to camp first isn't the point of the challenge; maybe I should look for the idols first. I think I can do without the advantage and having multiple idols would be pretty cool. I'll be walking through the forest; hopefully the trees will give me some shade from the bright sun.

**Ub: **I bet you think I'm a nice blind boy … and I am; but I know that if I don't start playing the game hard then I'll be voted off for my disability. I'm gonna get an alliance together and use the sympathy card if I have to, though hopefully it won't come to that. I'm gonna be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

After the tweens had been given their equipment they stood at the starting line ready to begin the challenge.

"Ok everyone, first person back to camp wins the reward." Reminded Chris as he took out a starter pistol. "On your marks … get set … go!"

BANG!

The tweens quickly set off running and also getting into groups; after a minute they were all off on their way around the island towards their destination. After they were gone Chris turned to the camera.

"And so another season of Total Drama has begun; we've got a wide variety of people playing the game but only one will win it all. So, what friendships and conflicts will be formed? Will anybody find an Idol in the first episode? Who will get back to camp first? And will any alliances form? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

And so begins another epic story! There sure is quite a cast isn't there? If you need a reminded on who's who here is a list.

Alfie- the Super Manly Guy

Betilla- the Villainous Vegetarian

Charles- the Bashful Nerd.

Donald- the Unlucky Chessmaster

Edith- the Illiterate Albino

Flynn- the Advertiser

Gilda- the Edgic Ruiner

Harvey- the Lethally Clumsy

Ivy- the Cryomaniac

Joanne the By the Book Strategist

Kelly- the Kind Hearted Cuddler

Larry- the Xbox Live Arcade Troll

Mist- the Fright by Night

Ned- the True Neutral

Otis- the Skullduggery

Penta- the Sporty Vietnamese Tomboy

Quadesh- the Right Wing Politician

Ricky- the Grease Monkey

Sampson- the Leech

Tilly- the Twister with a Temper

Ub- the Blind Jewish Genius

Veedle- the Strong Slapping Machine

Walter- the Sneaky Crybaby

Xadrian- the Animal Abuser

Yoko- the Oriental Oni

Zanna- the Cell Phone Addict

* * *

Also, here is a reminder of what the idols do.

Owen idol- Makes your vote worth two votes

Gwen Idol- Subtracts two votes from your total

Heather Idol- Get information on the next challenge.

Duncan Idol- Vote for two different people.

Bridgette Idol- Get a two minute head start in a challenge

Harold Idol- Immunity from being voted off but gives your team a disadvantage in the next round.

Beth Idol- Gives your team an advantage in a challenge.

Tyler Idol- Gives another team a disadvantage

Ezekiel Idol- Stops two others from voting

Chris Idol- Immunity from being voted off

* * *

**Next: **The campers get acquainted with each other as they _try_ to find camp Wawanakwa.


	2. CH 1, PT 2: Woodland Hike

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **And the second chapter is up in record time; I'm pretty proud that I was able to type so fast. We're going to really start getting to know the tweens in this chapter; hopefully you'll find somebody to root for.

If you're going on a hike, wear a pair of Nikes.

* * *

The sun was shining down onto Wawanakwa Island as the tweens participated in the challenge; since travelling in one large group wasn't an option the tweens had split up into a number of smaller groups. There was no way of agreeing on who would be the one to get the prize, so it had been generally decided that once the finish line was in sight it would simply be a matter of who was the fastest runner.

Currently Betilla, Edith, Gilda and Ivy were walking through the woods and were trying to find their way to camp.

"Do any of you guys know anything about directions?" Asked Betilla hopefully. "Only that my sense of direction isn't very good; Chris said the camp was on the opposite side of the island, but I have a feeling it won't be as easy as walking in a straight line."

"I doubt it will be, there's a chance we might veer slightly to one direction; but hopefully we'll be back before nightfall, I don't want to meet Sasquatchinakwa." Murmered Edith.

"Hey Edith, we could have walked along the beach you know, it would have probably been faster." Said Gilda.

"I know, but I don't do well with bright sunlight; part of being albino is that I burn really easy." Explained Edith.

"I can understand that; I may not burn easy at all, but I hate hot weather. I'd prefer it if it was snowy all year." Agreed Ivy. "Still, since the teams are going to be constantly shuffling I'll be more than willing to make ice cream for you guys any time you want. I have every flavour you could imagine, even cola flavour."

"I didn't know they had that flavour." Mused Gilda. "I may have only been here for about an hour, but I'm really enjoying Total Drama so far; since the teams are muddled up so often I'm gonna have to play to the best of my ability."

"You know, I don't have a clue why Chris said you were crazy, you seem like a nice normal girl." Noted Betilla. "Maybe he was trying to make us suspicious when we needn't be."

"Probably; he is a bit of a meanie as we saw last season." Nodded Gilda.

"So girls, what do you think of the guys? Some of them are hoooooot." Swooned Ivy.

"But we only just met them." Said Betilla.

"Doesn't mean I don't think some of them are attractive." Replied Ivy. "Every girl goes through a phase where they notice boys ... according to my mum anyway. Donald looked so cute in his upper-class outfit, and his green eyes ... mmm."

"They all seem nice but I don't 'like' any of them yet." Stated Gilda.

"Same here." Said Edith. "But since the ex contestants are here I'd like to get Geoff's autograph, he was really cool."

"I liked Bridgette, she was the only one sensible enough to be a vegetarian." Mused Betilla. "You know, this challenge isn't really much of a challenge; it's more of a nature hike ... I pray that none of the animals are gonna get near Xadrian."

"Which one was Xadrian?" Asked Gilda.

"The blond guy with freckles and a country accent; he made a speech on how he kills animals for fun." Gagged Betilla. "He'd better watch himself because if he doesn't I'm gonna go all 'Valiant Veggie' on him! And I'll stick a carrot right up his nose!"

"... You don't like him do you?" Noted Ivy.

"No, not particularly." Nodded Betilla.

"Hey Edith, what are you doing?" Asked Ivy.

Ivy has seen Betilla looking into a hole in a tree.

"Oh, nothing." Said Edith quickly.

"Allow me." Said Betilla as she stared at Edith.

Edith lasted two seconds before succumbing to the stare.

"Ok, I was looking for the Idols. I figured I didn't need the reward and that I could use the time to get myself some security in the game." Admitted Edith. "But come to think of it, maybe socialising would be a better way of spending my time since friends last a lot longer than the idols would."

"And besides, there might be penalty for the last place person." Added Gilda. "Chris didn't mention it, but he might want to give the loser a nasty surprise."

"Maybe he'll make the loser sleep outside." Gulped Betilla.

"What's wrong with that? It'd be lovely and cold." Smiled Ivy. "If you're lucky he might even make you sleep in your underwear; imagine how chilly it would be."

"Exactly ... but the rest of us can't withstand cold temperatures like you can." Replied Betilla. "Most of us like being warm; vegetables require warmth to grow after all."

"Good point." Agreed Ivy. "But don't knock it till you try it, warm weather isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"She's right, snow is quite fun." Agreed Edith.

* * *

**Confessional: If a snow angel is evil does that make it a 'snow devil'?**

**Ivy: **So far things are pretty easy; I've made some friends and I'm having a pretty good time ... too bad it's a sunny day though. Hopefully Chris will have a snow challenge at some point.

**Betilla: **I'm looking forward to dinner time ... but I hate roast dinner, it has too much meat! I'd much rather have a water melon or a bowl of pineapple or something like that.

**Edith: **I suppose the idols can wait for a while; I don't think anybody is going to find them on the first day. Ivy's pretty cool, I think me and her are gonna get along just fine. For one, both of us dislike warm weather ... albeit for different reasons. I wonder how the other groups are doing; I bet there's a lot of alliances and friendships being formed.

* * *

"Wah!" Yelled Harvey as he tripped over for the sixteenth time since the challenge started and crashed into a tree. "Oof! ... I'm ok!"

"You're pretty clumsy aint'cha." Noted Xadrian. "You're like a cat with two of its legs torn off."

"He can take pain though and that is pretty manly." Stated Alfie. "Ok guys, I'll lead you all back to camp since I'm the _manliest_ guy here."

"Are pink shirts masculine?" Asked Flynn sceptically.

"Pink is a manly colour!" Exclaimed Alfie. "And it would still be manly even if it wasn't because I'm the manliest guy in the world, even more so than Chuck Norris!"

"Fair enough." Shrugged Flynn.

"So guys, what do you think of the contest so far?" Asked Harvey. "I'm having a good time, even though I've tripped over sixteen times so far."

Upon saying this Harvey tripped over face first onto the ground.

"Correction, seventeen times." Said Harvey as he got back up.

"Ah like it here; plenty of animals to make mah mark on; it sure beats living in a trailer with pappy after he's had too much ta drink." Said Xadrian as he picked up a sharp stick and looked it over. "Not bad, this oughta be a good spear."

"For the next ten minutes I will give you $2 if you don't hurt any animals." Advertised Flynn.

"Whoa, two dollars? Ah can get some gum for that." Grinned Xadrian as he pocketed the money. "But no deal, ah ain't given up mah past time, it's how ah make money."

"How?" Inquired Harvey curiously.

"Ah skin an animal after ah remove its soul; then ah sell the fur on the street as supplies for fur companies; ah live in a trailer ya see and ah needs the monies ... mah job is both profitable and fun ya know." Explained Xadrian.

"Hurting animals isn't right." Frowned Harvey. "It's just sick and wrong."

"Its manly due to all the scars you've got ... but hurting something when it can't fight back is wimpy and that's not manly at all." Stated Alfie. "

"For the next five minutes I will give you counselling for $9.99, order now!" Announced Flynn.

"Ah don't need no counselling; ah'm just a normal guy." Said Xadrian. "And ah can get you guys some meat whenever ya want, ah know a healthy diet needs meat, not only veggies like what that green haired strangle bangle says. Pappy always says that vegetables are for rich folk with no souls."

"But vegetarians stop themselves from eating something enjoyable ... that self restraint is so manly." Said Alfie. "But it's kinda cancelled out by their peachiness, a preacher isn't manly."

"For $4.99 I'll help you become a vegetarian!" Offered Flynn.

"No thanks, I'm a real man and real men eat steak, the _manliest_ food on the planet. I'm so manly that I eat steak till I puke." Bragged Alfie.

"Wah!" Yelped Harvey as he tripped over again and smacked into a tree. "I'm ok!"

* * *

**(Confessional: All of these guys are pretty odd.)**

**Alfie: **None of these guys know what it means to be a real man. Qualifying for manliness requires four things; eating steak, being strong, being loud and being born in Texas ... and I'm all of those things. I'm gonna dominate this game because I'm so darn manly.

**Xadrian: **Ah have ta kill animals; it ain't easy living like ah do, but sinewing them and putting thar remains in a stew is mighty satisfying and tasty. Who else here has eaten rat and pigeon pie? Nobody. I'm gonna win that money and ah'm gonna kill all the rare animals so ah can have thar fur and make a profit even if ah lose.

**Harvey:** ... Why did I choose to team up with these guys again? (Harvey loses his balance and falls over.) I'm ok!

* * *

Mist, Quadesh, Sampson, Ub and Yoko were walking though along the beach; rather than go through the forest and possibly get lost they had simply decided to go around the island and have an easy route back to camp. Currently Sampson was trailing a bit and looked annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Sampson dully. "I do not like walking long distances, it's too tiring."

"It's not so bad; I'm used to doing a two mile hike everyday back home." Said Yoko cheerfully. "You shouldn't hate something just because it's tiring, you might even find it quite rewarding."

"I would much rather just sit around and relax." Stated Sampson. "I'd rather just give the challenges a miss and watch everyone else make fools of themselves and lose despite their efforts."

"Trust me, I'm not going to lose." Said Quadesh in determination. "I know exactly what I'm doing in this game. I'm kinda strong, but my biggest asset is my leadership and intelligence; Total Drama can be won easily depending on how you use your words."

"I'm not really that good at social interaction; I always have had a bit of difficulty fitting in and I'm not leadership material, I don't feel comfortable doing that. Still, I think I may stand a chance at physical challenges." Said Mist thoughtfully. "Hopefully we can get to camp before nightfall though, I don't want to out on the surface of the island in the darkness."

"Are you scared of the dark?" Asked Ub.

"Not so much the dark as the things that are in it ... like monsters." Admitted Mist.

"Monsters don't exist." Said Sampson flatly. "The biggest monsters in the world are politicians and the only one here isn't as strong as you, you'll be fine."

"Hey!" Frowned Quadesh.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." Said Mist. "Forget about it, it's not important. So guys, why did you audition for Total Drama?"

Yoko noticed Mist was trying to change the subject and quickly played along.

"I found out about it from some travellers who came to the monastery; I auditioned for adventure and to find my place in the world. It may also help me catch up to the so called 'modern world' since I live a rather basic life style." Stated Yoko.

"_Hmm, naivety will be easy to exploit_." Thought Ub.

* * *

**(Confessional: These five are all very different indeed.)**

**Quadesh: **Fear of monsters aside, I think Mist would be a great candidate for my alliance She's strong and quite passive; perfect combination. She seems quite meek which will ensure she votes my way. It may be mean but only one of us can win; she's either with me or against me. Ub might be a good candidate too, he seems very intelligent ... but is he too smart? Hmm.

**Yoko: **I've lived in the monastery all my life, so all of this is a very new experience for me. I never realised that the world was so big, because for most of my life the monastery and the surrounding area _was_ the world. More than anything I want to make Grandmaster Fong proud, so I hope I do alright ... he's the closest thing to a daddy I've got. I'll be having some interesting dreams tonight for sure.

**Mist: **Ok, besides my unusual strength ... I also suffer from a lot of nightmares. They really leave me nervous and hamper my social skills a bit. Other than them I'm fine, but I fear that they may be my undoing in this contest. I also wonder ... should I hide my true strength so that I'm not seen as a threat? ... No, the others know already so there would be no merit in doing that. I noticed that Quadesh was glancing at me a bit, I think she was 'appraising me' but for what I do not know.

* * *

"I have to say that this would be a great spot to simply lounge in the sun and watch the waves. There is no penalty for coming last no maybe we could slow down and take a rest." Suggested Sampson.

"No, I fully intend to get the prize." Said Quadesh firmly. "It might be one of the idols and I fully intend to win if that is the case, it would be nice to have a bit of backup."

"I'm not sure how I can use the Idols; since I'm blind I'll need somebody to identify the idol for me if I find one, and they could easily lie. I think I'll leave the Idol finding to somebody else, I can't make proper use of them without sight."

"I won't look for the idols either, it's way too much effort." Said Sampson dully. "I'd much rather offer my services to an alliance in exchange for one of the idols."

Quadesh slowed down a little so she was walking beside Ub; as the other walked a little ahead she decided to make her move.

"Ub, how about we form an alliance? You clearly have a strong mind and I know how to play hard, we'd be a great duo." Offered Quadesh.

"Hmm ... no thanks; the reason being is that I want to make my own alliance." Explained Ub. "Nevertheless, if the opportunity arrives we could always merge our alliances later in the competition to take out a common threat."

"I understand ... but I warn you, if you're not with me I might vote for you." Cautioned Quadesh/.

"I understand." Sad Ub. "But my decision remains the same."

"... Fine, I have other allies in mind anyway, though please know that you were my first choice." Said Quadesh as she walked ahead. "Follow the sounds of our voices or you might get lost."

* * *

**(Confessional: That's the first alliance offer that failed.)**

**Quadesh: **So Ub is my opponent is he? That's fine, I think I can deal with him quite easily; I'll strike him so suddenly that he won't see it coming ... no pun intended. I suppose I could try and ally with Mist; she's probably the strongest candidate really, I just asked Ub first to make him feel more important than he is. In a dictatorship there is only one leader.

**Ub: **I've listened to Quadesh speak and I know that if I allied with her I'd be second fiddle; she seems like the type to sacrifice allies quickly. She's gonna be making a lot of effective, and likely dangerous, moves ... but me and my alliance will just make the few moves needed to win.

**Sampson: **I may be unfit, but I have a good sense of hearing ... and I heard that Quadesh and Ub are going to have alliances. The question is ... which alliance would be the best to join? I'd say whichever one requires me to do less work.

* * *

Donald and Otis were walking through the forest; Donald had said that if he joined him they could cause some mayhem to which Otis was quick to agree.

"So Donald, what sort of mayhem opportunities do you have to offer me?" Asked Otis.

"I don't actually have mayhem for you to cause ... but I have something better." Said Donald.

"Continue." Nodded Otis.

"A final two deal." Offered Donald. "We may have only just arrived, but I need a right hand man in this game to help me with the votes. Originally I would have chosen a team mate ... but since teams keep shuffling I'd say you're the best option, simply because you seem like the kind of guy who knows what needs to me done to succeed, and also that you look like you're strong in challenges."

"Hmm ... ok." Shrugged Otis. "But you might want to watch out."

"Why?" Asked Donald. "Whoa!"

Donald had put his foot in a rabbit hole and tripped over face first to the ground.

"Because you were heading towards a rabbit hole, guess I didn't warn you quickly enough." Sniggered Otis. "I take it you're sort of clumsy?"

"Not exactly ... I just have seriously bad luck; I'm practically cursed. I'm like a walking disaster magnet; most people keep about ten feet away from me so I don't end up getting them hurt too. Thankfully I can take pain incredibly well." Stated Donald with a sigh.

"So you cause mayhem wherever you go? Sounds god to me. Say, if you walked into my principle's house do you think it would fall apart? I'll give you fifty bucks if you do that." Grinned Otis.

"I have to ask, why did you dye your hair partly red?" Asked Donald while dismissing Otis's question.

"Because it looks like blood and is makes me more of a stand out; I'm not one to follow a trend or act like a sheep; I play for me and only me ... unless of course I think somebody needs help in their deeds, like you. And since you probably want to cause mayhem it's my duty as a skulduggery to lend you a hand." Explained Otis. "Speaking of which, you're about to walk into a thistle bush."

"Wha-OW!"Yelped Donald as he walked into a bush of thistles. "See what I mean? My luck is terrible!"

"Naw, that's just because you weren't watch where you were going. If your luck really as terrible you'd have stepped in bear crap or something." Sniggered Otis. "Anyway, since we're working together I suppose that means we'll be voting together. Got anybody you don't like?"

"It's too early to tell yet; but by tomorrow I'll probably have made an enemy or two ... though I'm not fond of Veedle, she did slap me earlier." Frowned Donald. "How was I supposed to know she didn't like being called Veedy?"

"Just be sure not to do it again; I don't think it'd be good for your health to call her that again." Advised Otis. "So, what do you think the prise for winning the first challenge is? I hope it's a water gun filled with maple syrup."

"I'm hoping for immunity from the first vote off, it'd be very useful to not be the last placed contestant." Said Donald hopefully. "But knowing my luck I might get a vote or two."

"You're paranoid." Chuckled Otis.

"And rightfully so." Stated Donald.

* * *

**(Confessional: Donald is a pain magnet it seems.)**

**Donald: **I'm gonna definitely have my work cut out for me; along with my bad luck the teams are going to constantly shuffle so I'll have to plan for anything. Of course, this is gonna be easier said than done. (Suddenly the toilet shoots out a jet of water which sends Donald up where he bumps his head on the ceiling.) Ow!

**Otis: **I was planning on playing solo … but it seems that an alliance opportunity presented itself to me without me needing to do anything. I'm liking my luck so far; … and my luck is clearly better than what Donald has. (Otis sniggers).

* * *

A short distance into the woods Charles, Joanne, Ricky and Zanna were standing by a lake. Charles and Ricky were working together on something while Zanna simply texted on her cell phone. Joanne meanwhile was thinking to herself.

"_The book advised against asking questions unless it was necessary … but I think this question is necessary. Besides, it may let me know more about them_." Thought Joanne before speaking. "Hey guys, wouldn't we be heading for the finish line? Everybody else is probably miles ahead."

"Don't worry, we'll be setting off very shortly and we'll be making great time as well." Assured Charles. "Me and Ricky are building a raft; we'll just ride this down the river towards camp and we'll be there with no chance of getting lost or getting tired. It may be slow to start but this should ensure that we do very well."

"Charles is right; we're just spending a while working on the raft to make sure it's safe. After all, we wouldn't want to end up in the water all soaking wet would we?" Agreed Ricky. "We'll be done momentarily."

"Well, you guys seem to know what you are doing." Nodded Joanne. "Hopefully we won't be too far behind."

"We're not." Said Zanna.

"How can you tell?" Asked Charles.

"My cell phone's radar indicates that none of the other teams are very close to camp, and some of them have gone way off course. I think we're fine." Said Zanna. "Personally I think we have up to fifteen minutes to spare."

"_Zanna and her phone could be useful to my game_." Thought Joanne. "So, does this river lead towards camp?"

"Sure does." Nodded Zanna.

"Any waterfalls?" Asked Joanne hesitantly.

"Not in the route we're going to take; Ricky is steering so I'll tell him which direction to go." Stated Zanna. "Some say cellphone's are useless, but I think they are the pinnacle of human ingenuity."

"Ok, the raft is ready." Said Ricky. "Let's get it into the water and get going."

Ricky pushed the raft slowly into the water and got on board; the other three campers quickly follow; Ricky knelt by the rudder, Charles and Joanne stood in the middle while Zanna sat at the front.

"You guys work well together, it's like you've known each other for years." Joked Joanne.

"Yeah …. But we only met today, just like everyone else." Said Charles. "By the way, you haven't spoken much until a few minutes ago; something on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about what the future challenges will be like is all." Stated Joanne. "How long till we reach camp?"

"Hopefully not too long; it's hard to predict but the current is slowly quite quickly so it shouldn't be too long." Assured Ricky. "Until then all we can do it go with the flow … literally."

* * *

**(Confessional: You've heard of rat race … but that was a raft race!)**

**Joanne: **I need allies in case I'm votable tomorrow; but who should I pick? Zanna might be a good choice but she might be distracted by her phone. Ricky and Charles work well together, so maybe them. I should also consider the rest of the contestants … but I'll become a target if my alliance is too big. The book advised against backstabbing allies until shortly before the merge.

**Charles: **I hope Joanne isn't catching on to rocky and me; this secret alliance is gonna stay a secret. Building a boat might get us bonus points for effort … and if not at least I feel good about coming up with a unique idea. I'll have to ask Zanna which company made her phone; I'd love to have something like that. Ricky is great with metal and wood, but he's not the best with electronics.

**Ricky: **I think this show is off to a good start; I have an alliance and I've made a good first impression. Hopefully Ellise is impressed … she's my girlfriend back home. She's the only girl at school who loves monster trucks as much as I do. I have to wonder though … when it comes down to the last few, what would happen if my only option was to vote for Charles? Would he still be my friend? I guess it's not a big deal at the moment; I don't need to worry about that ye, if at all.

**Zanna: **I sat at the front of the boat for a reason; the front side will pass the finish line first so if we are indeed the first team I'll get the prize. You know, I wish I'd bought my fishing rod with me because I could have done some fishing. However, I left it with my other belongings I bought. I suppose there's nothing to stop me from fishing between challenges. I remember when I was little by daddy taught me how to fish; I remember when I caught my first fish and how proud he was … memories are sweet. (Zanna starts texting.)

* * *

Kelly, Larry, Veedle and Walter were walking through another part of the woods; Veedle was leading them and the rest were following.

"This fine forest; the trees are pretty da? Nature is quite fun, is a beautiful place to come and be by self." Said Veedle opinionatedly.

"I much prefer sitting in my room and trolling; it's a lot of fun to see how the people react. I'm proper notorious on Xbox Live Arcade; some people have tried to engage me in a troll duel, but they never win." Chuckled Larry. "Some gamers just take themselves way too seriously."

"Isn't it a little mean to deliberately upset someone? Isn't the point of playing video games online to make friends and work as a team?" Asked Kelly.

"Don't knock it will you've tried it; online play is better when everyone is mad haven't you ever played online and noticed how boring it is when everyone gets along?" Asked Larry.

"I don't have a games console, they're too expensive." Stated Kelly. "I prefer playing outside and playing with my dolls."

"Dolls are girly; Xbox is a boy's toy. I just cannot abide anything girly." Said Larry with shifty eyes that nobody noticed.

"I don't really like the Xbox." Stated Walter. "I prefer things like the scouts, writing, charity work, choir practise, reading and animal care … I'm quite a busy guy."

"Whoa, you sure do a lot of nice things, that's really sweet of you." Smiled Kelly.

"_Looks like I've found my puppet_." Thought Walter. Why thank you Kelly." So Veedle … why do you not like being called 'Veedy'?"

"It is not my name and it sounds very annoying, is it my pet peeve; is very aggravating, do you understand da?" Asked Veedle.

"I understand … but to be honest, I think the name Veedy suits you quite well." Said Walter while bracing himself for pain.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle. "Is a really annoying name!"

Walter burst into fake tears and began sobbing loudly and forcing out as many tears as he could. Kelly instantly gave him a comforting hug.

"Veedle, that wasn't nice!" Frowned Kelly. "He didn't even call you … well; you know … he just said the name suited you. Technically he didn't call you it."

"She really *sob* hurt me." Whimpered Walter. "Keep her *sob* away from me!"

"Dude, it probably didn't hurt _that_ much." Said Larry flatly. "Nobody likes getting slapped, but you don't need to cry about it so much."

"Waaaa!" Sobbed Walter. "Why are you all so mean? Boohoohoo!"

"Don't worry Walter, let it all out." Said Kelly gently. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Kelly." Sniffled Walter.

* * *

**(Confessional: What a crybaby!)**

**Walter: **(He grins). Too easy; now Kelly is on my side and Veedle is going to get some negative attention. She's a huge physical threat and I'd rather not go against her at all; hopefully this will be enough to get her out as soon as she is votable. And all of that other stuff I said? I made it up, I've got to paint myself as a victim who can do absolutely no wrong, that way everyone will try and protect me. This'll be the easiest million ever.

**Veedle: **Geez Walter, you is crybaby. I swear I didn't hit him that hard, I saw how he was on the dock. Maybe he has low pain tolerance. This not good, I need to control my temper.

**Larry: **Ok, I saw that Walter didn't get hit very hard, and some of those tears were pretty fake; I've fake cried enough to recognize face tears. I'm guessing he's using a fake crying strategy … eh, I won't say anything, and I have a feeling this is gonna blow up in his face. But honestly, his crying is _so_ annoying.

**Kelly: **Walter seems to be really emotional … I think I'll try and look out for him to make sure he's ok. I know how it feels to be really sad and just want to cry, though thankfully my sisters are always there for me. Maybe I could be a big sister to Walter? … Metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

Ned, Penta and Tilly were walking through yet another part of the woods; Penta was leading them through the woods and was walking at a brisk pace while keeping her eyes out for anything interesting. Ned followed after her with a neutral expression whilst Tilly was simply glancing at the trees. Tilly decided to start a conversation.

"So guys, how does it feel to be on Total Drama?" Asked Tilly. "I think it'll earn me a place in the Guinness Book of World Records as the most flexible girl ever."

"I haven't been here very long so I'll hold judgment for now; I wouldn't want to judge something inaccurately." Stated Ned.

"I'm glad to be here, it's a nice change of pace from what I'm used to. Usually I have to do military drills, but here I can do things my own way." Said Penta with a smile. "It does get tiresome when my mum and dad make me study various parts of the Vietnam War; though it is kinda relevant since I'm Vietnamese." Stated Penta. "I already know what I'm buying if I win the money."

"Judging by your tomboy attitude I'd guess season passes to football games and a lot of sports equipment." Guessed Tilly.

"Yeah, exactly." Lied Penta. "So, any ideas what the prize for getting back to camp first will be?"

"I have no idea." Ad mitted Ned. "Hopefully it will be useful, though I hope it isn't too wonderful or it'd take the fun out of the game and imbalance the playing field."

"Probably immunity from the first vote." Stated Tilly. "That would be really useful. And while I'm talking, this challenge is so simple. There's no real difficulty to it. I think it's just a warm up for what is to come in the future."

"That is likely." Agreed Ned. "It's logical to start with easy challenges and work up to hard ones when only the toughest competition remains … however, Chris might throw logic and reason to the wind and give us a devilishly hard challenge tomorrow."

"I think I can cope with that; my family has given me hard training regimens so I think I can handle a physical challenge." Said Penta while glancing up the clouds with a wistful expression. "I just hope the team I'm sorted onto will be good at the challenge."

"… Hey Penta, I just realised something … you have the same name as a Crash Bandicoot character; Penta Penguin." Realised Tilly. "That's a cool coincidence."

"Really? Well, I didn't know that. I was just given my name because it 'suited me'; just a coincidence." Said Penta. "Just don't refer to me as a penguin ok, even if they are wonderful animals."

"Fine by me." Nodded Ned. "I have no favourite animals, I never show favouritism."

"Really? So, if two girls liked you then how would you choose between them?" Asked Tilly curiously.

"Hmm … I won't answer since I'm too young." Stated Ned. "But I'd say the one with a deeper personality and intelligence. Looks do not matter since they are ever changing."

"Interesting." Said Tilly. "I wonder if we're in the lead or near the back of the pack."

"Hopefully in the middle, that way there would be no imbalance," Said Ned.

"You seem to like balance and things working in order … do you have OCD?" Asked Tilly curiously.

"Not that I'm aware." Replied Ned. "My neighbour Kyle does though."

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Asked Penta.

Tilly looked at her watch.

"It's about five in the afternoon." Stated Tilly.

"Good, that means it'll be a while before darkness descends; it'll be very hard to find our way in the dark without a light source. Let's keep it moving." Said Penta as she led Tilly and Ned further through the forest."

* * *

**(Confessional: everyone has a watch these days.)**

**Tilly: **I'm not gonna make any big moves for the first few days; if I do people are gonna notice me and then I'll be in trouble. I'm just gonna socialise and have fun for three or four days and then I'll see what I can do to stick around. Twisting into impossible positions will only get me so far in the game.

**Ned: **A lot of people think I have OCD, but I don't. I just have a balanced view of the world; order cannot exist without chaos and evil good cannot exist without evil. It's Yin and Yang. It's why being neutral is best, that way I don't have to pick a side and discriminate. It's better to keep an open mind.

**Penta: **Mum and dad say I have the right build and attitude for being a soldier … but I'm just a kid, I don't want anything to do with the military. All the time it's drills, drills and more drills. I wish I could have a tea party with my teddies like a normal girl … but after being made to drill and play sports for so long I'm not even sure _how_ to be girly. Then again, the training will make me good in challenges which is always a plus.

* * *

Charles, Joanne, Ricky and Zanna were still going down the river towards camp; they had been on the raft for a while and according to Zanna's phone they had taken all the right turns; it was now simply a matter of relying on the speed of the current.

"Hey Zanna, how much longer till we get to camp?" Asked Charles.

"We're very nearly there." Said Zanna. "We're going to be the first team to arrive, one of us is sure to get the reward."

"That's good to hear; today seems to have been more of a tutorial than anything else, I guess the competition truly starts tomorrow." Mused Charles. "Any ideas what the next challenge will be?"

"No idea." Said Zanna simply.

"Maybe a bike race like the one last season; if we have to build our own bikes I should have an advantage." Said Ricky hopefully.

"I don't mind what the challenge is; all that really matters is who is immune and who isn't." Stated Joanne. "I'm wondering how the first vote off will go down; hopefully I won't be in any danger. I won't vote for you guys if you don't vote for me."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna vote for you; we have no reason to." Assured Ricky. "But it would really suck to be the first person voted out, I should ask Ezekiel how it felt."

"Hey guys, we're here." Grinned Charles as the raft reached the end of the lake and banked up on the sand. "Ok, now we just have to run to the finish and see who gets there first."

"No need for that." Said Chris as he walked up. "Whoa, you guys built a raft? That's an automatic E for effort."

"Nothing to it." Grinned Ricky.

"So, why is there no need to get to the finish; don't we have a challenge to complete?" Asked Charles.

"We already have a winner." Said Chris. "Zanna was sitting at the front of the boat, as such she was technically the first person to cross the perimeter of camp which means that she wins."

Zanna didn't look up since she was too busy texting.

"Hey Zanna, you won … are you listening?" Asked Chris.

"Huh? Oh, I won? Coolio!" Cheered Zanna. "So, what's my reward?"

"I'll give it to you once everyone arrives." Assured Chris. "Until then you are free to do whatever you want … the roast dinner awaits you in the Mess Hall if you feel hungry."

Chris left and the four tweens looked amongst each other.

"Well played Zanna." Nodded Ricky.

"Sorry guys, I would have let you sit up front with me if you'd asked … but I just really wanted the reward. Are you mad?" Asked Zanna nervously.

"Not at all, you just did something clever; you deserve the reward for your smarts, Good job." Congratulated Charles. "So shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Ricky.

* * *

**(Confessional: Last alphabetically, but first place in the challenge!)**

**Zanna: **I sure am glad the others aren't mad. I wonder what my reward will be? Well, until then I'm gonna relax. I'm gonna text my friends about this. (Zanna starts texting).

**Joanne: **Nuts! I didn't account for variables and trivialities … and the worst part is that the book advised on doing that. Man, I'm not a very good strategist am I? But since Zanna will get a reward the most logical cruse of action will be to ally with her … but I can't force her to join me; I hope this works.

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is a cool challenge?! I'm so manly that I'm in first place!" cheered Alfie.

"You don't know that for certain." Pointed out Harvey. "For all we know we could be in last place."

"That's not the manly man's way of thinking." Replied Alfie. "Manly men always think positive!"

"Ah think we're gettin near ta camp." Said Xadrian. "I wonder were ta animals are; so far ah've only seen birds that ah can't reach and ah got no bladed rocks for throwin."

"Why do you speak like that?" Asked Harvey.

"Like what?" Asked Xadrian.

"You say 'ah' instead of 'I' and 'ta' instead of 'to'; is it an accent or something?"

"Mah pappy always talks like that, ah just picked it up ovuh time. Now does any of ya see a squirrel? Ah wanna have a tail for mah collection." Stated Xadrian.

"For the low, low price of $3.99 I can see the camp in the distance!" Announced Flynn. "Remember buyers, the winner gets an advantage."

"I'm gonna get that reward!" Declared Harvey as he ran forward … only to trip and fall flat on his face after one second. "Ow!"

"That prize is mine!" Declared Alfie as he dashed to get to camp.

"For the low price of $5.99 I'll let you beat me!" Announced Flynn as he chased after Alfie.

"Ah dun't need no prize, ah can think'a better ways to pass mah time, like makin a squished mole stew." Said Xadrian as he simply waked towards the finish line.

Alfie quickly made it to the finish line and cheered as he crossed it.

"Yes! I win! I'm the man! I'm stud manly because I'm no darn manly!" Cheered Alfie.

"Actually, you're the fifth to arrive." Stated Chris as he walked up. "A winner has already been decided. But you still finished the challenge in reasonably good time."

"… Aw crud!" Yelled Alfie. "Who could possible me more manly than me? My manliness should have assured me victory … I must not be flexing in front of the mirror enough."

Flynn caught up to Alfie and flashed a cheesy grin.

"For the next five minutes I will give you grief counselling for $9.99!" Exclaimed Flynn.

"Not funny." Said Alfie flatly.

"Well, this challenge was a waste in mah opinion; if yah need me ah'll be huntin an killin." Stated Xadrian.

"You need help." Said Flynn flatly. "And I can give you help for the low price of $99.99!"

At that moment Harvey ran up, tripping every few steps.

"What did I miss?" Asked Harvey. "Tripping over my feet slowed me down a little."

"We lost, my manliness wasn't enough." Sighed Alfie. "But tomorrow I'm bringing in the testosterone; I'm gonna be the manlinest man who ever manned a man!"

"That didn't make sense." Stated Harvey.

"If you were as manly as me it would." Replied Alfie.

* * *

**(Confessional: Cleanliness is close to manliness.)**

**Flynn: **I'm such a good advertiser that I would willingly give away defeat absolutely free. Alfie's taking it pretty hard.

**Alfie: **This challenge was rigged! A man like me couldn't possibly lose! … I must need to eat more steak or something.

**Xadrian:** It ain't all 'bout winnin. It helps to know how to cope with loss in mah opinion.

* * *

"Are we nearly there? We've been walking for ages." Said Betilla tiredly. "I haven't eaten a fruit or vegetable in hours; I need to get some vitamin C in my body. Carrot … my kingdom for a carrot."

"Don't worry; we'll be back at camp soon." Assured Gilda. "I think the biggest concern we have it getting there is time for dinner; if we don't then the food is going to be very cold and nobody likes a cold roast dinner."

"I do." Said Ivy.

"… I meant besides you." Stated Gilda with a giggle. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow; everything is gonna be different."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Edith curiously.

"Well, there is going to be an elimination tomorrow." Explained Gilda. "From then on things are only gonna get harder."

"Gilda's right; and we'll be put on teams as well … I wonder who I'm going to be with." Pondered Betilla. "If it's you girls that'll be cool … I think I can deal with anyone as long as they like animals, don't eat meat excessively and aren't named Xadrian."

"I feel bad for him, he looks like he's from a really poor home; Chris did say he was from a trailer park." Reminded Edith. "Maybe he just needs a friend … but to be perfectly honest, I don't want to be near him if he's constantly killing animals."

"Hey Edith, why do you wear sunglasses?" Asked Ivy curiously. "Is it a fashion statement?"

"Actually it's because … well, look." Said Edith as she look of her sun glasses which revealed her red eyes. "I don't want to scare anyone."

"Well they are kinda creepy, buy I wouldn't say that they are scary." Assured Betilla before cheering. "Look, I can see the camp!"

Up ahead was a chequered marker going around the perimeter of camp. Betilla dashed forward with the other girls right behind her and quickly crossed the line. As they arrived Chris walked up to them.

"Good job girls, you've made it to camp." Stated Chris. "You are not the first team to arrive though and thus none of you get the prize."

"Aw carrots!" Cursed Betilla.

"Well, at least we made it to camp before nightfall. How many of us have arrived?" Inquired Gilda.

"Including you girls, a total of twelve campers have arrived." Replied Chris. "Your dinner is ready if you feel hungry."

"Sounds good to me; I hope there's ice cream for dessert." Said Ivy hopefully.

"I'd prefer some healthy vegetables. So, please tell me that I beat Xadrian." Said Betilla hopefully.

"Nope, he was the seventh to arrive." Said Chris cheerfully.

"… Aw crad!" Yelled Betilla.

"At least we weren't last." Said Gilda cheerfully. "See you girls in the Mess Hall."

"I'll come too, I haven't had anything to eat in hours." Said Edith as she followed after Gilda.

"So Betilla … you alright?" Asked Ivy hesitantly.

"… I'm gonna get even with Xadrian, he's gonna wish he hadn't messed with the Valiant Veggie!" Declared Betilla.

* * *

**(Confessional: That would be a good comic book.)**

**Gilda: **Betilla looked mad, hopefully she'll be able to stay calm and enjoy the competition.

**Ivy: **I wish we hadn't gotten back to fast, it looked like it was going to be a nice chilly night.

**Betilla: **I try to be tolerant … but when an animal abuser beats a vegetarian that's when the gloves come off! I'm gonna set up a snare and some other traps, Xadrian will either learn to love animals or will leave in a body cast sighed by everyone!

* * *

"Dude, you really have to watch where you're going." Sniggered Otis as he walked along side Donald.

"See what I mean when I said bad luck? I'm surprised that you got off unscathed." Sighed Donald as he dusted himself off. "I think I'm a cosmic plaything; I mean, I tripped over a twig, fell in a thorn bush, hobbled in pain over to a mud muddle, slipped over and onto a log which rolled down a hill and then I was send flying into a tree where I was pelted by acorns by squirrels … I didn't see it coming."

"I feel bad for you man … but it was still pretty funny; it'd be great for those funny home movie shows I like." Said Otis cheerfully. "So, other than getting hurt a lot, what's your game plan?"

"I'm gonna play strong and play smart." Stated Donald. "I'll be the chess master behind almost every elimination and I'll win by exploiting the weakness of others and countering their strengths too."

"So you're gonna cause mayhem? Sounds good to me." Nodded Otis.

"Not mayhem, strategy, There's a difference; in fact they are opposite of each other." Said Donald while stepping on a spiky pinecone. "Owch!"

"In that way me and you are very different; I came to this show simply to enjoy myself. I think I'm gonna have a good time; already a lot of things are happening, I'm especially looking forward to the first time I'm up for elimination, it'll be cool voting somebody out." Said Otis before adding. "Not that I want to be up for elimination all the time."

"Me neither; but surviving many elimination in a row is definitely an achievement. I hope I get sorted onto a strong team everyday; I wouldn't want to be sorted with the weakest players." Said Donald hopefully. "My luck may be against me, but in this sort of show it's simply a matter of screwing up less badly than everyone else."

"We haven't screwed up this challenge then, I can see camp." Stated Otis. "But I don't think we're gonna be the first team to arrive."

"Maybe we will be." Said Donald as he walked over the line with Otis right behind him.

"Good job guys, you've successfully made it to camp." Congratulated Chris.

"Am I the first to arrive?" Asked Donald.

"Nope, you're the thirteenth and Otis is fourteenth." Replied Chris.

"That's funny; you have such terrible luck and you're the thirteenth to arrive. That can't be a coincidence." Chuckled Otis.

"… Darn it." Muttered Donald. "Even mere coincidences are mocking me! Well, I suppose we'd best get dinner and see who has arrived already."

"Sounds like a plan, and maybe we could put hot sauce in Chris's drink." Suggested Otis.

"I wouldn't recommend it, we wouldn't want him to give your team a disadvantage out of spite." Cautioned Donald.

"… Fine." Agreed Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: That would be one hot drink, hotter than hot cocoa even!)**

**Donald: **(He pulls a twig out of his hair). Despite the many setbacks I've not only managed to finish the challenge in a reasonable time, but I've also got a solid alliance. Hopefully this final two deal will work out; I have a feeling that Otis's sense of strategy is _vastly_ different than mine.

**Otis: **That was a pretty easy challenge; nothing much too it really, all I had to do was walk and talk, easy! And I made a friend too, I haven't made one of those in a while. But we don't get the prize … eh, no biggie, I think I can mess around without it.

* * *

"I hope we get there soon, I'm scared of the dark." Gulped Walter in a forced scared voice. "Are we nearly there?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll get there soon enough. I for one really want to eat dinner and get some peace and quiet." Said Larry. "Hey Veedle, do you think we're close?"

"We should be; we've been working for hours, is a lot of time yes? I am thinking we'll be there in few minutes; had been an easy challenge da?" Replied Veedle.

"I'll say; it's really not up to Chris's normal standard … but maybe the point of it was to get us to interact or something." Guessed Larry. "Oh ja; I really want dinner, I'm starved."

"I'm hungry too." Sniffled Walter.

"Don't worry Walter, we'll be at the camp soon. I'm hungry too, and I _know_ what being hungry feels like." Said Kelly with a small flinch. "Still, it's nice to be in the forest when the sun is setting right? It's really peaceful."

"That's true, is very pretty, much like Austria." Nodded Veedle. "But I came here for competition, not sightseeing. I want hard challenges to start soon as is possible."

"Hard challenge sounds out of my league." Mumbled Walter. "I'd be better at an academic challenge since I always study a lot, I want to grow up to be a teacher; it'd be nice to teach children."

"Cool, but what if they started being mean? You wouldn't cry would you?" Asked Larry.

"Don't make fun of me." Frowned Walter while subtly forcing a tear out.

"Leave him alone Larry, he's just a little homesick and suffering a bit of stress; it'll be fine after he's settled in." Said Kelly. "I mean, I miss my sisters already for example."

"I understand; but … in fact, never mind." Said Larry as he continued walking ahead. "By the way, we're here."

"Excellent." Nodded Veedle.

The four tweens crossed the perimeter line into camp and Chris walked up to greet them.

"Good job making it to campo guys, however, you're not the first ones to arrive." Stated Chris. "Dinner is currently being served in the Mess Hall if you feel hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Kelly as she left to get her dinner.

"We didn't win … that's a *sniff* shame." Said Walter sadly.

"Urrgh … shut up." Muttered Larry as he approached the Mess Hall.

* * *

**(Confessional: Everyone has a strategy, but some strategies are more annoying than others.)**

**Walter: **This is going great, I may not have the prize but I'm in a good spot right now. Kelly is loyal to me, nobody wants to target me, I'm smearing Larry and Veedle's names and I'm pretty much considered a nice boy who can do no wrong. The real game begins tomorrow though.

**Larry: **I was tempted to blow Walter's cover right then and there … but I'd rather he screw himself over. Besides, I probably won't be able to convince Kelly he's using her without putting myself on the line. Meh, not really my problem … but it will be if Walter gets too annoying.

**Veedle: **Not a bad first day, I made mistakes, but so does everyone. Hopefully the challenge tomorrow will be hard and physical, not too many people seem very strong.

**Kelly: **I didn't do the best in the first challenge, but I think I did alright. I just hope I won't get voted off too early; I could really use the money. I'll have to try and make as many friends as I can. That should be fun.

* * *

"It's getting close to sunset." Noted Ned. "Since the S.S Elimination is on the opposite side of the island than Camp Wawanwka … does that mean we'll need to walk there and back very often? I don't think my legs could take it."

"Mine neither." Agreed Penta. "Hopefully Chris will have an easy way for us to get there and back quickly.

"Knowing Chris and seeing how he acted last season … prepare for a lot of walking." Sighed Tilly. "We know how much he loves to torture everyone."

"In that case I'd best be prepared to buy some new shoes after the contests, the numerous hikes will likely wear them down." Mused Penta. "Hopefully there will be a safe trail for us to hike along, I wouldn't want to come across the bear."

"Me neither; I can honestly say that I have no love for the bear after how it mauled Cody." Nodded Ned. "I am thankful that it wasn't shown on camera."

"Me too." Agreed Tilly. "Then again, I might have been able to twist out of its grasp, but I wouldn't want to take any chances with an animal that ferocious."

"I have to say I'm a bit bored; this challenge hasn't really been … interesting. Of course, it was still nice to hike in the forest since nature is beautiful, but this challenge isn't really testing us in any way." Pondered Ned.

"It's tested our patience." Joked Penta.

"Good one." Giggled Tilly. "Hey look, I think we're here."

Ned, Penta and Tilly walked over the chequered perimeter and Chris walked up to greet them.

"You three have successfully made it to camp … but you are none are you are the first to arrive; you are the nineteenth, twentieth and twenty first to arrive." Stated Chris. "Dinner is in the Mess Hall if you want it … which I'm assuming you do."

"I do." Nodded Tilly as she headed for the Mess Hall.

"I guess we should have walked a bit faster." Sighed Penta. "Twentieth isn't a great position."

"It hardly matters, the challenge is non-elimination … and you still beat six others so you didn't do the worst." Comforted Ned. "Let's go and eat, it's been a long day and an even longer walk."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: Is it ironic that the biggest group is the last to arrive?)**

**Tilly: **First day here and I can safely say … this is boring. Hopefully it'll start getting exciting tomorrow. But I've under the radar and nobody is noticing me as a threat. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

**Ned: **I neither enjoyed this challenge nor hated it, I am perfectly neutral on it … just like I should be. However, I would have liked to have seen more interesting things happen like they did last season. I were who win, Chris didn't tell me. I guess I'll find out soon.

**Penta: **Well, if one good thing came out of today's it's that the dinner was delicious and filling; after all this I just want to crawl into bed and sleep. I'm just glad I wasn't the last person to arrive.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Mist, Quadesh, Sampson, Ub and Yoko were walking along the beach. Taking the long way around clearly hadn't been the best idea; they were tired of walking along the never-ending beach and were wondering where camp was.

"This is just plain unacceptable; there's no chance of any of us getting the prize now." Muttered Quadesh. "Hopefully I can bounce back in tomorrow's challenge."

"I wouldn't worry about it, there's no penalty for losing the challenge." Assured Mist. "And it is a beautiful sunset."

"Even so it's not my style to lose; I wanted to be one of the first few back, but now I'm likely going to be one of the last five." Muttered Quadesh.

"I think today's challenge has been more of a bonding exercise than anything else." Stated Ub. "I think the point of it was to get some friendships and conflicts forming; I think that it was successful at this … minus the conflicts since for the most part we've all gotten along."

"Could you slow down? You're practically sprinting and I can't keep up." Stated Sampson.

"We're walking; this would be easy if you put some effort into it." Stated Yoko. "This has been just like a hike back at the Monastery for me; I don't think you'd last in my lifestyle."

"Fine by me, I wouldn't want to live like a monk anyway." Stated Sampson. "I'm here to win five hundred thousand, not reach inner peace."

"Hey guys, I can see camp." Said Mist. "I think we've finally done it."

"About time." Nodded Quadesh.

"Keep making noise, I need to know where I'm going." Stated Ub.

"Can do." Nodded Yoko.

The five tweens soon crossed the finish line perimeter and Chris walked up to greet them.

"About time you guys got here; did you get lost?" Joked Chris.

"Not funny; can we go and get dinner?" Asked Quadesh impatiently.

"Sure … and by the way, there is no penalty for coming in last. Bet you're feeling lucky now, right Sampson?" Grinned Chris.

"Eh, I guess." Shrugged Sampson. "Can we please get dinner? I feel starved."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Ub.

* * *

**(Confessional: And so everyone has made it to camp.)**

**Sampson: **Well that was a waste of time … but I gained some information about alliances And you know … I think I'll ally with Quadesh; she seems like she could get me further and she'll probably pull her weight easily without me needing to do anything.

**Yoko: **The sunset was really enjoyable; I think I'm gonna enjoy it here. (Yoko smiles.)

**Quadesh: **Well, it wasn't a great finishing position … but twenty first is better than last place. Come tomorrow I'm going to start recruiting alliance members; hopefully they'll be as strong a political party as the Republicans of America … disagree if you want, I'm allowed an opinion.

**Ub: **Not really a hard challenge, all I had to do was follow the others. But starting tomorrow I'm gonna have to start playing for real; I'll need to get an alliance before Quadesh does, she's definitely by biggest competition. I have a few people in mind who I might be able to get on my side. I'm no bad boy, but this is a game … and it's a game I will not lose.

* * *

A short while later the twenty six tweens were sitting in the Mess Hall; those that arrived late were finishing off their dinner and those that arrived early were simply talking to each other. There conversations were soon interrupted when Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Hello everyone; I hope you enjoyed your first day of the competition; what did you think of the challenge?" Asked Chris.

"It was boring." Said Tilly.

"Tiresome." Sad Sampson.

"Tough." Said Walter.

"Stupid and uncreative." Stated Otis.

"Painful." Frowned Donald.

"Uneventful." Said Edith.

"Very dull." Said Ub simply.

"Glad you hear you all liked It, haha!" Laughed Chris. "Anyway, remember at the start of the challenge I said that the first person back to camp would win a reward? Well, it's now time to give the reward to the winner. For those who don't know, Zanna was the first person back to camp so she gets the prize."

Zanna didn't respond because she was too busy texting.

"Yo, Zanna, I've got a prize to give you. Yo!" Yelled Chris.

"Huh? Oh, right." Nodded Zanna as she focused her attention on Chris. "What's my prize? Some of the others said it's either an Idol, safety from the first elimination or both."

"Well one of those guesses is right … you get an idol." Announced chis as he walked over to Zanna's table. "Which idol do you want?"

"Do I get a choice?" Asked Zanna hopefully.

"Nope, just messing with you." Chuckled Chris as he reached into his pocket and then placed the Bridgette Idol in front of Zanna. "You get the Bridgette idol; use it for a two minute head start in a challenge … but it's use won't be applicable in every challenge, I think you'll be able to work the rest out for yourself."

"Thank you." Said Zanna politely as she pocketed the Idol.

"Use it well Zanna." Advised Charles.

"Ok everyone, it's gonna be very dark soon so I'll show you where you will be sleeping for tonight, I think you'll find the sleeping quarters to be better than what last season's campers had." Stated Chris. "Follow me and we can get started."

* * *

**(Confessional: Idol get!)**

**Zanna: **So my prize is an idol huh? I'll try and make good sue for this. Hmm, the final challenge was a race last time, maybe it will be this time. F I kept the idol till the finals then I'd easily win … that's a bit farfetched at this point in the game, but it's still worth thinking about.

**Ricky: **Ok, I so hope I end up on Zanna's team when she uses her Idol. But still, that means there Are nine more left to be found … but where could they be?

**Walter: **I could have used that Idol … but maybe I could use my fake crying and some innocence to get Zanna to give it to me. I'll have to see how she acts before I make a move.

**Alfie: **Whoa, Zanna must be manly to have finished in first. I bet she battled bears and Sasquatchinakwa to get that IDOL. So _manly_ … but I'm even manlier!

**Otis: **I hope I find an idol or two, if I do I can really cause some mayhem? … but Donald will probably want to use the idols strategically.

**Betilla: **Yum! Those carrots were lovely!

* * *

Chris led the tweens out of the Mess Hall and towards two large single floor buildings. One was painted green and one was painted purple.

"These are your sleeping arrangements for the night." Explained Chris. "Guys get the green building and girls get the purple building. There are four bedrooms in each building, each one has two bunks beds in it so there will be plenty of space for all of you. No guys are allowed in the girls building and vice versa, though you can talk to somebody in the opposite building through the window."

"Is our luggage in there?" Asked Edith.

"Yes; all of your personal belongings are in the foyer of each building." Nodded Chris. "Just take them to the room you want and unpack. You can also switch rooms at any time you want. Get a god rest starting tomorrow you'll be playing for immunity and avoiding elimination, and none of you want to be the first person voted out, right?"

"Speaking of elimination, do we have to walk all the way to the other side of the island and back for elimination ceremonies?" Asked Ned.

"Nope; the losers of each challenge will ride the subway of woe across the island, but I'll explain that once we have our losers." Stated Chris. "If those are all of the questions you have then you may turn in for the night."

The tweens headed into their respective buildings to unpack and claim a bed while Chris turned to the camera.

"And so the first episode has ended; friendships have been formed as have a few conflicts. Not to mention that the tweens have game plans and are forming alliance already. Something tells me that strategy will be more important this season than it was last time." Mused Chris. "So, what will the first challenge be? Will anybody get injured? Will any of the ex-contestants make an appearance? And who will be the first person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Achievement unlocked! Survive one day!)**

**Ivy: **Too bad the sleeping arrangements aren't co-ed. (She giggles). I'll probably sleep without any blankets, I like chilliness.

**Larry: **I wonder who my bunk mates will be … hopefully some cool guys who I can actually have a proper conversation with.

**Charles: **One day down … twenty five to go. It's gonna be hard but I think I can manage it. I just hope I don't lose control and start having an 'episode'.

* * *

And thus the first episode is complete; I think this story is going to be fun to write due to the diverse cast and the shuffling teams. Things are only just heating up so stay tuned for the next episode!

* * *

**Next Time: **The tweens bond a bit and are given their second challenge … a talent show!


	3. CH 2, PT 1: Getting Settled In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **And so we move on to episode 2; I'm really having fun writing for the new cast. It has to be said that in this story strategy is going to be more important than it has been in my other stories. Tweenabet will need be a bit different than TDL and Tween Tour. Also, I'm running an Edgic competition; visit my Deviantart page for details. Anyway, let's get started!

Some people are best kept _off_ the stage.

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the recap; standing next to him was Geoff. It was currently night time.

"Welcome to episode two of Total Drama Tweenabet, this season I will be joined by an ex contestant for every recap." Stated Chris.

"Good to be back dudes." Nodded Geoff.

"So, last time on Total Drama Tweenabet we were introduced to twenty six new campers; they may be younger than our previous campers, but they are sure to bring in ratings, we've already got a younger demographic watching the show. We had quite a variety of campers; we had manly Alfie, oriental Yoko, albino Edith, lazy Sampson and animal abusing Xadrian."

"That Xadrian is a bad little dude, and I don't mean cool bad, I mean normal bad." Nodded Geoff. "I don't think Betilla likes him; Bridgette doesn't like him either. Even so, some friendships and alliances began right off the bat; Ivy and Edith got along quite well and Otis and Donald struck up an alliance ... but boy, Donald got hurt a lot. I felt bad for the little dude. The first challenge was a woodland hike ... pretty easy way to start the game."

"That was my intention; I wanted to see some proper interactions between the campers and give them a simple start since some people said the first challenge last season was too hard. I think everything went fine." Said Chris cheerfully. "I promised the tweens a reward for the first person who made it back. Thanks to her cell phone and logic it was Zanna who won the prize."

"And what a prize it was; it was an Idol of Bridgette's pretty head. Hopefully Zanna will use it well." Said Geoff hopefully. "At the end of the day the campers all managed to make it to camp and are currently settling down for the first night. Their first official challenge awaits them at sunrise; let's hope they're up for it."

"So Geoff; is there anyone you're rooting for?" Asked Chris.

"Well, Kelly is really cool, but Edith is nice too since she mentioned I was cool. At this point it's too early to say who my absolute fav is, but most of the campers seem alright." Pondered Geoff. "I'm looking forward to seeing how they play the game; I think that with the team shuffling strategy is going to be a big part of the game."

"Indeed it will be; Quadesh, Joanne and Ub are wasting no time in strategising, but there is more to Total Drama than strategy. So, will Quadesh successfully start an alliance? Will Larry's secret get revealed since he clearly has one? Will Donald get hurt? Will Zanna's phone come in useful? And who will be the first person voted out of the game?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Tweenabet dudes!" Cheered Geoff.

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

Larry, Walter, Ricky and Flynn were unpacking their stuff in the room that they had chosen. Flynn took out a poster for a shopping channel title 'Best Buy TV' and put in on the wall.

"Perfection, all for the price of $1.99." Nodded Flynn to himself.

"Why do you keep talking like a cheesy TV salesman?" Asked Ricky. "Is it some sort of act?"

"If you like I could put on an act for the low price of $5.99! This offer must end soon!" Exclaimed Flynn.

"I'll pass." Said Ricky while glancing at his bunk mates. "So guys, looks like we're rooming together tonight. Think we'll be on the same team tomorrow?"

"I don't mind either way, as long as I'm not on the losing team I'll be happy." Stated Larry as he pushed his suitcase under his bunk. "Winning is everything in this game, but I wouldn't mind voting some people off, people I won't name. Anyway, what do you think this 'Subway of Woe' Chris mention is?"

"Probably a subway of some kind." Said Flynn. "Tickets can be purchased at the _low_ price of $5.99!"

"I know, I meant what does it do." Stated Larry.

"I think Chris mentioned that we'll ride it to the S.S Elimination; should be fun going on an underground train." Mused Ricky. "I like trains and vehicles of all kinds; I'm an apprentice mechanic."

"I noticed; the oil stains on your cloths were a giveaway." Stated Walter. "So, you're employed?"

"Not exactly, my dad owns the auto shop we live above." Replied Ricky. "Anyway, I claim top bunk."

"Me too." Said Larry.

"But I want the top bunk." Frowned Walter.

"I called it first." Replied Larry.

"But I can't sleep if I'm on the bottom bunk, please." Pleaded Walter.

"... No." Said Larry flatly.

Walter's eyes started to get teary and he sniffled a bit; Larry sighed in resignation.

"Fine, have the bunk." Muttered Larry. "Oh _ja_; you don't need to cry so much."

"Thank you, and sorry, but I'm a sensitive guy." Replied Walter as he climbed into the top bunk.

"Hey Larry, what accent do you have? I can't quite tell." Inquired Ricky.

"Singaporean." Stated Larry. "It's in Asia."

"For the next five minutes I'll get you a holiday to Asia for $999!" Exclaimed Flynn.

"I don't like planes." Sniffled Walter.

"What wrong?" Asked Ricky.

"I miss my mum and dad." Mumbled Walter as a tear exited his eye.

"_This'll be a long night_." Groaned Larry silently.

* * *

**(Confessional: The longest night ... that was the title of an Only Fools and Horses episode.)**

**Ricky: **So, end of the first day. Yeah, I think things are going pretty good so far; me and Charles decided to bunk separately because then we can scout out the competition a bit easier. Larry's pretty cool and Flynn is funny ... Walter's alright; I guess he's just having trouble settling in. He'll probably be fine tomorrow.

**Walter: **I can also use my strategy to easily get what I want. I'm not here to make friends; I'm here to win. I think I've got Ricky and Flynn under my thumb, but Larry seemed annoyed. Eh, I can just tell a sob story to win his loyalty. I'm gonna ask Kelly for an alliance tomorrow, she'll be the easiest person to control.

**Larry: **(He looks annoyed). Walter is gonna get on my nerves; if I were playing against him on Xbox I'd give him something to cry about. I hope I don't get put on a team with him too often. I think I'll be choosing different roommates tomorrow based on this mutual dislike.

* * *

Donald, Otis and Alfie had finished unpacking and were choosing bunks to sleep in.

"I'm the manliest so I get the top bunk." Said Alfie simply as he climbed into one of the top bunks.

"I'll get the other top bunk." Said Donald as he tried to climb the ladder ... I say try because he lost his footing and fell on the ground. "Ow..."

"Dude, maybe I should take the top bunk; you should go on the bottom for your own safety." Suggested Otis.

"Good idea." Agreed Donald as he got into the bottom bunk. "So Otis, you ready for the first challenge? Hopefully we'll be on a team together, that way we can vote together if we lose."

"You're not gonna throw a challenge are you?" Asked Otis. "Because if you are then I'm game for that."

"Not at the moment; it wouldn't be wise at this point." Replied Donald. "And knowing my luck it would go wrong somehow. I think it's in both our best interests to win the next challenge; plus, we don't know how many teams that there will be."

"Probably two, twenty six can be halved to two thirteen's and that's more or less like it was at the beginning of last season." Shrugged Otis. "I don't really mind who I'm with; but if I'm with somebody nasty I'm gonna go Bugs Bunny on them. I cause mayhem for fun and for good reasons ... but mostly for fun."

"Well, if you're gonna do something questionable then let me know first so I can get out of the blast radius." Stated Donald.

"Are you guys in an alliance?" Asked Alfie.

"Not at all." Lied Donald.

"You're a bad lair, that's not very manly." Stated Alfie. "It's no problem, I'm allied with Flynn. You guys look a tad ... soft, so I think I don't need to worry too much."

"This coming from a guy who wears a low-cut pink shirt? That's pretty camp." Sniggered Otis.

"Hey! I am not a softie; I'm as manly as they come!" Frowned Alfie. "Do you have a six-pack?"

"No ... do you?" Replied Otis.

"No, but I will someday." Bragged Alfie.

"Yeah, a six-pack of soda." Said Otis with another snigger.

"We can continue this pointless argument in the morning; I think we should just go to sleep now. Knowing Chris the next challenge will be painful, humiliating or, more likely, both." Said Donald with a sigh.

"Well, the best thing you can do is take it like a man." Advised Alfie.

* * *

**(Confessional: Manly men stereotypically come from Texas cattle ranches.)**

**Alfie: **Nobody seems to realise how manly I am; but that's no problem. If visual proof is what they require then I will happily how them how awesome I am in the next challenge. I'm so manly and strong that I could probably carry my team using only a single finger.

**Donald: **Normally I'd be taking steps to ensure Alfie's alliance doesn't cause my end in the game ... but he seems pretty harmless. All he does is talk about manliness; so if I suck up to his ego I'll ensure he doesn't vote for me.

**Otis: **I originally thought I could just play for myself ... but with alliances quickly appearing it seems I was wrong. No worries though, Alfie seems about as smart as a turnip. Still, it'll be fun to mess with him.

* * *

Ned, Ub and Charles had unpacked and were getting ready to choose beds.

"I'll take a bottom bunk; with my condition it wouldn't be very wise for me to have a top bunk." Stated Ub as he felt his way over to one of the bottom bunks.

"Do you have a preference of bunks Ned?" Asked Charles.

"Not at all; I'm fine with either; you can choose first." Assured Ned.

"Ok then, I'll have the other bottom bunk." Replied Charles as he got into the empty bottom bunk. "You can choose whichever top bunk you want."

"Hmm ... I'll flip a coin so my decision is fair." Said Ned as he took a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads I go above Ub, tails I go above Charles."

Ned flipped the coin.

"Tails." Said Ned as he climbed into the bunk above Charles.

"So guys, how does it feel to be on Total Drama; I bet there were a lot of auditions; it's cool that we were good enough to be chosen." Said Charles in thought. "I wonder what those who weren't accepted were like."

"I guess we'll never know." Mused Ned.

"It doesn't do to dwell on what ifs; we should focus on our own game plans. I already know what my plan is." Said Ub simply. "I think I'm gonna start an alliance."

"Do you have any candidates in mind?" Asked Charles.

"Not yet, I've only just met all of you." Replied Ub. "If I were you guys I'd be thinking of ways to keep yourselves safe from elimination. I'm not a sugar coater so I'll tell you now that if it is in my best interests to vote you off then I will."

"That fine, I expected this game to be a challenge." Nodded Charles. "Maybe we could team up, we're both pretty smart."

"I'll think about it." Replied Ub.

"I'm not really one for alliances; they either act spiteful or become overly hyper-competent and both of those things are not desirable to me. It's fully possible to win by playing carefully and acting like you normally would. I think I might give Idol hunting a try." Mused Ned. "I've gone hunting a few times before so I know my way around the wilderness. Then again, the snowy terrain of Russia is different than the forest on this island."

"I'll look for Idols as well; I just need a bit of spare time to have a thorough search." Said Charles while adjusting his glasses. "So, what do you guys think of the girls? Some of them are kinda cute."

"I will think the same of all of them until further notice." Stated Ned. "Do you like any of them?"

"Nope, I just think some of them are pretty is all." Replied Charles. "Zanna is quite pretty for example. What about you Ub?"

Ub didn't respond; he was lying down and seemed to be asleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: Guys always talk about girls after just meeting them.)**

**Ned: **Russia was a nice country; I can speak fluent Russian you know. I've noticed that there are a lot of differences between Canada and Russia; for one, Russia is more for traditions and Canada doesn't get as much snow ... not where I live at least. But my dad still takes me hunting sometimes ... and these outdoor skills will be useful in finding the Idols. But I'll probably give some of them away; I wouldn't want to disrupt the balance of the game.

**Charles: **Me and Ricky might have to pretend to get to know each other again, after that things will be like normal and we can hopefully get an advantage. We're only keeping our friendship secret because if the others knew then they might vote us out for being threats due tour automatic partnership. I'm sure they'll find out eventually ... but by that point we'll hopefully have a strong alliance and maybe some Idols.

**Ub: **All I had to do was pretend to go to sleep and then I was able to learn more about them, it's simple. They've practically told me their strategies, which I can hopefully sue against them if need be. I won't ally with Charles though; I'd rather have average to below average intelligence allies, smart allies can easily go against a plan. It's part of why I didn't ally with Quadesh. I need allies who are dumb and I can take control of ...most people here come to think of it, but I'll still need to choose carefully.

* * *

Sampson, Xadrian and Harvey were in their beds getting ready to go to sleep. Harvey was currently trying to talk to his roommates, but they weren't exactly the most least or talkative bunch.

"So guys, what did you think the first day? It was pretty cool wasn't it?" Asked Harvey.

"Meh." Said Sampson.

"It wasn't bad, but ah was a lil bit bored; ah din't get much'a a chance to skin some nice animal hide; ah must not be lookin hard enough for them little critters." Mused Xadrian. "Ah gonna need'a block o' wood or a branch that ah can carve into a pike, that's mah huntin weapon o' choice, it gets the job dun quickly."

"That's barbaric, but since you're from a trailer park it's to be expected." Said Sampson dully. "You'll get yourself kicked off that way ... but that's fine by me since it'll give me an extra round in the game."

"Erm ... so, how about we get to know each other? We could tell each other things about ourselves; it'll be fun." Offered Harvey.

"Pass." Said Sampson flatly.

"Ah dun see thah point to that." Stated Xadrian.

"I'll go first if you want." Offered Harvey. "I'm really good at riding a unicycle; I always enjoy going to my uncle's circus; I sometimes perform; my act is knocking stuff over and breaking things. It's a good way of getting some extra allowance. You can go next Sampson.

"No." Said Sampson flatly.

"C'mon, you can't go through the game without making a friend." Stated Harvey.

"Fine." Frowned Sampson. "I like breathing; there, no stop talking to me."

"... That was a good try." Said Harvey in an attempt to be positive. "Ok Xadrian, what about you?"

"Ah live in'da trailer park at mah home town; mah favourite food is pigeon nuggets and ah ain't seen ma mama in years. Pappy says she's in'a better place; ah guess that place must be full'a food and wealth. Ah also like to strangle birds." Stated Xadrian.

Harvey was silent.

"What a messed up life." Noted Sampson.

"Well ... maybe we should just go to sleep and leave the socialising for tomorrow." Suggested Harvey.

"Finally." Said Sampson as he lay down to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: Yeah, that wasn't the most normal conversation ever.)**

**Xadrian: **I never did know what happened to mah mama, I know she ain't here no more, but ah dun't know how she died. Pappy never tells me, says ah ain't 'posed to know. Ah well, at least ah have pappy, he gives me some of his beer ev'ry now'n then.

**Harvey: **... Ok, next time I'm gonna have different bunk mates.

**Sampson: **The first challenge is tomorrow ... hopefully I won't have to do anything. If I do nothing and we lose it isn't my fault if we end up failing is it? I'd rather just sit and watch ... but I'll need an alliance soon. I'll talk to Quadesh about it at breakfast.

* * *

In the purple building the girls were getting settled in; currently Quadesh, Mist and Veedle were finishing off unpacking their belongings and were getting ready for bed.

"It has been fine first day." Commented Veedle. "I lost my temper a bit, but I can make that up tomorrow. What about you girls? Good first day?"

"I've had a god first day Veedy ... err, I mean Veedle." Said Mist quickly.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle.

"... Hmm, that didn't hurt as much as I was expecting." Noted Mist. "Not only can I lift three times my own weight, but I can withstand three times as much pain as most people."

"... Just don't call me Veedy again." Said Veedle firmly.

"Don't worry, I won't." Promised Mist.

Quadesh was sitting on one of the bottom bunks thinking to herself about what Mist had just said.

"_She can withstand pain too? ... Ok, she's a definite ally, I'll have to get her before Ub does. She could easily be my bodyguard._" Thought Quadesh. "Hey Mist, I have an offer for you; how would you like to be in an alliance with me?"

"An alliance? I don't know; would it be anything like Heather's alliance last season?" Asked Mist.

"Nothing like that; I'll lead you to success and victory. I could really use you; you've got a lot of strength and resilience that shouldn't go to waste." Stated Quadesh with a neutral expression. "I think we would be a great team."

"What about me? Can I join too?" Asked Veedle. "I am quite strong, is true."

"I guess so; the more allies in the alliance the better." Nodded Quadesh. "Hopefully we'll be on the same teams tomorrow; if you girls are on the losing team and I'm not I'll tell you who to vote for."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Veedle. "Can we vote off Donald or Walter? They called me Veedy earlier."

"They probably didn't know any better." Assured Mist as she opened her suitcase and took out a bottle of pills.

"What are those for?" Asked Quadesh curiously.

"Oh, I suffer from Dream Anxiety Disorder." Explained Mist as she swallowed two pills. "This medication helps ease the nightmares I often get, though sometimes it doesn't work. If I wake up screaming then this is the reason."

"I understand that, nightmares are horrid; is not a pleasant experience." Nodded Veedle.

"Well, hopefully you won't get a lack of sleep or you might not perform well in challenges." Cautioned Quadesh. "Anyway, let's get to sleep; the real competition begins tomorrow."

* * *

**(Confessional: ... Interesting.)**

**Mist: **I don't know how I got the condition, but I've heard that it can be caused by trauma ... thing is, I can't remember a trauma that could have caused it. And it doesn't seem like the sort of thing I'd forget. Hopefully I won't wake anyone up.

**Veedle: **Alliance is exactly what I need; I may be I danger due to temper and slapping; this is quite a god safety net, da?

**Quadesh: **Life just keeps giving me lemons; Mist seems like the perfect alliance partner; she's strong, resilient, quite passive and she has a disorder that causes fear ... I think I can easily get her to think my way. Of course, I'll have to get rid of her before the finals; I wouldn't want to go head to head with her, I know when I don't stand a chance against somebody physically. As for Veedle, eh, it's one les vote against me, but I have a feeling her temper will be her undoing.

* * *

Betilla, Edith, Gilda and Ivy were getting ready for bed; they had unpacked and were in their pyjamas. Currently they were having a casual conversation about their interests.

"I've always loved making traps; particularly rope snares and pits." Said Betilla cheerfully. "I live near a farm and I set up traps there so that nothing can hurt the animals; the fox's never saw it coming ... I feel had for them though. I had to nurse them back to health. Still, I'm a champion at hide and seek in the woods; I just set up some traps and I find everyone pretty quickly."

"Have you ever hurt a person?" Asked Edith hesitantly.

"Nobody who didn't deserve it." Stated Betilla. "So what about you Ivy; any reason you love ice so much?"

"It's fun and there's so many things you can do with it; I think the rarity of snow is why I like it so much. Also, I love cold food; I tend to freeze my food, it tastes better that way." Stated Ivy. "Besides snow, ice and every cold ... I also like boys. I've got a poster of Justin back home without his shirt on, _so_ dreamy. He's so hot that he's _cool_.

"Are any of you girls thirsty?" Asked Gilda.

"A little, why?" Asked Edith.

"I'll put the kettle on!" Declared Gilda as she took a kettle out of her suitcase and put it on her head. "Get it? Whahahaha! Tea should be added to the alphabet to replace T, it tastes really good!"

"... Are you feeling alright Gilda?" Asked Ivy in confusion.

"Never better! Say, do you girls want to know what goes best on a sandwich?" Asked Gilda. "... Bread!"

"Err... do you need a fruit smoothie?" Asked Betilla with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if it has candy and cake in it." Replied Gilda while rolling her eyes in circles in few times. "Hey guys, why do my feet smell if they don't have a nose?"

"... I think I know what Chris was talking about now." Murmered Ivy. "Say, can I have one of the top bunks?"

"Sure." Nodded Betilla. "I'll take the other top bunk."

"I challenge you to a rock paper scissors duel because I want the top bunk as well." Declared Gilda. "I've placed it seven times and won seven times by choosing paper."

"You know what ... you can have the top bunk." Said Betilla as she got into one of the bottom bunks.

"I guess I get the other bottom bunk; that's fine by me, that way the sun won't shine on me as easily in the morning." Said Edith as she climbed into the bunk below Ivy. "Hey Ivy, why don't you have the covers over you?"

"Because I prefer to be cold and the covers would only make me warm." Replied Ivy. "Hey Gilda, are you gonna get into bed?"

Gilda was silent for a moment before smacking her head against the wall and laughing.

"I'm a woodpecker! ... except with a wall! Whahahaha!" Laughed Gilda as she climbed into bed and wet cross eyed.

"Err ... goodnight girls." Said Edith uncertainly.

"Sweet dreams everyone; don't let the carnivores bite, instead you should bite them back." Stated Betilla sleepily as she settled down.

"Time to have the glass watermelon dream." Said Gilda as she lay down.

* * *

**(Confessional: Err ... was that the same Gilda from the previous episode?)**

**Edith: **Ok, Gilda was acting fairly odd. Earlier today she was ... exactly the opposite of _that_. I wonder what caused the change ... if I could read I'd look it up in a psychology book.

**Betilla: **I'm thinking of setting up some snares for Xadrian ... but I'll let him land the first blow, because then it will be justifiable.

**Ivy: **I'm not going to comment on Gilda. Instead, I've been thinking. Edith is really sensitive to heat, so I think that I could help her keep cool; after all, who knows more about cool and ice than me?

**Gilda: **Potatoes! String cheese! Bananas! SpongeBob TriangleShorts! ... What you just saw was an example of an OTT edit, which stands for over the top, specifically toneless. For this episode I'm gonna be comic relief and very loopy. My under the radar positive self in no more. I suppose an OTTM edit would be ok, but I'd rather be toneless. (Gilda clears her throat). Nee naw nee naw nee naw ne naw nee naw!

* * *

Joanne, Tilly and Zanna were in the bunk beds ready for bed; Zanna was texting on her phone while Tilly was lying down quietly. Joanne meanwhile was thinking to herself about her strategy.

"_Ok, I failed to win the first challenge … not problem, Russell Hantz recommends getting on the good side of the challenge winner … and Zanna is already my friend. But, it never hurts to tighten a bolt so to speak_." Thought Joanne to herself. "Hey Zanna, great job on winning the challenge; I think you surprised everyone with how simply you won it. I sure hope I'm on your team."

"Thank you." Smiled Zanna politely. "It just took a bit of common sense and patience and I have both of those things. Still, I'm wondering when I should use the Idol; maybe tomorrow, or maybe in the far future."

"I could let you know when you should use it." Offered Joanne. "I've seen these shows before, so I know a good deal about strategy and planning. Stick with me and I'll make sure you get far ... by the way, I love what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks; my mum did it for me." Smiled Zanna.

"Is she a hair stylist by any chance?" Asked Joanne. "Well, good luck in the challenge tomorrow; hopefully we'll be on the same team. If you do tomorrow what you did today then you'll easily secure victory for your team. You'll be the MVT."

"What's an MVT?" Asked Zanna.

"Most valued texter." Stated Joanne.

"Nice to see that you girls are getting along." Said Tilly. "You're already starting a great friendship and it's only day one; as for me, I'm content in keeping to myself. Besides, I suppose this conversation isn't really for me to be in."

"Nonsense Tilly, you're welcome to talk with us." Assured Zanna as she went back to texting.

"Thanks, but I'd rather just go to sleep for now. Back home I sleep with an orange night light, to bad I forgot to bring it with me; it relaxes me." Mused Tilly.

Zanna pressed a few buttons on her cell phone and it glowed orange which lightly illuminated the room.

"Enjoy." Said Zanna simply.

"… What else can that phone do?" Inquired Joanne. "Can it track the idols?"

"That would be cheating though." Replied Zanna. "My daddy always told me that cheating isn't right."

"A fair point, my bad." Nodded Joanne. "But, out of curiosity, can your phone track them?"

"Probably I guess." Replied Zanna. "But one Idol is enough for now."

"You could easily be the most powerful player and yet you choose to play fair … that's really admirable; so, you're not going to use your phone to get an advantage?" Asked Joanne just to be sure.

"Yep; I'm just gonna send texts t my friends and family, though I've stopped incoming texts at the moment. I've rather just have fun and go fishing." Stated Zanna.

"How about we continue this conversation in the morning?" Suggested Tilly. "For now it's time for bed. And if you aren't well rested then you might make a mistake in the challenge. Nighty night girls."

Tilly settled down and soon Joanne and Zanna followed her lead.

* * *

**(Confessional: Fishing is all about patience.)**

**Joanne: **Ok, so Zanna is on my side … but what of the other twenty four campers? I'll definitely have to expand my alliance. But first I should think about who I will vote out, it's never too early to vote somebody off. Hmm … maybe Alfie? I don't really know him and he could be a physical threat … but maybe Kelly? She's nice and that's a threat. Hmm … I wonder if I could borrow Zanna's phone to go Idol hunting with. I'll have to use a few compliments but she'll probably say yes.

**Zanna: **Joanne seems to be really focused on the game; but it's just that … a game. Granted I don't want to lose either, but I think she might be thinking too far ahead when it comes to the idols. She should just go with the flow. But she's my friend so it's alright.

**Tilly: **(She had her legs behind her head). Joanne seems to be trying to get Zanna into an alliance. That's fine by me, it's pretty obvious she's relying on strategy, but I've got a different approach. I'll just play safe and blend in as a follower, and then I'll strike out once I'm in a good position. It's been proven to work after all. I'm no sneak, but I'll be playing the game with sneakiness and pot shots.

* * *

Kelly, Yoko and Penta were getting ready to go to sleep; currently they were in their pyjamas and were in the bunks beds. Penta and Yoko noticed that Kelly's pyjamas were a simple white t-shirt and heavily patched pair of sleep shorts.

"Hey Kelly, why do your shorts have so many patches?" Asked Penta curiously.

"Oh, it's just part of the style." Said Kelly quickly. "Anyway, they're just pyjamas, nothing too important. Speaking of important, it feels great to be on Total Drama!"

"I agree; this will be a really good learning experience." Nodded Yoko. "Grandmaster Fong told me to stay safe and to be careful of people who flatter me too much; he told me that some people lie a lot in these games. I'll be fine with losing, but I'd like to survive a few rounds."

"I'm glad to be here as well; I'm gonna be what me instead of what people want me to be." Nodded Penta. "Being on this island … it makes me feel free."

"I know the feeling." Nodded Kelly. "By the way, I didn't expect a tomboy like you to sleep with a cuddly toy."

"Well … we all need comfort sometimes." Said Penta in mild embarrassment while glancing at her stuffed tiger. "Don't you guys sleep with a cuddly toy?"

"Not me." Said Kelly.

"I do, but I left it back at the Monastery so it won't be damaged." Stated Yoko. "I looked at some pictures of the island in the promo poster and I knew it was too risky."

"I take it your toy means a lot to you." Guessed Penta.

"Yes she does." Said Yoko simply. "So girls, why did you audition?"

"My parents signed me up." Stated Penta.

"To help my family." Stated Kelly. "So, anybody you girls want to be on a team with?"

"I'd like to be with you guys; you seem really nice from what I can tell." Said Yoko with a smile.

"A team of hard workers." Stated Penta. "So probably not with Sampson; no offense to him but I don't want to work with someone who lazes about all the time; I never get that luxury."

"Me neither; all work and no play make Kelly a dull girl … it's a wonder I'm not dull if that's the case." Pondered Kelly.

"I have a busy life too; I have a lot of training and meditation to do, but it's a lot of fun even if I'm not always very good at it. You'd think I'd move beyond the basic stuff by now." Pouted Yoko.

"You'll get there, just keep trying." Said Penta gently.

* * *

**(Confessional: SO much foreshadowing.)**

**Penta: **Yoko is a tad naïve about the world real world from what I can tell, so maybe I should look out for her to make sure nobody takes advantage of her. One thing I'm glad my dad taught me is how to tell if somebody is lying … though he did it my giving me mock interrogations. Well, at least it helped me learn how to stay calm under pressure.

**Yoko: **Ok, if I'm going to get far in this game I'm gonna need an alliance; I heard some of the other campers mentioning the term and I get what it means … maybe I could try and ally with Penta and Kelly, it sounds like a good idea … but I'm not really a leader, I hope Penta doesn't mind being the leader, she's better suited for it.

**Kelly: **Me and my sisters could use the money; there are five of us in total; me, Kristy, Kala, Kanya and Koral … our parents liked the letter K I guess. I know these games requite strategy and lies … but I'm gonna try and keep my integrity, though Kala told me I might have to do things I don't enjoy. This is gonna be a hard game.

* * *

The next morning the campers were starting to wake up; Zanna had been the first one to wake up due to setting her phone's alarm clock and for the past hour had been sitting on the dock. She had her fishing rod and was currently sitting quietly while waiting for the fish to bite; she was using small chunks of chicken as bait and looked quite relaxed. As she sat in silence Charles walked up to her.

"What are you doing Zanna?" Asked Charles.

"Fishing." Replied Zanna.

"Ok, stupid question … err, why are you fishing?" Inquired Charles.

"It's fun." Stated Zanna.

"But you're just sitting down doing nothing." Blinked Charles. "I thought fun things invaded moving around or doing something."

"I am doing something, I'm waiting for the fish to bite and I'm watching the sunrise while I do so." Explained Zanna. "It requires steadiness and quick reactions ... it's fun to me."

"I see"." Nodded Charles. "So, how long have you been sitting there, and have you caught anything yet?"

"I've been sitting here for about an hour … I haven't caught anything yet, but I still consider it to be fun." Said Zanna calmly. "I may love my cell phone, but fishing is just … serene. You can join me if you like."

"No thanks, I don't think I have the patience for it; thanks for the offer though." Smiled Charles. "Still, I get what you mean when you say it's peaceful … it's really to watch the quiet morning waves."

At that moment Gilda ran past them.

"Bacon and cheese!" Yelled Gilda while flailing her arms.

"Hmm." Pondered Charles before shrugging. "Eh, not my business."

* * *

**(Confessional: I think she's taking the 'Edgic Ruining' a bit too seriously.)**

**Gilda: **Nothing like a good morning run while talking about bacon and cheesy cheese; I feel as free as Captain Caveman and Yogi Bear!

**Charles: **I've heard that fishing is quite a philosophical activity; of course, I'm no philosopher unless you count vowing to never leave the toilet seat up as a personal philosophy. Maybe I'll give it a try sometime, but the large fish require strength to pull in and I'm not the strongest guy around.

**Zanna: **(She is texting). Nine times out of ten I don't catch anything … and yet I still find fishing to be a satisfying hobbie.

* * *

Quadesh was sitting against a tree with her knees drawn up; she was watching the other campers milling around and was trying to think of who would be a good ally and who she should vote off. She glanced around at the other campers and looked at Ub who was approaching the Mess Hall.

"He's gonna be voted out for being a liability; it's harsh but it's reality." Stated Quadesh to herself. "Now, who else could I ally with? An alliance of four would be excellent at this early stage in the game. Hmm, maybe Walter would be a good choice; he's so meek he'll do whatever I say."

As Quadesh glanced at the other campers she noticed Sampson walking up to her.

"Good morning" Greeted Sampson. "I hear that you are recruiting for an alliance."

"And what if I am?" Asked Quadesh snappily.

"Well, I'd like to join you." Stated Sampson. "Surely a politician like you would appreciate every ally you get, right?"

"Well, what do you have to offer me?" Inquired Quadesh.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to; I don't care who goes as long as I stick around. Consider me an additional vote if you want." Offered Sampson. "I'll never argue with your decision, and since you're a 'right wing politician' that's something you'll appreciate, right?"

"Hmm, you pose some good points … but you're really lazy, how do I know you won't just hold me back in a challenge if we get grouped together?" Asked Quadesh calmly.

Sampson inwardly grinned; it was time for his trump card.

"Well, I could always ally with Ub, I hear he is recruited as well; and I heard you two are going against each other now. I could easily go on his side since people will be drawn to a blind boy out of sympathy." Stated Sampson in a neutral tone. "And if Ub's alliance outnumbers yours I probably won't flip; besides, where else will you find an ally who will do everything you want without moral objections?"

Quadesh was silent before growing for a moment; she quickly calmed down and simply frowned at Samson.

"Fine; you're in the alliance. Mist and Veedle are also in it; but don't tell anyone, that way we get the element of surprise in the votes." Stated Quadesh. "But if you want anything higher than forth place you'll have to put effort in."

"Meh, that won't be for ages." Shrugged Sampson. "See you in the challenge Quad."

"It's Quadesh." Muttered Quadesh as Sampson took his leave.

* * *

**(Confessional: That's probably gonna become an annoying nickname.)**

**Quadesh: **I have an alliance of four and it's only day two, even Heather wasn't that good. To be honest, maybe I should keep Sampson till the finals, I could easily beat him. And also, I _detest_ and _despise_ being called Quad; _nobody_ is allowed to call me that except my family. This had better not become a frequent thing.

**Sampson: **And so I've ensured my safety for a while without having to really do anything; with an alliance of four I feel confident that I can progress a distance. Of course, Quadesh is a strong competitor and in good shape, I'll get rid of her before the finals ... but that'll take so much effort … pray tell, must I actually _do something_?

* * *

Walter was currently walking around camp thinking about his next move; he wanted to either get another ally or make somebody look like a bully before breakfast. As he was walking around he noticed Ivy was setting up an ice cream machine on a small table and had passed a cone of vanilla to Edith. Walter walked up to them.

"Good morning girls." Greeted Walter. "What are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream." Replied Edith. "It's a hot day and I get hot easy, so it's a good thing I'm on Ivy's good side. I've always had a sweet tooth; it comes from my parents owning a sweet shop."

"And yet your teeth are as white as your skin." Noted Walter. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure." Nodded Ivy. "What flavour?"

"Do you have strawberry?" Asked Walter.

"Sure do." Nodded Ivy as she scooped some strawberry ice cream onto a cone and passed it to Walter. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Smiled Walter. "So … how are you girls finding the game so far?"

"Well, the game's only just started, but I'm enjoying it." Said Ivy as she picked up a cup and began to rub it with a cloth akin to a barman. "What about you Walter?"

"It's nice … but it's kinda hard; I miss my parents already." Said Walter softly. "Not only that but Veedle slapped me yesterday because I said the name Veedy suited her; I didn't mean any harm by it … it really hurt."

"I can believe that; I'm glad I didn't get slapped, if I did I'd have a very noticeable red mark." Murmured Edith.

Walter nodded and then decided to pull out a classic sympathy card … the dropped ice cream card. Walter subtly leaned his ice cream when Edith and Ivy looked away and let it slide off. As it hit the floor he forced out some tears and a sob.

"Oh no, I dropped my *sniffle* ice cream." Sobbed Walter. "I'm so hot and now I've dropped it, what am I *sob* gonna do?"

"Don't worry Walter; I'll give you another one." Offered Ivy.

"Thanks; I'm not used to such acts of *sniffle* kindness; back home everyone picks on me because I'm so sensitive." Mumbled Walter.

"Don't worry Walter; it'll be alright." Assured Edith. "Besides, you're on the show and they aren't."

"Thanks Edith; you're a good friend." Smiled Walter. "You too Ivy."

"Well, I am known for chilling with my friends." Giggled Ivy. "Now make sure you don't drop this one; I don't want to see anymore tears coming out of those _cute_ eyes."

"… Thanks." Said Walter in false nervousness.

* * *

**(Confessional: Dropping your ice cream is a fate worse than death!)**

**Walter: **Like taking ice cream from a baby, those two will indeed be my key to an alliance and free ice cream. I've haven't had this much fun in ages; all I have to do now is keep going as I am. Nobody is onto me, but if anybody gets suspicious I can make them disappear pretty easily. It just goes to show that sympathy is humanity's greatest weakness.

**Ivy: **I don't blame Walter for being upset; dropping your ice cream is one of the worst things that can happen to anybody, _nobody_ deserves such a fate. I'm thinking of putting a price on the ice cream; about fifty cents a scoop, that should generate some income so I won't leave the game empty handed.

**Edith: **That ice cream really hit the spot; Ivy's ice cream is unusually cold … thankfully I'm not affected by cold very much. Walter seems quite nice … but I must admit; dropping ice cream is nothing to cry about, I mean, he's _eleven_. Then again, who am I to judge?

* * *

Presently the twenty six tweens were sitting in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; they had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Chef Hatchet was not cooking today; instead DJ was cooking for them.

"You're a really good cook DJ." Complimented Kelly.

"Thanks." Smiled DJ. "I hope you kids enjoy what I cook for you … is it better than chef's cooking?"

"Is much better, but I could have stomached it da." Stated Veedle. "I have strong stomach."

"You'll need a stomach of aggregated diamond nanorods to be able to eat even a bite." Stated Larry.

"Huh?" Blinked Veedle.

"It's the strongest substance known to humanity; it goes past ten on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness." Stated Larry.

"How do you know that?" Inquired Kelly.

"Because I pay attention in school." Stated Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: Even trolls are educated to some degree … most of the time.)**

**Larry: **People assume I'm dumb because of my 'hobbie'; they can assume what they want, I don't care. Still, it's nearly time for our first challenge; I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully I'll will immunity and if not hopefully somebody detestable gets the boot … more detestable than me anyway.

* * *

Donald was finishing off his breakfast while feeling anxious; the challenge was soon to begin and luck was not on his side. Thankfully however he had Otis on his side and wasn't a target at the moment. As he swallowed the last mouthful of his pancakes he started to choke.

"Ack! Ack!" Choked Donald as he started gasping for air.

"Hold still dude." Instructed Otis as he got behind Donald and quickly gave him the Heimlich Maneuverer which sent the chewed up pancakes onto the table. "You've got to be careful; you've been injured a heck of a lot so far and we haven't even been sorted onto teams yet."

"Lady Luck hates me." Muttered Donald.

"But on the bright side Sir Misfortune loves you." Joked Otis.

"Not funny." Said Donald flatly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Even food is out to get him!)**

**Donald: **See what I have to put up with? I'm surprised I haven't been struck my lighting yet … I hope that didn't tempt fate.

**Otis: **Maybe Donald should cover himself in bubble wrap; at least then he'd make a nice sound when he gets hurt. I feel bad for the guy.

**Flynn: **For the next ten minutes you can buy a blade of grass from the island for $5.99! Call within three minutes and I'll throw in a packet of gum Call in the next thirty seconds and I'll add a sock to the offer. Bargain! Order now!

* * *

After the tweens finished eating their breakfast Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning Tweens; I hope you slept well and are well fed because it's time for your second challenge, and from now on every challenge will have an elimination." Grinned Chris. "So, who's ready?"

"Me, myself and I!" Cheered Gilda.

"Good to hear it; but before we can get started with the challenge I'm gonna sort you guys into teams for today. Now, since this is the first challenge I think I'll do something simple and split you right down the middle into two teams of thirteen." Stated Chris.

"So how are the teams being decided?" Asked Ricky. "Is there a reason for the team selections or is it at random?"

"Complete random; we let Izzy pick the teams while blindfolded … don't ask." Stated Chris. "Anyway, when I call your name come and stand on the right side of the Mess Hall."

"Alfie"

"Donald"

"Flynn"

"Gilda"

"Harvey"

"Mist"

"Ned"

"Otis"

"Penta"

"Ricky"

"Ub"

"Veedle"

"Xadrian"

The thirteen campers who's names had been called stood up and walked over to the right wall.

"For today, you guys are known as the Hollywood Heroes." Announced Chris.

"Cool!" cheered Flynn.

"Sounds alright to me." Nodded Alfie. "I think we have most of the strong campers on this team. Victory is certain!"

"He's a tad overconfident." Noted Ub.

"Ah agree." Nodded Xadrian.

"As for the rest of you; for the rest of today you are going to be known as the Super Stars!" Announced Chris.

"That's not a very original name." Stated Sampson.

"The name hardly matters." Stated Quadesh flatly. "What matters is that we win the challenge."

"So what's the challenge? Judging by the team names I'm guessing it's something to do with fame." Guessed Tilly.

"Right you are Tilly." Nodded Chris. "Follow me to the Amphitheatre and I'll tell you what the challenge is."

"I hope the challenge involves setting traps; I can teach everyone a thing or two about those." Said Betilla as she and the rest of the campers followed Chris out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

**(Confessional: Time to get serious!)**

**Penta: **So it's a challenge related to fame huh? Maybe it's acting … only thing with that is … I kinda have stage fright. Hopefully that won't be a big problem.

**Ricky: **So me and Charles are on opposite teams … that's fine; that just means we can scout out the opposition easier. Still, I like the team I'm on; I've heard that the girl with the pink beret can lift three times her weight … how is that even possible anyway?

**Joanne: **I think now is the time to really start strategizing; if I don't strategize then I'll be left in the dust. It'll be nice to win, but I'm gonna be making a plan in case we lose. I need to make sure I'm not voted off; I'll have to make a few deals, but hopefully it'll all work out. I mean, I've got a book about winning reality shows and the others don't, that's my biggest advantage.

**Betilla: **Phew! I'm not on a team with Xadrian; that's a great weight off my shoulders. Not only that but I'm on the same team as Edith, Gilda and Ivy … this is gonna be fun!

* * *

Presently the tweens were at the amphitheatre; the Super Stars were sitting on the left bleachers and the Hollywood Heroes were sitting on the right bleachers. Chris was standing on the stage. After flashing a smile for the camera he began to speak.

"Everyone in this world is different, but if there is one thing everyone has in common, aside from being the same species, is that they each have some type of talent." Stated Chris. "Today's challenge is an old favourite from last season; after all, how could we forget Heather reading Gwen's diary? Even I didn't like that."

"Me neither." Agreed Ned.

"Your challenge is quite simple; there will be a talent show back here at six in the evening; each team has to pick four people who will represent them in the talent show. The acts will be judged out of ten my one of the ex-contestants from last season; the team with the highest score overall will win and the losing team will be voting somebody off." Instructed Chris. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, are any talents banned?" Asked Tilly.

"I'll let you know if one of your chosen acts isn't allowed." Stated Chris.

"Do we get equipment for us to use in our acts?" Inquired Mist.

"Yes, but it has to be reasonable; for example, I cannot get something like a Tugboat." Answered Chris. "Anyway, if those are all your questions, your time starts … now!"

The two teams quickly got up and both headed off in different directions to choose their acts; after they had left Chris turned to the camera.

"There they go, off to figure out who is going to humiliate themselves." Chuckled Chris. "So, what talents do the campers have? Are any of the talents actually good? And which team will lose? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

**(Confessional: The talent show is a staple of many fanfics.)**

**Quadesh: **Good thing I allied with Sampson, otherwise I'd be on this team with no allies. Here's hoping the rest of the team has some talent … but some of them look like they are human duds when it comes to talent. Good thing they've got me.

**Yoko: **I've never seen a talent show before, so this should be a lot of fun. I wonder what talents everyone else has. Hmm.

**Gilda: **Crackers!

**Harvey: **I have a good talent, but I'm not sure if I should compete; I might end up breaking the stage with my clumsiness…

* * *

And so two teams have been temporarily formed and the tweens are starting to play the game well; but who's gonna come out on top? I'm not telling, but we'l find out who comes out on the bottom very soon.

* * *

**Next Time: **The teams pick the acts from the wide variety of talent and somebody is voted off.


	4. CH 2, PT 2: Talented and Talentless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Another quick update! I'm REALLY getting into writing for these new characters; it's actually a lot of fun to put a larger focus on the strategic side of the game and it's actually a nice change to not have any complete monster villains. Nothing of note is happening in my life at the moment, though I will say that I saw a funny YouTube movie called 'Ghost Drover Prank' ... it was HILARIOUS. You should all check it out. And now, on with the chapter,

Talented at being talentless.

* * *

**(Super Stars)**

* * *

The Super Stars had gone to the left side of camp to pick their acts; currently the group was sitting around wondering what to do first.

"Ok guys, we're gonna need to see everyone talents; we need to pick four acts for the show and there are thirteen of us ... so it shouldn't be too hard to find some good talent; I bet all of us can do something really good." Said Charles to start conversation.

"True, but if we all have good talents then it'll be hard to pick who represents us. That's why it'll work in our favour if some of us are talentless, it'll stop arguments at least." Stated Larry. "So, how are we going to choose who goes in the show anyway? Most of us probably want to perform."

"Not me." Said Sampson.

"That why I said 'most'." Replied Larry.

"Here's an idea; how about we see who doesn't want to compete and then let the most unbiased of them to pick the acts." Suggested Tilly. "Not me though, because I want to be in the show."

"Good idea Tilly." Nodded Kelly. "So, everyone who doesn't want to be the show, raise your hands."

Quadesh, Sampson, Walter and Joanne raised their hands.

"Ok, how do we tell who is the most unbiased?" Inquired Yoko.

"That would be me; I'm a politician-to-be so it's in my nature to be unbiased and to not sugar-coat things." Said Quadesh with a clap of her hands. "I'll judge your talents."

"Fine by me." Nodded Joanne.

"Anything to evade doing work." Shrugged Sampson.

"Aw, I wanted to be the judge." Sniffled Walter.

"Ok then, who's going first? Decide quickly because we don't have all day." Said Quadesh in a tone of authority. "If you can't decide then I'll just pick someone at random."

"How about we go alphabetically?" Suggested Edith. "It'd be the fairest way of doing it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Agreed Joanne.

"Very well then; that means Betilla is first." Stated Quadesh. "What can you do Betilla?"

"Hold that thought, I need to go and get some supplies. Be right back." Said Betilla as she dashed off back to camp.

"She could have come prepared." Frowned Quadesh.

"At least she's got a talent though." Stated Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Unlike several Britain's Got Talent contestants.)**

**Quadesh: **This is just how I like it, power belonging to me and me only. On one hand I have everyone under my thumb, but on the other hand I might be blamed if we lose ... but that's not gonna happen. If need be I can plead my case at the S.S Elimination, I'm pretty good with my words. I've always liked writing speeches for example; my class president speech got me the win by a seventy to twenty to ten percentage majority.

**Joanne: **I didn't want to compete; if I did and ended up messing up I'd be a prime target ... but at the same time I've got a really good talent. I'll only do it if I'm asked since that'll make a good impression, but if I have a choice I'll give it a miss.

**Betilla: **My talent is gonna be nutritious and sword-a-licous; I'm fine with not competing, but it'd be nice to give it a go.

**Sampson: **If I'm not in the show I cannot be blamed for our loss; it's only common sense.

* * *

Presently Betilla came back carrying a basked of various fruits in one hand and a katana blade in the other. Everyone was quite surprised to see her holding the sword.

"Err ... where did you get the blade?" Asked Kelly in both curiosity and confusion. "Is it real?"

"I'm sure it is; it looks authentic to me." Stated Yoko.

"Yep, it's real." Nodded Betilla. "I bought it with me for good luck; it belonged to my Grandma on my dad's side. Anyway, my talent is slicing and dicing. I will show you all if you take a couple of steps back."

The rest of the Super Stars were quick to obey and stood back. Betilla picked up an apple and tossed it up; when it came down she slashed the sword and cut it clean in two. After that she tossed up two bananas and did the same to them when they came down.

"Stop." Said Quadesh. "Though I admit the fact you have a sword is pretty impressive, I think anyone could do what you're doing. I mean, anyone can swing a sword; even Sampson could."

"I'd rather not; it'd be too much work." Stated Sampson. "But I agree with Quadesh, it isn't really a very good talent."

"Fine." Frowned Betilla. "I look forward to seeing you do something better though ... if you can."

"Personally I've seen worse." Said Larry opinionatedly.

"Ok then; Charles, you're next." Ordered Quadesh.

"Fine by me." Nodded Charles.

* * *

**(Confessional: Swords are always cool.)**

**Betilla: **Darn, I should have set up a poacher trap instead; that would have gotten me chosen. Well, a carrot should cheer me up.

**Ivy: **The talent wasn't amazing, but I'm impressed that Betilla owns a sword. I wish I had one... though I'd prefer the blade to be made of sharp ice. I mean, the according to my history teacher there have been glass daggers, and ice is _kinda_ like glass so it would probably work.

**Kelly: **I'd love a sword, though I don't think there is enough space back home to put it. I hope my talent will meet Quadesh's standards; she seems like a girl who either likes you or dislikes you with no in-between.

**Charles: **I didn't really feel nervous about auditioning; I mean, it's just like making an audition for this show except it's for a talent show and doesn't involve jumper cables and pickled onions ... don't ask.

* * *

"So what's your talent Charles?" Asked Zanna curiously.

"Poetry." Replied Charles.

"That sounds enjoyable; I quite like Haiku's." Nodded Edith.

"It's more free verse sonnet." Stated Charles.

"Well, whatever it is, show us what you've got." Instructed Quadesh.

Charles nodded and cleared his throat.

Take a melody

Simple as can be

Give it some words and

Sweet harmony

Raise your voice as

All day long

That love goes strong

Now sing a melody of love

Oh love

"Pass." Said Quadesh. "It was alright, but I think a romantic poem isn't going to win us the contest."

"Well, what is Katie or Sadie are the judges? They like lovely stuff." Pointed out Charles.

"He has a point." Stated Zanna. "We have to account for who the judge might be; Chris probably wants an unbiased judge; but I don't think any of the ex campers are unbiased. We should have a strong variety of acts so that we can appeal to any of the judges. I personally think Charles's talent could be pretty good, though he'll probably need a longer poem in the show."

"I agree, most people like poetry." Stated Larry. "I say we put him in."

"I agree as well; my sister Kanya likes writing poetry so I can appreciate a talent like this. My vote goes in favour of Charles performing." Nodded Kelly.

"It's not your vote, it's mine ... though fortunately for you I agree; I think Charles can perform if his talent isn't topped by the end of the auditions." Nodded Quadesh.

"Thanks, I won't let you guys down." Assured Charles.

"I'm sure you won't." Said Yoko sweetly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Writing poetry is harder than writing a story.)**

**Zanna: **(She is texting on her phone and doesn't look up.) It doesn't just take a good act to win a talent show, it also takes common sense; appealing to the judges is just logic. Too bad we don't know who the judge will be before the show starts.

* * *

"So what can you do Edith?" Asked Quadesh.

"I can make shadow puppets." Said Edith. "I can't show you now because of the lights; but if you give me the benefit of the doubt I'll be able to make things like a plane, a dinosaur and a bicycle."

"I don't want to risk it." Said Quadesh simply.

"I say we give her a chance." Said Ivy calmly. "She might be really good."

"Quadesh has a good point though; we can't take risks. None of us want to be the first person voted off after all." Pointed out Larry. "I think we should stick to the acts that we can see in the auditions."

"We should give her a chance, Edith's nice and her talent sounds cool." Said Walter with an insincere smile.

"It's alright Walter, they have a point; we can't make assumptions. Still, it would have been nice to perform." Said Edith as she rejoined the crowd.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Betilla.

* * *

**(Confessional: I think some of those shadow puppets are impossible in real life.)**

**Edith: **It was nice of Walter to try and help, but I'm fine with not performing. I mean, it would have been nice ... but this way I'm not at fault if we lose.

**Larry: **When Walter isn't fake crying he's strategising ... I can't believe I'm saying this, but he might end up being a threat. With my hobbie I doubt people would believe me if I told them, so I'll have to deal with this the normal way assuming we lose.

**Tilly:** (She smirks). Quadesh is making herself a target by flatly rejecting people; I feel pretty safe today. But I don't want to lose regardless; hopefully the others will pull their weight in the talent show.

* * *

"Me next." Smiled Ivy. "Anyone care to guess my talent?"

"Making ice cream?" Guessed Yoko.

"Nope; it's withstanding extreme cold." Stated Ivy. "I can resist it really well; I love swimming in lakes in the winter; the cold feeling is really relaxing. Like Edith I cannot show this to you now, but I can assure you that it will not go wrong. All I have to do is submerge myself in a glass container of ice and cold water."

"That should give you hypothermia." Stated Joanne. "Anyone would die of the cold!"

"I'm not anyone, I'm Ivy." Said Ivy cheerfully. "So, can I perform?"

"No; the talent is alright, but not only can we not see it ... but it's more of an ability than a talent. Plus, it might be kinda boring to just watch you stand in ice and water." Stated Quadesh. "We'll call you a maybe since at the very least I believe you're enough of a cryomaniac to make this work."

"That's good enough for me." Nodded Ivy.

"Hey Quadesh; since you're picking the talents, are you going to audition?" Asked Yoko.

"No; and besides, I can't even if I wanted to. My talent is playing the piano but I doubt that Chris has one of those. I'll stick to being the judge of the auditions." Said Quadesh. "I wonder how the other team is doing."

"Hopefully they aren't making as much progress as we are; we could do with an early lead, that way we'll have more time to get our acts ready." Said Kelly thoughtfully. "Though by tomorrow we'll certainly be working with some of them, so they aren't the opposition forever."

"But they are today and that's what matters." Stated Sampson.

* * *

**(Confessional: This team shuffling is gonna make things quite hectic!)**

**Tilly: **(She has her neck twisted all the way around). I'm just getting some practise for my act; I'm a likely candidate for the show after all. But Kelly makes a good point; how are the other team doing? Perhaps I should go and spy on them ... yes, I think that would be a good way to spend my time while I wait for my audition. (Tilly leaves the confessional).

**Quadesh: **So far the acts aren't looking great; I hope the other team has even less talent. But I can't sabotage them because Mist and Veedle are on that team and I can't afford either of them to get voted out. I want my alliance to do some damage, and hopefully we'll all end up on the same team at some point.

**Yoko: **It's a shame I'm nearly last alphabetically because I have a pretty good talent; I can stand on my hands and balance stuff on my feet' hopefully Quadesh will like it.

**Joanne: **It's almost time for me to audition ... Russell Hantz recommends throwing challenges but J.T says to never do that ... it my first time working with most of these guys so I'll try and make a good impression on them.

**Larry:** Hopefully I'll be on a better team tomorrow; most of these guys are five, but there are some who are kinda ... meh.

* * *

**(Hollywood Heroes)**

* * *

"Ok guys, we're going to need four talents … and there are thirteen of us; so, are there any of us who don't want to be in the show?" Asked Penta.

Nobody responded since they all wanted to participate.

"Cool, so we'll all be auditioning." Nodded Penta. "Anybody got any ideas on how we're going to fairly decide on who's going to compete?"

"How about we only choose best acts?" Suggested Veedle. "No point in having acts that are bit crap."

"But everyone would be biased in favour of their own talent." Stated Mist logically. "We need somebody who could make a fair decision, like the Ace Attorney judge."

"Don't look at me then; I can't see your acts so I might pick a bad one." Said Ub.

"Hmm … how about Ned? How about we see if he is as neutral as he claims to be." Suggested Donald.

"Sure, I'll give it a go." Shrugged Ned. "But at the same time, since I'm judging I don't think I should compete in the show since I would probably be biased with my own talent."

"What's your talent?" Asked Ricky curiously.

"Balancing on a ball." Stated Ned.

"Heh; you said ball." Giggled Gilda.

"It wasn't that funny, ball jokes aren't very manly." Stated Alfie. "I fact, they're kinda lazy since they require very little effort, and if there's one thing I don't like it's a slacker."

"… Your sunglasses make you look like a steak." Giggled Gilda.

"Well, steak is the _manliest_ food." Grinned Alfie.

* * *

**(Confessional: I think porridge is the wimpiest food.)**

**Donald: **I suggested Ned because if we lose the challenge he'll be blamed for picking bad acts; hopefully this'll be enough to keep me safe. I'm not leaving first! (Donald pumps his fists for emphasis and hits it hard against the wall.) YOWCH!

**Gilda: **I have a great talent, it involves toast!

**Veedle: **We decided to go alphabetically; that fine by me; it gives me chance to just relax for little while.

* * *

"Ok, guess I'm up first." Grinned Alfie. "I have the most awesome and manly talent ever!"

"Which is?" Said Ub.

"Flexing." Said Alfie confidently as he began to flex his muscles. "Pretty cool don't you think? I think I could get us a perfect ten, but I can't do it alone; I'll need you guys to be manly and score high as well."

"Next." Said Ned. "That doesn't count as a talent."

"But it'll get the girls drooling." Whined Alfie.

"I'm not drooling or even dribbling." Said Penta flatly. "Sorry, but the judge says no."

Alfie frowned as he re-joined the crowd.

* * *

**(Confessional: Come on, you have to admit that was funny … ish.)**

**Alfie: **I'm on a team of wimps; how can they not see how manly I am? Ok, I can excuse Ub because he's blind, but surely they can sense how manly I am; I'm practically like Chuck Norris!

**Ned: **How is that even a talent anyway? That was just sad.

**Otis: **Gee, Alfie could have thought that through better; what an idiot. (Otis sniggers).

* * *

"My turn." Said Donald as he took out a pack of playing cards. "I can do card tricks; I've been practising for a while and I think I can do decently well."

Donald shuffled the cards for a few moments.

"Otis, pick a card." Requested Donald.

"Ok then." Nodded Otis as he took a card and glanced at it before putting it back.

Donald quickly shuffled the cards again before taking a card out and showing it to Otis.

"Is this your card?" Asked Donald knowingly.

"Nope; that's the instructions card." Stated Otis with a snigger. "I think you're supposed to take that out of the pack. My card was the five of diamonds."

"Where could it have gone?" Asked Donald with a frown as he quickly shuffled through the cards. "Darn it, it's gone."

Donald was about to walk over to the crowd but slipped over; he had slipped on the missing card.

"Now _that_ is my card." Sniggered Otis.

"I don't think Donald should represent us." Stated Ned.

"Are you ok Donald?" Asked Mist as she helped Donald up.

"Humiliated and sore, but otherwise fine." Stated Donald.

* * *

**(Confessional: You **_**all**_** saw that coming a mile away.)**

**Otis: **(He is laughing). Donald might need a bit more practise with the cards … maybe his talent should be being a living number thirteen due to his luck. Seriously though, I hope he doesn't end up breaking anything; at the rate he's going he'll need a _lot_ of band aids.

**Donald: **Why me? I may be able to take lots of damage before getting worn down … but I have no resistance to feeling pain. Maybe I should wear a suit of armour or something?

**Penta: **I feel bad for Donald; he's injured himself quite a bit and it's only day two. Hopefully he'll be alright.

**Ub: **I didn't see what happened, but I heard Donald fall over. I think I can count him out as a threat to my victory; but I'm still thinking who I can ally with. I have to be absolutely certain that they won't backstab me; that's my job since I'm the one playing the game.

* * *

"Ok Flynn, you're next." Said Ned. "What's your talent?"

"My talent is advertising." Said Flynn cheerfully as he picked up a rock. "Care to hear an advertisement?"

"Sure." Shrugged Harvey.

"Ok then." Said Flynn as he cleared his throat. "Tired of falling over? Can't stop getting blown by wind? Then by the safety rock! Just place it on your foot and anchor yourself down and enjoy not falling over; it could easily be yours for $500, three rubies and a rock! Buy the safety rock, order now"!"

"Err … I don't think that's enough to represent us in the show." Said Ub calmly. "It was perfect and full of talent … except the exact opposite."

"Ub's a little harsh, but correct; I don't think advertising a rock will win the talent show." Agreed Ricky.

"Hmm, ok." Shrugged Flynn as he tossed the rock behind him.

BONK!

"Ow!" Yelped Donald. "Watch where you're throwing that thing."

"I can agree with that, it's better than Alfie's talent, but it isn't good enough." Stated Ned.

* * *

**(Confessional: Order now!)**

**Harvey: **Personally I thought it was good; it could have been a comedy act. Hopefully my act will be enough to get in the talent show; I may be clumsy, but when I'm riding a unicycle I never bump into stuff.

**Flynn: **I guess they were right; nobody would be stupid enough to buy a rock … well, _most_ people anyway.

**Ub: **I wonder how Quadesh is doing with her team; hopefully they are having a few problems. I'd rather not lose since I have no allies yet and thus no safety to fall back on. And so far my team is doing badly; those acts don't really count as talent.

* * *

"Ok Gilda, you're next. What's your talent?" Inquired Mist.

"Toast art." Stated Gilda while setting up a backwards leaning board and holing a stack of several slices of toast.

"Err … where did the toast come from?" Blinked Mist in confusion. "That's not possible."

"Me no know." Giggled Gilda as she began to set up the toast.

"Speaking of impossible; I've been meaning to ask you something Mist." Said Ricky. "How come you are so strong?"

"Well … I honestly have no idea; I think it was genetic. I might have warrior ancestors that I've inherited the strength from, but I'm not too sure. But it's not the oddest thing in this show; I think Owen sleep swimming up a waterfall was weirder."

"And disgustin'; there ain't nothin' t'be proud of when it comes t' public nud'ty. My pappy taught me t'never act indecent with mah body; ah'm g'na repay 'im for what e's taught me." Said Xadrian while whittling on a piece of wood.

"Xadrian has a point … so; did your pappy tell you it's wrong to hurt animals?" Asked Harvey.

"Anythin' ta put dinner on the table." Shrugged Xadrian.

"Ok, done!" Declared Gilda. "I call it Logo's Featuring Toast."

Everyone looked at what Gilda had done and blinked; the toast slices had been covered with jam and marmite and arranged in a way that made the Total Drama logo appear on them; it was actually rather clever.

"Marmite, you either love it or hate it, just like you either love or hate my toasty and tasty art." Said Gilda cheerfully. "Any takers?"

"I love jam and marmite; I'll make sure you're in the show if you let me have some of the toast." Stated Alfie. "I still say my talent was better though."

"I say Gilda should be in the show; that's a pretty original talent." Said Ned in an impressed voice.

While the team started to share out the toast Tilly looked on from behind a tree with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, that's a good talent … I hope my team has some equally good acts; I wonder what else these guys can do." Pondered Tilly. "I hope my team appreciates me doing this … but my safety comes before that of anyone else."

**(Confessional: Twisting isn't all Tilly can do!)**

**Ub: **I have to admit, Gilda makes great toast. I can't really comment on her art for obvious reasons, but I'll trust my team on this one.

**Xadrian: **That was some mahty fine toast; ah don't often have it on accout'a pappy n' me not havin' a toaster; still, it would'a done well with'a fried and freshly severed duck wing.

**Ned: **Ok, I have a confession … I was a tiny bit biased then because toast is my favourite food. Hey, nobody's perfect.

**Tilly: **Darn, that's a good talent. I wonder what other talents they have … this requires further observation.

* * *

**(Super Stars)**

* * *

"Ok Joanne, you're up." Said Quadesh. "Hopefully your talent will be something that you can actually demonstrate right now."

"Well, I can … but I'll need one of you to tie me up and lock me in this chest." Said Joanne as she gestured to a large chest that she had bought from the cabins. "My talent is escapoligy."

"This should be interesting." Said Zanna as she looked up from her cell phone.

Quadesh quickly tied Joanne up with some of the rope the strategist had bought with her and then put her in the chest and locked it. There was a few moments of silence.

"Are there any air holes in that chest?" Asked Sampson.

A moment later the chest opened and Joanne climbed out completely untied.

"Was that awesome or impressive?" Asked Joanne.

"… It was good enough." Stated Quadesh. "Ok; do you think you could do it on a grander scale come the performance?"

"Sure; this was nothing. I have a disappearing box I could use." Offered Joanne. "It'll make sense when you see it … but, are you sure I need to perform? I might mess up."

"Don't worry; if you mess up you'll leave knowing you tried your best." Stated Quadesh.

"That doesn't exactly help." Said Joanne.

"Wasn't meant to." Shrugged Quadesh.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Tilly?" Asked Kelly. "She isn't here."

"Maybe she went to sue the bathroom or to get something for her talent." Guessed Larry.

"I hope she's alright; what if she gets lost and hurts herself." Mumbled Walter with a small sniffle.

"She'll be fine; she's probably just gone to use one of the confessionals or something." Reasoned Edith.

"Or maybe she went swimming in the cold water." Guessed Ivy.

"I doubt she'd do that during a challenge." Stated Charles.

* * *

**(Confessional: Escape from Monkey Island!)**

**Yoko: **I wonder how Joanne escaped the box so quickly; I looked inside it and didn't see anything that could have helped her … that's a really cool talent she has. Makes you wonder what the limits of the talent are.

**Joanne: **Looks like Quadesh approves of my talent; that's definitely a good thing. So far I have some friends, some acquaintances and zero enemies. Hopefully it will stay that way; but I have to officially ally with Zanna; we didn't really shake hands on it. And I'll be needing a third ally before long as well; but I have plenty of time to make plans.

**Charles: **That was an impressive talent; I've always wondered how escapists do that sort of thing. I certainly wouldn't be able to do it; I'd probably have a panic attack and start gasping for air.

**Quadesh: **Finally, I talent that I actually like. Maybe I could ally with Joanne … then again, I doubt she'd want to obey my every command; I think she's more left wing. No matter, I can always get her voted out when she's no longer useful.

* * *

"Ok Kelly, what's your talent?" Inquired Quadesh.

"A musical instrument."

"With baited breath I await a less vague answer." Said Sampson in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can play the Ocarina." Stated Kelly took an Ocarina out of her jacket pocket. "It's a great stress reliever when things get hard."

"What do you have to be stressed about?" Asked Sampson.

"_More than you know_." Thought Kelly. "Oh, you know … stuff. Anyway, here I go."

Kelly began to play her Ocarina to create a tune; it was rather relaxing and nice to listen to.

"That's sounds really lovely." Smiled Zanna.

"Ok, that's enough." Said Quadesh. "It's not bad, but musical talents are a little bit cliché; and I bet it took you a lot of lessons to get that good anyway."

"I'll have you know I'm self-taught." Frowned Kelly.

"That's really impressive." Nodded Yoko. "How long have you been playing the Ocarina?"

"Since I was six; learning it was a necessity." Stated Kelly.

"How so?" Inquired Ivy.

"Well, I have to make money somehow, sometimes I play it on the street for fun and to get a bit of pocket money since my allowance is pretty small." Explained Kelly.

"How much do you get? I get ten dollars a week." Said Betilla.

"That's not important; we've got a challenge haven't we?" Stated Kelly.

"Kelly's right, back to work everyone." Nodded Samson.

"Hypocrite." Muttered Walter quietly before turning on the charm. "Good job Kelly; you did _fantastic_, such a lovely song."

"Thanks Walter." Smiled Kelly.

* * *

**(Confessional: That talent was right on time … get the joke?)**

**Kelly: **I'd rather keep my personal life and my life in the show as separate as possible; I'm here to make friends and win … gee, now that I think about it it's gonna be hard doing those things without talking about certain 'issues'.

**Ivy: **I like music so really I think Kelly should have been given more of a chance … that said I'm not really a fan of the Ocarina; I prefer the single bells since they are to do with winter and winter often has snow.

**Yoko: **Ah, the Ocarina. Grandmaster Fong owns one, though it's more of an ornament rather than an instrument since it's made of delicate stone. If I broke it then accident or not he'd have my hide!

* * *

"Alright then; please tell me that you have a decent talent Larry." Said Quadesh hopefully. "And just so you know, trolling is not a talent."

"I wasn't gonna troll, that's a hobbie, not a talent; there's a difference." Stated Larry. "My talent is doing impersonations. I'll do some of last year's cast if you want."

"This sounds like something anyone can do." Said Quadesh doubtfully.

"Maybe, but I can impersonate voices pretty good as well." Replied Larry. "Anyway, here's an impression of Owen."

Larry cleared his throat.

"Wooo! I'm so psyched and hungry! And I sleepwalk when I eat beans! I'm such a fun loving guy who made it to the end by being nice and not being a target and because I'm funny! Wooooo!" Cheered Larry in a voice that sounded like Owen.

Quadesh looked impressed.

"I can also do female voices." Added Larry.

"Can you imitate Katie?" Asked Kelly.

"Sure." Shrugged Larry. "… EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone flinched from the volume and pitch of the squeal.

"Did my glasses crack?" Asked Charles.

Betilla glanced at them.

"Nope, they're fine." Assured Betilla. "Gosh, that was one beck of a scream."

"Actually it was a squee." Stated Larry.

"Well either way I'm impressed; you're in the show." Said Quadesh simply. "Ok, that's three acts decided and one more to choose. I'll see what everyone else can do before making a decision. Next!"

* * *

**(Confessional: This talent has some comedy potential.)**

**Larry: **When you're home alone as often as I am you tend to find ways to keep yourself busy. Mum and dad are almost always away with their jobs so I need to find ways to amuse myself; impersonations are just one of those ways.

**Edith:** Larry's impersonations are pretty cool. But I wonder where Tilly went; it's nearly her turn to audition; hmm, maybe she's gone to check out the other team; that's quite smart of her. Or maybe she's gone to look for the Idols … man, I could have left because I'm not gonna be in the show, but if I leave now people may get suspicious. Guess I won't be Idol hunting today.

**Betilla: **I hope he makes an unflattering impersonation of Duncan; that guy's a meanie … he noogied a deer!

* * *

"Ok Sampson, what can you do? Try not to disappoint us more than I think you're going to." Stated Quadesh.

"I don't want to be in the show." Said Sampson simply.

"It's no excuse for you to do nothing; all of us are auditioning so you should as well." Frowned Charles. "Besides, it's all about having fun."

"I'm having fun doing nothing." Said Sampson.

"Do you want me to dump ice all over you?" Threatened ivy. "Give it a try, please?"

"Fine." Muttered Sampson as he stood on one leg. "My talent is standing on one leg for a long time; simple but effective, not everyone can balance that magnificently on one leg."

"… Yeah, that's not gonna be good enough." Stated Quadesh.

"How about we put him in the show anyway as an incentive for him to try harder?" Suggested Charles.

"Good idea." Nodded Betilla.

"Bad idea." Corrected Quadesh. "I was under the impression that we wanted to win the challenge; Sampson isn't gonna score high."

"I guess you're right … still doesn't feel right letting him get by while doing nothing though." Frowned Charles.

"Agreed." Said Zanna.

* * *

**(Confessional: Lazy bones!)**

**Charles: **Well, we have three of our acts and four more auditions to see. From what we have already … I think we stand a good chance at winning; but if we lose at least I know who I'm voting for.

**Walter: **Sampson is making himself such a target that I'll be in no danger at all … thanks lazy bones!

**Joanne: **You know; Sampson may be lazy … but that may very well be his best quality; if I can ally with him then he'll vote with me since he's lazy. If I take him to the finals I'll easily win … but it won't be easy, that's for sure.

**Yoko: **Sampson treats every day as a day off … in comparison I only get Saturday's off. Usually I go for a hike or bake something.

* * *

**(Hollywood Heroes)**

* * *

"My turn." Said Harvey cheerfully.

"Should we back away to a safe distance?" Asked Ub.

"Nope; my talent is completely harmless … circus tricks." Stated Harvey as he got onto the unicycle he had bought from his room and started juggling some multi colored balls. "So, what do you think?"

"That's really good; you have quite a lot of balance … and since balancing on a Unicycle of harder than a ball I think it's just as well I'm not auditioning." Said Ned with a nod. "I think you should be our second act."

"Yes!" Cheered Harvey as he jumped off his unicycle which sailed backwards due to the force of Harvey jumping off and it hit Donald.

"Ow!" Yelped Donald. "Seriously? Are _unicycles_ out to get me now as well?"

"Sucks to be you … you have my sympathy." Stated Otis. "But look on the bright side, at least it only had one wheel; imagine if it had four."

"That doesn't really help." Said Donald as he got back up and dusted himself off.

"Don't come too close, I'd rather not be in vicinity of accident." Stated Veedle.

"How are you so accident prone anyway Donald?" Asked Penta curiously.

"I don't know; maybe I wronged the universe in some way I'm unaware of." Muttered Donald.

"Sorry Donald." Apologised Harvey.

"Eh, whatever, it's alright." Shrugged Donald.

"On average unicycles cause more broken bones than slipping on a bar of soap." Announced Gilda.

"Cool." Nodded Ricky.

* * *

**(Confessional: **_**Unicycles**_** … my oldest nemesis.)**

**Harvey: **When I'm on my feet I cause so many accidents … but when I'm on a unicycle I'm perfectly balanced … is that odd? Either way, I'm looking forward to the talent show.

**Veedle: **I'm not one for circus, too many people with bad dress sense and creepy make-up; but Harvey's talent is good, I think it's quite cool. He'll score well da?

**Ricky: **I think the circus is like marmite; you either love it or hate it. I fall into the former category … except not to an obsessive level. It was where me and Ellise went for our first date.

* * *

"Ok Mist, show us what you've got." Said Ned calmly.

"Well, as you know I'm quite strong; so my talent is juggling heavy objects." Said Mist as she picks up some rocks that looked like they weighed a kilogram each and began to juggle them with ease. "I didn't have time to prepare so I only have rocks for this audition, but for the real show I'll have stuff like bowling balls, a frying pan, cinder blocks and a plant pot."

"Sounds good to me; it'll be interesting to see and it's also quite different to Harvey's act; I think you can represent us." Nodded Ned. "Anyone have any objections?"

"It's your call." Said Flynn. "And if you call 0800 9090 6060 then you might win a prize; call now!"

"Very well, I think Mist will be our third act." Decided Ned. "I'll still need to see everyone else's auditions before I make the call for the final act though."

"Sounds fair." Nodded Alfie before he frowned. "But I still think I should have been picked to be in the show; I'd get the girls drooling."

"And what if it's a male judge?" Asked Penta.

"Alfie don't judge." Stated Alfie.

"Oh great; third person speech." Muttered Veedle.

"Oh stop ya whinin'; we got's 'nother talent ta pick b'fer ta show." Frowned Xadrian. "I'm sure at least one'o ya has'a good tal'nt. If ya want ah could rep'sent us with'a fight 'gainst a big animal; I c'n kill anything you want me too."

"Do you have any talents that don't involve hurting animals?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes." Nodded Xadrian.

"Well … just try not to hurt anything." Said Harvey with a sigh.

"Y'can count on me." Nodded Xadrian. "Ah shall never hurt'a human."

"Eh, close enough." Shrugged Ub.

"I'd rather he didn't hurt anything." Frowned Flynn.

* * *

**(Confessional: That's as good as we're gonna get.)**

**Xadrian: **(He is whittling on some wood). Ah think the others want me outta'tha game cause I'ma bit poor and diff'rent … but ah gots a plan. Ah can make mahself appear to be somebody who c'n be t'ken out at any time and not worth voting out early; ah'll act like a so called 'goat' if that's thah 'rrect term. Ah gots a plan B but ah's gonna need's time tah get it ta work.

**Mist: **I've always enjoyed talent shows, though I tend to watch them rather than compete. But I've always wanted to act in a talent show, it's just I sometimes get a bit nervous. But this should be pretty easy; people have watched me juggle before, so it'll be nothing new.

**Penta: **I have to admit … I have a hard time understand Xadrian; his accent is a little hard to understand at times. I wonder if anybody watching the show is having difficulty as well.

**Otis: **I am pretty certain Mist will drop something and it'll hit Donald; it's both funny and concerning at the same time.

* * *

"Ok Otis, you're up next; what's your talent?" Asked Ricky curiously.

"Prob'ly sum'thin' t'do with zombies." Guessed Xadrian.

"Nope; it's lock picking." Replied Otis. "It's pretty useful to pick the locks of the teacher's lockers and fill them with stink bombs or water balloons. Thing is, I'm not sure how it would work as an on stage act … maybe I could unlock a safe full of water balloons and then throw one at the judge.

"That'd probably score a zero." Stated Donald.

"I think we can rule Otis out then, right Ned?" Asked Mist.

"Yep, all things considered his talent won't work on stage." Nodded Ned. "We can indeed rule him out."

"All hail King Otis!" Yelled Gilda. "You know, because you said rule and all."

"If I was King the only rule would be that there are no rules … or is that a contradiction?" Pondered Otis.

"It's not important; what's important is that we carefully consider the last five auditions and pick the one that will most likely give us the best score." Stated Ub. "And if we lose we should carefully pick who to vote off; preferably a threat in the future or whoever cost us the challenge."

"That sounds fair." Nodded Mist. "Anyway, we've got a few hours till the show so we have plenty of time."

"For $5.99 I will sell you a watch to tell the time with!" Exclaimed Flynn.

* * *

**(Confessional: I'll give you $1 to stop advertising!)**

**Mist: **Lock picking may not be useful on a sage … but I have a feeling it might come in useful in future challenges. Hopefully I'll be on a team with Otis again so I can benefit from his skill.

**Gilda: **I didn't know locks picked their noses.

**Alfie: **See, this is why my talent should have been chosen; I can do it anywhere and anytime. I'm both manly and brainy.

* * *

"So, who's next?" Asked Donald.

"O is followed by P so I'm next." Said Penta. "My talent is dancing."

"Which dance are you going to do?" Inquired Ned.

"The Robot." Stated Penta.

"Cool." Nodded Ricky.

With enough being said Penta started to dance; it was actually pretty good, though it would have been a bit better with music.

"Ok, I don't think that's very good to be honest." Said Alfie. "There's no music and quite frankly anyone could do that."

"I can do other dances if you want … and at least my talent actually counts as a talent." Frowned Penta.

"That wasn't too bad … but I think we should see what the others can do before the decision is made." Stated Ned. "And Alfie, please do not heckle Penta, she did not do anything to invoke an insult."

"I'm just being an alpha male; besides, the rule are different for me since I'm unbelievably manly." Stated Alfie.

"Unbelievable is right." Said Ned flatly.

"Ah 'gree; ain't nothing t'be proud of if ya have'a big ego." Nodded Xadrian. "Pappy says people who think they got's everything have actually got nothin."

* * *

**(Confessional: The Robot … dancing has never looked more stiff and robotic ever since.)**

**Ub: **I'm thinking of allying with Alfie; he seems like he'll be up for anything if I say that doing it is manly. His ego is quite large though, but that just makes things easier for me. And since he's allied with Flynn I could easily join the alliance and get two allies for the price of one.

**Penta: **… The Robot … what was I thinking? I should have done the Irish step dance…

**Otis: **I wonder what Alfie would say if I called him a wimp … only one way to find out!

**Tilly: **Well, this team sure has a lot of talent. Toast art, circus tricks and heavy juggling? My team's gonna have our work cut out for us. And if we lose I'm sure I won't be targeted due to telling them this information. I'd better be heading back, my team are probably wondering where I am by now.

* * *

**(Super Stars)**

* * *

"Ok, who's next?" Asked Quadesh.

"You should know what letter follows after S." Said Sampson calmly. "It's T, so Tilly is next."

"Ok … but where is she?" Inquired Quadesh before grumbling. "Hopefully she'll be here soon; I do not much appreciate tardy folk."

At that moment Tilly ran up to the group.

"I'm back." Said Tilly after she caught her breath. "Sorry I was gone for a while, I was preoccupied,

"What could be more important than the challenge?" Inquired Quadesh.

"I was spying on the other team and seeing what we are up against." Stated Tilly. "So far they've got Gilda with toast art, Harvey with circus tricks and Mist with heavy object juggling. We have some stuff competition?"

"Toast art?" Blinked Charles in confusion to Zanna who shrugged and looked equally confused.

"Good job Tilly." Nodded Quadesh. "At least we know what the others are doing; by the way, since you weren't here to hear it Joanne and Larry will be performing for us with escapoligy and impersonations respectively. Anyway, now that we know this, we'd best make sure we have acts to match them. What's your act?"

"Flexibility." Said Tilly. "I can twist myself into a variety of positions, like so."

Tilly twisted her upper body all the way around until it had gone all the way around.

"Is that good enough?" Asked Tilly.

"It's both creepy and talented; I'll just judge the last three acts and then we'll see if you're the front runner." Stated Tilly.

"Fine by me." Nodded Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tilly must have taken a LOT of yoga or something.)**

**Quadesh: **At least now the other team can't take us by surprise … but I can't really do much with the information since I can't sabotage them, but it was good of Tilly to tell me. Regardless, she'd _better_ not ditch us again.

**Tilly: **I did it for my team and for me. My team knows what they're up against and I've learnt some stuff about my competition; I think spying on people is a very underrated strategy. Maybe I could listen in on some confessions too.

**Edith: **I hope these auditions are over soon; I'd like to get some more ice cream, it's hot. And I've had a thought … would it be possible to create fake idols? Granted I know nothing about whittling, but maybe … in fact no, it's a silly idea. It'd be easy to tell a fake from the real thing.

**Walter: **It's my turn next … and I think Quadesh is getting too comfortable as a leader; I think it's time to turn some people against her.

* * *

"My turn next." Said Walter cheerfully. "I'm pretty good at singing … but…"

"But what?" Asked Edith. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I have a pretty bad case of stage fright, so I'd rather not perform." Mumbled Walter.

"But you said you were in a choir, I bet you have a great singing voice." Assured Kelly.

"I just get a bit nervous on stage is all." Lied Walter.

"If you've got a good talent you should represent us; I don't want us to lose." Frowned Quadesh.

"I'd rather not." Mumbled Walter.

"Do it!" Yelled Quadesh.

Walter forced out some tears and started to sob; Larry rolled his eyes while some of the team glared at Quadesh.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Frowned Ivy.

"It's my not fault he's so sensitive." Stated Quadesh.

"Why do you have to be so mean." Sobbed Walter.

"There, there Walter." Said Kelly gently. "It's alright."

Walter sobbed into Kelly's shoulder while feeling satisfied that his plan had worked.

* * *

**(Confessional: Crocodile tears!)**

**Walter: **Kelly's natural niceness is like an apple tree with apples ripe for the picking; I'm gonna dominate this game. I just need to take out the biggest threats early on and at the moment Quadesh is the biggest threat.

**Larry: **Walter is getting on my nerves; now I know how the people I troll feel … gee, I kinda feel like a jerk now. Regardless, he has _got_ to go! I don't know how much more fake crying I can take!

**Joanne: **There has to be some way I can benefit from this … hmm, I'll have to pick a side. Walter is quite sensitive, so maybe I should ally with him since meek contestants are great alliance members according to Russell Hantz, but Yul recommends allying with smart people … he seems to be both meek and smart.

**Kelly: **Walter sure is sensitive … maybe this game is a bit too rough for him?

* * *

"Ok Yoko, you're next." Said Kelly while she comforted Walter. "I'm guessing you can do something like chopping a cinder block with your bare hands, walking on two fingers or balancing on a thin stick right?

"Actually no; my talent is doing a hand stand and balancing stuff on my feet." Smiled Yoko. As she assumed a hand stand position. "Ok, somebody put some stuff on my feet for me to balance."

"I don't think that's good enough for the show." Said Zanna while texting. "Bridgette tried that last season and we don't want the same thing to happen here … and even if it goes fine it'll still be the same as one of last season's talents so we may get scored lower. Sorry Yoko, nothing personal"

"Zanna's right, your talent isn't good enough." Stated Sampson.

"It's better than yours though." Replied Yoko.

"I never said it wasn't." Stated Sampson.

"He's right though, it isn't great." Said Quadesh dully.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hands are not built for walking on)**

**Yoko: **Gee, tough crowd.

**Ivy: **The auditions have been kind of boring so far; I haven't really had a chance to do much. Thankfully they're nearly over so after that I can just hang out and relax until the talent show … though knowing Chris he'll cut out the footage between the end of the auditions and the talent show.

**Betilla: **Yoko should have been giving a chance, but I guess Tilly's talent will score higher. It all comes down to what Zanna can do.

* * *

"Ok Zanna, you're the last one to go, what' your talent?" Asked Yoko.

"Well … I'm really good at fishing." Said Zanna before adding. "But that can't really be done on a stage, so I don't think that I can really participate."

"Very well then; that means Tilly is our final act." Stated Quadesh.

"Hey, how come Zanna doesn't have to do anything but I did?" Whined Sampson.

"Unlike you she has a valid reason." Stated Kelly. "So, since all the auditions are done ... what do we do now?"

"Simple, those who are in the show should practise their acts and make sure they don't screw up; the rest of us can do whatever I suppose." Stated Quadesh.

"In that case I'm outta here; if you want to talk to me I'll be fishing at the dock, later." Said Zanna as she got up and left.

"Looks like our work here is done; all we can do now is wait for the talent show to start." Nodded Edith.

"I hope we win, I'll be so sad if we lose." Mumbled Walter.

"Yeah, I bet you will be." Muttered Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: That's pretty much a given.)**

**Joanne: **Ok, now I'm in the talent show … not what I had originally planned. But it's no problem, I just have to make sure I'm not the lowest scoring act. And if I am then I'll have to strategize my butt off and make all kinds of deals before elimination. If I was voted off first I'd be an embarrassment to strategists everywhere.

**Ivy: **Finally! Now I can go and take a refreshing dip in the water; hopefully it's cold. Still, not doing much has advantages; if I don't make big mistakes then I won't be targeting. I doubt I'll get a single vote tonight if we end up losing … I hope that didn't sound arrogant.

* * *

**(Hollywood Heroes)**

* * *

"Ok then, after the letter P we have the letter R so Ricky, you're up." Prompted Ned.

"Ok, well … I don't think my talent is going to be good enough for the show." Admitted Ricky.

"Why not?" Asked Ned.

"Because my talent is juggling wrenches; and Mist's juggling will be a lot more impressive. Basically I'm kind of overshadowed in this challenge." Explained Ricky. "I'll still demonstrate if you want … but either way you look at it, Mist has the winning edge."

"You flatter me." Smiled Mist.

"Very well then, I guess you won't be in the show." Nodded Ned.

"Thanks for understanding; by the way, I thought I saw somebody behind one of the trees earlier … I guess I must have been seeing things." Mused Ricky.

"If only I had that luxury." Said Ub in a neutral tone. "Ok then, only three auditions left; hopefully one of them will be good enough … and I think I'm next."

"You are, let's see your talent; hopefully it good." Said Veedle.

* * *

**(Confessional: Wrench juggling … simple but cool.)**

**Ricky: **Another talent I have is engineering and building … but that can't be done on the stage. Thus, I'm kinda on the side lines in this challenge.

**Alfie: **So many talents have been rejected … if they'd let me perform we'd be ready by now and we'd have even more rehearsal time. They just aren't manly enough to understand.

* * *

"Ok Ub, what's your talent? Is it something cool and crazy?" Asked Otis.

"My talent is stand-up comedy." Said Ub with a grin. "Anyone care to hear some jokes?"

"Sure, start whenever you are ready." Nodded Ned.

"Ok; two blonds walk into a building … you'd think at least one of them would have seen it." Joked Ub.

"Not funny." Frowned Flynn.

"Well how about this; I went to buy some camouflage trousers the other day … but I couldn't find any." Joked Ub.

Veedle let out a groan.

"A guy goes to the doctor with a strawberry growing out of his head; the doctor says 'I'll give you some cream to put on that." Joked Ub.

"Make it stop." Mumbled Donald in visible pain. "Those jokes have actually given me a literal headache!"

"Sorry Ub, but I don't think puns will get a high enough score." Said Ned apologetically.

"That's fine, I understand." Nodded Ub.

"It was kinda crappy t'be honest." Said Xadrian flatly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Puns are best left to the Annoying Orange.)**

**Xadrian: **The crap was that?

**Donald: **I seem to be allergic to bad comedy; those jokes were physically hurting me.

**Ub: **Obviously that wasn't my real stand-up comedy; I don't want to participate because if I do then I'd be a target if I did badly. I never said I didn't want to because then I'd be singled out. And honestly, the jokes weren't _that_ bad anyway, I can think of worse ones.

* * *

"My talent requires I skill and concentration; it fun and satisfying." Stated Veedle while holding a bow and arrow. "My talent is archery."

"Now that sounds like a good talent." Noted Penta. "Could you give us a demonstration? How about you try and hit that tree over there."

"Can do." Nodded Veedle.

Veedle notched the arrow and aimed carefully, after a few moments of concentration she let it go; it flew to the tree and become pinned into it.

"That's a good talent; I think it's good enough to represent us." Nodded Ned. "You're probably gonna be our fourth act; it all comes down to what Xadrian can do."

"Cool, now archery is _very_ manly." Stated Alfie. "Though I still say my flexing would have won it for us."

"We don't care." Said Mist flatly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Arrow Sparrow!)**

**Veedle: **That went well; my talent is pretty good don't you think? You know it true da?

**Ub: **That would have been more impressive if I could see it.

**Otis: **That was cool; it reminds me of Arrow, my favourite superhero.

**Donald: **I am _so_ glad that didn't hit me.

* * *

"Ok Xadrian, you're up. What can you do?" Asked Ned.

"Ah c'n whittle." Said Xadrian. "I c'n turn'a block'a wood in'ta a work'a art."

"How long does it take you to do it on average?" Asked Ned.

"It takes me longer'n the time it takes me t'kill a pigeon." Stated Xadrian.

"We need speedy acts so I don't think you'll be representing us." Stated Ned.

"Fine be me; I c'n cope wi'that." Shrugged Xadrian.

"Cool, so that means our performers are Gilda, Harvey, Mist and Veedle." Nodded Penta. "I guess we can take five until the show, though the performers should practise their acts."

"Ok then, auditions are over; all that we can do now is hope the performers score high." Stated Ned.

"I won't let you down." Assured Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessional: Some of the talents shown are applicable to game play and strategy.)**

**Ned: **Hopefully I made the right picks with my choices because if I didn't then I'll be a target.

**Flynn: **For the low, low, _low_ price of $7.99 I'll get you a VIP pass for the talent show! Order now!

* * *

A few hours later the twenty six tweens were gathered by the amphitheatre; the Hollywood Heroes sat on the bleachers to the right which was represented by a dark blue flag and the Super Stars sat on the bleachers to the left which was represented by a yellow flag. It was clear what the team colours were. Chris stood on the stage dressed in a fancy game show outfit.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa's second ever talent show!" Announced Chris grandly. "Tonight we have eight acts ready to perform; in the yellow bleachers we have the Super Stars and I the blue bleachers we have the Hollywood Heroes! Tonight they will be competing to get the highest score and avoid elimination. But this time Chef Hatchet will not be the judge; instead we have one of the season one contestants as the judge; tonight's judge is our resident sarcastic, cynical, dry witted snarky bookworm ... Noah!"

Noah walked out from backstage and sat down at the judge table in front of the stage.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Asked Noah. "I don't even like this show."

"Because the fine print of your contract says so." Stated Chris. "Anyway; the acts are backstage waiting to perform; since this is an alphabetically themed season they will be will be performing in alphabetical order and alternating between teams."

"Gee, we'd have never worked that out ourselves." Drawled Quadesh.

"Ok then; our first act of the night is Charles with Poetry." Said Chris. "Hopefully it'll be a good start to the show."

* * *

**(Confessional: Poems are hard to write.)**

**Ricky: **Charles's poetry is quite good so he might get a good score; I both want him to succeed and also not do brilliantly since I'd kinda like to win.

**Alfie: **Poetry isn't manly at all, lame!

* * *

Charles walked out on stage holding a piece of paper and stood in the centre.

"For my act I will be reading poetry, like Chris said." Stated Charles. "I decided to write a one about fishing; it's a very philosophical hobbie and thus there is plenty to write about. I call this one 'Some things that can happen with a fish'.

Charles cleared his throat and began to read his poem.

* * *

A fish that drinks like a fish, that is a fish in excess

A fish that fishes in troubled waters, that is a fish taking advantage of another fish in trouble.

A fish that fishes or cuts boat, well, to be or not to be, to retreat or to attack, that is the fishy question

A fish that is neither fish nor fowl, is a fish that is neither one nor the other, lacking some convictions

A fish out of water, is a fish feeling left out, no longer in his accustomed environment

Do you have other fish to try for now?

Is there another matter required my attention?

Poor fish, the lake is finally fished out from his fishy mind

* * *

Charles finished his poem and took a bow. The audience applauded, more so on his side, and Noah thought for a moment.

"Not bad; I quite enjoy poetry and I like the depth of the poem. Still, it would have been better if it was a big longer and if you hadn't read it from the sheet. I give it ... eight points." Stated Noah.

"I'll take it." Nodded Charles.

"That's what I call a medium act." Said Otis.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Penta.

"It wasn't warm and it wasn't well done." Sniggered Otis.

"Ok, that was kinda funny." Admitted Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: Fishing for compliments.)**

**Zanna: **That was a really good poem: I have a feeling my fishing hobbie was the inspiration. If that's true I'm glad I could help.

**Charles: **I think that went well; eight points is a pretty good score. Hopefully the others on my team will do just as well.

* * *

"Next up we have got Gilda with Toast art." Announced Chris.

"Toast art? That sounds ... original." Blinked Noah.

Some nameless interns set out a table and a board like what Gilda had earlier; there was a fair few slices of toast on the table. Gilda strolled out onto the stage.

"I'm gonna be making a picture with toast; after all, what better art supply is there than toast ... besides spam." Stated Gilda cheerfully as she very quickly got to work spreading butter, marmite and jam onto the toast. After a minute of doing this she began to assemble the toast onto the board.

Noah watched with interest as Gilda continued her act and noticed a picture was beginning to appear as the toast was put on the board. Soon enough Gild was done and struck a pose.

"You likey?" Asked Gilda.

The toast slices formation made a picture of Noah's face appear across them. Noh clapped.

"That's a pretty good talent." Nodded Noah. "It's original too ... though I have a feeling you tried to suck up to me. Nevertheless, I give it nine points."

"Cereal!" Cheered Gilda as she ran backstage.

* * *

**(Confessional: Gilda can boast; she's got Noah on toast!)**

**Gilda: **Yay! I'm gonna be the 'toast' of the town! (Gilda giggles)

**Sampson: **I'm hungry.

* * *

"So far the Hollywood Heroes are in the lead with nine points and the Super Stars are slightly behind with eight points but things can easily change." Stated Chris. "Next up is Joanne."

Joanne walked on stage while some interns hauled a disappearing box on stage.

"My talent is escapoligy; I'm going to escape from this disappearing box. I will be tie up and locked into it ... and it's also made of solid metal so I can't simply break out." Stated Joanne. "But also a lit stick of dynamite is going to be in there with me to make things interesting."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Noah.

"Possibly." Nodded Joanne as the interns tied her up in rope and put her in the box; one intern lit the dynamite and put it in with Joanne and then locked the box.

The box started to rattle and shake for a few moments as Joanne started to make her escape.

BOOM!

There was an explosion from inside the box and some smoke started to pour out through the cracks. The lock had been completely blown off and everyone looked horrified.

"For $5.99 I'll organise a funeral." Stated Flynn.

"Not funny." Said Ricky flatly.

The door of the disappearing box opened and some smoke billowed out, but when tic learned Joanne was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke at the side of the stage and when it cleared Joanne was standing there completely unharmed. The audience burst into applause.

"So, how did I do?" Asked Joanne.

"... Ok, that was incredible." Said Noah honestly. "I don't know how you did it, but the fact you had an explosive with you that could have easily killed you earns you an automatic perfect ten."

"Thank you." Nodded Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: She's a modern day Houdini alright.)**

**Joanne: **Hopefully that will put me in favour of my team ... but it might make people see me as a threat. I might have to do a little bad tomorrow so I can shrink the target on my back.

**Xadrian: **How was that ev'n possible?

* * *

"Fourth to perform is Harvey with circus tricks." Announced Chris.

Harvey rode onto stage on a unicycle while juggling some balls.

"Assistants! Set up the ramp!" Ordered Harvey.

Some interns set up a ramp and a ring of fire; Harvey got himself lined up and, while still juggling the balls, shot forward on the unicycle, went up the ramp and through the ring of fire and managed to land successfully. He then started to ride in very quick circles which would make any normal person fall off.

"I thought he was clumsy." Blinked Edith.

"So did I ... for our sake hopefully he'll fall off soon." Said Quadesh.

"Wouldn't that hurt him?" Asked Edith.

"One less opponent to worry about." Shrugged Quadesh.

"That's mean." Frowned Walter.

Harvey soon finished it act; he jumped off his unicycle and took a bow.

"That was a pretty good talent; I don't know anyone who can ride a unicycle." Stated Noah. "I give it nine points."

"That'll do nicely." Nodded Harvey as he started to walk backstage; however, he tripped over and some crashing sounds were heard. "I'm ok!"

"You know Donald; you are Harvey would get along great; you're both really clumsy." Sniggered Otis.

"No, I am simply unlucky." Stated Donald. "Besides, I hate the circus."

* * *

**(Confessional: Cirque De Clumsy!)**

**Harvey: **that went pretty well; now we're tied with the Super Stars. Hopefully we won't lose, that be a total bummer.

**Ned: **I sure am glad I chose Harvey; he did great. I can only hope that Mist and Veedle will do just as good.

* * *

"Currently the scores are tied so there's still everything to play for." Announced Chris. "Our next act of the show is Larry with impersonations."

Larry strolled out onto the stage; he ran a hand through his Mohawk and began to speak.

"For my impersonations I was thinking of taking the mick out of politicians and celebrities ... but I thought it'd be better if I imitated some of the contestants from last season." Stated Larry.

Larry cleared his throat and began to act.

"Gosh! How can you not tell that Marvel is superior to DC? Everyone knows the plots are better. And I have a hamburger on my shirt, it's cool. Gosh, bogus, awesome and other exclamations! I'm dating the luscious Leshawna; love is blind and that's why I need glasses. Gosh!" said Larry in Harold's voice.

Larry then cleared his throat again.

"Yo, guys are better than girls eh. I was taught that by my dad and didn't know better since I'm from the country eh; everyone blames me for one mistake but hey, my hat is so cool eh. I also like to pick my nose." Said Larry while picking his nose.

By now a fair few members of the audience looked quite amused.

"I'm a CIT! I have to be in charge whether you like it or not! I'm an A grade student, class president, a CIT, a know nothing know it all and a CIT. Did I mention I was a CIT? I was voted off unfairly and would have stood a good 0.00001 chance of winning of not for Harold. I'm also a CIT." Said Larry in a high pitched voice.

"Ok, I think I've seen enough." Sniggered Noah. "That was really good, a tad unflattering, but still good. I give it eight points."

"Cool." Nodded Larry.

"I'd love to see the reactions of the people he imitated." Chuckled Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: Can he imitate Justin? Only that Justin hardly talks.)**

**Larry: **A job well done; I think it's a given I'm not going anywhere if we lose. Oh ja, I' hungry, hopefully dinner will be served after this challenge. I bet Walter will cry about it somehow.

**Yoko: **That was really funny ... thing is though, I didn't see the first season so I'm not sure who he was imitating, but they sound like funny people.

* * *

"Next up we have Mist with a juggling act." Announced Chris.

Mist walked out on stage with several heavy objects in her arms such as bowling balls, a plant pot, a few large rocks, a TV and a toaster.

"I'm going to be juggling all of these objects." Stated Mist.

"That's impossible; nobody could be strong enough to properly juggle all of those things." Stated Noah.

"Well, prepare to be proven wrong." Smiled Mist as she tossed the objects in the air and then began to juggle them with ease.

Noah looked stunned as Mist juggled the heavy objects; while she juggled them she began to do a tap dance; it wasn't a professional dance but it still added to the act.

"_This is exactly why I need her under my thumb_." Thought Quadesh as she watched Mist juggle.

"This is pretty cool." Noted Donald.

Soon enough Mist finished juggling the objects and set them down.

"So, did you like it?" Asked Mist.

"That was really cool." Nodded Noah. "I take back my previous statement since I stand thoroughly corrected. I'll give you ten points."

"Thank you." Said Mist politely.

"I think we've got this challenge in the bag." Said Ub.

"It all comes down to how well Veedle does; don't get too overconfident." Cautioned Penta.

Mist walked off stage but her foot made contact with one of the bowling balls; due to her unnaturally high strength it was sent flying and hit Donald in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt!" Yelped Donald in pain.

"Sorry Donald!" Apologised Mist.

* * *

**(Confessional: I wonder if she can juggle other people.)**

**Mist: **That went pretty well; only two acts let and we've taken the lead ... I feel confident. And if we lose I have Veedle on the team so I have something to fall back on.

**Ivy: **That was really impressive; I'm surprised Mist didn't drop anything.

**Edith: **Just Tilly left to go, hopefully she'll score very high or at least enough for us to take the win. If not then we'll be in trouble.

**Donald: **Do I need to wear a suit if armour or something? Maybe I should wear a bullet proof vest just in case.

* * *

"Currently the score is twenty six to twenty nine in the Hollywood Heroes' favour." Announced Chris. "Next up we have Tilly with her twisting."

Tilly walked onto the stage and stood in the centre.

"If any of you are squeamish you might want to turn away." Cautioned Tilly. "Anyway, here I go."

Tilly began by twisting her upper body all the way around and then bending backwards and though her legs; she then twisted her arms and finally twisted her head all the way around. To add to the effect tilly bent her fingers in of angles.

"Ta da." Said Tilly.

"... She's scaring me." Whimpered Walter.

"That's both totally freaky and totally cool." Said Otis with interest.

"Is that your act?" Asked Noah.

"Yep; isn't it cool how I can twist like this?" Asked Tilly.

"Indeed it is." Nodded Noah. "However, the act itself is really short ... I'll give you eight points."

"Fine by me." Nodded Tilly as she untwisted herself.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gagged Ricky.

"Was it really that bad? Maybe it's a good thing I couldn't see it." Mused Ub.

* * *

**(Confessional: Twisting is hit or miss.)**

**Tilly: **Well that went well, now all I have to do is sit tight and hope that Veedle messes up or at least scores badly.

**Walter: **So after that our total score is thirty four points ... that means Veedle will need at least five points to win; good thing I'm not a target. Hopefully I can get a big threat voted out.

**Quadesh: **This is gonna be close; but if we lose I won't be in danger, I just need to make sure there is a bigger target. Now who offers the least to the team besides Sampson?

* * *

"Our final act of the night is Veedle with archery." Announced Chris as Veedle walked on stage with her bow and three arrows. "You need seven points to win the challenge and six to tie it ... five or less and your team loses, no pressure ... ok, there's pressure. Haha!"

"Please be shutting up Chris." Stated Veedle. "I need silence so I can concentrate."

Three targets had been set up above the audience and they were all moving from side to side a little big; Veedle notched the first arrow and let it fire at the target to the right ... it was a bulls-eye.

"So far so good." Nodded Veedle as he noticed the second arrow.

Veedle aimed carefully and fired the second arrow; it hit the left target and got a bulls-eye.

"Only one more target to go ... will Veedle hit or miss?" Asked Chris out loud.

"Not helping Chris." Frowned Veedle as she notched the third arrow.

Veedle calmly aimed very carefully; after holding the bow steady for seven seconds she let it fire. The arrow sailed on towards the target...

...

...

...

...

...

And got a bulls-eye.

"Good job Veedle!" Cheered Flynn.

"I hope you don't kill animals with that." Frowned Betilla.

"Ok then, it all comes down to this ... what score do you give Veedle Noah? And make sure to add a dramatic pause, it keeps things suspenseful." Stated Chris.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't perfect ... but I liked it." Said Noah. "Overall I give the act...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eight points."

"And that ends the challenge!" Announced Chris. "It was pretty close, but the final scores are thirty four to thirty six in the favour of the Hollywood Heroes! They are _safe_ tonight!"

The Hollywood Heroes cheered while the Super Stars looked either disappointed or annoyed.

"Ok everyone, it's now Dinner time; but after dinner I would like each of you to meet me in camp centre since I have something to give each of you." Stated Chris. "That is all."

* * *

**(Confessional: Hopefully you're fav was on the winning team.)**

**Quadesh: **Darn it! This is not a great start ... but I don't think I'm in any danger; all I have to do is convince the others to vote for someone else and that shouldn't be too hard.

**Kelly: **Darn it, I really thought we could have won that; Walter was taking the loss pretty hard ... poor guy, he's really not having a great time here.

**Tilly: **Now that the challenge is done it's time to get to the interesting part of the game ... voting someone off. I just have to use logic to get Quadesh out; she should be proud for being voted out for being a threat.

**Zanna: **I'm expecting people to come to me to talk about votes because I have an idol and thus some power. I hope I'm not voted off ... and if I am, what will happen to my Idol? Would it be removed from the game or would it be hidden with the others?

* * *

A while later the twenty six campers were in the Mess Hall; the Hollywood Heroes were eating a nice roast dinner cooked by DJ while the Super Stars were eating a less than brilliant meal cooked by Chef Hatchet.

"I thought DJ was gonna cook for us." Frowned Betilla.

"Nope, I cook for the losers ... and you better enjoy it!" Yelled Chef Hatchet from the kitchen.

The Super Stars were silent for a moment before Edith spoke up.

"Ok guys, we're gonna need to figure out who to vote off; no point delaying the inevitable." Stated Edith.

"I think we should vote off Walter." Said Quadesh. "He just cries all the time."

"I agree." Said Larry.

"That's not nice; just because I'm *sniff* a little sensitive it doesn't mean I'm useless; that's mean!" Sobbed Walter.

"I think we should vote off the person who did the least today, Sampson." Said Charles. "He'll hold back whatever team he's on."

"Whatever." Shrugged Sampson.

"I have a better idea; I think it should be Quadesh." Stated Tilly. "She was the one who chose the acts to technically speaking it's her fault that we lost; if she'd picked a bit better than maybe we could have won."

"Hey! It is not my fault!" Frowned Quadesh. "It came down to the scores and I had nothing to do with that."

"I'm just telling it like it is." Replied Tilly.

"Looks like we have some candidates for elimination." Noted Kelly. "This'll be a hard choice."

"I think it's an easy choice; you should vote for Quadesh, she's mean." Mumbled Walter. "I don't feel *sob* safe with her near me."

"What about you Zanna; who do you think should go?" Asked Joanne.

"I haven't decided yet." Said Zanna. "I'm sure we'll all figure something out though."

At that moment Chris entered the Mess hall.

"Ok everyone, could you all come to the centre of camp for a moment, I have a little thing to give to each of you." Stated Chris.

"I guess this conversation will have to be put on hold; let's hope it's nice and cold at the S.S elimination." Mused Ivy hopefully.

* * *

**(Confessional: This is gonna be a dramatic ceremony.)**

**Walter: **It was good of Tilly to help my case of getting Quadesh out ... but her smartness makes her a threat; I'll have to get her out soon as well.

**Yoko: **Hmmm ... Tilly makes a good point; maybe voting off Quadesh would be a good idea.

**Charles: **Quadesh may be a tad bossy and mean and Walter may be emotional ... but Samson did nothing today so he's earned my vote and I'm not changing my mind.

**Tilly: **My work tonight is done.

* * *

The twenty six campers were soon in camp centre; there were twenty six small boxes set out in a line in alphabetical order and each had a large letter stamped on it.

"Ok everyone; the Super Stars lost and are about to board the Subway of Woe to get to the S.S Elimination, but first I have something for each of you; something that you must bring to each elimination you attend. Everyone opened the box with the letter that represents you." Requested Chris.

The tweens quickly grabbed their respective boxes and opened them; inside each of them was a glass idol of their heads that fit perfectly into an outstretched hand.

"These are your Life Idols; I'll explain what they are for at the beginning of each ceremony for your sake and for that of the viewers." Stated Chris.

"Man, who's this handsome looking devil." Grinned Otis as he looked at his idol.

"That was my line." Whined Alfie.

"Anyway; those who were on the Hollywood heroes, you guys can head off to bed if you want; as everyone on the Shooting Stars ... you guys have an appointment at the S.S elimination." Said Chris. "The Subway of Woe is a little to the north of camp; there are a few separate trains carts on it so you can do some last minute strategy if you want. Anyway, let's get going; it's time to see who will be the first voted out."

"I'm scared." Sobbed Walter.

"I'm tired." Yawned Ivy.

* * *

**(Confessional: Subway Shenanigans!)**

**Quadesh: **I didn't expect to be a target ... but thanks to Tilly I'm gonna have to do some damage control; hopefully I'll be able to do some damage control at the ceremony.

**Larry: **I'm not worried at all; I think I'm quite safe tonight despite being votable. And luckily Walter is votable as well.

**Sampson: **I hope casting my vote won't take too much effort.

* * *

A few minutes later the tweens were riding the Subway of Wow; it was a subway built under the surface of the island that went from one side to another. Most of the tweens were simply talking about the day and wondering what would happen at the ceremony. Currently Joanne and Zanna were in the back carriage and Joanne was pacing.

"I hope I'm not a target tonight." Mumbled Joanna.

"You'll be fine." Assured Zanna while she texted.

"have you thought of who you're going to vote for yet?" Asked Joanne.

"No, I really don't know." Admitted Zanna.

"I have an idea; you can vote with me if you want. When Chris tells us to vote I'll tap my foot once for Quadesh, twice for Walter and three times for Sampson. You in?"Offered Joanne.

"Hmm ... deal." Nodded Zanna. "I wonder of the safety symbols are still marshmallows ... and these Life idols are pretty cool, mine is really pretty. I wonder what they do."

"I'm sure we'll find out very soon." Said Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ever the strategy bot!)**

**Joanne: **Ok, I'm now certain that I'm safe; but it's no reason not to strategize a bit more. Zanna is definitely allied with me now ... but one ally isn't enough. I just hope Zanna doesn't get taken out ... though I doubt that will happen.

* * *

Soon enough the subway ride was over and the thirteen campers had arrived at the S.S Elimination. Currently they were all sitting on chairs on the top deck of the S.S Elimination. It was dark and the stars were shining. Chris walked out from below deck with a tray of golden coins and also a mallet for some reason. He put the tray on a barrel and stood behind a table.

"Welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony of the season." Greeted Chris. "You guys lost the first challenge, which is nothing to be proud of, and now you need to vote somebody off. Things are gonna work a bit differently than lasts season though, in more ways than just a different safety object. I will ask some of you questions before you vote about your time in the game, you know, just so we all know what's going on and so you say funny stuff. After that you will vote one by one in the Captains Room behind me; once in there write the name of the person you want to vote off on a piece of paper and put it in the ballot box. After you have all voted I will tally the votes and hand out the Chocolate Doubloons; the person who does not get one is out of the game and must give me their Idol and take the Smash of Sorrow, walk down the stairs of misery, walk the path of failure and board the Boat of Losers ... and you can't come back, ever. And this season I actually mean that because I can honestly say that _nobody_ will be returning; once you're out, that's it."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Betilla; how do you think you've been doing these past few days?" Asked Chris.

"I think I've been doing alright; I have friends and I'm not a target tonight ... I think I'm doing just fine." Said Betilla.

"Larry, what would you say is your biggest strength; social or strategic?" Inquired Chris.

"I'd say that I'm a bit of both, but I'm more social. But still, I'm gonna hold my ground in a conversation and not sugar-coat things." Replied Larry.

"Charles; do you feel safe tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I'm quite confident I won't be voted off, but I may get a stray vote ... I don't know why anyone would vote for me, but it's not my business." Stated Charles.

"Zanna ... who would you say are the targets for elimination tonight?" Asked Chris.

"Well; when we were all talking about it in the Mess Hall the names that came up were Quadesh, Sampson and Walter. I think it's definitely one of them getting the boot." Answered Zanna. "But not everyone has decided who to vote for yet."

"Well ... in that case, why don't we let each of the targets a why they should we kept around." Suggested Chris. "Since Quadesh is first alphabetically, she can speak first."

"I am a strong leader and a strong competitor; it is not my fault that the acts didn't score enough point ... besides, we all scored eight's at least so it wasn't a wash out. You should think long term as well as the type of challenges we'll have; I will be a vital asset in a physical challenge." Stated Quadesh. "Trust me, I offer a lot."

"Sampson, you next." Said Chris.

"Well, I may be lazy, but I'm very smart. If we have a mental challenge I'll be irreplaceable. You've only known me for two days so you can't really judge me yet. I'm also a doormat at times, tell me who you want gone and I'll likely vote for them. And if I make the merge I'll be no threat for in a solo immunity challenge, keep that in mind." Said Sampson calmly.

"Walter, your turn." Said Chris.

"I'm just an innocent boy; I'm a bit emotional and scaredy ... but I'm nice and you know you can trust me. I've not been having a great time, Quadesh is #sniff' being really mean to us and I feel scared by all '*sniff* the people I don't know ... and I really *sob* miss my parents. Don't vote for me, I'd be so upset." Sniffled Walter.

"Well everyone, hopefully that was enough to help you all make up your minds. Anyway, it's now time to vote; there is n more time for strategizing. Charles, you're up first." Said Chris while Joanne tapped her foot twice.

* * *

**(Captain's Room Confessional: This is so suspenseful!)**

**Charles: **(He writes on the paper and shows he has voted for Sampson). I'd rather think short term; if I'm on a team with you I'll likely be coming back here a lot.

**Betilla: **(She holds up a vote for Quadesh). Tilly made a good point.

**Larry: **(He holds up a vote for Walter). You have _no idea_ what's coming.

**Tilly: **(She holds up a vote for Quadesh). It only makes sense to take out the biggest threat first, right?

**Kelly: **(She holds up a vote for Walter). You're a nice boy ... but I don't want you to be sad. I can tell you're not having fun here.

**Walter: **(He holds up a vote for Quadesh). Goodbye.

**Edith: **(She holds up a piece of paper with the letter W on it.) I only know letters. Sorry Walter, but if you're crying so much the nicest thing to do is vote you off.

**Quadesh: **(She thinks to herself). I sure hope my pitch was good enough; I'm not losing to these losers!

* * *

Once the votes were cast Chris left to tally them; a minute later he exited the Captains Room and looked over the tweens.

"In this game Doubloons represent life; if you have no doubloon your chances of winning are dead." Said Chris. "I will toss you a Doubloon if you are safe.

There was a moment of silence.

"Joanne"

"Charles"

"Edith"

"Zanna"

"Larry"

"Tilly"

"Yoko"

"Betilla"

"Ivy"

"Kelly"

"Sampson"

Quadesh and Walter were left without a chocolate Doubloon; both looked confident.

"This is the final Doubloon of the night, one of you is the first person voted out." Stated Chris. "The final Doubloon goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Quadesh."

Quadesh smirked in satisfaction ass she caught her Doubloon while Walter looked thunderstruck.

"Well Walter, you're out. Please hand me your Life idol." Requested Chris.

Walter was silent for a moment before glaring at the others.

"You bloody idiots!" Yelled Walter. "You just voted out the best player of the season!"

"Huh?" Blinked Kelly

"I was just pretending to cry to get sympathy ... why did you idiots vote me out? How did you know?" Demanded Walter.

"We didn't; we just felt bad for how 'sad' you were and thought the nicest thing we could do would be voting you out ... that's what I thought anyway." Said Kelly apologetically. "Can we still be friends?"

"We were never friends you little nobody!" Hissed Walter. "I hate you all!"

Walter fumed to himself as he handed Chris his Life Idol; Chris put it on the table and picked up the mallet. He then bought it down and smashed the idol to bits.

"Time for you to go Walter." Said Chris.

Walter shot one last dirty look at the other tweens before he took his leave whilst muttering under his breath.

Chris then turned to the rest of the tweens.

"As for the rest of you, you're all safe ... for tonight. Let's ride the Subway of Woe back to camp so you guys can go to bed." Stated Chris. And be sure to take your Life Idols with you."

The tweens got to their feet and headed down the stairs to the beach to head back to the Subway of Woe; as they walked Kelly looked a little upset which Ivy noticed.

"Something wrong Kelly?" Asked Ivy.

"It's nothing ... I'm just sad I was duped by Walter; wouldn't be the first time I've been duped; why do I keep making the same mistakes?" Sighed Kelly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Was tat surprising or predictable?)**

**Tilly: **This isn't good, now Quadesh is gonna be mad at me ... hopefully the Subway Ride will give me a chance to think of some sort of excuse.

**Quadesh: **That was a close one; but thankfully my political skills saved me. Good riddance to Walter, he was useless anyway. Hopefully I'll be on the winning tea tomorrow though.

**Gilda: **Cheese!

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.

"And so Walter is our first elimination; he had a strategy and had everyone fooled ... but in the end his own strategy was his undoing, what a spectacular backfire! Twenty five tweens remain and all are gonna be playing hard. So, what will the next challenge be? Will any new alliances form? What will the challenge be and what will the team arrangements be? And who will be the second person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

Votes

Betilla: Quadesh

Charles: Sampson

Edith: Walter

Ivy: Sampson

Joanne: Walter

Kelly: Walter

Larry: Walter

Quadesh: Walter

Sampson: Walter

Tilly: Quadesh

Walter: Quadesh

Yoko: Quadesh

Zanna: Walter

Walter- 7

Quadesh- 4

Sampson- 2

* * *

**Voted out: **Walter

* * *

And so Walter is gone; personally I think he is the BEST first boot I've made since it wasn't obvious he'd go like with my other first boots. I think this means I'm improving as a writer. As a character Walter was ... interesting. He was reasonably complex and had a game plan ... but his plan backfired on him do to how much he used it, and yet he wasn't found out by the others. That being said, he wasn't the best character, but he's not my least fav.

* * *

**Next: **The tweens have to go into the woods, find bags of puzzle pieces and assemble a puzzle ... it's harder than it sounds.


	5. CH 3, PT 1: Whittling a Fake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Thanks for all the good reviews everyone; the reviews are what keeps me writing my stories. Even if I don't always respond to them I read each of them multiple times. Also, I'm playing World of Warcraft a fair bit lately and it's AWESOME; it's so great on my new laptop because I can now play without _any_ lag. With that said, let's begin.

Which is real and which isn't?

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the intro; also standing with him was Gwen. It was fairly late at night and not much time seemed to have passed since the previous episode ended.

"Why do I have to do this?" Asked Gwen in annoyance.

"It's part of your contract." Stated Chris. "Anyway; last time on Total Drama Tweenabet the tweens started to get settled in; friendships were made as were conflicts and alliances. Quadesh got into an alliance with Mist, Sampson and Veedle while Xadrian continued to make a poor impression on everyone. Gilda tried to be for an 'OTT edit' and by all accounts I think she succeeded. This season is shaping up to be a lot more strategic than last time; I think it'll really make things interesting and hopefully keep the audience in suspense. The tweens were split into two teams of thirteen; the Super Stars and the Hollywood Heroes."

"The competition was a talent show … I hated that challenge last season." Frowned Gwen. "At least this time I wasn't involved. The tweens' talents were quite impressive. I like art so I found Gilda's toast art talent to be really interesting. It was quite a close competition but in the end the Hollywood Heroes were the winners. The main candidates for elimination were Quadesh for being a treat and choosing the wrong acts, Sampson for doing nothing and Walter for crying a lot."

"It was indeed a lot more suspenseful than the first vote of last season." Nodded Chris. "Due to his strategy backfiring and people voting for him out of sympathy, Walter became the first person voted out of the game. I actually thought he'd go a bit further."

"He was playing the game like Heather; through deception … and I also cannot stand a cry baby; crying is fine, but he did it all the time. His strategy was actually kinda annoying." Admitted Gwen. "Twenty five tweens remain and by the end of the day that total will be knocked down to twenty four."

"Are you rooting for anyone in particular?" Asked Chris.

"Hmm; well, Edith is pretty cool and Zanna is playing well so far. On the other side of the scale Tilly's sneakiness was a bit underhanded, but I can see why she did it." Mused Gwen. "I'm also not fond of Xadrian; I don't care how poor and hard his life is, animal abuse is wrong."

"Well, we'll see if one of those you don't like goes today; so, what edit will Gilda attempt today? Will Quadesh show her political side? Will Joanne strategize some more? Will Charles and Ricky's secret alliance be exposed or remain secret? And who will be the second person voted off?" Asked Chris dramatically.

"Fine out right now on Total Drama Tweenabet I guess." Muttered Gwen. "Can I go now?"

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

In the guy's cabin the guys had all chosen rooms and roommates for the night; currently Alfie, Harvey and Ub were in one of the rooms and were in the beds; well, Ub and Harvey were but Alfie was doing push ups on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ub.

"Push ups, isn't it obvious?" Asked Alfie.

"Well I'm blind, so no it's not that obvious." Stated Ub. "So guys, who do you think got voted out?"

"Hopefully Charles, he's a nerd … not very manly." Stated Alfie.

"I don't really know nor care because I didn't really know any of them to be honest." Said Harvey as he lay down. "But by the end of today I'll probably know more of them since the teams are gonna get shuffled again. It's a good thing I scored well or we'd have had to vote somebody off."

"I'm allied with Flynn so I'd have been safe." Said Alfie confidently.

"Two is not a majority of thirteen." Stated Ub. "… But four would have the potential of making an impact."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Alfie curiously.

"I'm thinking that the three of us, and Flynn too, should start an alliance. We'll all vote together since the power of four is much greater than that of one." Explained Ub. "What do you think; interested?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Harvey. "Count me in."

"I dunno, how will it benefit me?" Asked Alfie sceptically.

"You'll get further in the game." Said Ub, before quickly adding. "And big alliances are manly."

"You've got yourself a deal." Nodded Alfie. "So, who do you think we should target first?"

"I think it kinda depends who we end up on a team with." Mused Harvey. "Maybe we should take out the mean people and keep everyone who is nice."

"Strategically speaking it'd be a better idea to take out the threats." Suggested Ub. "Quadesh is strong and smart so she'd be a good idea."

"But what if we keep her? We might end up on a team with her and then we'll be able to benefit from her strength and smarts." Pointed out Harvey. "We should vote out people who we can't benefit from; wouldn't that make more sense?"

" …I guess it entirely depends on context and who is votable." Said Ub after a moment of thought. "I guess we'll find out at our first ceremony."

"I can't wait till my first ceremony; I'm gonna vote off the weakest and most womanly and keep the manly people; that'll be perfect." Said Alfie as he stopped doing push ups and got back up.

"… That's kinda sexist." Stated Harvey.

"I didn't mean it to be, I just meant men are manlier than girls … you know, because their men." Said Alfie while adjusting his sunglasses. "Anyway, I'll be right back, I'm gonna take a wiz."

Alfie left the room which left just Ub and Harvey.

"So Ub, why did you audition for the show?" Asked Harvey curiously.

"I like reality shows; I know I can't see what's going on but I can hear everything. I'm a big fan of Survivor, but since I'm too young to audition for that I decided to try out for Total Drama. I know how to play the game so it's simply a matter of trying my best." Stated Ub. "I'm here to win and so I shall."

"Cool; I auditioned because it sounded like fun and because I was bored." Replied Harvey.

"By the way Harvey, I have an offer for you; would you like to be in a secret alliance with me?" Offered Ub.

"What do you mean exactly?" Asked Harvey. "Aren't we already allied?"

"Indeed we are, but this is an alliance _within_ an alliance." Explained Ub. "Once the game comes down to the last few we may need to take out Alfie and Flynn; join me and I assure you that I'll try my best to take you to the final two. So, what do you say?"

"Hmm … sounds like a plan." Nodded Harvey. "I do like the idea of going to the finals."

"Excellent; remember though, this is secret. You can't tell anyone else." Said Ub seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't." Promised Harvey.

A moment later Alfie re-entered the room.

"The manliest man ever is back, hold the applause." Boasted Alfie. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important." Assured Harvey.

"Oh ok." Shrugged Alfie as he climbed into one of the top bunks.

* * *

**(Confessional: Alfie sure is easy to lie to eh?)**

**Ub: **Part of my strategy is to align myself with big targets to use as shields; that way I won't be picked off since I'm not a threat. I don't flaunt my blindness since it's just a minor inconvenience, but if people know about it they'll see I'm not a threat and they'll want to keep me around more. Harvey will be a god ally; he's pretty cool and he seems very social; he can be my social messenger of some sort. There is no doubt in my mind that Alfie will be gone sooner or later, but if I'm aligned with him he won't vote for me. Sometimes it pays to just play smart.

**Harvey: **Alright, my first alliance! I'm not really much of a leader so I have no problem following Ub's leadership; but I hope my clumsiness doesn't cause any problems. Hopefully I can get Ub to vote out the meaner contestants … Ub's defiantly playing the game, but there's a difference between strategic and mean. Come to think of it, Alfie's in the alliance and I'm allied with him … this is gonna be complicated.

**Alfie: **(He isn't wearing a shirt and he is flexing). I bet people all over the world are swooning right about now. Heh, I'm awesome.

* * *

"We did well today Otis." Said Donald in satisfaction. "We were on the winning team and we didn't have to do much of anything."

"Personally it feels like a hand out." Admitted Otis. "I don't like getting by without a challenge; it just makes things feel too easy, you know? Then again, we weren't eliminated so I guess it doesn't really matter in the long run."

"I would have thought that you'd be glad to not be the first person voted out." Remarked Donald.

"Of course I'm glad; It's just that I came here for a hard competition full of fun, messing with people and having to work hard … but today I got by easily. Hopefully the next challenge will be a tad harder." Said Otis hopefully.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Cautioned Donald. "Aside from the pain and misfortune, I think I've had a pretty good day. Hopefully my next team will be just as competent as the Hollywood Heroes."

"Ah hope n't; you look like ya'v had life a b't too easy. Ya look a tad too rich, y'r jacket is proof o'that." Stated Xadrian. "Ya ain't never not had ta go through hardship ah bet."

"My financial status is none of your business." Stated Donald. "And you on the other hand don't have my bad luck."

"So you don't deny being rich?" Asked Xadrian.

"Living in a manor doesn't make me rich!" Exclaimed Donald. "… Crad."

"Ah think th'money should go ta someone who ain't that well off, if ya get mah drift. Ah think ah would be a tad more deserving o'the prize." Said Xadrian calmly. "Ah gots mah master plan and ah got the sympathy factor a'swell."

"Rich people go on reality shows sometimes; Russell Hantz has a huge salary and yet he went on Survivor … I was both amused and appalled by his action; still, the man really knew how to mess with people." Mused Otis. "Just cuz Donald is rich doesn't mean he shouldn't be here … it just means he's a poshy; nothing that bad."

"Gee thanks." Muttered Donald.

"Ah guess so, so ah gots a sore spot f'r rich folk who ain't got'ta care in the world 'bout poor folk." Said Xadrian. "Charity ain't that common fr'm where ah come from."

"I'll have you know that I donate to several charities." Frowned Donald. "For example, I sponsor a tiger."

"Ah'd love ta skin'a tiger; it'd make'a fiiiine rug on'tha floor back home." Mused Xadrian.

"Let's just go to sleep and argue in the morning." Suggested Donald.

"Good idea; and try not to fall out of bed tomorrow morning." Sniggered Otis.

"That only happened one time." Said Donald.

* * *

**(Confessional: And **_**many**_** times outside the show.)**

**Otis: **So my alliance partner is rich? Interesting … I think I can keep that a secret; but I wonder how many rich person stereotypes apply to him. And Xadrian is annoying; he's a dumb hick from what I know, what kind of master plan could he have?

**Donald: **Not only to I get physically hurt a lot, but I also tend to say the wrong thing often. Just another obstacle to go against in this competition; at least Otis has got my back.

**Xadrian: **(He holds up a Chris Idol). Ah happen t've a mighty good whittler; ah c'n whittle anythin' if given 'nough time. Mah plan is ta make fake Chris Idols so nobody knows which one's the real one. I'll know though; I put a little hole inna tha base'o them so ah'll be able ta tell the fakes from the real'un. Ah may n't be a genius, but ah sure as Shirley do have skills.

* * *

Flynn, Larry and Ned were in a different room; currently Ned and Flynn were questioning Larry about the ceremony.

"So, who got the boot? I'm guessing it was Quadesh." Guessed Ned.

"She was in the bottom two, but actually it was Walter who got voted out. Good riddance if you ask me." Stated Larry.

"What was wrong with him? Sure, he cried a bit, but he didn't seem bad or anything." Inquired Ned.

"He was fake crying in order to get people to take pity on him and keep him around; he got voted out because most of us felt sorry for his emotional state and though keeping him would be mean; of course I saw through his act since the beginning." Explained Larry.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Asked Ned suspiciously.

"Because I didn't want to put a target on my back and I wasn't sure if anyone would believe me; exposing him would have been cool, but my safety in this game comes first." Stated Larry. "By the way, you know those Life Idols? Well, when you get voted off Chris smashed the loser's idol with a mallet. Just letting you know."

"For the next minute I'll sell you a replacement Life Idol for $4.99!" Exclaimed Flynn. "And if that doesn't work I'll give you some glue and paperclips to fix your broken Life Idol for just $1.99!"

"Winning this game is going to take a lot more than advertising stuff Flynn." Stated Ned. "You'll need some strategy as well."

"I do have strategy; I started an alliance with Alfie almost immediately after I arrived; nobody has ever made an alliance that quickly before." Stated Flynn before adding. "But for $19.99 I'll let you join the alliance till the final twenty."

"I don't have that much money." Stated Ned. "Anyway, I don't need an alliance at the moment; I'd prefer to just watch the game happen and make decisions based on what happens."

"Same with me; I'm flying solo. I may join an alliance later, but I'm currently no target." Nodded Larry.

"Say, Larry, why did you make your hair so wild?" Asked Ned curiously.

"I was bored and I thought it would look cool." Shrugged Larry. "My parents are never home so it's not like they minded. I have nothing but free time; it's why I signed up for this show."

"I'm here to win by advertising; it's flawless strategy." Cheered Flynn.

"That's a matter of opinion." Said Ned in a neutral tone. "So, there are twenty five still in the game; I predict that there will be five teams of five tomorrow, since that's the only way to equally divide twenty five."

"Sounds like a safe bet." Nodded Larry as he climbed into one of the top bunks. "I just hope I'm not on the losing team again."

"Same." Nodded Ned as he got into one of the bottom bunks.

"For $5.99 I'll get my alliance to vote how you like." Offered Flynn.

"No thanks." Said Larry. "Besides, you can't just say other people will do something without asking them."

"Hmm, good point … for $1 I'll ask them." Offered Flynn.

* * *

**(Confessional: Flynn is like a human shopping channel!)**

**Flynn: **(He holds up a potato). For $2.99 I'll sell you a potato! It's tasty and very compact and portable. Order now!

**Larry: **Flynn's advertisements would be better if they didn't cost money; not all of us bought cash into the game with us … though now that I think about it I probably should have since it could have helped. But I prefer to spend my money on Xbox games anyway, preferably those with good online.

**Ned: **Five teams of five … hopefully I'll be on the middle team; that way I won't be up for elimination and I won't become a target. It makes sense if you think about it; if you do badly you'll be voted off, but if you do too well you'll be voted off for being a threat. Working in the middle and having some friends is the best way to play.

* * *

Charles, Ricky and Sampson were in the last room in the guy's cabin and were talking about the latest vote off; or more specifically Ricky was asking about it, Charles was answering and Sampson was just lying down while looking bored.

"So, who got voted out?" Asked Ricky.

"Walter; he was using a fake crying strategy … though we only found that out after he was voted out. I however voted for Sampson." Stated Charles.

"Any reason why?" Asked Ricky.

"He didn't do anything to help out during the challenge and he's pretty lazy." Replied Charles.

"Gee, that's nice." Frowned Sampson. "I'm right here you know."

"Sorry, but you really didn't do anything today; you can't win the game by being lazy and uncooperative." Stated Charles. "The fact you were close to being voted off should be a bit of motivation for you to try harder."

"Whatever." Said Sampson. "And why are you so chummy with Ricky suddenly? You were on opposite teams."

"That's no reason we can't be civil; besides, we might be on the same team tomorrow." Pointe out Ricky. "And if you end up on a team with me I'm not gonna let you get away with doing nothing."

"You don't scare me." Yawned Sampson with a bored expression. "If you cross me then your Life idol will end up smashed pretty quickly."

"What's what supposed to mean?" Asked Ricky.

"Basically, when someone gets voted off their Life Idol is smashed by a mallet." Explained Charles. "Sampson is saying he'll get you voted off if you order him around."

"Exactly; I may not look like much but I assure you I am a force to be reckoned with." Stated Sampson calmly. "If you cross me you'll face the consequences."

Charles and Ricky exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing.

"No offense man, but I don't think you have much power." Sniggered Ricky.

"He's right; you need to put effort into things to have power." Added Charles.

"You're laughing now, but I'll be the one who has the last laugh." Assured Sampson calmly. "Brains beat out brawn."

"What about me?" Asked Charles.

"Eh, you're _just_ below average." Stated Sampson as he turned on his side and faced away from his roommates. "Anyway, this conversation is over."

"… Touchy." Frowned Charles.

* * *

**(Confessional: But not feely! *rimshot*)**

**Sampson: **I may not have power myself, but my alliance does. All I have to do is convince Quadesh Ricky and Charles and threats and they'll be gone. But talking strategically is so much effort; I'd rather just sit down and do nothing. But I'm in a good spot; all I have to do is do what Quadesh says and I'll easily win, simple.

**Charles: **Sampson is the anti me … I think this is the beginning of quite a rivalry, hopefully a rivalry I will come out on top of.

**Ricky: **Something tells me I could keep an eye on Sampson; there's a chance this lack of effort thing is an act. It never hurts to be cautious; but it's still early in the competition so maybe I'm over thinking things.

* * *

"So girls, what happened at the ceremony?" Asked Gilda. "I'm glad you all survived but who was it who got voted out?"

"Walter; his fake crying strategy backfired on him." Stated Edith.

"Heh, he must have been a bit stupid if he thought it would work." Chuckled Gilda. "The proper way to play the game is through effort and alliances."

"Hey Gilda, you seem a lot calmer than you have been all day." Noted Edith. "You seem completely different."

"Completely different is a relative term; it's possible I was acting so as to shrink the target on my back." Replied Gilda. "Or maybe I was just imitating Izzy."

"So, are you an actor of some kind?" Inquired Betilla. "I appreciate good acting; I sometimes go to the theatre with my friends back home."

"You could say that; I incorporate acting into part of my game and I never break character until I go onto something else. You'll have to role-play to my current act if you want a proper answer to a question. In fact, I could easily be acting right now." Replied Gilda. "But I won't be doing the crazy girl act again, I never repeat myself."

"Hopefully we'll all be on the same team next time; we work well together so we'd be able to avoid elimination quite easily." Said Ivy hopefully. "I'm hoping for an ice challenge because then I'd be able to own the challenge."

"An ice challenge would be nice." Nodded Edith. "I don't do well in warm weather."

"Hey Edith, sorry if this is too personal a question, but when did you become albino?" Asked Betilla curiously.

"I was born like this; it's not really so bad, but I get burnt incredibly easily and my eyes are red which makes some people avoid me. I don't really mind; other than that I'm just like everyone else." Stated Edith. "It's genetics, though I don't know who I inherited it from."

"Maybe you're Uncle Al?" Joked Betilla.

"Not funny." Frowned Edith.

"Sorry." Apologized Betilla.

"You know; if you're struggling with heat I could think of some ways to cool you down." Offered Ivy. "Nobody knows more about cooling down than I do after all."

"Sure, that sounds helpful." Nodded Edith. "Hey Betilla; sorry if this is offensive but … what race are you? I can't tell."

"Oh, I'm mixed. My dad is black and my mum is white." Stated Betilla. "Nothing special really."

"Hmm … I wonder." Pondered Gilda quietly.

"Something on your mind Gilda?" Asked Ivy.

"Yes, I was just thinking; maybe the four of us should start an alliance. I think it would really help us get further in the game if we voted together. We could _crush_ the opposition and hopefully make the final four where we would have to turn on each other." Stated Gilda. "What do you girls say? You up for a power quartet alliance?"

"Sounds good to me; hopefully with this alliance we can vote out Xadrian, he's a jackass." Nodded Betilla.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Nodded Edith.

"I can cope with allying with you guys, count me in." Smiled Ivy.

"Excellent, from this point we are The CPN's." Nodded Gilda.

"What does CPN mean?" Asked Betilla in confusion.

"It's an acronym. " Explained Gilda. "It stands for Calm Punctual Niceness."

"I like that name." Smiled Edith.

"Can our first target be Xadrian? Anyone who harms animals deserves elimination … and potentially getting caught in a rope snare courtesy of me." Grinned Betilla.

"If he's votable and there isn't a bigger threat then I don't see why not." Nodded Gilda.

* * *

**(Confessional: And Gilda's characterisation changes yet again.)**

**Gilda: **Hopefully with this alliance I can survive a few rounds and get rid of some of the annoying campers; maybe if we end up on the same team I could throw the challenge is we can easily get rid of someone. As you might have guessed, today I am going to be CPN which means 'Complex personality Negative'; so expect a lot of scheming and big game moves. I couldn't tell the others what it stood for though, they seem too nice to agree with an alliance name like that.

**Betilla: **Watch out Xadrian; this alliance is coming for _you_!

**Edith: **It's nice of Ivy to find ways to keep me cool; it does get bothersome being so sensitive to sunlight. And now I'm in an alliance of four who all trust each other; the only thing that could make this better is finding an Idol; maybe I'll look for one during the challenge assuming it's in the woods.

**Ivy: **Ok, I'm now a cryo on a mission; how am I gonna keep Edith cool? Hmm; so far I' thinking of ice cream, frozen cloths and ice cubes in her undies … what? It's hard to think of good ideas without much time to prepare.

* * *

"Ok Tilly, I want an explanation right now." Frowned Quadesh. "Why did you throw me under a bus like that? Thanks to you I nearly got voted out."

"It was nothing personal." Assured Tilly. "I was just using common sense; we lost because we had the lowest score and since you picked the acts I figured that it as your fault. I was just being fair; surely a politician like you would know about that."

"I suppose you have a point." Agreed Quadesh. "But still, don't do it again. If you do it again I'll make sure you get voted out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nodded Tilly. "But you're still here so it's all good."

"I guess." Shrugged Quadesh.

"So Walter got voted out then?" Asked Mist. "He didn't seem that bad really."

"He fake cried as a game plan … unfortunately for him it backfired because he did it too much." Explained Tilly. "I have to hand it to him though; it was a clever strategy … just a bit unreliable."

"That much is obvious." Stated Quadesh.

"By the way Mist, I heard you wake up with a scream yesterday; did you have a bad dream?" Asked Tilly.

"Yeah, I had one involving … well; it involved torture, let's leave it at that." Said Mist. "I suffer from Dream Anxiety Disorder so I tend to wake up in a cold sweat most nights. If you're gonna sleep in the same room as me you'd best get used to it."

"That sounds really nasty." Said Tilly sympathetically. "Hopefully you won't lose too much sleep over it."

"I probably won't; I tend to sleep through them until morning." Replied Mist. "But they do cause a bit of stress; but that's not gonna effect my ability to play the game."

"Good to hear." Nodded Quadesh. "If you're on my team I need you to be on the top of your game."

"Don't worry, I will be." Assured Mist.

"Sweet dreams everyone; hopefully we'll all be on the winning team tomorrow." Said Tilly as she turned over in her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: A sweet dream would be filled with snacks and sugar" *rimshot*)**

**Tilly: **Poor Mist; that sounds like quite a nasty disorder. I hate nightmares, they really do suck. But I get the feeling she and Quadesh are in an alliance; if I get Quadesh out then Mist might join me and I'm definitely more socially useful than Quadesh. So my plan is eliminate Quadesh and because friends with Mist, both for gameplay and because she seems like a nice person.

**Mist: **I'm quite shy my nature … and I don't like attention, which is probably what I'll get if everyone knows about my disorder. I'd rather just fade into the background. If I hide behind strong players then people won't turn their attention to me … but they already know of my strength after yesterday. This alliance is really my only hope; I hope nobody realises that.

**Quadesh: **I think I'll be bunking with Mist often, that way I can make sure nobody gets her into an alliance other than mine. But after getting votes last night it's occurred to me I might be playing a bit too hard … maybe I'll be less of a leader today and more of a follower; not really my style, but if it'll keep me in the game I'll do it.

* * *

"So Walter was voted out? I'm not sad, he crybaby. Hopefully next boot will be annoying also." Said Veedle hopefully. "I'm not worried about losing; I have strength and back-up plan."

"Hopefully I'll be able to win immunity next time." Said Joanne hopefully from the bottom bunk across the Veedle. "I've read that winners usually don't go on a losing streak for very long."

"Losing one challenge is hardly a losing streak; besides, you didn't get any votes." Stated Zanna as she texted on her phone. "I think you're overthinking the strategic side of the game; you can't predict everything that will happen; you can't read minds."

"… Does your phone have a mind reading function?" Asked Joanne hopefully.

"Nope." Said Zanna.

"Strategy is boring; I much prefer acting on moment. You can't predict future vents so why try to? I'm the strongest physically so winning challenges is my strategy; it's simple and easy." Stated Veedle.

"Good point Veedy." Nodded Joanne.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle before switching to a smile. "But thanks; there is always simple solution to complicated problem."

"… That hurt." Frowned Joanne as she rubbed the part of her cheek that Veedle had slapped.

"To avoid further slaps just don't call me Veedy." Stated Veedle. "Anyway; the pain will go away in roughly two minutes."

"You shouldn't slap people Veedle; they may vote you off." Cautioned Zanna. "Then again, I suppose you aren't doing it unprovoked."

"Is true, I never start a fight." Nodded Veedle. "So Zanna, when are you going to use your Bridgette Idol?"

"I'm not sure; I'm saving it for the right moment. I'll use it when I feel ready; though Joanne told me she'd help me figure out the best time to use it." Stated Zanna.

"It's true; Zanna's my friend and I want her to get the most out of her idol since it can only be used once" Nodded Joanne. "I could do with an Idol as well; it'd be very useful to have. I just need to find a good time to go searching for them; I'd quite like to find the Chris Idol personally."

"I think most of us would." Nodded Zanna. "But don't use it when you don't need to; it can only be used once."

"Don't worry; I'm strategically aware enough to know when I need to use it." Assured Joanne.

"Enough strategy; is unnecessary da? We should be sleeping to get energy for next challenge." Stated Veedle.

"Veedle's right Joanne, let's get to sleep." Said Zanna as she settled down.

"Fine, I could use some rest." Agreed Joanne. "But tomorrow it's back to strategy."

* * *

**(Confessional: She'll probably strategize in her sleep.)**

**Zanna: **Joanne's nice, but she could do with taking a break from strategy. Part of the fun of this type of game is the unpredictability. I'm here to make friends; if they have cell phones hopefully I'll get their numbers. I may want to win, but I'd rather do so without making huge moves that have the potential to upset someone.

**Veedle: **Strategy is unnecessary; winning challenges is more effective da? I have an alliance to help me; all I have to do is win immunity on whatever team I'm on. But if anybody calls me Veedy I'll make sure they lose. Is annoying.

**Joanne: **I hope to be on Zanna's team when she uses her Idol; that would be beneficial. I predict five teams of five in tomorrow's challenge; hopefully I'll be on a team with the strongest people. But I wouldn't want to be on a losing team that has an alliance on it or I might be in trouble. I need to expand my alliance a bit it seems.

* * *

"So girls; how did you find the challenge?" Asked Penta.

"It was fine." Said Kelly. "It would have been better if we'd won, but at least neither of us got any votes. Good job on avoiding elimination though … so, what was your talent?"

"Dancing, though it wasn't good enough to be in the show." Stated Penta. "I'm surprised nobody sang in the show; singing is quite a common talent."

"Walter's talent was singing." Said Yoko.

"It might have been another of his lies though." Frowned Kelly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Penta.

"Walter's entire personality was a lie; he's not sweet and sensitive at all. He was just a mean boy fake crying to get people to take pity on him. It wasn't right; there are people who do deserve sympathy, faking it is not something I endorse. I understand that playing rough and dirty is acceptable in this game … but that's what worries me. I'm worried somebody might go too far in their quest for the money." Admitted Kelly. "I try to see good in everyone and like them for that, but it becomes difficult when so many people become consumed by greed. I can only hope the winner is deserving."

"Mean people don't always get their comeuppance, it only happens in fairy tales, not the real world." Said Penta gently.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to have dreams." Mused Kelly.

"Say Kelly, when we were getting changed into our pyjamas last night you went to change in the bathroom; any reason why?" Inquired Yoko.

"Oh, no reason, I just don't like getting undressed in front of other people is all." Said Kelly quickly. "So, who do you guys think will be voted off next?"

"Hopefully not any of us; you guys are my friends." Smiled Yoko. "Speaking of which; I've seen other people forming alliances; maybe we should form one too."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Kelly. "We should probably take out the people who play dirty so that the rest of us can have peace of mind."

"I'm in; I was going to suggest it as well." Smiled Penta. "So, any ideas who we'll vote for first Yoko?"

"Why are you asking me?" Asked Yoko.

"You're the alliance leader aren't you?" Asked Penta.

"Actually, I'd rather you be the leader, if that's alright." Requested Yoko. "It's just that I know my strengths and leadership isn't one of them. You're tough and strong so you'd be a better choice."

"Fair enough, I accept." Nodded Penta.

"You know, I think trust is a big part of alliances … maybe we should tell each other some secrets." Suggested Kelly.

A silence arose and none of the three girls spoke.

"I have some things I don't want getting out that I'd rather not say." Admitted Penta.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you my secrets." Mumbled Yoko.

"I understand; come to think of it I have secrets I don't want people to know as well." Nodded Kelly. "Maybe we should just get some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea." Nodded Yoko. "Hopefully we'll all be on the same team tomorrow; goodnight girls."

Yoko settled down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Kelly; let's hope a positive person wins, I'm sure that'd make you happy." Said Penta with a smile as she settled down.

"Thanks Penta." Nodded Kelly as she let out a sleep yawn and also settled down.

* * *

**(Confessional: What secrets could they be hiding?)**

**Penta: **My secret isn't really anything bad; it's just that I'm not a tomboy and I want to be girly. It's just explaining it that's hard. But now I'm in an alliance, so maybe I can tell them soon enough. Hopefully we'll be on the same team in the near future. I'm not entirely sure who we should target, but seeing the other campers in action during a challenge should give me some idea of it. Thanks to my upbringing I'm fairly good at leading, though I'd rather just be like everyone else; a leader is no better than her team.

**Yoko: **Nobody can hear me in here; so I guess it's ok to talk about my secret. See, remember when I said Grandmaster Fong is the closest thing I have to a dad? Well … I don't really know where my parents are. They left me at the monetary when I was a baby; I'm happy with how things have turned out since Grandmaster Fong clearly loves me, but I'd like to know who my parents are and why they abandoned me. Phew, it felt good to talk about that. Good thing it will never leave this box; that's what a confessional is right? I'm not ready to tell the others, but I will eventually.

**Kelly: **I know it may be weird, and even pathetic, that I don't like negativity, but I would just like a world where everyone gets a long … I guess we both know that isn't going to happen. I've known some seriously bad people, one in particular … but I'm not talking about it. It's my own personal business. I'm sure I can trust Penta and Yoko, but the only ones I trust unconditionally are my sisters.

* * *

Early the next morning Xadrian was the first person to wake up; he was walking through the woods with a calm smile on his face. Unusual for him he wasn't looking for animals to hurt, not anything close. He was simply taking a morning walk.

"Ah c'n see why anim'ls love ta liv'in the woods; it's a might relaxin' and calm 'viroment. Ah wonder if any o' the idols'r 'idden 'round'err." Pondered Xadrian. "Ah'm the only one up so ah gots time ta look f'r them. But since I'm thinking aloud, that ain't why ah'm here."

Xadrian was holding a small sack; one about the size of a super market shopping back. He opened it and took out a fake Chris Idol.

"Ah may's well cause a bit'o 'fusion. This way ah will be safe since the idjits w'll be too confused over whether their idols are real'r not. And only ah know which is ta real un." Grinned Xadrian as he tossed the fake Chris Idol further into the forest. "Ah gots two more to spread round, but ah'll keep one of them for barg'nin purposes. And if too many fakes'r found't once it might be traced back'ta me. Ah ain't done playin j'st yet. Now, where is'at real Chris Idol?"

* * *

**(Confessional: He isn't especially bright, be he has a rather clever strategy.)**

**Xadrian: **(He is whittling some wood which is started to fake form into an idol.) Mah fake idol plan ain't fool proof, but it ain't gonna fail. Ah know which idols are fake cuz I puts a tiny hole in'na the base'o each o'mine. When the others see that they have copies of the same idol they ain't gonna know if they're real'r not. Ah can't copy the Bridgette idol cuz Zanna has that, but ah don't needs a head start. Ah plan ta make a number o' copies of each idol. Nobody wants ta be mah ally, so ah got's ta play smart with mah own skills I ain't gonna let mah pappy down. 'Sides, he's the one who taught me ta whittle, and ah'm mighty grateful for it. Thank ya kindly pappy.

* * *

In a different part of the woods Otis was walking around looking for the Idols; he was lifting up rocks (those that he could lift anyway), peering into logs and looking in holes in trees. So far he hadn't found an Idol but he wasn't going to stop looking till he found one.

"Where could the idols be?" Asked Otis out loud. "I was always great at hide and seek when I was younger so this should be as easy as pranking the principle and tuning out his lectures."

Otis walked on for a few minutes before he came to a tree; some of its roots were above ground and there seemed to be a spot that he could reach into.

"Bingo; hopefully it's the Chris Idol; that way I can stick around of people get angered by my antics. Not my fault if people can't take a joke." Mused Otis as he approached the tree.

As Otis got closer to the tree Gilda walked up to him.

"Morning Otis." Greeted Gilda.

"Oh, hey Gilda." Nodded Otis.

"What are you doing? Are you looking for idols? Because I happen to be doing that as well. If you like we could team up and find the idols ourselves; we could share them." Offered Gilda.

"Sounds good." Nodded Otis. "You know, I think I saw an Idol in the river, but I didn't want to get wet."

"Which one was it?" Asked Gilda.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Suggested Otis.

"Ok then, see you later Otis; we'll cover more ground if we search separately." Nodded Gilda as she took off to where Otis 'saw' an Idol.

Once Gilda was gone Otis sniggered to himself.

"I can't believe she actually fell for that! I wasn't even trying with that lie … though she seems a lot different than yesterday." Mused Otis. "Oh well, not my problem; it's only the problem of whoever gets on her bad side. If she says she didn't see the Idol I'll just say it got washed downstream. Now, where was I?"

Otis got down on his knees and reached up into the crevice in the woods of the tree; he took hold of something that was in there and his hand game out with the Gwen idol. Otis looked it over; though he didn't know about Xadrian's strategy there was no hole on this Idol which indicated to the cameras that it was the real deal.

"Nice." Grinned Otis. "My precious!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Two idols down, eight to go.)**

**Gilda: **(She is dripping wet) I didn't find the Idol; maybe I was looking in the wrong part of the stream. Shame though; if I had the Chris Idol I'd be able to do whatever I wanted and get away with it for one day … but I'm no bully, I'm just a villain. Now, the real question is who I should vote out. Still, now I've got Otis under my thumb; this game is just too easy.

**Otis: **I achieved two things; I found an Idol and I messed with Gilda without her even knowing it. This game is gonna be fun! But if Gilda changes how she acts on a daily basic I'd rather not ally with her; I wouldn't want to ally with a goody two shoes or a bully, depending on what moral extreme she goes to.

* * *

Alfie was strutting along the beach; he had a confident expression and he had the mood to match it.

"I'm the manliest guy here; nobody comes close in terms of manliness." Grinned Alfie. "I've got an alliance of four and I'm manly; I'm gonna make the final four at least." Said Alfie confidently. "I could use an idol though … but why bother searching for them? I can just use my manliness and people will want to give them to me, I'm just _that_ manly."

As Alfie continued walking he noticed Edith up ahead making a sand castle while Ivy was making ice cream in her ice cream machine. Alfie grinned to himself as he strode up.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing?" Asked Alfie.

"I'm making a sandcastle and Ivy's making ice cream for me; I get hot easily so it's nice that she's willing to help me out." Said Edith.

"My pleasure." Assured Ivy "So, what do you need Alfie?"

"I kinda need some Idols for my alliance; I was wondering if you'd go and get some for me." Said Alfie as he flexed his arms. "If you do that I'll let you stroke my muscles."

Edith and Ivy exchanged a glance.

"No way, I'm a Cryomaniac, not your servant." Said Ivy with a frown.

"Why would we want to touch your muscles anyway?" Asked Edith.

"Because I'm manly and girls love a manly guy; you're both pretty girls, I'd hate to disappoint one of you, but if you get me some idols there'll be enough of me to go round. So, how about it? Care to help out the manliest guy in the game?" Offered Alfie with a cocky grin.

"… No." said Edith flatly. "But could you stand a few steps to the left? At least then you'd be blocking the sun."

"She's right, we're not helping. You want idols get them yourself." Nodded Ivy. "I may _**love**_ boys, but I prefer the shy and attractive ones, you're not really my type."

Alfie looked like his brain broke.

"You girls have just made a powerful enemy with the manliest guy in the game!" Declared Alfie as he marched away.

"Do you think he'll be back later?" Asked Ivy.

"It's a fair bet; it's best just to pay along, he doesn't look like the type to admit his ego is unfounded." Said Edith as she started putting seashells on her sand castle. "Is the ice cream ready yet?"

"Almost." Nodded Ivy. "I'm thinking of putting a price on it so I can make some money; but since you kind of need it, I'll let you Have it for free."

"Thanks Ivy." Smiled Edith.

"No problem." Assured Ivy. "You know, besides an ice challenge I'm hoping for a swimming challenge. It'll be lovely seeing the yummy boys shirtless."

"… Oh you." Giggled Edith.

* * *

**(Confessional: Usually it's the other way around.)**

**Alfie: **I don't get it; I'm the manliest guy here and even the resident boy crazy girl isn't falling for my charms. I expected an easy time in this game, but my manliness isn't helping. God thing I have an alliance to fall back on. But those girls are gonna regret not getting idols for me; ding stuff for me is the way the universe works. Manly men say jump, womanly wimps say how high.

**Edith: **Normally I'd be delighted if a boy noticed me, but I know Alfie wasn't attracted to me or Ivy. Why do the big ego guys think everyone must obey them? At least making the sand castle was fun; it's a hobbie of mine, though I usually have to wear a _lot_ of sunscreen when I go to the beach back home.

**Ivy: **… Is he seriously _that_ dense? If he tries it again I'm throwing a snowball at him … just as soon as I find some snow that is.

* * *

Soon enough the twenty five tweens were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; they were sitting around wherever they liked due to the lack of teams.

At the moment Tilly was looking around at the other campers while she sat by herself. She was looking at the seating arrangements and was wondering if some of them could be possible alliances.

"Why are you sitting by yourself Tilly?" Asked Ricky as he walked up.

"I'm just observing everyone, nothing important." Assured Tilly.

"Ok then." Nodded Ricky as he left to go and sit next to Charles.

"Hmm, I wonder if him and Charles are in an alliance." Pondered Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: People who sit alone are always suspicious.)**

**Tilly:** (her arms are twisted all the way around.)I plan to act as a sort of 'swing vote for hire' between the alliances. If I have no utter loyalty I won't be a target and so I can offer my services to anyone. I hope to see if I can figure out who the alliance leaders are, because if I take them out then the alliances have _nothing. _I guess it's sneaky, but that's how I choose to play. Not like I would harm them in any way or anything. I'm also hoping to get on a team with Mist so I can talk to her about her dream disorder; t sounds both interesting and something that requires comfort.

* * *

"It's a fine day; no more obnoxious fake crying." Said Larry cheerfully. "Hopefully the next person eliminated will be just as annoying. That way I can get some peace."

"We all have quirks, it's just a matter of which quirk is most bothersome." Said Ned.

"True." Nodded Larry.

At that moment Chris entered the Mess Hall while holding five small flagpoles; he set them down in front of the tables and the campers noticed the flags were red, green, blue, yellow and purple.

"God morning campers." Greeted Chris. "I hope you've had a good breakfast because it's time for your next challenge, and this one is harder than what you had yesterday."

"Obviously; most of us did nothing in the talent show." Stated Donald. "Will we all get to do something today?"

"Indeed you will Donald." Nodded Chris. "Today's challenge will require participation from each member of each team."

"Do I have to?" Groaned Sampson.

"Yes you do." Nodded Chris.

"Yeah, you'd better." Nodded Charles. "We're not having you lazing about like yesterday."

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Ub. "Is it something that requires brain power? If so then I can cope with that."

"Not exactly; I'll tell you what it is once the teams are sorted out." Stated Chris. "Now, as everyone but Ub can see ... there are five flags, each of a different colour. Today there are going to be five teams of five; I've decided on who is on what team, so let's get started."

There was a moment of silence.

"Alfie, Kelly, Penta, Ned and Larry; come stand by the red flag. You guys are the Rowdy Reds." Stated Chris.

"Not the most original name." Noted Larry.

"At least red is a manly colour." Shrugged Alfie.

"Ok; Otis, Mist, Tilly, Zanna and Charles, you guys are the Grimy Greens so stand by the green flag." Announced Chris.

"I'd personally have rather been on the purple team; it's my favourite colour." Said Zanna.

"At least we're team members again." Said Charles positively.

"Donald, Sampson, Veedle, Quadesh and Yoko, you guys are the Blobby Blues; come on over to the blue flag." Said Chris dramatically.

"I do not think much effort was put into these team names." Stated Quadesh. "But it's just a name I suppose."

"Since I have strong team members do I have to work?" Asked Sampson.

"Yes." Said Veedle firmly.

"Betilla, Edith, Gilda, Ivy and Flynn, you guys are the Yucky Yellows; the yellow flag is your destination." Said Chris.

"Awesome, we're on a team together girls!" Cheered Betilla.

"The odds sure were in our favour." Nodded Gilda. "Hopefully we can crush the other teams."

"And that means that Ub, Ricky, Harvey, Joanne and Xadrian, you guys are on a team together by default. You are the Pesky Purples." Announced Chris. "You know where to do."

"We aren't pesky." Frowned Harvey before tripping over. "I'm ok!"

"Ah know pesky, pesky is the kitchen rats mah pappy smashes back at mah home." Stated Xadrian.

"The name means nothing to me since I don't know what purple is; is it a good colour?" Asked Ub

"It's pretty cool." Nodded Ricky.

"Ok everyone; now that you're in your teams; please follow me and I'll explain the challenge." Stated Chris.

* * *

**(Confessional: What colourful team names!)**

**Joanne: **Ok, I'm not on a team with Zanna, but I'm sure I can make this work. I could make protection pacts with the others on my team; I won't vote for them if they don't vote for me.

**Betilla: **It's cool that we're on a team together; I'm gonna lay down some traps in the woods; that way I can hopefully take out the opposition … preferable Xadrian.

**Penta: **This sounds like a physical challenge, so I'm sure I can do this. I have some god team mates, one of which is in my alliance, so I think I can cope with this. If we lose and only one team goes to the S.S elimination me and Kelly have an advantage … we just have to hope the other three don't all vote for one of us.

**Charles: **I like my team; they all seem either very nice or hard workers. I think I might be safe today but I prefer to count my chickens after they hatch.

**Donald: **Ok, I'm on a team with Veedle … and she scares me. For the sake of my frequently endangered health the word 'Veedy' is no longer in my vocabulary for the rest of today. At least I know who I'm voting for if we lose, I haven't forgotten her slapping me on day one.

* * *

Presently the campers were gathered near the woods; they each stood by a flag that represented their team. Next to each flag was a table that had a square mould on it that looked like something fit in it. Chris flashed a grin for the camera and spoke.

"One camper down, another to be eliminated at the end of today, but first we have to see which of you will be evading elimination. Today's challenge is kind of a race … but not the type that has a finishing line or a set course." Stated Chris.

"Then what kind of race are you talking about?" Asked Quadesh.

"Allow me to explain. Hidden in the first behind me are twenty five chests, five for each teams in the same colour of the team they belong to. All chests contain a bag of flat wooden blocks, puzzle pieces if you will. What you have to do is find the chests, bring them back here and open them with the keys I give you. After that you have to assembled the puzzle at your teams station. Just call me when you think you've done it and if it's correct you finish the challenge. The first three teams to finish the challenge will be safe from elimination tonight; the forth and fifth placed teams will be coming to the S.S Elimination to vote somebody out. Any questions?" Asked Chris.

"Ya; do we have to get the chests all in one go or can we go and get one and bring them back one by one." Asked Veedle.

"You can't come back till you've found them all." Stated Chris. They also weigh a bit so each team member must carry one; that includes _you_ Sampson."

Sampson frowned.

"Are they hidden all over the island? This challenge is gonna take forever!" Exclaimed Ivy.

"Not quite; there is a Rainbow colored line going through the woods that circles the area you are in; all of the chests are within that line so stay in the boundaries and you'll be fine." Assured Chris.

"Can we open the chests in the woods before coming back?" Asked Yoko.

"If you can figure out a way to do so then you can; but they are locked tight and are quite strong so it'd be faster to just pick them up and bring them back." Stated Chris. "Any more questions?"

The campers were silent since it had all been explained pretty well.

"Ok then." Nodded Chris as he took out an air horn. "When I sound the air horn the challenge will start; remember, only the top three teams will be safe from elimination."

Here was silent for a moment.

HONK!

Chris sounded the air horn and the campers quickly ran off into the woods to look for their team's chests. After they were gone Chris turned to the camera.

"And there you have it; the third challenge has begun. Which teas will win? Which teams will lose? Will anyone drop a chest on their foot? And who will be the second person voted out? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tweenabet!" Exclaimed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessional: It's like a treasure hunt for unburied treasure.**

**Quadesh: **This is gonna be hard; Sampson is so lazy, he'd better pull his weight if he wants to stay in the alliance … that may be hard for him considering he's kinda fat.

**Harvey: **I'm pretty well built, so picking up the chests won't be a problem … it'll be walking without tripping that will be the challenge.

**Gilda: **All four of us are on the same team; there might not be another opportunity like this. Four votes combined can do a lot of damage, so I think it'd be in our collective best interests to throw the challenge. I can't tell the others, but I'm sure I could stall them a bit. I'd tell them if I could; but I can't trust them to agree with my plan. But our alliance will take somebody out by the end of the day, you have my word.

**Otis: **This challenge is gonna be _easy_; I'm great at lock picking so we don't even have to carry the chests; Chris didn't think this through too well eh?

* * *

I think this is one of the better challenges I've come up with; it's simple and quite complex at the same time. And the teams are once again completely shuffled so there will be new interactions. Which teams will triumph? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**Next:** The teams try to find the chests; some with more difficulty than others. Two teams lose and somebody is voted out.


	6. CH 3, PT 2: The Biggest Lie Ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Three episodes done already, this is quite a record for me! In this chapter one character does something I'm sure a lot of you will either think is clever … or just controversial. Whether you like it or not, it's for the story's sake and it adds a lot to the plot and will future things very interesting. With this in mind, let's get started.

Treasure hunting, now with colour!

* * *

**(Rowdy Reds)**

* * *

"Ok guys, we're gonna need to look for those chests. Hopefully they won't be too heavy." Said Kelly as she and her team mates walked along.

"Don't worry Kelly; I'm so manly that I could probably carry _all_ of them at once." Bragged Alfie.

"But the rules state that each of us have to carry one." Stated Penta. "We have to do the challenge properly."

"Your butt is proper." Grinned Alfie.

"… Excuse me?" Frowned Penta.

"Don't worry about the challenge Penta; I'm manly so I could do it myself; you guys just show me the treasure chests and I'll pick them all up." Assured Alfie.

"I can see one over there." Said Ned as he pointed a short distance away. "You can lift that one if you want."

"Can do." Grinned Alfie as he ran over to it.

"Finally, though he'd never shut up." Sighed Ned.

"I thought you were neutral." Said Larry as he walked along with the others with his hands in his pockets.

"I try to be, but I don't know anyone who can stand an egotistical bragger." Stated Ned.

"Not me." Agreed Kelly.

"Ok everyone, stand back; I'm gonna turn up the heat to an extremely macho amount!" exclaimed Alfie as he got down and attempted to pick up the chest.

He couldn't even move it a milometer.

"I think it's glued to the ground." Frowned Alfie as he kept trying to lift it but to no avail.

"Oh let me do it." Frowned Penta as Alfie stood to the side.

Penta bent over to lift up the chest; as she did so Alfie let out a whistle.

"The woods has a lot of nice things, a _great view_ is one of them." Grinned Alfie. "How about it Penta? A pretty girl and a manly man?"

Penta kicked her leg out backwards which hit Alfie in the nuts; due to this he let out a (predictably) girly scream. He dropped to his knees while Penta got back up.

"I hardly know you." Stated Penta. "And you're not a real man, you're just egotistical. I recommend you don't do that again."

"She's right Alfie, that was kinda a stupid thing to do; and you couldn't even pick up the chest … not too manly." Stated Ned.

"I was only pretending; I wanted to see Penta pick it up." Grinned Alfie weakly since he was still reeling from the kick to the nuts. "And you hit hard girl, nice kick. Can you pick up another chest?"

Penta looked annoyed at Alfie's remarks.

"You remind me of a boy I know at school; Craig is his name. He started out much like you; egotistical, but also a huge flirt. Then the girl he truly liked jostled him into reality. After that he changed his ways and is now one of the nicest people I know. I recommend you do what he did and change your ways. Please don't comment on my body again." Said Penta firmly.

"… I don't need to change; I'm fine as I am. I'm really manly and strong so I'm pretty much a big deal." Said Alfie as he flexed.

"Jerkass." Muttered Kelly.

"Eh, he could be worse; he's no worse than me on Xbox." Stated Larry. "But still, I wouldn't recommend pushing your luck with Penta; she could kick your ass."

"I don't fight girls, nothing manly about that." Stated Alfie.

"I prefer to not get into fights in general." Said Ned. "I think the world would be better off without fights and war."

"Tell me about it." Nodded Penta. "You have no idea how uncomfortable I felt in class when we studied the Vietnam War and every other student kept staring at me."

"I don't blame them, you're very attention grabbing." Grinned Alfie.

"That's not what she meant you nitwit." Said Kelly. "Let's just keep going and try to find the other four chests."

"Kelly's right, if we argue we'll only end up losing." Nodded Ned.

"Let's keep looking then; I'll carry this chest." Agreed Penta.

"Is it as heavy as Chris said?" Asked Kelly.

"I can feel the weight, but it's not really that bad." Assured Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: Penta's got an admirer!)**

**Penta: **Alfie can look if we wants; but if he touches me I'm using the hand to hand combat techniques my dad taught me. Well, that or curse at him in Vietnamese. I think he likes me because I'm a 'tomboy' … if I was able to act as girly as I wanted maybe he'd lose interest. I'll try and stay calm for now, the challenge takes priority.

**Larry: **Alfie is egotistical, that much is true. Gee, just when one big annoyance is voted out another immediately takes his place … is this gonna become a common thing? I just hope we don't lose due to arguing; attending a second elimination ceremony is not high on my priories list. I'm willing to bet that when Alfie is inevitably voted out some other annoying person will step up … will this ever end?

**Alfie: **I think Penta's just shy, all girly girls are. I have a choice of thirteen girls and she's the best, but if she's not interested I can go for the second best which is Edith all the way down to the least attractive which is Mist. I'm so manly that I am entitled to a choice like this, I'm just _that_ manly.

* * *

**(Grimy Greens)**

* * *

"I don't know if this challenge is going to be very easy; the chests might be heavy and I'm not exactly what you'd call a powerhouse." Murmured Charles.

"Me neither." Agreed Zanna.

"Don't sweat it you two, I happen to be good at picking locks, so I can open the chests without us having to pick them up." Assured Otis.

"Isn't that cheating?" Asked Zanna.

"Who cares?" Replied Otis.

"Chris did say that we're allowed to open them by ourselves; I guess he didn't take into account that one of us is talented at lock picking." Stated Tilly. "It's not cheating; it's just bending the rules to our advantage."

"Precisely." Nodded Otis.

"How come you can pick locks anyway Otis?" Asked Mist.

"When you mess with people as much as I do you kind of have to break into their lockers and fill them with water balloons; it took a bit of practise but now I can open every locker at school." Explained Otis.

"It's good to know we won't have to carry the chests; I suddenly feel like our chances of winning have gone up by over sixty percent." Nodded Charles.

"How do you figure that?" Inquired Zanna.

"My psychic nerd powers." Stated Charles.

Zanna cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Just joking; it was an estimate." Stated Charles.

"How come nerds are always smart?" Asked Tilly.

"Comes with the territory." Grinned Charles. "Hang on; I can see a chest up ahead."

The group quickly walked up to the green chest and Otis took out a paperclip; he unfolded it and began attempting to pick the lock.

"Just give me a moment; I'll pick this lock just as good as Ezekiel picks his nose." Assured Otis.

"That's kinda gross." Frowned Tilly.

"I know." Nodded Otis.

"So guys, do you think we stand a chance in this challenge?" Asked Mist. "Because if Otis can't pick the locks I could probably carry all of the chests if you want; I'd just need somebody to tell me which way to go since I'd probably be unable to see past them."

"That's a good idea Mist." Nodded Tilly. "It's always good to have a plan B, good thinking. I think we've got this challenge in the bag; with you and Otis on the team I doubt that we'll lose."

"Just don't get overconfident; we don't want to tempt fate, it has a rather nasty and ironic sense of humour." Cautioned Zanna.

"Hey Zanna, can your phone find the chests for us?" Asked Charles.

"It probably could, but isn't that cheating?" Asked Zanna.

"Not at all, it's just playing to your strengths." Assured Tilly. "It might be the very thing that keeps you safe from elimination; are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Well, when you put it that way … I guess I could use the radar just this once." Nodded Zanna as she pressed some buttons on her phone. "Ok, there is a blue chest due East of here, but there is a green one to the North West."

There was a sudden click as the chest opened; Otis nodded to himself as he took a bad of puzzle pieces out of it.

"I know I wanted a hard challenge … but if I'm gonna completely demolish the competition by doing what I usually do, then who am I do complain?" Grinned Otis.

"One chest down, four to go." Nodded Mist. "Let's keep going; if we're quick we might be able to get the all within one hour."

"Then let's set out; at least these chests don't run around a collapsing environment." Mused Charles.

"Huh?" Blinked Tilly.

"Oh, it's a Rayman Origins joke." Stated Charles.

* * *

**(Confessional: The 'Bodacious Nymphs were the best part of the game from a male's perspective.)**

**Otis: **My lock picking may have been useless yesterday, but it's effective today. It can be useful in many situations; maybe I could sneak into the staff area, pick some locks and cause a bit of mayhem? They'd never see it coming!

**Tilly: **I mean every compliment I say; but if I can flatter Mist enough she'll ditch Quadesh and ally with me. She seems useful. And Zanna is very useful to the team, but if it is against the rules I won't be targeted. After all, I didn't say she _had_ to use her radar.

**Zanna: **I like to play fair … but if this isn't breaking rules I suppose its fine. And I'd rather not go to elimination again. Still, our team is doing very well, so it's a good thing I didn't use my Idol, it would have been a waste.

* * *

**(Blobby Blues)**

* * *

"I do not much like this challenge." Frowned Sampson as he and his team walked along. "I do not do well with heavy lifting."

"But you're the heaviest camper." Said Yoko innocently.

"And I also have the heaviest brain while yours is as light as a pile of paper clips." Stated Sampson. "I think one of you guys should carry two of the chests, it'd be more efficient that way."

"No, it would be more efficient to spread out the weight; I could carry two but you will do your fair share. If you don't I'll slap you; understand da?" Frowned Veedle. "Hard work is not a thing to fear; it rewarding."

"Veedle's right; you should do your fair share of work." Agreed Quadesh. "Tell you what; you can carry the final chest; that you you're helping but you're technically doing the least work."

"… Fine." Grumbled Sampson. "Still, we'll need to think about who we'll vote for in case we lose; anyone got any ideas?"

"We should vote for someone on a different team." Stated Donald. "But it depends what team we end up going to elimination with; if it's the 'Yucky Yellow's' we'd best vote off Gilda; Otis told me that she's grouped herself, Ivy, Edith and Betilla into an alliance."

"Thanks for telling me that … and thanks for confirming that you and Otis are in an alliance." Nodded Quadesh.

"… Crud." Muttered Donald. "So much for the element of surprise."

"I've heard that Otis can lock pick so he'll probably be safe; I don't think you're going to get anyone voting with you tonight." Stated Sampson. "Your best bet is to carry my chest as well as yours."

"And what if I got you voted out?" Threatened Donald. "You'd best not cross me; I assure you that I am quite dangerous."

Quadesh and Sampson laughed while Veedle chuckled a little. As they walked ahead Yoko put a comforting hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them Donald just because you're a bit clumsy and accident prone doesn't mean you're not good at the game; I'm sure you'll give them the old one-two." Smiled Yoko gently.

"Thanks Yoko." Nodded Donald. "But I'd recommend keeping a distance from me; disaster follows me like a stalker and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

At that moment a branch fell off a tree and missed Donald by an inch.

"See what I mean?" Said Donald.

"I have several good luck charms from the monastery; I could give you a few if you want." Offered Yoko.

"… I'd appreciate that." Nodded Donald.

"Hey slow pokes, hurry up. We have challenge to do!" Called Veedle. "We found chest and I'm carrying it. Don't fall behind because we need you."

"Let's get going; if we cause the team to lose we'll only be targets." Suggested Donald.

"Good idea." Agreed Yoko as she and Donald ran after their team mates.

* * *

**(Confessional: I think Donald might need more than a good luck charm.)**

**Quadesh: **Donald is no threat to me; he's got such bad luck he'll probably be medivacked. But since I have three members of my alliance on this team I think I will be safe if we lose; it just depends who we go to the S.S Elimination with.

**Yoko: **Poor Donald; I've seen him get into all kinds of painful situations. He looks like he needs a hug; maybe I could get him into my alliance. Four votes are better than three after all.

**Donald: **Yoko seems nice … she could be a great ally, and a friend too … I have quite a lack of the latter. It's beyond obvious Quadesh and Sampson are allied; I may need to do something about this. But perhaps I could vote with an opposing team to get some favour with them. It all depends which two teams lose.

**Sampson: **I think now would be a good time to stop trying to be nice and to put my plan into gear.

* * *

**(Yucky Yellows)**

* * *

"Ok girls, this doesn't seem like such a hard challenge; all we have to do is look for the chests and bring them back to camp … hey Betilla, what are you doing?" Asked Edith.

"Setting traps." Said Betilla as she finished making a rope snare. "This should stop the other teams from making progress."

"But won't that hurt them?" Asked Ivy.

"Nobody who won't deserve it." Stated Betilla.

"How do you know that?" Asked Edith.

"Because I'm using pepperoni pizza as the bait; that way only people who eat innocent animals will go for the trap." Explained Betilla. "It's my hope I can use traps to take out strong competition come the merge; and if I'm eliminated before then the traps will still work so I can still take people out without being here."

"… That's both crazy and clever." Stated Gilda. "But we need to … in fact, never mind; why don't you continue setting up traps."

"Roger that." Nodded Betilla as she took out a shovel. "I could dig a pit trap if you want; though it'd take some time."

"Maybe you should try making a boulder trap; that'd take out Xadrian pretty well." Suggested Gilda.

"Sounds like a good idea; but I'd need time to find a proper place to put the trap." Stated Betilla. "Say Flynn, do you have any catapult building supplies? I have an idea for a trap involving one."

"Including shipping fees and teleportation taxes it would cost $49.99." Stated Flynn

"I think we should look for the chests first; we don't want to go to elimination." Suggested Edith. "Our chests are yellow so they should stand out pretty well so we should find them easily."

"Edith's right, we should probably pick up the speed a little." Nodded Ivy.

"I wonder how Ub is doing." Pondered Flynn.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Gilda.

"We're allies." Stated Flynn. "For $7.99 you can join our alliance."

"… Who else is in your alliance?" Asked Gilda curiously.

"Alfie, Ub, myself and Harvey." Stated Flynn. "We're the Shopping Channel Bunch."

"An alliance of four; interesting." Mused Gilda. "Ok guys, let's get going."

Gilda stepped forwards and 'accidently' tripped over and got caught up in Betilla's rope snare and ended up dangling upside down. While using her hands to keep her skirt from falling down she looked sheepishly at her team.

"Can one of you guys give me a hand? I'm _so_ sorry about this." Mumbled Gilda.

"For $4.99 I'll get you down." Offered Flynn.

"I'm on it." Said Betilla as she started climbing the tree.

* * *

**(Confessional: Most people don't get caught intentionally.)**

**Edith: **We're not making much progress; I would have thought the four of us being together would make things easy, but we're going quite slowly. I just hope we can make up for lost time soon; it took a minute or two to get Gilda down.

**Betilla: **Yeah, my traps can sometimes cause friendly fire. Thankfully Gilda wasn't mad.

**Gilda: **Throwing a challenge is easier than I expected; if we lose we'll hopefully be able to vote out somebody from Flynn's alliance; Flynn himself isn't a threat, but if he's the only option I'll do it. An alliance of four is too risky to leave intact … unless it's my alliance of course.

* * *

**(Pesky Purples)**

* * *

"Ok guys, you're gonna have to give me a hand in this challenge; not only can I not see the chests but I don't know what purple looks like. This is a challenge where the odds are stacked against me." Stated Ub.

"Don't worry about it; we'll be your eyes." Assured Ricky. "I just hope you don't mind carrying one of the chests since we're gonna need to carry one each."

"I can cope with that." Nodded Ub.

"I'll carry the first one, I'm pretty well built." Offered Harvey.

"Good idea, but try not to trip." Said Joanne. "I mean, your shoe laces are untied."

"Well the thing is … I can't tie my laces; I've never been able to figure it out." Admitted Harvey in embarrassment. "It part of why I'm so clumsy."

"Not a problem, we all learn at different rates." Assured Ricky. "I only mastered tying my laces about a month ago, so you're not alone."

"That makes me feel less embarrassed." Nodded Harvey. "So, what order will we pick up the chests?"

"I'd say the strongest should pick one up first and the weakest should pick up the last one; since the ones who pick up a chest first will carry them for longer we should go in order of strongest to weakest." Suggested Ricky. "I think that means Harvey will be going first."

"Ah 'gree with'at. He has a bit'o muscle about him." Nodded Xadrian. "But ah think that we should think 'bout who we'll vote outta the game if we lose. Ah think we oughta hope that we go t'elimination with some bit threats; it oughta take the heat'ff us. Ah would recommend voting out Betilla; she ain't that nice; pappy says ya c'n't trust'n animal lover or someone with colourful 'air."

"It'd probably be a better idea to get you out since you love hurting animals." Frowned Joanne.

"Ah know, but ya c'n take me out't any time; ya might not get another chance ta take out a big threat. What would ya prefer t'do; take out'a guy who nobody likes, or somebody who is a big threat? Ah know what ah'd do; ah'm hopin' you'll see it mah way."

"Yeah, you would since your stay on the island requires us to listen to you." Nodded Harvey. "You're actually kinda clever; I would have thought somebody from a trailer park would be uneducated."

"I ain't what ya'd call 'book sm'rt'; but ah know things and ah gots skills. Ah think ah'm more accu'tly described as dirt smart." Stated Xadrian. "Ah would nev'r harm a person, just a stupid anim'l."

"I'll consider what you have said." Nodded Ub. "In the meantime, does anybody see a chest?"

"I see one over there." Stated Joanne. "Good thing purple stands out so well."

* * *

**(Confessional: In an environment of green purple sticks out like a coconut in a pile of strawberries.)**

**Joanne: **Ricky sure has a lot of good strategic ideas and he's kinda buff ... I should ally with him; but there's the possibility he could turn on me. Maybe I should get him voted out if we lose; my first choice would be Xadrian but his words make sense; I guess I'll vote for Ricky if we lose.

**Xadrian: **Ah just gots ta make myself look like less'o a threat. If ah make people think they gots no chance o' losing 'gainst me they'll keep me around. And with all this confusion about the fake idols that'll be startin' soon I ain't gonna have no problems; nobody would think'a 'dumb piece of white trash' would be capable o' being smart. After all, I never said ah was a genius. Maybe ah should try'n look dumb ta make the target on mah back shrink a little bit?

**Ub: **Perhaps I should ally with Xadrian; he's got no chance at winning and if I'm in the finals with him then even if they are bitter with me they'll all support me over Xadrian. After all, I don't hurt animals. Perhaps I'll extend the hand of alliance invitation soon. He seems pretty dumb so I can probably take full control over him.

* * *

**(Rowdy Reds)**

* * *

"Ok guys, that's two chests, we're doing pretty good so far." Said Kelly cheerfully. "I'll carry the next one of you want."

"Fine by me." Nodded Ned. "But perhaps the next should go to Larry; he's stronger than you and he'll put with carrying it for longer than you would."

"I understand." Nodded Kelly. "How are you two holding up with carrying the chests?"

"I can manage." Stated Penta. "My dad usually has me lift up barbells in the morning so this is nothing."

"Yeah, you're quite well built." Nodded Larry.

"And very toned." Grinned Alfie

Larry elbowed Alfie.

"Tact." Frowned Larry.

"I don't need tact; a manly man doesn't need to be polite; the world bows to his manliness." Bragged Alfie. "Penta is the girly girl to my manly man."

Penta rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Alfie? You might want to watch what you say; no amount of manliness makes you immune to damage and I think that Penta could dish it out in spades." Cautioned Ned.

"But she's a girly girl; don't they prefer tea parties?" Asked Alfie blankly.

"Oh my god you are dumb." Muttered Larry. "I can only hope I don't get paired with you again."

"Can't we just get along?" Asked Kelly. "We don't even have to be friends; but if we don't work together we'll lose. We all want that prize money so we're going to have to work together. We may not have much in common, but neither did the Breakfast Club at first and they become the best of friends."

"How do you know about that movie?" Asked Ned curiously.

"Oh, it was my mum's favourite movie." Stated Kelly.

"Exactly; we don't even have to get along. We can insult each other too; what is important is that we work together and place within the top three spots." Nodded Larry. "If anyone has something to say then say it now."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well I have something; Penta, your surname is Polestar right?" Asked Alfie.

"Yes it is, why?" Asked Penta.

"Well, do you think you could demonstrate a pole dance?" Asked Alfie. "It's very manly to know how to do them."

Penta looked like she was going to snap but then an idea entered her head.

"Sure, I'll show you." Nodded Penta with a purr. "But first I'd like you to carry all of our chests; surely a big and strong manly man like you would be strong enough to do that."

"Not a problem my cutesy Vietnamese Warrior." Grinned Alfie with a salute as he puffed up his chest. "Hand over your chest and let's keep going."

Penta smiled as she handed Alfie her chest; Alfie didn't seem to be weighed down by it at all.

"I found one as well." Said Ned as he heaved another red chest over.

"Good job Ned." Nodded Penta as she passed the third chest to Alfie. "Ok team, let's keep moving; we've still got two more chests to find."

As the team moved onwards Larry walked beside Penta.

"That was a genius idea; I'm surprised he was stupid enough to fall for that." Complimented Larry. "You're alright in my book."

"Thank you." Smiled Penta. "After him glancing at me inappropriately, being egotistical and making a rather rude comment about my name I figured a little payback was necessary … I'm also surprised he fell for it."

"You know what they say; the bigger they are the stupider they fall … or something like that." Stated Larry.

Penta could only giggle in response.

* * *

**(Confessional: Manliness does not equal a lot of brain cells.)**

**Penta: **Sometimes the best way to deal with a bothersome guy is to just give him what he wants, except don't give him anything. I admit it's kinda bad to mislead someone … but come on, he asked me to do a pole dance, _as if_ I'm gonna do that. At least it took some weight off me; both metaphorically and literally.

**Larry: **I have a feeling that me and Penta are gonna get along very well. Maybe I could pitch an alliance offer to her at some point; I'll just have to work on my people skills a bit first I must admit that trolling kinda ruins my social capabilities a tad.

**Kelly: **That was smart of Penta, I wish I'd thought of that … but I don't know what a pole dance is and I wouldn't want to get myself into something I don't know about. Well, at least it stopped the arguing.

**Ned: **Once the arguing stopped balance was restored … just the way I like it.

* * *

**(Grimy Greens)**

* * *

"I have to say Otis; your lock picking has really made this challenge a cake walk." Noted Mist. "We've already opened four of the chests in such a short time."

"Not a problem, I'm just good like that." Grinned Otis.

"And my radar too." Added Zanna. "It isn't just about unlocking the chests, but finding them too. The last one is just up ahead."

"I think I lucked out with my team mates today." Stated Charles. "It's nice to have a challenge where everything goes right; I guess we're just lucky."

"Green is my lucky colour." Nodded Tilly. "Once we get all the bags we'd best high tail it back to camp as quick as possible; we might get a special prize for coming in first."

"I don't think Chris mentioned that." Said Mist. "Maybe he didn't tell us everything."

"Or maybe there isn't a reward." Said Zanna.

"It never hurts to be optimistic." Shrugged Tilly as they approached the last chest. "Ok Otis, do your thing and let's win this challenge."

Otis nodded and began picking the lock; suddenly he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Tilly.

"I broke the paperclip." Stated Otis. "Do you mind carrying this chest?"

"You _what_?" Frowned Tilly. "This might cost us our lead!"

"Good thing I'm just messing with you then." Sniggered Otis as he opened the chests and passed Tilly the bag. "Here you go."

Tilly was silent for a moment before she scowled in annoyance and walked back towards camp.

"Any reason you did that?" Asked Mist.

"Just having a bit of fun; I love being a skullduggery." Stated Otis. "She'll get over it."

The grouped quickly began to head back to camp; as they walked Charles walked beside Tilly.

"You ok? You seem tense." Noted Charles.

"I'm fine; Otis just annoyed me a little." Assured Tilly. "I don't see why he thought that was funny; I was worried we'd lose our lead."

"We're all kids." Shrugged Charles. "But we're still doing fine; hopefully this won't affect us."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Tilly. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks; lots of people back home say I'm a good friend, like ... err ..." Trailed off Charles.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Tilly.

"Oh noting, nothing at all; I'm all alone in this contest, no secret allies I know from elsewhere; I'm innocent ... so, nice weather we're having huh?" Said Charles quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah, I suppose it is nice weather." Said Tilly with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**(Confessional: ... Face palm.)**

**Charles: **... I really don't have the best 'people skills'; hopefully Tilly didn't catch on to anything. Hopefully this won't matter in the short and long run.

**Otis: **Pranks and messing around are fun; in Survivor the Jury would hate me, but in this game it doesn't matter that much. And I have an idol so in a worst case scenario I can have a reassurance. Maybe I should have picked the locks of the other team's chests and hidden their pieces; that would've assured our win ... but that'd make things too easy and I don't want that.

**Mist: **Tilly's been quite social with me today; I think she might want to know a bit about my disorder. I don't mind telling her the facts and details, but hopefully she won't think I'm a 'special case' like my shrink does. It's nothing big, but I'd rather not be considered a living medical text book. She seems quite nice though so I'm sure it'll be fine.

**Tilly: **Based on what Charles said I think that there is someone in the game that he knows outside of it. I'd suspect its Ricky ... but is that too obvious? I'll keep an eye on Charles and hopefully I can think of a way to exploit this to my advantage. I admit it may be mean, but in the end only one of us can win.

* * *

**(Blobby Blues)**

* * *

"Why have we only found two chests?" Frowned Sampson. "I was hoping that we'd have found at least four by now."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Stated Yoko as she carried a chest. "We're searching as fast as we can; it's just that we can't run very fast when carrying these chests, they kinda weigh a bit."

"That's exactly why I'm reluctant to carry one." Stated Sampson with a nod. "Glad to hear you understand my point of view."

"Back in Austria my family liked to work hard; we follow a simple motto, 'work hard, get rewarded ... work little, get punished'." Stated Veedle. "But maybe I won't vote you off; you'd be good person to go against in finals since you're very unfit."

"But I'm brainy." Stated Sampson. "I excel at the mental side of the game; unfit people have won reality TV before."

"I cannot deny that is true, but you have a habit of rubbing people the wrong way." Stated Donald. "At least I have the common decency to pretend to be polite; you're just rude."

"Guys, shut up." Frowned Quadesh as she walked over holding a chest. "While you were all arguing I managed to find a chest; only two left to find now. Can I rely on you to not act like children?"

"... But we are children." Stated Yoko. "None of us are even teenagers yet."

"She's right; acting like kids is within our nature." Nodded Donald.

"She means she wants us to be civil." Said Veedle. "I can agree with her; arguing solves nothing, is just a big distraction from victory."

"Fair enough." Nodded Donald. "But I just want to make it clear that I'll be voting for Sampson if we lose."

"Watch your step." Said Sampson as Donald tripped over a root. "Oh, too late."

"You ok?" Asked Yoko as she helped Donald up.

"I'll live." Stated Donald. "I can withstand a lot of pain since I'm so accustomed to feeling it."

* * *

**(Confessional: That makes sense.)**

**Donald: **I'm trying to play the role of a respectable villain ... but Sampson is lousing it up by giving villains a bad name with his laziness and uncooperation! Does he even realise that making allies is part of the game? Ok, granted you have to turn on them eventually, but he's just making no effort. He doesn't realise how valuable friends are; he isn't avoided for being a 'curse' like I am! ... He's got my vote if we lose the challenge.

**Sampson: **It's all going according to plan; I may be lazy, but I'm brainy and I have a strategy to keep me around till the near finals that doesn't require me to do anything. I will put it into effect at the first sign of me being in danger of elimination; I'm hoping to get everyone annoyed with me so when I unleash my master plan it will shake up the dynamics. Quadesh won't want to backstab me if this works. The next time I lose I will start my plan. (He takes a small bottle out of his pocket that has a riled up piece of paper inside of it). Let's just say that my key to victory is in this bottle.

**Quadesh: **I hope Sampson realises he's putting a big target on his back; no matter what way you look at it four isn't a majority of ten and I doubt the vote would be spread out. Still, it keeps the target off me so I can't complain too much.

**Veedle: **Quadesh told me Sampson is in the alliance; that does suck. I'd love to vote him out, but if keeping him makes me safe, so be it. Even so, he must work!

* * *

**(Yucky Yellows)**

* * *

"Ok girls and Flynn, we've got to speed up a bit; we've only got one chests so far and the other teams might be ahead of us." Stated Ivy. "If we all vote together we might be safe tonight, so I'd rather not risk it. Besides; if I was voted off then nobody would get any ice cream anymore."

"I could get everyone ice cream for only $1.99 each." Advertised Flynn. "And for $4.99 I'll carry the chest."

"I don't have that much money on me." Stated Betilla as she held the chest. "These things are heavier than they look; hopefully the others are bunched close together."

"It seems like we're falling behind a bit in the challenge; so, who should we vote out if we lose?" Asked Gilda. "I know it depends on which team loses with us; so which team would you most like to go to the S.S elimination with?"

"The Pesky Purples; then we can vote off that pest Xadrian." Stated Betilla. "I'm sure everyone would vote with us."

"But what if he has the Chris idol?" Asked Edith. "I've seen some of the others go looking for the idols already so I think we can't rule out the possibility of him having it."

"So what would we go if he had it?" Asked Ivy.

"We'd best split the vote so he has to use his Idol; after that he'd be helpless next time." Suggested Gilda. "I mean, it's only able to be used once anyway."

"Good point; that sounds like the best idea." Nodded Edith.

"When did you become so strategic anyway Gilda? This is kinda the opposite of what you were yesterday." Noted Ivy. "You're like a strategic snowman of some kind."

"What can I say; I'm just _good_ at the game." Boasted Gilda with a grin.

"For $5.99 I'll let you into my alliance and make you even better at the game." Offered Flynn.

"A huge alliance would attract too much attention, wouldn't it?" Asked Betilla.

"Betilla's right ... besides, we don't have any money to give you; stop trying to get money off us." Frowned Gilda.

"For $8.99 I'll stop advertising." Advertised Flynn. "Also, I can see a chest over there."

"Excellent; at least we're making some progress." Nodded Edith as she walked over to the chest and, with a little effort, picked it up. "Ok then; two chests down, three to go. We've still got a chance."

"Exactly ... you know, I think I saw a glint of yellow over there." Said Gilda as she pointed a distance away. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Good idea." Nodded Ivy. "After all; how many yellow things can there be in the forest?"

"Flowers for one." Stated Betilla.

"And sunlight for another." Added Ivy. "I don't like sunlight though, it's too warm and it's responsible for the unforgivable crime of melting snow."

"That's hardly a crime." Said Gilda flatly.

"It is to me." Shrugged Ivy.

"For $1.99 I'll agree with you." Offered Flynn/

* * *

**(Confessional: This team sure is funny eh?)**

**Gilda: **I had to lead them off course; I may not get another chance like this. And they didn't have to believe me anyway. If we lose we'll have a good chance of eliminating whoever we want; if we can take out somebody ranked high in another alliance the game will become child's play ... that's a good thing since we're children.

**Ivy: **We really aren't doing great in this challenge; we may be able to vote together if we lose, but I'd rather not take any chances. Still, Gilda's is pretty good at strategizing so she'd probably keep us safe ... and if not I just have to hope I'm not a major target.

**Flynn: **(He holds up a flower). For $23.99 I'll sell you this island flower; the rice is high because stocks are low. Hurry up and order now! Offer must end soon!

* * *

**(Pesky Purples)**

* * *

"Three chests is a good amount to have; we just have to hope that the other teams aren't already on their way back." Said Joanne hopefully. "If we go to elimination then I'll vote how you guys want if you don't vote for me."

"I'll think about it; besides, you haven't really done anything wrong this challenge so I doubt anyone will vote for you." Assured Ricky. "I think we're doing good enough to come in first or second place, maybe third in a pinch. I'm certain we won't be going to elimination."

"How do you know that? You have no way of knowing." Stated Ub.

"I'm just being optimistic." Shrugged. Ricky.

"Optimism will only make a failure hurt more." Replied Ub. "You should expect the worst because then a victory will be all the more sweeter."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." Nodded Ricky. "But I prefer to stay optimistic."

"Same here." Nodded Harvey. "It isn't over until Chris says so. We have three chests already so I think we're making good time. It's simply a matter of finding the other chests before the other teams find all of theirs; good thing purple stands out easily."

"What exactly does purple look like?" Asked Ub.

"Well it kinda looks like ... purple; I'm not sure how to explain it's appearance." Admitted Harvey.

"Gee, that was helpful." Said Ub sarcastically. "It sure isn't easy being blind; you guys are lucky."

Harvey tripped over.

"An' clumsy." Noted Xadrian. "Ya ain't missin' that m'ch; see no evil an' all that. I bet'cha don't even know how horrid the sight o' a dead animal is; sometimes ah ain't even the cause o' it's death ya know and that's what makes it worse, knowing ah ain't the only one with strength. Ah comes from'a rough neighbourhood; trailer parks'a full'a aggressive folk; pappy is the on'y one ah can trust."

"Gee, your neighbours sound more tough and tasteless than Chef's food." Noted Ricky.

"Like ah said, in'da land o' the Blackwater Swamp Trailer Park ... trust no one 'cept ya pappy." Stated Xadrian. "If ya wants survival skills ah'll teach ya what ah know; ah have seen some mighty nasty st'ff. If we have a wilderness surviv'ahl challenge ah'll be the best team mate ya could 'av. Ah mean, how many o' you 'av had experience with catching and gutting a fish from a dirty creek? Fish guts make one hell'a a mess on mah shirt ya know."

"You seem to know some stuff about strategy." Noted Joanne.

"Ah don't both with that fancy stuff; ah prefer t'just let things happen. Ah ain't one to plan for the long term." Shrugged Xadrian. "Ah is just a trail'r park trash boy, not a fancy shamncy strategist, ah'll leave that to the r'ch folk."

"I see; so, does that mean you don't care about the idols?" Asked Joanne.

"Not 'ticularly." Lied Xadrian. "If ah find one ah'll just give it a someone else'r just throw it in the river or somethin'."

"Well, if you find any could you give me one?" Asked Joanne.

"You could give me one too; since I can't find them myself it would be only fair." Requested Ub.

"Ah'll see what ah can do." Stated Xadrian. "In tha' meantime ah see anoth'r chest and it's'a mighty fine shade'o purple. Ah gots this one."

"Alright!" Cheered Harvey. "Four down and one to go; I think we've got this one in the bag."

"I agree." Nodded Joanne as she leaned over to whisper to Harvey. "If we lose then I won't vote for you if you don't vote for me."

"Sounds good." Nodded Harvey. "Hey Ub, you can carry the final chest, alright?"

"Sounds fair." Nodded Ub.

"Ok guys; there's only one chest left; everyone should face a separate direction so we can see as much of our surroundings as possible; the chest should be around here somewhere." Suggested Ricky.

"Good idea." Nodded Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: This is quite a strategic team; 'pesky' doesn't really describe them.)**

**Ricky: **So Joanne and Ub both want the idols ... maybe I should go and look for them sometime; I'm sure me and Charles would benefit from them ... but if I find the Chris Idol I'll keep it since I'm stronger and thus more likely to be targeted. I wonder if anyone has found any idols yet.

**Joanne: **My book recommends using other people to find idols for you in exchange for their vote, but also recommends never fully trusting them. Xadrian seems kinda ... uneducated, so I think I can get this to work. If he doesn't want the idols who am I to let them go to waste? I'll need to search for them as well sometime; maybe tomorrow."

**Ub: **Xadrian, from what I can tell, is quite dumb and gullible; he'll be a perfect idol hunter for me since he probably doesn't even realise how valuable they are. It may be mean to say it, but dumb people are a great asset in this game. And people are gonna target him before me. Speaking off, playing the sympathy card is effective, people here all have morality ... granted I do too, but this is a game ... one that I will win.

**Harvey: **I would have expected a lot of fights with Xadrian on the team; but we're all getting along. Keeping calm and getting along with definitely help us progress. (Harvey starts to get up but slips over and falls over below the camera.) I'm ok!

**Xadrian: **Ah got' em eatin' outta the palm o' mah hand. They all think ah am stupid so they ain't gonna target me. Ah gots two people who won't vote fur me and ah can just give them a fake Idol to keep them loyal. Ah think they're underestimating me or thinking that ah am dumb and stupid; nothin ain't used to. Ah ain't here t make friends ... besides, would any of'em even _want_ ta befriend me anyway? ... Ah didn't think so.

* * *

**(Grimy Greens)**

* * *

The grimy greens quickly ran back into camp holding the five bags of puzzler pieces; they ran up to their team's station and emptied the puzzle pieces out of the bag. Chris walked up to them.

"You guys are back fast ... and how did you open the chests without the keys?" Asked Chris curiously.

"Otis picked the locks and Zanna used her phone's radar to find the chests." Stated Charles.

"Bet you wish you'd thought out this challenge better huh?" Grinned Otis.

"... That's actually really clever; but you guys haven't win yet, you still need to finish the puzzle." Stated Chris. "Let me know when you've completed it."

With enough being said the team got to work; however, it quickly became apparent that they did not know where to put the puzzle pieces.

"What is this puzzle supposed to be anyway?" Asked Mist. "The pieces don't even connect together so how will we know?"

"We'll have to figure out what it is before we start putting it together." Stated Zanna. "Any ideas what Chris would make a picture of?"

The group minus Otis stepped away from their station as they began to think.

"The Total Drama Logo?" Guessed Mist.

"A tub of hair gel?" Pondered Tilly. "We know how much he loves his hair."

"You might be onto something." Nodded Charles.

"Finished." Said Otis.

Chris walked over and glanced at the puzzle and gave the thumbs up.

"You guys win." Nodded Chris. "You five are safe and win a special prize that I will reveal later."

The rest of the Grimy Greens looked at the puzzle; it was a picture of Chris's face.

"I should have known." Muttered Tilly. "Good job Otis."

"Not a problem; Chris loves nothing more than himself and he's the 'face' of Total Drama so the puzzle was kinda easy." Shrugged Otis. "But you're welcome."

"I wonder what our reward is." Pondered Zanna. "Maybe it's another Idol."

"I doubt Chris would give one to each of us." Said Mist. "Though it would be nice; maybe our reward is a few luxury items, like chocolate or a TV."

"Maybe our reward is being immune tomorrow and getting to mess with the teams in the challenge." Guessed Otis.

"I'm sure we'll find out once the challenge is over; good job today guys." Said Charles in satisfaction.

* * *

**(Confessional: Two more teams will be safe and two will not; place your bets!)**

**Zanna: **It's nice to be immune and be largely responsible for the win; hopefully this will make other people keep me around. It's been a god day; I won, I will have a prize in a while and I still have my idol; all in all a good day.

**Otis: **Now that was a good challenge; I think this puts me in good favour with the others. I just have to hope Donald's luck didn't screw him over or I might lose an ally. Then again, with that lazybones Sampson on the team I don't see why they'd vote him off.

**Tilly: **Once again I'm safe; I'm glad to not have to worry about elimination today. Now I can just relax and be friendly like I normally would. But I wonder what our prize is ... and there is still the fact Charles knows someone from outside the show. Well, I'll worry about that tomorrow.

**Mist: **That's two days in a row I've been safe and now I have a prize to go with it. Hopefully this is the start of an immunity streak; I hear reality show winners are often safe from elimination a lot, like Owen last season since he was on the winning team. There will be twenty four of us left tomorrow so that means either two teams of twelve or four teams of six ... I wonder what the challenge will be.

* * *

**(Rowdy Reds)**

* * *

"Ok guys; that's the last chest; let's head back." Said Ned. "You sure you can carry all of those Alfie?"

"Positive." Nodded Alfie as he held all five chests. "Penta promised she'd dance for me if I carried them and I never let a hot girl down."

"I wonder if any of the other teams have finished yet." Pondered Kelly. "As long as we finish in third we'll be safe … so don't drop the chests, ok Alfie?"

"Don't worry, I'm manly so I'm incapable of messing up; I'm the manly man to your womanly woman." Assured Alfie.

"That's kinda sexist." Stated Larry. "And you're not exactly what I'd call manly."

"One person out of the billions of people in the world isn't a glowing statistic." Stated Alfie.

At that moment the intercom system around the woods crackled into life.

"Attention teams; the Grimy Greens have completed the challenge and have finished in first place. You may want to get a move on since only two spots for immunity are left?" Announced Chris.

The intercom shut off and the Rowdy Reds exchanged a glance.

"Full speed ahead; I am not losing the chance to see Penta dance!" Exclaimed Alfie as he charged forwards.

… Right into a tree.

"That didn't count, it was in my blind spot; I'm still manly." Stated Alfie as he dashed off towards camp with his team mates following.

"Anyone want to bet he'll bump into any more trees?" Asked Larry with a snigger. "It's satisfying to see an annoyance run into a tree, I don't know why but it is."

"I feel the same my good sir." Agreed Penta.

"Let's hope we can keep up with him; he's going pretty fast and I don't think he has the brains to finish the puzzle by himself." Stated Ned.

"That's kinda mean … but you know what, I'm ok with that." Said Kelly with a nod.

* * *

**(Confessional: Watch out for that tree!)**

**Alfie: **I'm so manly that when I run I stay where I am and it's the world around me that moves. Oh yeah!

**Larry: **This is good; either we win immunity and vote out a guy who is an annoyance and a physical threat all in one. I like how things are going … but what _is_ a pole dance? I'll admit that I do not know.

**Ned: **Sometimes it pays to just sit back and watch other people move things along.

* * *

"Ok guys, there's the final chest." Said Yoko as she and her team walked up to a blue chest. "All we need to do is pick it up, head back to camp and complete the puzzle; if we're speedy then it shouldn't take too long."

"Ok then, which one of you is going to pick it up?" Asked Sampson.

"You are." Said Veedle. "You're the only one not carrying chest, thus this one is yours."

"… Naw, I'd rather not carry it; one of you can do it." Stated Sampson.

"Samson, if you don't pick that chest up and we end up losing I can guarantee that all of us will vote for you." Stated Donald with a frown.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight; you couldn't vote me out if you tried." Said Sampson confidently. "Quadesh, you're strong; you can pick it up."

"Sampson, it's just a short walk back to camp; even you can manage it." Stated Quadesh in annoyance. "Just pick it up and we can get this challenge done."

"Nope, not gonna do it; if you need me I'll be back at camp waiting for you all to pick up the pace; if I'm back first it won't be fault if we lose." Said Sampson without interest.

* * *

**(Confessional: He has a plan … but he sure is unreasonably cocky.)**

**Sampson: **I may seem like a delusional fool, but I know what I'm doing. If they all hate me then they won't consider another person to vote off. My strategy is to get people to hate me but then make them see that I cannot be voted off; not just because I'm smart and strategic, but because I cannot be voted out. I'm hoping we lose since I'd like to vote out somebody from an opposing alliance; I heard Quadesh telling Veedle that Ub has an alliance and I know who is in it. Hopefully I can eliminate one of them. It's all part of the plan, you'll see.

**Donald: **Ok, so we were nearly complete with the challenge and I'm thinking 'cool, we'll be immune' … but then Sampson refuses to work and ends up just leaning against a tree insulting us. Does he even realise how detestable he is being? Geez, there's a difference between a classic villain like me and a completely lazy troll like him … I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets voted out.

**Yoko: **I thought coming onto this show I would make some friends … instead I've made a big enemy. What is his problem?

* * *

"Pick up the damn chest!" Yelled Quadesh.

"Not gonna happen, you do it." Said Sampson.

"Maybe we should beat him with a stick." Suggested Donald.

"I wouldn't argue that at this point." Nodded Veedle. "Get working!"

Sampson just yawned and lay down.

"I think I'll take a nap; wake me when the challenge is over." Stated Sampson as he closed his eyes.

"Ok Sampson, you know what? If you don't pick up that chest right now you're kicked out of the alliance!" Screamed Quadesh.

A snore was Quadesh's response.

"Urgh! That's it, you're gone tonight!" Yelled Quadesh.

"You don't scare me." Stated Sampson still with his eyes closed.

"You'd best start working Sampson; how do you think your friends and family are going to react to seeing this?" Frowned Veedle.

"Veedy, Veedy, Veedy." Said Sampson simply.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle.

"Ok guys; how about one of us picks up two of the chests and we just leave him here?" Suggested Yoko.

"Good idea" Nodded Donald before he lost his grip on his chest and dropped it on his foot. "Ow!"

"Butterfingers." Sang Sampson.

* * *

**(Confessional: I'm sensing a few edgical eliminations…)**

**Sampson: **I harbour no personal grudge against the others, but my game rests on them hating me … besides, after tonight Quadesh will be begging me back into the alliance. All I need to do is just sit tight until we lose.

**Quadesh: **Ok … I'm pissed off! Excuse my language, but how am I to work with somebody who does nothing? Forget an alliance numbers advantage, he needs to _go_!

**Veedle: **This confusing and annoying; why does Sampson not work when he knows he'll be voted out if he doesn't … is he just here to stay at the Playa Des Losers or something?

* * *

**(Yucky Yellows)**

* * *

"This isn't good, we only have three chests and one of the other teams has already finished; hopefully some of the other teams have hit some speed bumps in their progress." Said Edith hopefully.

"Sorry for leading you guys the wrong way; I really thought that I saw a chest." Apologised Gilda. "But since we're presumably losing we should think about who we're going to vote off."

"We don't know that we're losing; I think that we should talk about it on the Subway of Woe." Suggested Edith. "At least then we'll know who our choices are."

"Fair enough." Nodded Gilda.

"For $9.99 I'll vote with you." Offered Flynn.

"For the last time, we don't have any money." Stated Betilla. "But by any chance do you have any free samples of fruit?"

"If my free you mean $1 each then yes." Nodded Flynn.

"… Never mind." Said Betilla. "I wonder if any of the other teams are ahead of us."

At that moment the intercom crackled into life again.

"Attention teams, the Rowdy Reds have now completed the challenge so you may want to seriously get a move on; that is all." Announced Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Ok girls, we'd better get a move on; we have two chests to find and not much time to do it. We can do this!" Declared Ivy. "We need to have the eyes of a snowman if we are going to avoid elimination.

"Don't you mean the eyes of a hawk?" Stated Edith.

"That too." Nodded Ivy.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hawks can see thing that most people don't ... it comes with having a Birdseye view, being that they're birds and all.)**

**Gilda: **I think it's safe to say that we lost this challenge … all according to plan. Tonight's ceremony is gonna be dramatic! I just have to play my cards right and get my girls to vote with me.

**Ivy: **I kinda know we've lost this, but I didn't want to upset the others. We just need to have hope. At least we have a good voting power if we lose.

**Edith: **One comfort I can take from losing is that I'm not a target; I'll just have to figure out who the target is and vote for them. Hopefully nobody has the Chris Idol.

* * *

**(Pesky Purples)**

* * *

"Ok guys, keep it moving; there's only one more spot for safety." Urged Joanne as she and her team ran back towards camp.

"I'm trusting that you know the way." Said Ub as he blindly ran after his team.

"Ah'm sure Joanne knows what she's doin'." Stated Xadrian. "And would ya lookit that, we're here."

The Pesky Purples ran into camp and over to their station; the members of the Grimy Greens and the Rowdy Reds were standing next to their stations with their puzzles finished. A quick glance at the finished puzzles told them what they needed to do.

"Ok guys, it's a puzzle of Chris's face; I think we can do this pretty easily." Stated Harvey.

"Let's hope so because the other teams could be here at any moment." Said Joanne as she quickly got to work on the puzzle. "Remember, in the case of us losing I'm open to any voting offers you guys want to make."

"Ah doubt we'll need that; the other teams seem t've gotten lost. Ah bet those saps have got a poor sense o' direction." Chuckled Xadrian.

"And … done!" Announced Joanne.

"That's perfect." Nodded Chris. "The challenge is now over and you fifteen are immune; I'll get the interns to bring the other teams back into camp."

After Chris left Alfie walked up to Penta.

"So, how about that pole dance?" Asked Alfie.

"Sure, here you go." Said Penta as she passed Alfie a metal pole. "I hear it likes to do the tango; knock yourself out."

"Please do." Added Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: There were winners and losers.)**

**Penta:** Maybe that'll show Alfie that I'm not interested. Manly or not he just isn't my type.

**Alfie: **Evidently Penta isn't who I thought she was; she's just a meanie face out to cause problems. Well, looks like I can move onto Edith. Also, we won immunity so I can stick around and continue being awesome.

**Joanne: **Excellent, I'm safe. And now I HAVE Xadrian as my Idol hunter … but he might get Idols for Ub too … I'll just have to get him to see that I can offer him more. Maybe I could promise not to vote for him until the merge or something.

**Ricky: **Third place isn't bad, and it looks like Charles finished in first. This is great, both of us are safe and our secret alliance is still a secret. Hopefully we'll have just as much luck in the next challenge.

* * *

Soon enough all twenty five of the campers were in camp centre; Chris stood in front of them to announce the results.

"Well guys, you all tried your best today … and for some of you your best wasn't enough. The Rowdy Reds and the Pesky Purples are safe which means that the Blobby Blues and the Yucky Yellows will be seeing me at the S.S Elimination tonight." Stated Chris.

"What about the Grimy Greens?" Asked Yoko.

"Since they were the winners of the challenge they get a special reward." Said Chris. "They will be joining the losing teams … but rather than being votable, they will be immune and will watch what happens; they could gain valuable info this way."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Mist.

"It's now dinner time; but after dinner the fifteen of you must board the Subway of Woe." Continued Chris. "Oh, and the Grimy Greens don't have to bring their Life Idols. That is all."

Chris left the area while the twenty five campers headed into the Mess Hall for dinner.

* * *

**(Confessional: This is gonna be interesting.)**

**Otis: **So not only do I win the challenge but I get to watch the other teams vote somebody off? Sounds like good entertainment. Hopefully it'll be suspenseful. Let's hope Donald won't say the wrong thing and get voted out.

**Veedle: **This won't be so bad; we know who going and Quadesh is going to enforce our point that Sampson must leave.

**Sampson: **This is good; not only did we lose but I have an audience of fourteen for my plan. If all goes well then through word of mouth I will become the most feared person in this game. I'm not out of this yet.

* * *

Dinner was a rather mild affair; there wasn't really much talking going on. The winners ate their dinner quietly as did the losers. Soon enough however Quadesh broke the silence.

"Ok guys, we need to talk about who's getting voted out … but tonight that isn't a very hard decision; Sampson has _got_ to go." Stated Quadesh. "He did nothing to help out today and just lazed about and lay down for a _nap_ during the challenge. Trust me; you don't want him on your team."

"He's a hindrance." Nodded Donald. "Let's see if we can make this a unanimous vote shall we?"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm the most important person in the game." Stated Sampson. "If I were you I'd vote off a real threat."

"You're a threat to whatever team you end up on; you do nothing in challenges." Frowned Yoko. "I try not to be mean, but you're a jerk; you've got my vote tonight along with everyone else."

"Enjoy your last short while on the island Sampson; there's no way you're getting out of this." Agreed Edith.

"At least I'm not a human ghost." Shrugged Sampson indifferently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"De-flippin-lusional." Muttered Betilla.

"For $100000000 I'll vote for someone else." Advertised Flynn. "I charge that much because I'm voting for you."

"Whatever; do your worst." Shrugged Sampson.

The intercom inside the Mess Hall crackled into life.

"Attention campers; will the member of the Yucky Yellow, Grimy greens and Blobby Blues please make their way to the Subway of Woe? It is time for the ceremony; that is all." Announced Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Well, let's get doing this; it should be entertaining." Said Otis cheerfully. "I say that because I'm immune, haha!"

"Oh bite me." Muttered Sampson.

* * *

**(Confessional: Time for a subway ride.)**

**Betilla: **Well, this is going to be a rather simple ceremony. Good to know I won't be going anywhere. I just wish Xadrian was votable … oh well.

**Gilda: **This isn't good; I need to take out a threat and Sampson is no threat at all … I'll have to talk to the girls about this.

* * *

Soon enough the fifteen campers attending the ceremony had boarded the Subway of Woe; currently Betilla, Edith, Gilda and Ivy were in the same cart talking about the vote.

"I've never been on a team with Sampson, what is he like?" Asked Gilda.

"Lazy, useless and rude; that sums him up quite nicely." Stated Ivy. "Voting him off will be good for everyone."

"But will it really." Pondered Betilla.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ivy.

"If he is what you say then he is not a threat at all; we could vote him out at any time we wanted … but if we were to vote out Flynn we could weaken one of the opposing alliances and have the majority in most challenges depending on team sizes. We should vote strategically rather than emotionally." Suggested Gilda.

"Gilda makes a very good point." Nodded Betilla. "Sure, I'll vote for Flynn … but it won't make much of a difference since the other five are voting for Sampson and five is more than four."

"You're right … well, maybe next time I suppose." Nodded Gilda.

"Trust me Gilda, it's better this way; at least now we won't get stuck with dead weight in a challenge." Stated Edith.

* * *

**(Confessional: Emphasis on weight.)**

**Gilda: **Dammit! I wanted to take out a threat, but I can't because we don't have the stinking majority! Why must my plans always go wrong? Well, he won't be so lucky next time I decide to play CPN.

**Edith: **As if I'd vote for anyone but Sampson; he called me a ghost … I don't much like people making fun of my Albinoism. Hopefully Gilda won't mind.

**Sampson: **Time to put my plan into action; this is going to be the _biggest_ move in the history on reality television.

* * *

A short while later the fifteen campers had arrived at the S.S elimination; the Blobby Blues and Yucky Yellows were sitting on ten chairs that had been set out while the Grimy Greens were sitting on a bench at the side of the top deck to watch the ceremony. It was quite a calm and starry night and the moonlight reflected nicely in the water. After a minute of waiting Chris exited the Captain's Room with a tray of nine Doubloons and his mallet. He set both objects down and faced the campers.

"Welcome to the S.S elimination everyone." Greeted Chris. "In a few minutes you will cast your votes and one of you will hand over your idol, take the Smash of Sorrow, go down the Stairs of Despair walk the Path of Failure and board the Boat of Losers … and you can't come back ever … and this season I mean that. But before that I'd like to ask you some questions."

There was a short silence.

"Gilda; how do you think this vote is going to go down?" Asked Chris.

"I'd say the outcome is both obvious and inevitable, but I'd much rather vote for a bigger threat than Sampson." Stated Gilda.

"Donald, do you feel like you are in any danger tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I don't think so; I've played my cards well … and my luck wasn't so bad today. I think I'm safe." Nodded Donald.

"Betilla … you've been here before; do you feel safer or more worried than you were yesterday?" Asked Chris.

"I feel quite safe; we all know that Sampson is going." Stated Betilla. "I feel quite calm and collected."

"Veedle … why do you think your team lost the challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Because Sampson decided he would take nap." Said Veedle flatly.

"Sampson; your name is getting bought up a lot tonight." Noted Chris. "Do you think this is the end of the line for you?"

"Not at all, I think I'll be perfectly safe." Assured Sampson.

"Idiot." Muttered Quadesh.

"It's true though, I'm not getting voted out." Stated Sampson.

"If I may interject." Said Charles. "You've got no allies, no friends and presumably no idol … unless you have one of the idols that grants immunity then you're toast; stop being in denial."

"He's right." Nodded Mist.

"Sampson, do you have an idol?" Asked Chris.

There was a brief silence.

"No, I do not." Said Sampson calmly.

"Very well … shall we get to the voting?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, let's," Nodded Veedle.

"I'm ready." Nodded Flynn.

"Same here." Stated Yoko.

"Not so fast; there is one last thing that I need to do before we vote somebody out." Said Sampson in a sudden tone of seriousness.

"What is it Sampson?" Asked Chris.

Sampson took a bottle out of his pocket, opened it and took out the paper.

"I was instructed by the producers to read this at the first ceremony where it looked certain that I was going to be voted out … or if I got the most votes at the first ceremony." Said Sampson as he cleared his throat and began to read. "Total Drama Tweenabet has not got twenty six contestants; it has twenty five contestants and one plant. Sampson James Knight is not a contestant; he is merely here to cause drama and enhance the show for the viewers at home. He cannot win nor be voted out; at the final three he will be taken out of the game and leave the final two to progress; on that way there will be a reward challenge instead of elimination. If Sampson gets the most votes during a ceremony then the person with the second most will be eliminated; if a vote is unanimous to get rid of Sampson then only his vote will count."

Sampson finished reading and everyone was stunned into silence.

"Son of a runner bean." Whispered Betilla.

"This isn't good." Gulped Veedle.

"So … what happens now?" Asked Quadesh.

"I say we pass it to Chris and see if it's official." Stated Donald.

"Fine by me." Nodded Sampson as he passed the letter to Chris. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys about this; but I wasn't allowed to."

Chris read it over and shrugged to himself.

"Looks legit to me." Nodded Chris. "With that being said, it's time to vote; just enter the Captain's Room and write the name of the person you want to vote out, and then put your vote in the ballot box … Yoko, you're up first."

* * *

**(Confessional: … This sure has shaken things up a bit eh?)**

**Yoko: **(She holds up a vote for Quadesh). After Sampson you are my next choice.

**Donald: **(He holds up a vote for Sampson). Plant or no plant I'm still voting for you; let's see if you're as immune as you say you are. I've told enough lies in my life to know when someone is lying.

**Flynn: **(He holds up a vote for Quadesh). For $5 I'll give you a soda to lighten the bow.

**Gilda: **(She holds up a vote for Flynn). This couldn't be more perfect.

**Ivy: **(She holds up a vote for Flynn). I guess I'll have to go with Gilda's plan.

**Sampson: **This is _perfect_ … now, who should I vote for?

**Veedle: **(She holds up a vote for Gilda). You seem quite smart, da?

* * *

After the last vote had been cast Chris entered the Captain Room to tally the votes; after a short wait he exited it and looked over the campers.

"If you have an idol you want to play then now would be the time to do so." Said Chris.

Nobody said anything.

"Ok." Nodded Chris as he picked up a Doubloon. "The following campers are safe."

"Yoko"

"Donald"

"Veedle"

"Edith"

"Betilla"

"Ivy"

"Sampson"

"Gilda"

Quadesh and Flynn both remained without a Doubloon and both looked nervous.

"This is the final Doubloon of the night." Said Chris dramatically. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quadesh."

Quadesh looked relived as she caught her Doubloon while Flynn looked disappointed.

"Flynn, please hand me your Life Idol." Stated Chris.

"I'll give you $9.99 if you let me stay." Offered Flynn.

Chris just frowned.

Flynn sighed as he handed over his Life Idol; Chris raised his mallet and then smashed the idol to bits.

"Time for you to go Flynn." Stated Chris.

Flynn turned to look at the other campers.

"Good luck guys; I'll be sure to have lots of merchandise to sell you when I next see you." Said Flynn as he took his leave down the Stairs of Misery.

After Flynn was gone Chris turned to the rest of the campers.

"Well guys, a heck of a lot has happened tonight … from the looks of things none of you but Sampson were expecting it." Noted Chris. "You may head back to the Subway of Woe and head back to camp."

The campers got up and began to leave for the subway; all eyes were on Sampson who looked rather passive.

"He stirred up a lot of trouble." Murmured Otis.

"This is really gonna change the game." Agreed Edith.

* * *

**(Confessional: Two down, a lot more to go!)**

**Sampson: **I am lucky … but also very smart, who else would have had the idea to make up a _**FAKE**_ twist as part of their game plan? This twist is gonna carry me to the end of the game while I can eliminate other players as I see fit. This is gonna be as easy as sleeping. All I have to do is not tell anyone it's not real … and I keep a secret easily.

**Quadesh: **Ok, Sampson has got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. That little stunt nearly got me voted out! Still, this is really gonna make things interesting … I hope I can survive. Wait, what am I saying? I'm a right wing politician, of _course_ I'm gonna survive!"

**Otis: **Man; that was a lot of _mayhem_. This was enjoyable to watch … and also quite shocking. Sampson is gonna be here a while so I may as well take that smug grin off his face and show him what total Drama really is; after all, I'm a real player and I intend to make a mark. This is gonna be _fun_.

**Betilla: **Normally I like plants … but this is one plant I don't like.

**Mist: **… Oh dear; if Quadesh gets Sampson back in the alliance like I'm sure she will then I'm gonna have to be near him a lot. This is gonna be tough.

**Tilly: **That was interesting; I was hoping Quadesh was gonna be voted out, but at least somebody very annoying got the boot. Hopefully it'll be Quadesh tomorrow; third times the charm.

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the episode outro. He looked quite pleased with all the drama that had been caused.

"Now this is interesting; Sampson was doomed to go home second, but then he tricked everyone with a fake twist that is quite clever actually, and so Flynn has taken the fall instead. I had to play along with it; it's my job to cause as much drama as possible after all. Haha! The game is only just starting to heat up! So, what will the next challenge be? Will Sampson's fake twist keep him around for a long time or for just one more episode? Will anyone find any more idols? Or will they find one of Xadrian's fakes? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

Votes

Betilla: Flynn

Donald: Sampson

Edith: Flynn

Flynn: Quadesh

Gilda: Flynn

Ivy: Flynn

Quadesh: Flynn

Sampson: Flynn

Veedle: Gilda

Yoko: Quadesh

Flynn- 6

Quadesh- 2

Gilda- 1

Sampson- 1

* * *

**Voted Out: **Walter, Flynn

* * *

Goodbye Flynn. Flynn was probably the least important person in the cast; he was kinda filler really. He had one joke which would have probably gotten annoying if he was kept around any longer. But also, his role was to be the victim to a power move that nobody in the contest saw coming … as well as Gilda's personality changing. So yeah, he was just filler.

Also, I can TELL that some of you might not like Sampson's fake twist; I can explain it though. I got the idea from the BEST web comic ever (Survivor Fan Characters by SWSU Master)) where one character did a similar thing. Sampson had no other way of sticking around and he was more important than Flynn. At the very least it'll make the story interesting, right?

* * *

**Next: **The campers take part in an old favourite challenge; the awake-a-thon!


	7. CH 4, PT 1: Just a Normal Abnormal Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait guys; I was focusing on my other stories and Tweenabet fell a bit in terms of my priorities. But I have been feeling inspired recently and so here is the first part of episode four. Enjoy!

Zzzzz…

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the intro to the episode; standing beside him and fiddling with her hair was Lindsay. It was currently night time.

"Welcome to the fourth episode of Total Drama Tweenabet." Greeted Chris. "Joining me for today's recap is Lindsay."

"Hi Chip, when did you get here?" Greeted Lindsay.

"It's Chris, and I've been here the whole time." Stated Chris. "Anyway, last time on Total Drama Tweenabet the tweens started to form some alliances; Gilda formed the CPN alliance with Betilla, Edith and Ivy while Quadesh continued to try and take control of the game as did Ub. Xadrian created some fake Chris Idols and Otis managed to find the Gwen Idol. All of this was before the first challenge began."

"Qualleeny reminds me of Heathy except she seems to like politics … I wonder if she'll fall in love with Ug; that would be so cute!" Giggled Lindsay.

"I doubt it … and how can you get wrong a name of only two letters?" Blinked Chris. "Anyway, the twenty five campers were split into five teams of five, each named after a colour. The challenge was to find five chests of puzzle pieces that matched the team's colour, bring them back to me so I could unlock them and then arrange them to make a picture. The Grimy Greens excelled due to Otis picking the locks while the Blobby Blues did poorly due to Sampson lazing about and doing nothing. The Yucky Yellows also had difficulty since Gilda tried to subtly throw the challenge. And the Rowdy Reds and Pesky Purples were somewhere in the middle. Say, Lindsay, do you remember what 'edit' Gilda going for?"

"I totally remember." Nodded Lindsay. "It was Complex personality Positive right?"

"Close … it was actually the exact opposite; Complex Personality Negative." Corrected Chris. "Anyway, in the end it was the Blobby Blues and the Yucky Yellows who lost and so they both went to the S.S Elimination. It looked like Sampson was destined to go … but he pulled out a fake twist that stated he was planted in the game to cause drama and wasn't an actual contestant and thus couldn't be voted out. The other campers bought this and so Flynn ended up being the second person voted out."

"He reminded me of those shopping channel adverts that daddy sometimes watches." Remarked Lindsay. "So, how many contestants are left? I've lost count."

"Twenty four … and by the end of this episode it will be twenty three. Do you have anyone you're rooting for?" Asked Chris.

"I like Kally, she's really nice. But Zoey is a sweetie as well. Like everyone except for the people I don't like." Explained Lindsay.

"I see…" Nodded Chris. "So, will any of the tweens find any idols? Will Joanne continue to be a strat bot? Will Yoko learn more about the real word? Will Xadrian create any more fake idols or kill any animals? Will Ivy talk about something other than the cold? How will the teams be divided in the next challenge? And who will be the next person voted off?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Beanabet!" Exclaimed Lindsay.

"Tweenabet." Corrected Chris.

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

The eleven male contestants had all chosen rooms and roommates for the night and were all getting ready for bed. Currently Donald, Otis and Sampson were in one of the rooms. Donald and Sampson were each in one of the bottom bunks while Otis was on the bunk above Donald. The current subject of conversation was the big move that Sampson had pulled off at the previous elimination ceremony.

"So … you're a plant in this game and you cannot be voted out?" Asked Donald. "That would have been nice to know a little sooner."

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Shrugged Sampson. "I was just following orders; you all know I never put effort into things, I'm just doing that the producers asked me to."

"Well it certainly changes things a bit." Noted Donald. "So, just to get things straight, you can't be voted out … but you can vote at elimination ceremonies? I find that a little unfair; I thought that since you're a drama maker you should just antagonize people and not affect the game. If you can vote but always be immune to elimination then it'll affect the outcome."

"Donald is right; what kind of show has fake contestants?" Asked Otis.

"Several; the Joe Shmoe Show only has a single real contestant and the first season of Robot Wars had three fake contestants to make up numbers." Replied Sampson. "This was just a special twist to shake things up."

"Ok then, so how come none of the real contestants new about it? Surely there would be auditions somewhere for this twist." Asked Donald suspiciously.

"I'm Chris's nephew." Lied Sampson. "He figured I'd be a good addition to the game. Adding me as a twist to the ten idols and the constantly changing teams and you have yourselves a recipe for great ratings."

"Ok, I might buy that … but why didn't you say it at the first ceremony? Wouldn't that have made more sense?" Asked Donald suspiciously.

"So many questions." Drawled Sampson. "I was not the main target; I knew it would be between Quadesh and Walter; Chris told me to prolong admitting the twist for as long as I could so as to make it as shocking as it could possibly be. So, to put things simply, I'm not only a twist, but also deadweight to any team I end up on since I won't put effort into challenges due to the fact I can't be voted out."

"… You do realise that since you can't be voted off you're gonna have to put up with torment from challenges for a long time, right?" Asked Otis. "And man, you sound so smug … smugness causes as much pollution as smog."

"Well too bad, I'm untouchable and I'm actually getting paid for my work." Said Sampson smugly.

"So … you really won't be going anywhere until the final three?" Asked Otis to be sure.

"Yep." Smirked Sampson.

"… Ok then, that means you are now my target for mayhem and mischief." Sniggered Otis as he took out a sack.

"What's in the sack?" Asked Donald.

"Pine cones; I have one hundred of them and I intend to throw each of them at Sampson." Stated Otis as he hurled a pinecone at Sampson.

"Ow!" Yelped Sampson.

"One down, ninety nine to go." Laughed Otis. "And this is just the start; you've got wedgies and other pranks to look forward to."

Otis continued to hurl pinecones at Sampson who was beginning to look quite mad; Donald was silent before chuckling.

"It's funny when that happens to someone besides me." Sniggered Donald. "Hey Otis, Can you slip me some pinecones?"

"Can do!" Saluted Otis as he passed fifteen pinecones to Donald. "Ten points if you hit his gut, fifteen if you hit a limb, twenty if you hit his head and twenty five if you hit his crotch."

"I'm suddenly hoping that I'll be on the same team as Sampson in the next challenge." Mused Donald before joining in with throwing the pinecones.

"Stop it! I can still vote and join alliances so if you cross me I'll vote for you every round we go to the S.S Elimination together." Threatened Sampson.

"Eh." Shrugged Otis as he continuing throwing pinecones.

It wasn't long before Sampson's bed was filled with pinecones and he looked very angry.

"Since you like alliances, here's an offer; you join my alliance or I'll keep doing stuff like this." Stated Donald.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Growled Sampson.

"I'm just playing the game." Replied Donald. "Join me and I'll stop … but I can't make any promises about Otis."

"… Fine, but you'll pay for this." Warned Sampson.

"We'll see." Said Donald simply as he lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: Pinecones are like nature's non explosive hand grenades!)**

**Donald: **Since the early part of the game will inevitable me hard due to how much Lady Luck hates me I'm going to need some allies; Otis is my right hand man, but now I've got Sampson under my thumb. All I have to do is threaten to sick Otis on him and he'll involuntarily do whatever I say. Maybe it's harsh, but I cannot abide someone who lazes about and acts smug like they own the place. The Youngblood family did not get where we are today simply by lazing about; we worked hard and used our words to make things go our way! Sorry, but I have a sore spot for lazy smart alecks.

**Otis: **Sampson is here to cause drama it seems … well, hopefully he can give as good as he gets because I intend to show him that if he doesn't want to be the subject of my Skullduggery then he'd best pull his admittedly surplus weight around. I doubt he's going to stay loyal to me and Donald, but realistically would anyone want him in their alliance? … Perhaps I could bury his undies in the woods as a prank?

**Sampson: **Clearly I could have chosen better roommates … but this actually benefits me; I can be a part of both Donald's alliance and Quadesh's alliance … and any other alliance too. Since they think I can't be voted off I can just join whoever gives me the best offer. Thanks to my big move I have a lot of freedom in this game. Like Owen I can get to the finals by doing nothing … though I like to think I'm a few steps above him. I'll have to add a few details to my story as time goes on though … but for now I feel content. Still, I'm hoping that I can get Otis out soon; I do not much appreciate being pelted with pine cones.

* * *

Ub, Harvey and Charles were in separate bunks talking about the day; Charles had informed Harvey and Ub about the results of the ceremony and Ub wasn't very pleased.

"So … Flynn is gone because Sampson is unvotable?" Scowled Ub. "That is quite inconvenient; the longer Sampson stays the longer that I stand a chance of ending up on the same team as him. I'm actually glad my team didn't win that challenge since I therefore didn't have to witness Sampson do that; if I had I may have screamed."

"You seem to be taking Flynn's elimination kinda hard." Noted Charles. "You'd only known him for three days."

"Flynn was in our alliance." Explained Harvey. "Ub's probably annoyed that Flynn is gone because it means we have one less vote in our favour."

"Thank you Harvey." Frowned Ub.

"So, how many people are in your alliance currently?" Asked Charles.

"Now that Flynn is gone our alliance consists of me, Ub and Alfie." Explained Harvey.

"Loose lips sink ships Harvey." Said Ub flatly.

"Oh … oops." Winced Harvey with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, no offense meant but I guess the elimination makes things better for me. A large alliance could become harder to manage as the overall number of campers dwindles." Mused Charles.

"Unless you're in the alliance." Stated Ub. "Speaking of which, would you be interested in joining my alliance? With Flynn gone there is now a spot available and you sound like a smart guy … and I value brains."

"Sure, maybe Ricky would be up for it too." Said Charles without thinking.

"Why would that matter?" Asked Ub suspiciously.

"Well, Ricky's my best friend out here." Explained Charles quickly. "Our talents worked well together on the first day and we were some of the first few to get back to camp. We're kind of a duo … but a duo can only do so much."

"Hmm, I see your point." Nodded Ub. "But would an alliance of five work? Like you say, a large alliance would be a threat."

"The more the merrier I say." Said Harvey cheerfully. "We could all be the final five … but would an all-male final five be sexist?"

"I don't see how; it's not like we'd vote people out for their gender, we'd vote them out because they are threats … and coincidently a lot of the females in this competition are quite powerful. Penta, Quadesh, Zanna … each of them must go at some point."

"Aw c'mon Ub, maybe we could get one of them in our alliance if they're such big threats; Zanna would be a good ally, she's cute … not that that's important or anything." Said Charles with a light blush.

"You so like her don't you?" Grinned Harvey. "I know what you mean; I've always had a thing for blonds."

"I wouldn't recommend getting into relationships guys." Advised Ub. "It might end up distracting you from the prize. Ever heard the phrase 'love makes you stupid'?"

"I thought it was 'anger makes you stupid'?" Replied Charles.

"Anger and love go hand in hand." Stated Ub.

"Who says you can't have a girlfriend and win the money?" Asked Harvey. "It's like if I had to choose between a chocolate cake and a carrot cake I'd just have a small slice of both. Well, I guess it's not very important due to how early in the game it is; let's continue this conversation in the morning."

"Good idea, I feel pretty tired." Agreed Charles. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Nodded Ub as he lay down while considering all that he had learnt from Charles.

* * *

**(Confessional: Can blind people see anything when they dream?)**

**Harvey: **I thought this contest would be a wilderness adventure … but so far it's just full of strategy and it's pretty boring. I'm gonna leave the big game moves and planning to Ub; it's just not really my thing. (Harvey gets up to leave the confessional but slips over and bangs his head on the way down). I'm ok!

**Charles: **I like to consider myself a sort of 'romantic poet' since I like romance and I like poems. My main problem is that I'm not very good at talking to girls and I often overreact to things and panic. Such is the dilemma of Prince Charming the nerd. As for getting in an alliance, it's definitely a game move … though I'd best be careful of what I say.

**Ub: **I like to think I've got a good grasp of the human mind, and I know that when people get emotional they tend to act irrationally and stupid. If I can play without emotions such as friendship and love I should be able to get far. Anyone who gets in a relationship will sign their death warrant in this game. And I have my suspicions about Charles … he seems like he knows something that nobody else does; I'll have him in my alliance so that I can keep an eye on him ... well, an ear more specifically. If I can use the emotions of my opponents against them then I shall succeed; even those in my alliance are still my competition, only one person can win and it _shall_ be me.

* * *

Alfie, Ned and Ricky were having a quiet conversation … not! Alfie was currently having a good old fashioned moan about Flynn being voted out and how it wasn't fair since the manliest guy in the universe deserved to have everything go right for him … and other crap like that.

"This isn't fair! Why did Flynn have to be voted off? Ok, he couldn't have possibly won since only a manly man like me could win … but he was my right hand man! Manly men should rule the game, not womanly women!" Whined Alfie. "Now what am I gonna do? Ivy is immune to my flexing and I would have thought a boy crazy girl like her would obey me like a slave … this isn't fair!"

Ricky groaned and glanced over at Ned.

"I'll give you ten dollars if you club me over the head so I don't have to hear his whining." Offered Ricky.

"Sorry, but I don't really feel comfortable injuring someone when they haven't done anything to provoke it. I may be neutral but I don't condone violence except in certain specific circumstances." Stated Ned. "The best we can do is suck up to his ego to make him be quiet."

"I guess it's the only plan we have." Sighed Ricky. "Hey Alfie, don't feel too bad; you don't need allies in this game; you're so manly that you could get to the end of the game simply by flexing and being a manly man."

"… You know what Ricky? You're right! I don't need allies; all I need to do is be super manly and badass. If I walk around without my shirt then I bet everyone will let me walk all over them." Grinned Alfie.

"And what if it's cold?" Asked Ned.

"Girls like toothpick nips." Shrugged Alfie.

"… I didn't need to hear that." Muttered Ricky.

"He's right … and please keep your pants on; I don't want anyone going commando." Winced Ned.

"If you like I could convince a girl to walk around shirtless with me; since it'd be an equal gender ratio of shirtless people I assume you'd be ok with that?" Guessed Alfie.

"… No." Said Ned flatly. "That would be OCD; my neutrality only applies to moral situations. It doesn't apply to shirtless people."

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it." Agreed Ricky. "I don't think many girls will swoon over a shirtless guy they've known for a few days."

"Ivy will; last time I flirted with her I had my shirt on … but once I take my shirt off I become a god among men!" Exclaimed Alfie. "I bet even the guys will hand me the million; Ned will anyway."

"… Excuse me?" Blinked Ned.

"Well, you're completely in the middle due to being neutral; I assume that means you're Bisexual or something." Stated Alfie. "I only like the ladies, but there's enough eye candy for even the most sugar addicted person."

Alfie started to flex and pose to imaginary cameras while Ricky and Ned exchanged creeped out glances.

"He's gonna be eaten alive in high school." Stated Ned. "

"Probably." Nodded Ricky. "But he's strong, so he'll be useful in physical challenges."

"Oh dear, he's starting to hip thrust." Groaned Ned.

"Who's a hottie? I'm a hottie! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! To manly to be allowed!" Whooped Alfie while hip thrusting and pumping his fists.

"Hey Alfie, I heard that sleeping outside makes you forty percent more manly." Said Ned quickly.

"Really? Well, guess I know what I'm doing tonight." Grinned Alfie. "See you guys tomorrow; sleep well … but beds are for wimps, a manly man like me can make do under the stars. I'm so manly that when water makes contact with my skin it sizzles and evaporates in a mere nanosecond."

Alfie struck a 'manly pose' and strutted out of the room and closed the door behind him; after he was gone Ned and Ricky both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness; I don't know how much more hip thrusting I could take." Said Ned thankfully.

"Same here." Agreed Ricky. "But wasn't it mean to make him sleep outside … but come to think of it, who cares? He's the one who believed the beyond obvious lie."

"A fair point; part of being neutral is knowing when to feel guilt and when to just not care." Nodded Ned. "Hmm … perhaps we should take him a blanket? Though Alfie might say he's too manly for a blanket."

"Let's leave the door unlocked in case he decides to come back in." Suggested Ricky. "Locking him out would be unnecessary. See you in the morning; I wonder what the next challenge will be."

"I keep predicting something very painful; it's win-win." Stated Ned.

"How so?" Asked Ricky.

"Either I'm correct and can take pride in that … or it's actually a nice challenge and I can be relived. As I said, win-win." Stated Ned.

"… That's a clever way of thinking about it." Nodded Ricky. "I'm hoping it'll be something like the bicycle race from last season; I'm pretty good at building bikes and stuff like that. Comes with living above an auto shop with my dad."

"What about your mum?" Asked Ned.

"She and dad split up." Relied Ricky.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Apologized Ned,

"Eh, it's no big deal. Life happens I guess." Shrugged Ricky. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Replied Ned as he and Ricky settled down.

* * *

**(Confessional: They're gonna need to be well rested for the next challenge; sleepiness would be quite a hindrance.)**

**Alfie: **You know, sleeping outside is a really manly thing to do; no shelter, braving the elements, risking being ravaged by a wild animal … it could give even the most womanly guy at least a twenty percent boost in manliness. Some guys like Ricky and Xadrian have the potential to be real men … but some like Charles, Sampson and all of the girls just aren't cut out to be men. It isn't sexism; after all, you need to be a man to be manly, it's kind of in the definition. You know why America hasn't had a female president? Because woman aren't manly enough; if they bulk up and eat a lot of steak then maybe they'd have a chance.

**Ned: **I pray that none of the girls will fall for Alfie; no offense to him, but I really think it'd be in everyone's best interests if his ego didn't inflate anymore. Alfie doesn't seem so much of a bad person as he is just … extremely egotistical. After all, having an ego doesn't make you a bad person. Still, for now I shall, as always, reserve judgment until I can make an informed decision. And also … his hip thrusting was not a pretty sight. (Ned shudders).

**Ricky: **I do have a fair few talents to offer to any team I end up on … but the problem with that is that if I am seen as very useful then come the merge I'll be picked off quicker than a scab … ok, sorry for the gross imagery; the metaphor sounded better in my head. If Charles joins a big alliance then hopefully he'll put in a good word for me; who knows, we might even be able to hijack an alliance and become the leaders if we work together.

* * *

Larry and Xadrian were sharing the fourth room in the boy's building. Larry had wanted to be alone after finding out about Sampson's twist and Xadrian had also wanted to be alone to whittle some fake idols; since the two were sharing a room Xadrian had ended up having to put his idol forging on hold for the night since he didn't want anyone catching him in the act.

"Ya look k'nda down in'da dumps. Somethin' on y'r mind?" Asked Xadrian. "Mah pappy says th't it ain't a good idea tah worry 'bout th'ngs; it j'st ends up makin' yah stressed out 'nd mighty upset."

"I'm just irritated that Sampson is going to be sticking around until the end game; I know his type, he's not a nice guy." Frowned Larry.

"How come ya know h's type?" Asked Xadrian.

"Because I'm not a nice guy and he's the same as me." Replied Larry.

"Ah shucks, ya ain't th't bad a g'y; ya ain't done anythin' nasty so far. Ah see no reason ta judge ya. F'r instance, ya g't an'yed eas'ly but ya ain't done gone'm smacked s'm'b'dy yet. Either ya'v g't a lot'ta self-restraint or ya just think a lil' bit lit'l of yu'r s'lf. Its kinda tha op's't f'r me; ah ain't done nothin' bad yet but ah ain't made a sing'l friend yet … but if peop'l are gonna judge me bef'r they get ta know ta real me then they ain't worth knowin' in the fr'st place." Said Xadrian while running a hand through his hair.

"Well, no offense but you do kill animals; you didn't really make the best first impression when you arrived." Stated Larry.

"An' you said you are a tr'll; ah know a lot'o the rich kids hate that k'nda thang wh'n they play video games … but n'b'dy seems ta care. Ah dun't come fr'm a very fortun't home like many o' you lot do. Ah mean, ah live in'a trail'r park and f'r some reas'n that alone makes most kids th'nk they're too gosh darn good ta be seen w'th me. Ah can't help mah social status. Ah admit ah have killed anim'ls … a mighty big lot'ta th'm … but it's kinda a necessary thang. Me n'd mah pappy ain't got m'ch, just each oth'r since mah mama died a l'ng time ago. If ah kill a pigeon then it ain't gonna g't buried, it's dinner if it ain't diseased. It m'ks me sick that so many peop'l whine th't they ain't got tha lat'st games console'r maybe a new bike cuz f'r me ah don't always got en'ff ta eat."

"… When you put it that way, you make a lot off excellent points." Noted Larry. "I always assumed people from the trailer park weren't very smart."

"It's a comm'n ass'mpt'n; ah knows all t'well th't peop'l judge other f'r no good reason. Ah mean, lots'o people w'd always want to be friends w'th someb'dy fr'm a Church goin' background with money, friends 'n reputa'tn instead'a someone who's poor and in'a rough neighbourhood … b't wt'f the 'nice per'sn turned out ta be a rotten corrupt bast'rd who h's m'r flaws'n ah have scars while the poor pers'n actua'ly works their hide off f'r their fam'ly and always shares what they h'v. Ah cn't do m'ch ab't it, but ah gots dreams of attendin' a fancy university or college to m'k a differ'ce to tha p'r. Till th'n ah gots a game ta w'n and ah got's sevr'l plans that ah'm gonna p't in motion. Ah may always be seen as'a white trash, but if ah win then maybe ah'll be one'o tha normies for once."

"Well, I wish you good luck; only one of us can win in the end. Personally I never really disliked you; but, you could carry yourself a bit better,. You don't necessarily need to advertise how many animal you've killed." Advised Larry.

"Maybe; but ah on'y hunts the old ones that ain't g't m'ch long'r left. Ah never hurts a young'un or one that gonna have babies." Assured Xadrian. "What's wrong ta s'm is j'st a way'a life ta me. But en'ff 'bout mah life, why 'zactly did you apply ta be on tha show?"

"The prize money; but also because I felt like taking a vacation; my parents are never ever home so I figured it'd be a good way to have some fun. My family's last vacation was when I was five." Mused Larry. "Five hundred thousand would be a really awesome prize, but as the saying goes … friendship is magic."

"Th't sounds k'nda familiar." Noted Xadrian. "Eh, prob'ly just mah imagination. Ya know Larry, ya ain't a bad guy; I c'n tell that yawl are a mighty hard worker and ya have a pr'tty good heart too … what's say me and you f'rm an alliance?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Nodded Larry. "But the two of us aren't gonna have much power without anyone else."

"Dn't worry, j'st leave it ta me." Assured Xadrian. "Ah know 'zactly how ta turn tha tide'n our fav'r."

"How so?" Asked Larry curiously.

"… C'n ya keep'a secr't?" Asked Xadrian.

"I won't tell anyone." Promised Larry.

Xadrian seemed to consider if Larry was being truthful; he seemed satisfied and took a sack out from under his bunk and took three idols out of it; a Chris Idol, a Tyler Idol and an Owen Idol. Larry looked stunned.

"You found three idols already?!" Exclaimed Larry in amazement.

"N't zactly. They're fakes." Stated Xadrian.

"Fakes?" Repeated Larry.

"Yep; ah'm a mighty skilled whittler cuz mah pappy taught me how." Nodded Xadrian. "Mah plan is tah carve a mighty large numb'r o' fakes and scatter them 'round. If n'b'dy c'n t'll which idols'r the real uns then they ain't gonna want ta play them. O' course, ah know wh'ch ones'r real; ah put a hole in tha base o' each o' tha fakes; if ah find an idol without a hole th'n its real. Ah figured it'd be a g'd idea s'nce n'b'dy liked me. If you find'n idol th'n br'ng it ta me and ah'll be ab'll ta tell if it's real'r not. Mighty sm'rt plan huh?"

Larry was looking at Xadrian in silent awe.

"… That's _genius_." Whispered Larry. "You my friend have shattered everything I once thought about trailer park people; you are officially _awesome_."

"Aw shucks, ah j's did wh't came nat'rly." Said Xadrian modestly. "Anyw'y, we'd best g't some sh't eye; we'll n'd it fur the n'xt challenge."

"Alright then. Sweet dreams buddy." Nodded Larry.

"And y'rself." Replied Xadrian.

* * *

**(Confessional: Xadrian appears to have a lot of hidden depths.)**

**Xadrian: **Ah figur'd ah'd have no allies … but it's'a mighty fine feelin to have a friend and a partn'r. Ah may n't be a saint or anythin', but when ah care 'bout someone ah will pr'tect them as good as ah c'n. See, th's is why ya sh'dn't assume that 'white tr'sh' people'r dumb, we c'n be mighty resourceful ya know.

**Larry: **Xadrian may be rough around the edges, but he sure has the potential to do great at things; I can rely on him to put effort into challenges if he's on my team. But I bet everyone else won't be ready to accept him … perhaps we'll keep our alliance secret for now and let everyone gradually get used to him. I guess you should never judge a book by its cover unless it has an apple on it … take that Twihards. (Larry chuckles).

* * *

Betilla, Edith, Gilda and Ivy were in their beds in one of the rooms of the girl's building. Betilla and Ivy were in the top bunks and Gilda and Edith were in the bottom bunks.

"I didn't expect Sampson to do that; who here saw it coming?" Asked Edith.

"Not me." Said Ivy.

"Nor me." Added Betilla.

"I feel rather annoyed at him." Frowned Gilda. "He's gonna be a big annoyance … still; maybe we could get him on our side?"

"I wouldn't want him in our alliance." Said Ivy opinionatedly. "He can't be voted out so we wouldn't be able to get rid of him when we get annoyed by him; I think it wouldn't be worth the hassle."

"I thought you were boy crazy? Don't you like all boys?" Asked Gilda curiously.

"She doesn't like Alfie." Stated Edith. "He tried to charm us into becoming his servants."

"Exactly; I prefer polite and smart boys." Nodded Ivy. "… But, oddly enough, I'm actually not attracted to any of the boys here. Now that I've been around them for a few days … they aren't making me giggle and squeal like I thought they would. It's kind of odd … normally I'd be going into flirting overdrive by now. Maybe I just need to see them with their shirt off?"

"Maybe you like girls instead?" Suggested Betilla.

Ivy rolled her eyes while Gilda giggled.

"Nope, I'm certain I like boys. I mean, you girls are all pretty, but you're just my friends. I'm sure I'll be back to my boy crazy self soon enough." Assured Ivy.

"I would have thought that you'd be talking about ice and snow by now; it's one thing you always seem to like mentioning." Mused Betilla.

"I've got other hobbies besides ice." Stated Ivy simply. "But I'll keep them to myself; after all, if everyone knows everything about me early on then there won't be any reason to keep me around. If I act mysterious then people will keep me around to learn more about me."

"… That's a very plausible strategy." Noted Edith. "Hopefully it'll work well for you; after all, you're my friend and if you get voted out our alliance will become weaker. You know, maybe we should try and get a fifth member."

"How about Xadrian?" Suggested Gilda.

"NO!" Exclaimed Betilla firmly.

"I know, I was just teasing." Giggled Gilda.

"Well it wasn't very funny." Frowned Betilla.

"But I make a good point with my suggestion; he'd be a good goat to keep around and use as a shield." Stated Gilda. "But enough about strategy, I'm gonna get some sleep; wouldn't want to become too CP."

Gilda lay down to settle down to sleep while the other three exchanged glances.

"What's CP?" Blinked Ivy. "Is it an acronym?"

"If so it isn't much of one; all the best acronyms spell something." Mused Edith.

"Exactly, like how M.E.A.V.E stands for 'Meat Eaters Are Very Evil'." Agreed Betilla.

"Try not to get yourself into trouble." Recommended Edith. "If you attack somebody for eating meat then I doubt I'd be able to save you."

"No worries, I'll try and keep myself under control." Assured Betilla. "However, I'm hoping that I can eliminate Xadrian for the sake of the animals on the island; he's nasty!"

"But … do you know anything about him besides the fact he hurts animals? For all we know he might be a very nice guy with a noticeable flaw." Stated Ivy.

"Don't care, he's _evil_!" Exclaimed Betilla. "I'm gonna make him squeal like a strawberry!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Grumbled Gilda.

"… Just try to keep calm." Recommended Edith. "Chris may encourage drama, but if you injure someone you might get disqualified; I recall there being a 'no hitting clause' in the contracts; we can flick each other or maybe give each other a shove, but excessive physical violence results in disqualification. I'd try and keep myself in control if I were you."

"You make a good point; uphold vegetarian justice … or win five hundred thousand … tough call." Lamented Betilla.

"I know what I'd choose; with half a million you could easily uphold 'vegetarian justice' so I'd recommend biding your time." Advised Ivy. "But please, can we all go to sleep now? It's been a long day."

* * *

**(Confessional: Betilla is very grey in morality; she can be a sweetheart or a big meanie.)**

**Edith: **Last season there was quite a lot of drama and conflict … this time I'm hoping it'll be more peaceful, but I'm not naïve enough to believe that can possibly happen. As long as I have friends and don't step on any toes I should be fine. And yes, I do read the contracts; Chris was able to do things last season that the contestants didn't know about due to not reading the contracts, so I figured giving the contract a solid read would prepare me for the game. Amazingly enough there are actually rules. I hope I end up on a team with the girls again; we get along great.

**Ivy: **I think I'm gonna keep an eye on Betilla and make sure she doesn't screw herself over. We might need a replacement ally before long. I want to win the money, but I don't want to lose my friends … but I can't keep all of us safe. Not to mention I'd like a boyfriend too … but, the boy's aren't interesting me like they normally would. Eh, no big deal; it's probably because I'm tired.

**Betilla: **It's a known fact that meat eaters are mean; after all, meat is only one letter away from being mean. I can't lay a hit on Xadrian … but maybe I could get him in a rope trap? I might as well start laying down traps early on because they could be sprung at any point in the game.

**Gilda: **Betilla is my friend and a sweet girl … but she can be very irritating and annoying at times; I was trying to sleep darn it! From how I am acting you can probably tell that my edit for today is Middle of Road Mixed; I will be visible, but not too complex and I'll be both nice and mean. Not such a hard edit to play really. For example, saying stuff like 'Ub is annoying due to frequently mentioning his blindness but he's a cute guy with a sweet smile' would be quite M … and I meant that, so make sure to take note of it when making your Edgic stats for this episode.

* * *

Joanne, Tilly and Zanna were in their beds getting ready to go to sleep; Tilly was making notes in a notebook, Zanna had her bed covers wrapped around herself like a blanket while she texted on her phone while Joanne was thinking to herself while looking up at the ceiling.

"_Two opponents down, twenty three to go. I've got a right hand girl with an idol … but I need to expand my alliance. … Maybe I could talk to Tilly about it? She's not got any allies; she'd be a good partner. Still, she tends to keep to herself; so can I trust her? The book did say to never trust the quiet ones. Then again, it did say to get on the good side of powerful players as soon as possible. This would be much less complicated if I had the Chris Idol … but Zanna's phone has a radar and other 'apps' that might be very useful. Ok, here I go_." Thought Joanne strategically.

Joanne sat up and looked over towards Tilly.

"So Tilly, how are you finding the game so far?" Asked Joanne to start conversation. "Got any close friends yet?"

"Not really; I tend to keep to myself. I guess I'm friendly with Mist and Quadesh, but like I said, I keep to myself. I prefer to just do my own thing." Stated Tilly.

"Well, you'd best get some close friends soon; a lot of people are starting to form alliances or at least get chummy. If you don't socialise early on you might get left behind." Cautioned Joanne.

"Thanks for the concern, but I know what I'm doing." Assured Tilly. "So, do you have any close friends?"

"Well, me and Zanna are pretty tight." Replied Joanne. "We're in an alliance … but an alliance of two can only do so much. If you like you could join us."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea … but I'd rather not make the big decisions; who's the head of the alliance?" Asked Tilly.

"That would be Joanne." Said Zanna simply.

"And yet you're the one with the idol." Noted Tilly.

"I'm no leader; strategy and big game moves aren't important to me. I'd rather just fish." Shrugged Zanna. "It's not like big game moves guarantee a victory; this isn't survivor."

"But they do help." Said Joanne while noticing Tilly noting something down in her notebook. "What are you writing about?"

"Just keeping a journal about my time on the island." Replied Tilly. "I like to look back and reflect on experiences; I bet in a few years I'll look back and think of my time here as a great experience."

"I think we all will." Agreed Zanna. "Daddy told me to aim high and play smart; I'm going to live up to his expectations."

"By being a follower?" Inquired Tilly.

"A follower … or just a stealthy individual." Replied Zanna. "Can we talk about something other than strategy? Like boys or something?"

"Oh, do you like someone? Who is he? We must recruit him into the alliance immediately." Decided Joanne while Tilly readied herself to make notes.

"Well, I don't really have any crushes … Charles is kinda cute, but it's only our fourth day here, so it's nothing to really think about." Replied Zanna while taking out some headphones and putting them in. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to play angry birds."

It seemed that Zanna was done talking so Joanne turned her attention back to Tilly.

"So, do you know of any other alliances, crushes or idol possessors?" Asked Joanne hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Replied Tilly. "You know, you seem to be a bit obsessed with strategy."

"I just want to play smart; I've watched three seasons of Survivor before coming here and the winners often have a clever strategy that gets them through the game. Strategy will get me to the finals." Said Joanne confidently.

"If you say so." Nodded Tilly. "If you like I could try and eavesdrop on the other alliances if you want; I'm good at sneaking around undetected. It comes from discreetly raiding the cookie jar back home."

"Great idea; your role in the alliance will be the spy." Nodded Joanne. "See if you can infiltrate another alliance and either tell me their plans or get them on our side. We need to expand our horizons since Zanna won't use her idol radar."

Tilly looked intrigued by this but said nothing.

"I think we've talked strategy enough; I'll talk to you in the morning." Said Tilly as she settled down.

"Sweet dreams." Nodded Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: Little does Joanne know, Tilly has plans of her own.)**

**Joanne: **Ok, I have three votes on my side and the next challenge will either be a middle split with two teams of twelve or four teams of six … I'm hoping that it's the latter because then if my alliance is all on one team and only one team goes to elimination then I'll control half of the vote. It's a good thing I'm the head event planner back at school or planning how the game works would be hard, but dad calls me his little intellectual and I'm gonna live up to that. I should probably make a protection pact with other alliances or maybe fuse my alliance with a smaller one.

**Zanna: **Joanne's a cool girl … but she overthinks things. This game isn't about strategy or making big moves over and over … it's about making friends, having fun and trying your best. I'll vote for who Joanne tells me to, but I'm not getting involved in strategy, I'll just do my own thing. For instance, I'm gonna try and get to know the people on my next team on a more personal level; strong friendships are nice.

**Tilly: **I was originally going to join Quadesh … and I still will, but having two alliances works perfectly with my plan. I can just tell them I'm not with the other alliance and I can switch at will and say I'm gathering information. It's clear that Quadesh is leading her alliance; she and Joanne are both smart players … if I can get them to fight then it'll take the target away from me. I need Mist and Zanna … I do not need Joanne and Quadesh. A double boot would be nice. Oh, and that 'journal'? Well, I do write about significant events, but I'm keeping track of the other alliances. An informed mind is the winning mind.

* * *

Mist, Quadesh and Veedle were all sharing a room; Mist was already fast asleep while Veedle sat on the other bottom bunk while Quadesh was pacing.

"You look stressed; is quite concerning da? Why worry? You weren't voted off." Stated Veedle.

"I know, but Sampson's twist was really unexpected and it changes quite a few things." Replied Quadesh. "Whether I like it or not, and I _don't_, he's gonna have to be in our alliance. He's one ally that we can count on since he won't get eliminated. He's not a contestant, but he is a twist that we can make use of. But I'm in charge and if he thinks I'll obey him due to him being part of a twist then he's got another thing coming."

"Sampson is annoying and lazy, he is deadweight. Still, if you cannot cut the weak link you can use it as shield; you could get Sampson to do things you don't to do. Is useless but useful." Said Veedle. "If he calls me Veedy can I slap him?"

"Be my guest." Shrugged Quadesh.

"What do you think next challenge be? I hope it be athletic; I good at physical challenges. May family does value strength; is a big asset where I come from in Austria. It was small village, but with big ideas." Said Veedle in thought.

"Hey Veedle; is English not your first language?" Asked Quadesh curiously. "Only that you kind of break basic grammar rules when you speak."

"Is true, is simply second language that I only speak outside home. I fluent at Austrian though." Nodded Veedle.

"Do you think you could teach me some Austrian swear words?" Requested Quadesh. "I feel stressed and swearing at some of the others would be a god stress reliever; the best part of that they wouldn't get mad since they wouldn't understand me."

"That risky assumption." Cautioned Veedle.

"Politics is all about risks." Shrugged Quadesh indifferently. "You're one of the only people here I can stand; it's only been a little over three days and already several people are getting on my nerves."

"I understand; many of them are bit crap da? Is annoying to end up stuck with somebody who is annoying." Agreed Veedle.

At that moment Mist rolled over in her sleep.

"No … keep away … Quadesh … Veedy." Murmured Mist.

Fire appeared in Veedle's eyes.

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle as she slapped Mist full force with instantly woke her up.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Whimpered Mist as she rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. "What the heck was that for?"

"You called me Veedy." Frowned Veedle.

"Did I?" Blinked Mist.

"Veedle, she was talking in her sleep; she was hardly insulting you." Said Quadesh flatly.

"Is still annoying." Stated Veedle.

"So what? I didn't do it on purpose. That was completely uncalled for and makes you look like a bully." Growled Mist. "If you keep slapping people you'll just end up eliminating yourself!"

Quadesh raised an eyebrow while Veedle frowned.

"Is just an instinct." Said Veedle defensively. "I thought you could resists pain threes times as well as most people."."

"Normally yes, but not if I'm sleeping and don't see it coming. Please do not slap me for something that isn't my fault." Frowned Mist. "Still, thanks for waking me up; I was about to slip into a really bad nightmare."

"You welcome." Nodded Veedle. "But call me Veedy again, accident or no accident, and there will be _painful consequences_; understand da?"

"Y-yes." Gulped Mist.

Quadesh looked thoughtful for a moment but quickly shook it off.

"Let's just get going to sleep; arguing is amusing to watch, but we wouldn't want to tear apart the alliance this early in the game." Stated Quadesh. "If we can all make it to the merge we'll dominate everyone else; we're all strong and smart, a perfect combo. If we can keep our emotions in check then we'll be fine. We need each other to survive elimination, so _try_ not to fight."

"I don't want to fight; I just don't like being slapped." Assured Mist.

"If you don't call me Veedy we'll get along. Is not such a hard condition, da?" Said Veedle.

"I won't." Nodded Mist.

"Good; now, let's get to bed; we need to be well rested for the next challenge. After all, not many future presidents are able to participate in a debate while half asleep." Stated Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: One ex-president recited a speech off my heart after being **_**shot**_**.)**

**Veedle: **I may have a temper, but I also strong. It'd be short sighted of others to vote me out early. I could be a real asset in physical challenges; I have flaws, but is common sense to keep a strong person around during pre-merge; don't you agree, da?

**Mist: **(She puts a bag of ice to her cheek and winces). Veedle has a hard slap. I can stand up to people, but I am kinda meek too so doses of bravery don't happen for long stretches of time at once. And, to be honest, I don't want her as my enemy due to her physical strength; better to have her as a friend than a foe.

**Quadesh: **When I say 'we need each other' I pretty much mean 'they need me'. Obviously I have no real power yet, but every politician starts small. Mist and Veedle have two important roles; my bodyguard and attack dog respectively. Still, Mist actually stood up to Veedle for a short while … but then she went meek again. I'll have to squash the resistance out of her because if she was completely passive she'd be the best ally ever. Who knows, I could get her to let me win a challenge come the merge. But I'll have to get rid of them before the finals, I wouldn't want to face either of them in the final challenge; Veedle is strong and Mist is kind and strong. Veedle told me an Austrian slash German swear word too, 'ficken'; that word will help me outside the game as well as inside it.

* * *

Kelly, Penta and Yoko were all settling down and getting ready for bed; Kelly seemed to be making some notes in a rather worn notebook.

"What are you writing about Kelly?" Asked Yoko curiously.

"Just stuff." Replied Kelly.

"What kind of stuff." Persisted Yoko.

"Game plans." Stated Kelly. "I can't expect to win if I don't make game moves."

"Sounds intriguing … what sort of game moves are you thinking about?" Asked Yoko.

"Can't say." Said Kelly calmly.

"Why not? We're you're friends." Said Yoko.

"I know, but … well, it's complicated." Said Kelly while gripping the notebook tighter.

"I'm guessing that you don't want us to see what you've written … are you writing stuff you don't want getting out?" Asked Penta calmly.

"… Let's put it this way; I want to be kind and nice all throughout the game, but I know full well that I can't win by doing that. Eventually I might have to do something I'm morally opposed to whether I like it or not." Admitted Kelly. "I come from a poor family and five hundred thousand would really help, let's leave it at that."

"I understand." Nodded Penta. "Just keep your honour close and your friends closer. But … could you give us an example of your ideas?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Requested Kelly as she stuffed the notebook in her pocket. "Yoko, you went to the elimination ceremony; who was it who got voted out?"

"It was Flynn." Stated Yoko. "I didn't know him so I'm not upset … but something big happened that will really change the game…"

"What was it?" Asked Penta.

"… Sampson isn't a contestant, he's just planted here to cause drama. He'll be removed at the final three and cannot be voted out. And … he seemed so smug when he revealed it; I can just tell that he's gonna cause drama, probably more than he needs to." Murmured Yoko.

"So he can do whatever he wants and not work at all." Scowled Kelly. "That's just not right."

"But what can we do about it?" Asked Yoko.

"We'll have to give him as good as he gives out; if he has a go at us we'll just have to 'return postage'. Still, if he ends up on a team with one of us it'll be an immediate disadvantage. My advice … get on his good side and don't provoke him; antagonizers tend to go after those that either they can get a good reaction out of or those who cannot defend themselves." Advised Penta. "Just stick with me and I'll protect you."

"Oh yeah, you come from a military family." Recalled Kelly. "So, Have you ever fired a gun or drove a tank?"

"I haven't driven anything, but I have fired a gun." Nodded Penta with a voice of distaste.

"Something wrong?" Asked Yoko in concern.

"Nothing; I just don't really like guns much." Admitted Penta. "Still, every weekend my dad takes me out hunting so I've learned to live with it."

"Does your dad know you don't like guns?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes and no." Said Penta. "… I get the feeling that each of us is hiding a secret."

"It seems that way … the only question is who will admit their secret first." Murmured Kelly.

"I could if you want." Offered Yoko. "But maybe tomorrow, it's past my bedtime."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Kelly. "Hopefully we'll be on the same team; my sister Kala did tell me to keep my allies close."

"I wish I had a sister, but I'm an only child." Admitted Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: These three ooze plot … or do they?)**

**Yoko: **Kelly and Penta both seem to be hiding something … part of me really wants to know, but the other part of me knows that it would be rude to pry. Grandmaster Fong did tell me to mind my manners and be respectful to the other contestants; after all, I don't want to be paying a visit to the 'Room of Dishonourable Punishment', I was sore for three days after my last visit. Hopefully the next challenge will be something I excel at; I hear that early boots tend to be forgotten by the fans.

**Penta: **Dad calls me his 'little solider girl' … it's a nice nickname, but I don't want to be a soldier. The guns, the fighting, the explosions … it doesn't sit right with me, and the idea of killing someone else terrifies me. But he doesn't listen, nobody does; they assume I'm just 'a little nervous'. I want to be free to be a girl, and on this island I can be … but even then, everyone has already come to see me as a tomboy … though that's because I said I was one. Urgh! I'm torn between my loyalty to my family and my desire to do my own thing … it's a hard choice. Maybe the girls can help? Well … if anything I think my army training might help me in this contest; we all saw Chris do his worst last season.

**Kelly: **Ok … I value friendship, but I might have to choose money. It's not greed … or maybe it is. Does putting aside friendship to win money in order rot get out of the poor house count as greed? I'm a nice girl by nature, but I know I can't be like that all the time if I am to win. I will have to get people out at some point … maybe even Penta and Yoko. It's like my sister Kala said to me before O got here, 'nobody gets one over on me, or my little sister … you do what you have to do to get by Kelly, that's the way it is' … wise words. My sisters are my personal heroes … but family love doesn't equal putting food on the table.

* * *

The next morning the tweens had woken up and were getting ready to start the day; breakfast wasn't ready yet so the tweens were keeping themselves busy in other ways. Currently Ivy was reading a book while sitting on the dock.

"This book is so weird … then again, weird stuff that carries a message has always interested me." Mused Ivy. "I wonder why surrealism is so interesting … perhaps it's because it messes with people's minds."

"Morning Ivy." Grinned Alfie as he strutted up. "How are you feeling this grand morning."

"I feel pretty good at the moment." Replied Ivy. "So … are you here to try and get me to look for an idol for you, or are you just trying to start up a simple conversation."

"Eh, a little column A, a little column B." Replied Alfie. "I just think that me and you could work well together; think about it, I a manly man who is clearly the biggest big deal in this show … and you're a pretty girl who likes boys; I think that it's a good match."

"I'm not gonna be your servant." Stated Ivy with a frown.

"I thought you were boy crazy." Blinked Alfie.

"I thought I was too … but boys aren't on my mind at the moment and I don't know why." Admitted Ivy. "I mean, you aren't my type, but you are quite attractive … but even then I feel; nothing."

"I know how to fix that." Grinned Alfie. "How do you feel about shirtless guys?"

"… I like them … a lot." Blushed Ivy.

"Well, who am I to deny the lady what you wants." Grinned Alfie as he took off his shirt and flexed in a 'manly' way. "Sexy piece of ass aren't I?"

Ivy looked concerned for some reason.

"Seriously? Nothing? What is wrong with you?" Whined Alfie.

"I wish I knew." Admitted Ivy. "Even if I hated you, which I don't, I'd normally be giggling and squealing upon seeing you shirtless … but I'm not feeling anything. Maybe I'm sick or something."

"You must be." Agreed Alfie, "Only somebody with a life threatening disease couldn't be turned on and entranced by this _pure_ manliness."

"… Yeah." Said Ivy flatly. "See you later Alfie. Try not to tick off anyone … and word of advice, do not flirt with Penta; I don't think she likes you."

"No girl can resist me; she's probably just shy, Asian girls tend to be according to a few movies I've seen." Said Alfie confidently.

Ivy simply rolled her eyes as she picked up her book and turned to leave.

"What a dummy." Muttered Ivy.

* * *

**(Confessional: I think Alfie is confusing stupidity for manliness.)**

**Alfie: **Maybe I should have kissed Ivy, girls like that; it takes a real man to kiss without permission. I've practised on my arm for weeks so I'm basically a professional at being hot.

**Ivy: **I think I'm gonna see Nurse Hatchet after the challenge; if I wasn't going weak at the knees by Alfie shirtless then I might need medical attention. … Maybe Edith knows what's going on? Perhaps I'm just not getting enough sleep, or maybe the insanity of the island is settling in already?

* * *

Sampson was walking around camp; he was in quite a good mood due to how everyone was fooled into believing that he was not able to be voted off. Sampson sat down under a tree and smiled to himself.

"It's good to be king." Chuckled Sampson. "Now, what should my next game move be? I'll need an alliance … either I could create my own or just let them come to me. Eh, I'm lazy so I'll just accept the first offer I get. I want to be able to cause drama."

"Sampson!" Yelled Quadesh as she marched up.

"Perfect." Said Sampson in quiet satisfaction.

"You've really done it now … do you know how much you've changed the course of the game?" Exclaimed Quadesh. "It would have been nice to know of your twist before last night."

"I just did what I was told." Shrugged Sampson. "Now, we could have an argument about how unpleasant it was … or I could re-join your alliance and become a permanent support pillar for you."

"… Good to have you on board." Muttered Quadesh. "Still, if you end up on my team I expect you to pull your weight or there will be consequences."

"Like what? I can't win and I can't be voted out." Stated Sampson.

"I may be a politician … but I am not above getting Mist to wedgie you; and she's a girl with an absurd amount of strength." Cautioned Quadesh.

"Hmm, good point." Agreed Sampson. "So, it's an alliance of four we have? Good for you."

"Indeed; but I'd rather it be as big as possible." Stated Quadesh.

"Less is more, especially when it comes to manual labour." Shrugged Sampson.

"Hey Quadesh, can I talk to you?" Asked Tilly as she walked up.

"Need something?" Asked Quadesh dully.

"I was just wondering if you have room in your alliance for me." Said Tilly. "I know we may have had disagreements before, but I'm willing to work with you and follow your leadership."

"A fifth vote is tempting … but what can you offer besides a number?" Asked Quadesh.

"Well, Joanne thinks I'm in her alliance … but I don't really want to be; I could give you info that I get from Joanne." Offered Tilly. "I have a feeling that she'll be a major strategic threat if you goes far in the game."

"Hmm, you're a girl who is willing to get her hands dirty … very well, you're in." Nodded Quadesh. "But if you try and throw me under a bus like you did on day two then you're out of here. There is no higher rank than president."

"I understand." Saluted Tilly. "Anyway, I'll get going now; if people don't see us together then we'll have the element of surprise."

Tilly scampered off while Quadesh glared at Sampson.

"See; _that_ is what you should be like if you want to work for me; hard working, smart and sneaky. Not lazy, big headed and obvious." Frowned Quadesh. "Anyway, see you at breakfast … but don't sit next to me."

"Wasn't planning on it." Shrugged Sampson as Quadesh took her leave.

A few moments later a large amount of water was dumped on Sampson which made him let out a wail of shock. He looked up and saw Otis sitting in the tree with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said, you're my target for Skullduggery." Cackled Otis.

"what did you hear?" Demanded Sampson.

"That you want to cause drama and that you and Quadesh are in an alliance of five." Stated Otis.

"… What are you doing up there anyway?" Asked Sampson suspiciously.

"What? Can't a guy sit in a high tree branch without arising suspicion? That's a bit touchy." Said Otis in mock offense. "Also, high branches are a great place to dump toilet water on lazy bones bumblers."

"… You suck." Scowled Sampson as he got up and marched away. "I have a good mind to report you."

"I didn't physically hit you so it's not breaking any rules." Stated Otis with a shrug.

Once Sampson was gone Otis smiled to himself.

"Hmm, nice view." Noted Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: That's one way of giving someone a shower!)**

**Tilly: **Phase one of my plan is in full motion. I would like to socialise with some of the others, but socialisation is irrelevant when half a million is at stake. If I can take out the big strategists and alliance leaders early on then I'll easily run the game when only the weak ones are left. After that I can relax and be free to make some friends.

**Quadesh: **Hmm, two allies within just a few minutes, I guess I'm just good at the game. If we all end up on the same team today then if somebody annoys me they'll be gone. Even so, I can't let Tilly get to the merge; a sneak is good to have on your side … but they can easily go against you. I prefer allies I can have on a tight leash.

**Sampson: **I think I know who I'm going to suggest as a target to Quadesh if we lose. Still, I have four allies who will carry me to the end without me having to lift a finger. I hate putting effort into things … but the effort I put into my plan is clearly paying off.

**Otis: **Here's hoping I'm on the same team as Sammy-boy!

* * *

Soon enough the twenty four campers were seated in the Mess Hall; breakfast was sloppy Joes. They had a strange smell to them, but they tasted pretty good … very good even.

"I demand a different breakfast!" Yelled Betilla. "I will not eat the remains of an innocent slaughtered animal!"

"Where ah come fr'm ya gots ta be thankf'l fur wat'cha got." Said Xadrian. "This ain't a bad burg'r in mah op'nion."

"I won't eat it!" Declared Betilla.

Chef Hatchet tossed an apple out of the kitchen which landed in front of Betilla.

"Thank you!" Smiled Betilla sweetly.

"Hey guys, I think my one is moving." Murmured Donald.

Donald hadn't touched his sloppy Joe due to the fact it was moving.

"I don't see how it can move … no pun intended." Stated Ub. "Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"I'm being serious, it's moving." Insisted Donald.

At that moment the sloppy Joe started to bubble a bit as it started to grow bigger; as it grew several of the campers sitting near Donald quickly moved away.

"… I'm not gonna ask." Decided Penta.

"That's probably the best thing to do." Agreed Kelly.

Soon enough the sloppy Joe had grown to be about nearly as tall as Donald and four times as wide. Suddenly it sprouted meaty feet and several tentacles and lunged at Donald and bought him to the ground.

"Ack! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Wailed Donald.

Penta quickly ran up holding a chair over her head and smashed it on the Sloppy Joe Monster a few times; it soon let go of Donald and dashed out of the Mess Hall to who knows where.

"Thanks." Muttered Donald as he got back to his feet.

"… The hell was _that_?" Blinked Harvey in bewilderment.

* * *

**(Confessional: It was this season's Fang!)**

**Donald: **Now mutant sloppy Joe's are after me? … This isn't fair!

**Ub: **I didn't see what attacked Donald, but something tells me I'm better off that way. Still, I now feel a little bit wary of Chef Hatchet's cooking.

**Yoko: **I hope Donald is ok…

**Charles: **How did that thing even come to life?

**Chef Hatchet: **That's the last time I buy meat from the butcher shop next door to the Nuclear Power Plant.

**Gilda: **Heh, that was funny! I mean, I hope Donald is ok … but it was still funny!

* * *

After the campers had all eaten breakfast (Donald had been given a replacement Sloppy Joe that was one hundred percent not alive) Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning everyone; are you all well fed?" Asked Chris.

"As well as we can be considering Chef's cooking skill." Stated Alfie.

"Well I hope you're well fed and wide awake, because it's time for your next challenge." Grinned Chris. "This one is an old favourite from the first season; any guesses as to what it is?"

"Phobia factor?" Guessed Veedle.

"The cookin' ch'll'nge?" Guessed Xadrian.

"Something that won't result in grievous bodily harm?" Guessed Larry hopefully.

"Wrong, wrong and not telling … today's challenge is the Awake-a-thon." Grinned Chris. "Last contestant standing will win the challenge for their team."

"But we only woke up a short while ago; it's take ages." Pointed out Ricky.

"Actually … your Sloppy Joes and the apple Betilla ate were laced with a special mixture that will make you sleepy; we wanted to speed things up a bit." Explained Chris. "It will only be a matter of time before some of you start to fall asleep."

"Well played Maclean." Muttered Larry.

"So, what are the teams this time?" Asked Zanna. "Is it two teams of twelve or four teams of six?"

"I can officially reveal that today's challenge will be a four way battle." Nodded Chris. "The two losing teams will both be coming to the S.S elimination where some unlucky sap will be voted out of the game."

"So, who is on which team?" Asked Harvey. "Actually, are there any rules for the Awake-a-thon?"

"I'm glad you asked that Harvey." Nodded Chris. "The only rule is that there aren't any rules!"

"Sounds like my kind of challenge; I'm so gosh darn manly that I'll shove everyone out!" Cheered Alfie.

"Anyway, here are the teams for today." Stated Chris.

There were a few moments of silence as Chris set down four mats; one green, one orange, one purple and one white.

"Charles, Harvey, Joanne, Mist, Ub and Zanna … you guys are the Lullaby Dozers; come stand on the orange mat." Instructed Chris.

The six did as they were asked and stood on their mat.

"Donald, Edith, Ivy, Larry, Ned and Xadrian … you guys are The Nasty Nightmares; come stand on the purple mat." Instructed Chris.

The six did as they were told and walked to their mat while sizing each other up.

"Alfie, Gilda, Kelly, Penta, Sampson, and Yoko … you guys are the Snoozy Slumberers. Come stand on the green mat." Instructed Chris.

"Are we allowed to talk with people on other teams? Because these guys aren't very manly." Frowned Alfie.

"Sure." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, that means that Betilla, Otis, Quadesh, Ricky, Tilly and Veedle … you guys are the Sweet Dreamers; come and stand on the white mat."

The last six did as they were asked.

"Ok everyone; now that the teams are formed … let's get this challenges started. Follow me and we will begin." Stated Chris.

Chris walked out of the Mess Hall with the twenty four campers following him; as they walked Betilla slowed to walk next to Edith.

"Just because we're on a different team it doesn't mean we can't talk to each other during the challenge." Smiled Betilla before scowling. "Hard luck being on a team with Xadrian."

"It was all chance." Shrugged Edith.

* * *

**(Confessional: Try not to fall asleep!)**

**Donald: **I'm not sure if I can stay awake for the whole challenge … so I'll have to try and get people on the other teams to fall asleep. Otis is my ally so I'll leave his team alone, but I have a few ideas to use on the other teams.

**Yoko: **Grandmaster Fong uses this as a training exercise back at the monastery so I might have an advantage … but even so, I bet some of these guys are used to staying up late. Still, it's cool that Kelly and Penta are on my team.

**Zanna: **This is nice; the teams are nice and small. That'll make it easier to get to know my team mates; hmm, maybe I could go fishing during the challenge if we're allowed to wander a bit? Some fish only come out at night.

**Xadrian: **Ah th'nk this'll be 'n easy ch'll'nge; ah'm uses ta stain' up late; after all, mah neighbours can be mighty noisy at times; the trail'r p'rk ain't known fur its quietness. Ah might even go f'r a walk 'n the woods; ah can spread out s'm m'r idols and maybe find some real uns as w'll.

**Joanne: **Time to expand my alliance a bit; it'll be a long challenge so I'll have plenty of time to strategize

* * *

And so the Awake-a-thon has begun! Who will sleep and who will stay up late? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**Next Time: **The tweens try and stay awake and plenty of things happen.


	8. CH 4, PT 2: You Snooze You Lose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Another quick update, and rightfully so due to the contents of this chapter. The plot is getting more and more engaging in my opinion. Hopefully most people will enjoy the conflicting alliances and strategy; I feel that this differs Tweenabet from TDL in that it isn't a theme of Good VS Evil. BTW, in case you ever forget what the idols do then just check back to the notes at the end of chapter 1; the idol list is there. With that being said, enjoy!

Insomnia would be helpful in this challenge…

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 5 hour mark)**

* * *

The twenty four campers were spread around the clearing that the challenge was to take place in; it was a grassless clearing a short walk from camp with Wawanakwa Lake nearby and also near the edge of the forest. The tweens were all looking rather bored and some looked wide awake while others looked tired already.

Currently the tweens were sitting with their team mates for the challenge; the Snoozy Slumberers were sitting around beneath a tree talking of anything that came to mind.

"This is … boring." Said Kelly dully. "It looked so exciting watching it last season, but now that I'm actually doing the challenge it's not that fun. I sure hope people will start falling asleep soon."

"It hasn't really been very long yet." Stated Gilda. "Man, why does this challenge have to be so friggin boring? Still, at least we are doing pretty well."

"I have an idea; I could take my shirt off and flex a bit; I am willing to bet that several girls will pass out from excitement and sic ne that technically means they're not awake we'll easily win. I'm just that awesome and manly." Bragged Alfie.

"I don't think that will work." Stated Yoko. "I hear you flirted with the most boy crazy girl without your shirt on and she didn't react, if that's true then I doubt the other girls will."

"Yeah, why don't you paint on eyes or something?" Nodded Sampson as he lay down.

"Isn't that cheating?" Frowned Yoko. "Grandmaster Fong told me to play fair; he knows all, I can never do something naughty without him finding out."

"Grandmaster Fong don't know satch." Scoffed Sampson.

"Hey! Take that back!" Scowled Yoko.

"Yeah, what was the point in that?" Asked Penta disapprovingly.

"I'm a plant; it's my job to cause drama." Stated Sampson. "I'm not competing for a prize; I'm just here to cause some mayhem and get my pay check. Anyway, I've had more than enough of this challenge so I'm going to go to sleep."

"But that'll put us at a disadvantage!" Frowned Kelly.

"Not my problem." Shrugged Sampson as he settled down for sleep.

"Darn it, now I'm gonna have to carry this team." Muttered Alfie.

"Don't worry; dad made me do this as a training exercise a few times; I can cope." Assured Penta.

"Well yeah, but guys are better at endurance due to their dangerously high levels of pure manliness." Stated Alfie. "Now if you and your pretty Vietnamese butt will excuse me, I'm gonna do some sit ups."

Alfie strutted away while Penta rolled her eyes.

"He's a bugger." Frowned Gilda.

"Maybe, but he isn't causing physical harm; it's just his ego. A compliment is a compliment … though I'd rather be complimented on my eyes or personality." Stated Penta.

"Does he realise that he was being sexist?" Asked Yoko.

"I somehow doubt it." Stated Gilda.

At that moment Otis walked up with a bucket of … something.

"Hey girls, mind if I pour these leeches over Sammy-boy?" Asked Otis. "If he wants to be the one causing trouble then I'm gonna make it double."

"Hmm … be my guest." Nodded Penta. "Just let us get a safe distance away first."

Otis gave the girls a few seconds to move before he dumped the leeches onto Sampson; Sampson woke up with a shriek.

"Urgh! Get them off me!" Wailed Sampson.

Otis laughed and ran off sniggering; Sampson saw him and scowled.

"You'll regret this!" Yelled Sampson while plucking leeches off himself. "Evidently I need to find a safer place to sleep."

"I think Grandmaster Fong would consider that to be karma." Stated Yoko.

"Otis rocks!" Giggled Gilda.

* * *

**(Confessional: How ironic, his label is 'The Leech' and he was covered in leeches!)**

**Penta: **And already we're at a disadvantage … no matter, I think me and Yoko will be able to last quite a while due to our lifestyles. Still, Sampson did put us at an early disadvantage, but I'll get over it. It's nice to be on a team with Kelly and Yoko; they're my best friends out here, so maybe we can share some stories with each other.

**Gilda: **I'm not sure if this is really a challenge I can excel at; I mean, I do often stay up late watching Survivor … but that's only for a few hours past my bed time; this challenge requires potentially staying up for over twenty four hours … hopefully I'll do enough to get an M tone within that time. Chris's challenges are both stupid and clever at the same time.

**Sampson: **If I was active I'd probably try and sabotage the other teams … but I think I'd rather just sleep and let the cards fall where they may. If Quadesh's team loses I'll see if I can get her, Tilly and Veedle to vote out Otis.

**Kelly: **This challenge is not just for immunity, but to show who the biggest threats are. Those that last the longest are those I will have to target soon rather than later. Losing early would be a good idea, but that could lead to getting voted off … it's a double bladed sword really.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 6 hour mark)**

* * *

By now the teams had decided to branch off and talk to anyone they wanted; only Sampson has fallen asleep so it was still all to play for. Currently Quadesh was sitting down on a log watching the other contestants, though she'd always look away before they noticed her watching them.

"This is so boring." Muttered Quadesh. "Then again, everyone else is suffering the same as me so it equals out."

Quadesh glanced over at Veedle who was doing pull ups on a nearby tree in order to stay awake.

"At least none of my allies are asleep yet … none that are actually contestants at least." Said Quadesh while resting her head in her hands.

"Hi Quadesh, good to see you're still awake." Said Tilly as she walked up with her arms wrapped around her like snakes.

"Likewise." Nodded Quadesh. "But I'm not so moronic and incapable that I'd fall asleep so early in the challenge."

"Inevitably some people will fall asleep early though … if I were you I'd vote for somebody who lasts a long time in the challenge." Advised Tilly. "It'd make things easier for us down the road."

"Good point." Agreed Quadesh. "But this challenge is, excuse my language, boring as crap."

"Well, at least our team isn't losing." Stated Tilly as she sat down next to Quadesh. "So, any reason you auditioned for the show?"

"For the prize, duh." Said Quadesh dully.

"I know, we all did, but I meant did you sign up for reasons other than money?" Continued Tilly.

"Well, I figured the game kinda works like politics and since I know how those work I thought that it'd give me some experience for when I become a politician and run for President." Explained Quadesh.

"But you have to be born in America to become president." Reminded Tilly.

"I was born in Miami." Stated Quadesh. "But that's not important; do you have any reason for speaking to me other than small talk?"

"Well; I was speaking to Joanne earlier to get some info on her alliance … and she said, and I quote accurately, that you have all the political skills of the Monster Raving Loony Party and that you take yourself way too seriously." Lied Tilly.

"Did she now?" Growled Quadesh. "That's it, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

"You could … or you could vote her out in a blindside; strategists hate that sort of thing. Besides, if you make a big scene for everyone to see then you might be in the bottom two at elimination for the third time in a row." Cautioned Tilly.

"Hmm … I guess you're right." Relented Quadesh. "But I still want to grate her like cheese. Ok, as your leader I have a job for you; go back to Joanne and get some more information on her. I want to know how I can bring her down in the most humiliating way possible."

"Consider it done." Nodded Tilly.

Tilly quickly left to go and find Joanne while Quadesh began looking over her competition again. She watched Betilla go by; Betilla looked very sleepy and was chanting a mantra to herself.

"Don't fall asleep, think of carrots, don't fall asleep, think of carrots." Chanted Betilla while her eyes started to droop a little bit."

"She better not fall asleep." Said Quadesh quietly.

Unfortunately for Quadesh Betilla collapsed in exhaustion and feel asleep.

"Nuts." Muttered Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: Two down, twenty two remain!)**

**Betilla: **Man, I did pretty bad at this challenge. You'd think I'd be better at staying up late due to how healthy my diet is … then again, maybe it like drinking yourself sober; you eat too much veggies and the goodness sort of cancels itself out.

**Quadesh: **Since Betilla was the first of our team to fall asleep I might get my alliance to vote for her … then again, she could be useful in a future challenge. Guess I'll just have to bide my time for now.

**Tilly: **My plan is to turn Quadesh and Joanne against each other and then merge their alliances and become the leader. It is likely they may talk to each other and discover my involvement … but I can easily say that Xadrian forced me to do it. I like to think they'd believe me over Xadrian.

* * *

Ub was sitting between Harvey and Charles; he was pretty bored of this challenge already and was feeling confident he would be safe even if they lost.

"_Play the sympathy card and people's emotions will inevitably hold them back_." Mused Ub in his thoughts. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Not too badly." Said Charles. "I think I can last a few more hours."

"Good to hear it." Nodded Ub. "What about you Harvey?"

"Mmmmmm … yes I would love to kiss you Bellamina." Mumbled Harvey.

"… What?" Blinked Ub in confusion.

There was the sound of soft snoring and somebody falling over; it seemed like Harvey had fallen asleep.

"Who's Bellamina?" Giggled Zanna.

"The girl of his dreams … literally." Stated Mist. "I'm used to staying awake for long periods of time; I sometimes try and avoid going to sleep so as to prolong my nightmares."

"That sounds interesting." Noted Charles. "Do you get nightmares often?"

"Almost every night; I have a condition called Dream Anxiety Disorder." Replied Mist. "I take medication to help with it … the doctors think I might outgrow it once I start to go through puberty, but I'm prepared for a worst case scenario."

"I hope it isn't mean to say it, but that's quite an asset in this kind of challenge." Noted Ub.

"I understand what you mean, it's quite an interesting condition and within the context of the challenge I should be able to last a while." Nodded Mist.

"Well guys, I'm tired of sitting around; I'm gonna go fishing, anyone care to join me?" Offered Zanna.

"I will." Offered Charles.

"Me too." Agreed Mist.

The trio got up and left to go and get Zanna's fishing rod and then go to the lake; as they did so Ub heard Joanne humming.

"Any reason you're humming?" Asked Ub.

"I'm a little bored and I figured that it would help me pass the time." Stated Joanne.

"I see." Nodded Ub. "I hate to be rude, but it was a little annoying."

"Well, I could try something else." Offered Joanne.

"Say, Joanne, I've heard that you have an alliance with Zanna and Tilly. Is that true?" Asked Ub.

"Possibly." Stated Joanne. "Why?"

"Well, I have an alliance with Harvey and Charles; if we merged our alliances we'd be able to take a majority without too much trouble." Offered Ub.

"Could you let me think about that for a moment?" Requested Joanne.

"Sure." Nodded Ub.

Joanne quickly started to think to herself about the offer.

"_It's a tempting offer; an alliance of six would do some damage and if all of us ended up on a team then we could easily survive elimination … but if we were all on a team of six we'd have to vote one of our own off and if the alliance became obvious then either me or Ub would go … and who would vote out a blind guy? … I think I know what my answer must be_."

"Have you decided yet?" Asked Ub while trying not to sound impatient.

"It's a very good offer." Said Joanne. "But I'll have to decline; if I had too big of an alliance then I'd become a big target … and if I was voted out you'd become the leader and I don't want you to be a target."

"I understand." Nodded Ub. "But if you ever change your mind I'll be open for negotiations."

* * *

**(Confessional: Harvey's dream sounded funny!)**

**Ub: **I am annoyed that Joanne didn't ally with me … but I understand her reasoning. I was wary enough that she might deny my offer that I didn't tell her I am also allied with Alfie and possibly Ricky. But now I know of her alliance which puts me in a good position of knowledge. Still, if she ever does end up allying with me she should definitely know that it would _not_ be her alliance, it would be _mine_. Perhaps I should vote her out and gain control of her allies? After all, an alliance of seven would be very powerful.

**Joanne: **As much as I would love to have a powerful alliance, I don't want to be seen as too threatening. When an alliance becomes powerful the other players often vote for somebody supporting the alliance and holding them together … the leader. Thus, my personal limit would be four members including myself. I wonder who my next ally could be. Not only must they be useful, but they can't already be allied to somebody powerful. Mist is allied with Quadesh so I cannot ally with her.

**Mist: **Watching Zanna fish should be fun; they say there are a lot of philosophical ideals that go along with fishing. And fish is brain food, so we should fill up on it to succeed at a mental challenge. To be honest, it's nice to be on a team without Quadesh and Veedle'; they may be my allies … but they kind of make me a little nervous.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 10 hour mark)**

* * *

"I can't go on." Yawned Ned in exhaustion. "Whatever was in that Sloppy Joe has drained my energy..."

"You can do it, keep going man." Encouraged Larry.

It was too late; Ned had fallen asleep and was out of the challenge.

"How many people have fallen asleep so far?" Asked Larry.

"So f'r ah th'nk Samps'n, B'tilla, 'Arvey 'nd Ned h'v gone off ta dream land." Replied Xadrian. "But ah reckon ah c'n keep goin' f'r a while longer."

"How much longer?" Asked Larry curiously.

"Ah d'n't know, it's a myst'ry." Shrugged Xadrian. "Anyway, ah'm gonna go f'r a walk in the w'ds; who kn'ws, ah might f'nd somethin' useful."

Xadrian got to his feet and left towards the woods; Chris saw this and signalled a cameraman to follow Xadrian, likely to make sure he didn't take a nap away from Chris's sight.

"I think it might be wise for nobody to tell Betilla that Xadrian outlasted her in the challenge." Suggested Edith.

"Good idea." Agreed Larry. "Man, this is gonna be such a long challenge; how long do you think the others can stay awake?"

"I have no idea … but I do have ideas on how they might not stay awake." Offered Donald.

"Are you gonna cheat?" Frowned Ivy.

"Not at all my dear … after all, did Chris actually say it was against the rules to sabotage the others? Nope! He just said there are no rules." Reminded Donald. "I have a few tricks up the sleeves of my vintage jacket that might bring us out on top without us having to suffer from sleep deprivation."

"… Just don't knock anyone out." Requested Ivy.

"Fine." Nodded Donald. "I'm sure I can think of something else to get people to go to sleep. I've got just the things in my suitcase."

Donald left the area; like with Xadrian Chris sent a cameraman to watch him. A moment later Ivy scooted over next to Edith.

"So Edith, are you feeling sleepy yet?" Asked Ivy.

"A little, but I'm sure I can last for a few more hours." Assured Edith. "What about you?"

"I'm feeling kinda tired." Admitted Ivy. "But I'm gonna keep going for as long as I can. I've got a lot on my mind so I think I'll be up for at least a little while longer."

"What's wrong?" Asked Edith.

"Well … I'm not feeling really attracted to boys like normal. I think I've lost my mojo." Explained Ivy. "I even saw Alfie flex without his shirt and normally I'd have been really excited to see that … but I felt nothing. I think I might be ill or something."

"I don't think not being boy crazy is an illness." Assured Edith gently.

"But I've always loved boys!" Exclaimed Ivy. "They're just … cool. I don't know why I like them, but I do anyway."

"Forgive me for intruding, but do you think it might be possible that you like girls?" Suggested Larry. "Perhaps you are shifting over to your true preference?"

"Don't be silly, that's not it at all." Stated Ivy with an eye roll. "Gilda said the same thing last night; if I liked girls then I'd probably have trouble not staring at Edith … but since I'm straight that's not a problem."

"Fair enough." Nodded Larry as he lay on his back and looked up at the sky. "Oh _ja_, this is boring."

* * *

**(Confessional: And so is snoring!)**

**Edith: **(She looks tired). The challenge wasn't easy for me; for a lot of it I had to keep in the shade due to the hot sun; Albinoism plus sunlight equals pain. Thankfully it got easier for me once the sun set … Wawanakwa sure is a good spot for stargazing, and the sounds of crickets chirping was quite pleasant.

**Ivy: **Pfft, I'm no lesbian! Then again, one of the things I most like about boys is how … 'boyish' they are; their naughty tendencies are fun. Either way, I'll be seeing 'Nurse Hatchet' tonight; maybe then I'll get to the bottom of this.

**Larry: **I personally hope that Xadrian finds a real idol in the woods, preferably the Chris Idol. It'd be a big advantage for our alliance. Then again, if he spreads fakes around continuously we may end up being the only ones who are confident that our idols are real. Even with this prospect … I'm bored; I wish I was able to play X-box, but the island has no electricity and I didn't bring my X-box and games with me.

**Xadrian: **Ah knew th't the girls didn't like bein' n'r me, so ah decided ta be nice 'nd just leave them be. Ah ain't wot'cha might c'll n'rmal, but ah do at l'st have s'm mann'rs. 'Sides, ah have a couple o' idols ta find and at the mom'nt ah ain't got no c'mpetit'n lookin' at the s'm time.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 12 hour mark)**

* * *

By now the sun had set and the stars and moon were out; the challenge had started at eleven in the morning and thus it was now eleven at night. Several of the tweens were getting sleepy now … the Sloppy Joe's they had eaten earlier weren't helping. Currently Ricky was lightly bonking himself on his head with his wrench so as to keep himself awake.

"This is harder than I anticipated; I would have thought staying up late watching monster movies would have prepared me for this." Yawned Ricky. "Well, when one strategy doesn't work … switch to something else."

Ricky promptly began to do a headstand.

"If I can get the blood to rush to my head it should keep me awake." Said Ricky to himself. "And while I'm at it; maybe I can sing a song of some kind … or perhaps I could sneak to the mess hall to get some coffee. But would that be cheating? Chris did say that there are no rules."

"Dude, why are you standing upside down?" Asked Alfie as he walked up. "You look ridiculous."

"I'm trying to stay awake; I feel kinda sleepy already and there is any number of ways to extend my time in the challenge." Explained Ricky. "I've already tried bonking myself with my wrench, but this method is far less painful. If this fails then I'll try scaring myself into staying awake … if that fails I'll get some coffee from the Mess Hall. Point is, I shall keep thinking of back-up plans until I fall asleep."

"Sounds smart … but when you're as manly as me you don't need plans; you just succeed at everything and defeat the mightiest of obstacles by blinking." Bragged Alfie. "I'm not even tired yet, I could stay awake for eternity in my sleep!"

"… That doesn't actually make sense." Said Ricky.

"Oh what do you know about manliness? Owning a wrench, being slightly buff, loving sports cars, not being afraid of dirt and being cool don't not make you manly." Sneered Alfie. "And it wouldn't make you manly even if it did make you manly."

"… No comment." Said Ricky flatly. "When it comes to brawn you have the lions share."

"Thanks, I sure am buff." Bragged Alfie.

"But when it comes to brains, and modesty, you're at the shallow end of the gene pool … with floaties on." Continued Ricky.

"Are you making fun of me?" Frowned Alfie.

"I swear I am not not making fun of you." Said Ricky with a grin.

Alfie looked confused for about ten seconds before frowning in anger.

"Hey!" Scowled Alfie. "Not manly!"

While this pointless argument continued Donald watched the two from being a tree while holding a tranquiliser gun.

"As the saying goes, if you can't beat them … tranq them." Chuckled Donald.

Donald aimed carefully and fired; one of the tranq darts hit Alfie and he collapsed in a snoring heap a moment later while Ricky looked confused.

"Good thing this tranquiliser gun holds two darts at once." Mused Donald.

Donald quickly aimed again before Ricky could go out of range; however, at that moment there was a roar. Donald turned and pale … it was the Sloppy Joe Monster!

"Not that thing again!" Wailed Donald as the Sloppy Joe monster tackled him to the ground and began to pummel him.

Donald fired off a shot at the beast but seemed to miss; just as he was getting throttled and smashed about the Sloppy Joe Monster somebody started to beat the Sloppy Joe Monster concurrently with a large stick. It soon had enough of the pain and took off into the forest.

"Are you ok?" Asked Yoko in concern.

"I'm fine." Groaned Donald. "I guess cheating never pays … but I regret nothing."

"… What's that in your foot?" Asked Yoko.

Donald glanced down and saw a tranq dart piercing his left shoe and sticking into his foot.

"… Aw biscuits." Muttered Donald before he passed out.

"Hmm … I should probably watch over him; but he did cheat … and the monster is gone … I'm sure he'll be fine." Decided Yoko as she left.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hoist by his own petard!)**

**Ricky: **Alfie literally fell asleep while he was talking to me … I then noticed a tranq dart on his butt so I was quick to get out of there. I then noticed Donald getting attacked by that Sloppy Joe from breakfast; he's like a magnet for pain. Well, I suppose it's two less people to worry about … but still, that had to hurt. I've been thinking that I should make an alliance of my own soon enough; so far Charles has been making moves for me, which is good because he's smart, but I'd prefer to make my own mark in the game. Question is; who should I ally with?

**Donald: **That was … all part of the plan. (Donald clears his throat and changes the subject). It was nice of Yoko to save me from that thing, but my problem is that I didn't last long in the challenge, so I may be seen as a liability. Pfft, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure I could find an idol if I looked … in fact, tomorrow morning I think I'll wake up early and go idol hunting … I just hope that monster doesn't get me alone. (Donald shivers).

**Yoko: **Are monsters like that Sloppy Joe common sights in the modern world? Gee, what else have I missed out on?

* * *

Veedle was walking around the clearing; she had decided to keep herself in motion as a way of staying awake, so far she wasn't feeling very tired but it never hurt to have a backup plan. As she walked along she noticed that Edith and Ivy were fast asleep on the ground next to each other. Veedle nodded to herself as she walked by.

"This challenge easy; is not hard." Mused Veedle. "Those who fall early are weak; is a good idea to vote one of them out."

Veedle sat down on a log and gazed up at the stars; it was quite serene to watch them. As she watched them Kelly walked up.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Noted Kelly. "Watching the stars always relaxes me."

"Is indeed beautiful night." Agreed Veedle. "It makes me forget about annoyances I have to put up with."

"You mean the people who call you Veedy?" Guessed Kelly.

"Yes." Nodded Veedle with a firm frown. "Is annoying nickname; it makes me mad. It may get me in trouble, but I not care; anyone who calls me Veedy shall feel wrath of slap."

"I thought physical violence wasn't allowed." Pointed out Kelly.

"It depends on severity; I cause no big harm, just painful slap on cheek, it does not count as breaking rules." Stated Veedle. "It could scare other campers, but they know to keep me around due to me being challenge asset; I am big powerhouse, da?."

Kelly seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, if you make the merge then you're gonna be a big threat Veedy." Complimented Kelly.

"Don't call me Veedy!" Screamed Veedy as she slapped Kelly across the face.

"Ow!" Yelped Kelly.

Several nearby people glanced over to see what was going on.

"She called me Veedy." Said Veedle defensively.

"Fine, I'll go." Winced Kelly as she quickly took her leave.

* * *

**(Confessional: Slap happy chappy!)**

**Veedle: **It's Veedle, not Veedy; is that so hard to understand? They don't even sound same. Maybe I did overreact, but is still justifiable. Best part is that she was on opposing team and might be weakened now.

**Kelly: **Ok, I won't be trying _that_ again. See, I had a plan … make Veedle lose control and get people to vote her off due to her temper. She's a strong player and in an alliance … and if she made the merge she'd do excellent; if I'm to stand a chance then she needs to be voted out since I'm not very strong physically. Gee, it's already weighing on my conscience … but like Kala said, I have to do what I need to do to get by.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 14 hour mark)**

* * *

Gilda was sitting cross-legged with her head in her hands; she looked very sleepy indeed.

"Man, I should have drunk some coffee this morning instead of orange juice." Lamented Gilda. "And come to think of it, maybe I should have given Chef's food a miss and just eaten some forest fruit."

Gilda glanced to the left and saw Quadesh was sitting on a log and having trouble staying awake; her eyes were drooping a little and she kept slapping herself every now and then in order to stay awake.

"Hey Quadesh! Feeling sleepy?" Asked Gilda teasingly.

"Yes … but that old trick isn't going to work." Frowned Quadesh. "My willpower will overcome whatever tactics you think of."

"Or will it?" Grinned Gilda as she began to sing. "_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep sweet Quadesh_."

Quadesh tried to block out Gilda's lullaby, but the soothing melody entered her ears anyway and she slowly slid off the log and gently to the ground; she was asleep by the time she was off the log.

"Nighty night." Sniggered Gilda. "Hook, line and sinker."

"Nice moves Gilda." Complimented Otis as he walked by with a cup of water. "Granted you did take out my team mate, but who cares? It's just for today."

"Thanks." Smiled Gilda. "So, what are you doing with that cup?"

"Watch." Grinned Otis as he approached Sampson who was sleeping nearby.

Otis lifted Sampson's fingers and then put the cup of water down; after that he placed Sampson's fingers in the cup. A few moments later a wet stain appeared on Sampson's crotch. Sampson woke up and saw what had happened.

"You're a monster!" Growled Sampson.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen asleep; hard luck Sammy-boy!" Grinned Otis before laughing and running off.

"That boy has no future." Muttered Sampson. "I get great grades in school, but what does he get? Likely hundreds of detentions and a criminal record."

Sampson stalked off back to the cabins covering his wet patch while Gilda giggled.

"Sampson may be a complete MORN and CPN meanie … but Otis is a bad boy … both bad and _bad_." Grinned Gilda.

* * *

**(Confessional: Suddenly that joke becomes funny when used against a meanie rather than an innocent victim.)**

**Sampson: **That settles it, Otis leaves _tonight_.

**Gilda: **Otis is a troublemaker … but he's funny. Sampson is a smart guy … but he's a dumbass. The variety of people here is really cool.

**Otis: **Was there any reason I did that? … Not really; but to be honest, does _anything_ happen for a reason?

* * *

Joanne was thinking to herself about what her next game move could be; the rest of her team had gone elsewhere and hadn't come back yet and Ub had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. Joanne didn't have anything to do except keep herself awake.

"Man, I could go for an energy drink … where's a mountain dew when you need one?" Asked Joanne out loud. "Maybe I should have gone to watch Zanna fish; at least then I could have strengthened our already tight alliance through bonding and maybe gained some info from Charles about players he knows but I don't. Maybe I should take a break from strategy … but the book did say to always think five steps ahead of the game; any less than that and you're not strategic enough … any more than that and you're too big of a target."

Joanne lay down on the ground and looked up at the stars.

"They say you can read the future by studying the stars … if I was good at astrology then I could predict future events in the game and base my game moves on those." Mused Joanne in thought.

"I don't think that's possible." Said Tilly as she walked up. "Astrology isn't very reliable; the scientific community has rejected it."

"I try to incorporate everything into my strategy." Shrugged Joanne. "Leave no stone unchecked and no detail unturned."

"I think you got that saying mixed up a little bit." Giggled Tilly. "Anyway, anything interesting happen since I was last over here."

"Nothing really, but any reason you were talking to Quadesh?" Asked Joanne.

"I was gathering Intel on her alliance for us; she thinks I'm with her, but I'm not. I'm getting knowledge of her plans and I'll pass them on to you." Explained Tilly.

"That's a very risky plan." Noted Joanne.

"I'm willing to put my ass on the line." Shrugged Tilly before yawning. "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake; could be an hour, could be ten hours … I really don't know."

"Maybe you could stretch yourself into an uncomfortable position so that you can't fall asleep?" Suggested Joanne. "Oh wait; you're not my team mate."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Assured Tilly as she bent herself backwards and came up between her thighs while wrapping her arms around herself like coiling snakes; after that she knelt down in reverse.

"… There has to be a way I can make use of your flexibility." Pondered Joanne.

"By the way … Quadesh has been saying some mean things about you. She told me to keep it to myself; but I like to think I'm nice, so I'll tell you now." Offered Tilly.

"Please do." Nodded Joanne.

"She said that you have zero personality, are an embarrassment to strategists like Richard Hatch and that without strategy there is no reason for you to exist." Lied Tilly.

Joanne looked shocked and somewhat hurt by being told this.

"Why would she say that? I never said anything bad about her." Frowned Joanne. "That's it, I'm gonna go and let her have it!"

"No need for that; I think it would work better if you voted her out." Suggested Tilly. "Besides, making a scene would just put a target on your back. Trust me, I'll vote her out. Twelve people will be attending the ceremony; if my team is one of the ones that lose I guarantee that Quadesh will be out."

"Thanks Tilly; mean comments behind one's back are not something that I will tolerate being said." Declared Joanne.

"That's the spirit." Nodded Tilly. "In fact, I think I'm gonna go to sleep to make sure my team loses … if you want."

"Good idea." Nodded Joanne. "I'll keep moving, people may get suspicious if they overhear us."

Tilly nodded as she untwisted herself and settled down to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: Lie me a river … it's like cry but spelt lie.)**

**Tilly: **If I head to terminal elimination then Quadesh will be voted out and I'll target whoever strikes me as the biggest threat and keep who I'm safest with. Ideally both our teams will lose and I can see how they act as the S.S Elimination which should help me make my choice. I will need to consider who they are allied with. Who would be better to gain as an ally once they are gone? Decisions, decisions. And if Chris asks me an incriminating question I'll just answer it in Spanish; since we're ten to twelve year olds and I'm the only Spanish camper I doubt anyone else is fluent in Spanish to my level.

**Joanne: **An Idol would be really useful to have … but I'm not just gonna randomly find one lying around in plain sight. … Should I start trying to appeal to fate? Ok, if my team loses and Quadesh's team does as well then I have two votes I can count on, and maybe I can get some undecided voters on my side. Ub has his alliance … maybe I can appeal to him. Darn! I should have accepted his offer … but if I had then I'd be a big threat and Quadesh would do more than just insult me behind my back. … I need to sway some voters who haven't taken a side.

**Ricky: **I used to wonder why my dad drank coffee … now I know why; it's because the feeling of being exhausted and half asleep is just _awful_!

* * *

Zanna was sitting near the edge of the lake; she had been fishing rod in hand (and her cell phone in the other) and had her line cast out; currently she was sitting still and waiting for something to bite. Mist and Charles were sitting either side of her and were both looking very sleepy.

"How long have we been doing this challenge?" Asked Charles tiredly.

Zanna glanced at the digital clock on her cell phone.

"About fourteen hours and forty eight minutes." Stated Zanna. "Including us three there are still thirteen campers left standing … or maybe just awake since we're sitting down."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake." Yawned Mist. "That Sloppy Joe is really making me tired. By the way, can I ask you guys a favour?"

"Sure." Nodded Charles.

"If it looks like I'm having a nightmare, could you wake me up?" Requested Mist. "A firm shake ought to work."

"Can do." Promised Charles. "So, how many people are left on each team? Everyone is just so spread out."

"Beats me, I'm more concerned with keeping myself awake." Shrugged Mist.

Zanna pressed some buttons on her cell phone and glanced at the screen.

"Our team has us three and Joanne. The Nasty Nightmares have Larry and Xadrian, though Xadrian isn't in the area at the moment. The Snoozy Slumberers have Gilda, Kelly, Penta and Yoko. As for the Sweet Dreamers, they have Otis, Ricky and Veedle." Listed Zanna. "Overall things are looking good for us."

"Looks like we stand a good chance at the moment." Nodded Charles. "Also … I don't think there are any fish in this part of the river; you've had your line cast out for hours and nothing has bitten yet."

"I know, but fishing isn't about fish." Stated Zanna. "It's about gaining peace of mind and just being able to think. Catching a fish is just an added bonus … but catching a fish for the first time … it's a great experience, one that cannot be recreated very easily."

"So … kinda like riding a perfect wave?" Asked Charles.

"Exactly." Smiled Zanna.

"I can't keep going guys … I need sleep." Mumbled Mist. "Forget about nightmares, I'm _exhausted_; normally I'd still be able to stay up for at least a few more hours … but thanks to that Sloppy Joe I just can't."

"It's alright, you can sleep if you feel you can't keep going." Assured Zanna. "I still have a few hours left in me."

"Alright then." Said Mist as she closed her eyes in her sitting position … she was asleep in less than half a minute.

"I have to wonder if some of us will be so tired come the elimination ceremony that we might mess up our votes and thus they won't be counted." Pondered Charles before yawning. "I can't keep this up."

"You can go to sleep if you want; I'm sure me and Joanne can hold the fort." Said Zanna reassuringly.

"Actually, could you just keep talking to me? It's keeping me somewhat awake." Mumbled Charles sleepily.

"Can do." Nodded Zanna. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want."

"Err…" Charles trailed off and started stammering. "But … I'd be making contact with you."

"It's fine, honestly." Insisted Zanna.

At that moment the sound of a yawn was heard and Mist leaned to the side and ended up with her head resting on Zanna's left shoulder.

"See? I don't mind." Said Zanna while giving her fishing rod a small shake to make the lure move a little bit. "It's a little chilly so I could do with any extra warmth."

"Well … if it's alright with you." Decided Charles as he lay his head on Zanna's shoulder. "Man … this challenge is boring; I'd go to sleep to end the boredom if that wasn't the opposite of the objective."

"A blanket would be nice." Yawned Zanna. "Still, fishing in near silence is a nice break from listening to Joanne always talking about strategy."

* * *

**(Confessional: Did you know that Thomas the Tank Engine had a song about fishing?)**

**Mist: **Overall I came thirteenth in the awake-a-thon; that's the top of the bottom half … I'm satisfied with that. I think I'm in a pretty good position; I did alright so I don't think that I'll be targeted for elimination. I bet my beret that I'm safe … and this beret is very special to me.

**Charles: **That was nice … it really was lovely to just be able to rest against Zanna and talk to her about anything. We didn't catch a fish throughout the time that we were there, but we bonded and that's something. I wonder how long she's had her fishing rod; I noticed some little etchings carved onto it … maybe I could ask her about those sometime?

**Zanna: **Charles fell asleep ten minutes after he started resting against me; it was a shame I had to continue alone … but at least it was cozy being snuggled against by two people. I'm pretty sure that Charles has a crush on me; that's really sweet … but something tells me if I spoke to him about it he might start panicking and it'll make things awkward. I wonder what Joanne would think.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 19 hour mark)**

* * *

The challenge was getting intense; a lot of the tweens were tired from staying awake so long and the sleeping formula in the Sloppy Joe was only making things even harder. Larry looked quite tired and sighed to himself.

"It's been so _long_ since this challenge began … maybe I should keep a journal?" Mused Larry. "Xadrian's been gone for hours; for all I know I could be the only person on the team left in the challenge."

Larry glanced over at Edith and Ivy who were fast asleep nearby and looked peaceful and in comfort.

"Lucky." Muttered Larry. "I think it's a foregone conclusion I'm heading to the S.S elimination tonight … maybe I should start making some deals.

"Ah'm back." Said Xadrian as he walked up looking hardly tired at all. "Holy crap on a crack'r, a lot'ta people h'v fall'n asl'p while I w's g'n."

"Where the heck have you been? I was worried that I was the only person left awake on the team." Frowned Larry.

"Sorry bud'y, ah w's takin' a walk in t'woods." Stated Xadrian.

"How come you don't look tired?" Asked Larry curiously. "Did you sleep in the woods or something?"

"Nope; ah had a cam'ra man followin' me so that ah c'dn't cheat. Ah w'nt idol huntin'." Stated Xadrian.

"Did you find any idols?" Asked Larry before whispering. "Real ones?"

Xadrian moved closer and made sure nobody was watching; since nobody was gazing their way he took an idol out of his pocket … it was the Chris Idol. Xadrian then quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Where was it?" Asked Larry.

"In the b'r cave." Stated Xadrian. "It was hidd'n beh'nd a c'ple of thick spid'r webs. Fortun'tly ah found a mighty sharp rock nearby and carved mah way through. Ah guess the spiders are homel'ss now, b't they c'n easily m'k an'th'r web. Funn'ly 'nough the bear w'sn't ev'n th're. But th't ain't all."

"What else is there? Did you find any other idols?" Asked Larry eagerly.

"N'p, b't the Chr's idol came w'th a note. Ah'll show it to ya once we t'rn in aft'r the chall'nge, ah dn't w'nt anyone overhear'ng it; this idol is b'st kept as an itty b'tty secr't." Said Xadrian mysteriously.

"Got it." Nodded Larry. "Anyway, we're the last two on the team; let's hope we come second at least."

"Ah th'nk ah can handl'dat." Nodded Xadrian.

The duo stopped talking when they saw Gilda was staggering around nearby.

"Oh man, this challenge is brutal." Groaned Gilda. "Tiredness and boredom are a lethal combination. Sucks to be the ones who fell asleep early … but good job to the ones who are still awake … and I'm not one of them."

Gilda lay down and was asleep within a minute.

"Well, th't makes our j'b a mite b't easier." Noted Xadrian.

"We just need one team to take a big hit and we should be safe from elimination." Said Larry hopefully.

* * *

**(Confessional: Idol get!)**

**Xadrian: **Ah th'nk th't ah'll be keepin' a hold 'n ta Chris id'l. After all, ah'm a bigger target for elim'nation th'n Larry. But if Larry needs it, then ah will p'rt w'th the id'l willingly, it don't matter in'ta long r'n. And ah sure am thankf'l th't the idols can fit in mah pock't w'th space ta spare; I ain't fond of the idea of a lot'ta people knowin' 'bout this little beauty.

**Larry: **… I really pick great alliance partners don't I?

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 20 hour mark)**

* * *

The time was snailing by; the challenge was really becoming boring and the campers were trying to stay awake, though most of them were really tired. Yoko, Penta and Kelly were sitting together under a tree talking to each other.

"So Yoko, have you ever seen a movie? Or do they not have them where you live?" Asked Penta.

"What's a movie? I'm guessing it's something that moves." Guessed Yoko.

"Pretty much; it's a filmed performance by actors, or an animation, that is shown on a screen and usually tells a story or entertains a big crowd." Explained Penta. "There's are thousands of movies, some good, some bad and some just plain weird."

"What's your favourite movie?" Asked Yoko.

"… Can you keep a secret?" Asked Penta.

"Sure." Nodded Yoko.

"Of course." Promised Kelly.

"Ok … my favourite movie is … The Little Mermaid." Admitted Penta.

"I thought you were a tomboy." Blinked Kelly.

"Even 'tomboys' can have a soft side." Stated Penta. "What about you Kelly, do you have a favourite movie?"

"Not really, I've only ever seen one movie and it sucked." Frowned Kelly. "I do not speak its name, but it was about horrible little gross monsters that live in a garbage pail."

"That sounds funny." Smiled Yoko.

"It wasn't." Shuddered Kelly.

"How come you haven't seen any other movies?" Asked Penta curiously.

"Don't have time." Said Kelly half truthfully before looking thoughtful. "Say, Yoko? You said last night that you would tell us your 'secret'; do you still want to?"

"Sure, now is probably a good time." Nodded Yoko with a yawn. "Ok, where should I start?"

"Perhaps at the beginning." Suggested Penta.

"Ok then. Well, as you know by now, I live in a monastery in China with a large number of monks who live a simple lifestyle of achieving inner peace. Well, I've lived there for as long as I can remember, but I wasn't born in the monastery." Explained Yoko. "You see, according to Grandmaster Fong, I was left in a basket outside the gates of the monastery one dark night in autumn and he took me in to live as a monk. It wasn't long before he began to see me as a daughter, even though he's old enough to be my grandpa."

"That's a really interesting tale." Noted Penta. "So, do you know who your parents are?"

"Sadly I don't have the slightest idea who they are, where they are or why they gave me up." Admitted Yoko. "But I don't dwell on it; I'm happy with the life I've got and everyone at the monastery is like family to me. Family doesn't have to be biologically related to you; they can simply be people who care about you and love you unconditionally."

"That's a really nice way of looking at it." Agreed Penta. "Your lifestyle sounds fascinating; I'm sure that not everyone is cut out for it."

"I'm sure that you could do it just fine." Smiled Yoko. "So Kelly, anything to add."

"I dunno…" Yawned Kelly in exhaustion while looking like she could fall asleep at any second. "Sounds interesting."

About five seconds passed before Kelly flopped over onto her belly and fell asleep.

"Looks like we're entering the single digits; hopefully this challenge won't go on for much longer." Yawned Yoko. "But I think that I still have a few hours left in me."

"Likewise." Nodded Penta. "Still, like you say, there aren't many people left in the challenge; hopefully it won't take much longer before the others start dropping like flies."

"We can only hope." Agreed Yoko.

* * *

**(Confessional: Nine are left!)**

**Penta: **Living in a monastery and achieving inner peace … it sounds like a fun lifestyle; better than that of a soldier because I wouldn't have to worry about violence due to pacifism being promoted … you know, maybe I should introduce Yoko to Xiaolin Showdown; I think she'd like it.

**Yoko: **Part of achieving inner peace and reaching happiness is being thankful for what you have … it kind of reminds me of the Thanksgiving holiday that the American's celebrate; I read about it in a magazine at the airport.

**Kelly: **Yoko's story sort of reminds me of my own, except it doesn't. Still, I can't really say mine for two reasons. One is that I don't feel comfortable talking about it … the other is that if people knew I'd be voted out since I'd have the sympathy factor. Best to keep things a secret … though I may need to find out secrets of other contestants at some point. This'll be a hard game. (Kelly sighs).

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 23 Hour Mark)**

* * *

Sampson was sleeping against a tree; he was snoring a bit and seemed content in his slumber. As he slept Otis walked up with a marker pen.

"Heheheh." Cackled Otis as he quickly drew a moustache, beard and eyebrows on Sampson with the marker pen.

Otis turned to walk away but ended up falling over due to exhaustion; he was asleep before he hit the ground.

Ricky was standing nearby and saw Otis fall asleep; he quickly did a head count of everyone left in the challenge.

"Looks like every team have got two members left." Noted Ricky. "… What were the odds of that? I hope two teams will lose soon; I want to go to sleep…"

"We all do." Agreed Veedle as she walked by. "But is not going to happen for while yet. Best we can do is not think about sleep; think about things that keep you wide awake, like Slenderman, da?"

"Do any of the others look really sleepy to you?" Asked Ricky. "Maybe we could try and get the sleepiest opponents to conk out?"

Veedle glanced over the other campers still awake.

"Zanna looks quite sleepy." Stated Veedle. "But I don't know any way of making her sleep besides excessive slapping."

"I wouldn't recommend that; slapping everyone won't win you any friends or allies." Cautioned Ricky.

"Is true." Agreed Veedle. "But I needed for physical challenges; voting me out would be bad idea this early on."

"I suppose you have a point." Agreed Ricky. "So … what was Austria like Veedy?"

Ricky immediately realised his mistake but before he could correct himself Veedle slapped him.

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle.

"I didn't mean to." Winced Ricky. "People don't mean any harm by it. Geez that hurt!"

"Was supposed to; don't call me Veedy and I won't slap you." Stated Veedle. "Stay strong, challenge shouldn't last much longer."

Veedle walked away humming a tune to herself while Ricky winced again.

"She hits hard … but she is a strong competitor; keeping her around would be a good course of action … geez, I'd better watch my mouth."

"Attention Tweens!" Announced Chris. "Zanna has fallen asleep; this challenge should be over before long … unless the final four in the challenge consists of one person of each team, but that likely won't happen."

"You just jinxed it!" Called Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: Lucky seven)**

**Sampson: **(He has the markings of the marker pen on his face). Something is amiss…

**Veedle: **Was not hard to make it this far in challenge; only the strongest are left now and I can really put myself to test. Still, I'm surprised that Animal Abuser made it to final seven; maybe he has no curfew and thus is used to staying awake for long time?

**Ricky: **I might need to wear cheek armour so I don't get hurt by Veedle's slaps. And Chris was wrong … five _hours_ went by and _nothing_ happened; he should have put more sleeping formula into the Sloppy Joes.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 28 hour mark)**

* * *

The final seven campers in the challenge were all looking at least a little tired, though some looked dead on their feet. The challenge had been going on for so long that some of the campers who had fallen asleep early on were now starting to wake up.

"This challenge looks brutal." Noted Harvey.

"Agreed; but thankfully there seems to be a general balance of team representatives left … Joanne sure has her work cut out for her." Mused Ned.

"How is Xadrian still in? An animal abusing meanie pants shouldn't be in the challenge, let alone the competition!" Exclaimed Betilla.

"Ah'm j'st g'd at the chall'nge." Shrugged Xadrian. "When ya l'v a life l'ke ah do th'n you'll learn ta stay aw'ke f'r a l'ng time without 'ny r'st."

"Ok; will every tween that is out of the challenge please head to the Mess Hall." Requested Chris. "We have a MacDonalds and ice cream buffet set up for you … and I promise that this one is not tainted with anything like breakfast was."

The tweens that were out and awake quickly took their leave to the Mess Hall; after they left Chris turned to the remaining seven campers still in the challenge.

"Ok guys, you're doing a lot better than I had expected, so I think it's time to move onto something very sleep inducing … fairy tales." Grinned Chris. "Once upon a time in a boring land, there was a boring kingdom filled with boring people who did boring things…"

Chris continued to tell the tale of the boring kingdom while the seven campers groaned.

"This is brutal." Muttered Larry. "Can somebody _please_ fall asleep already? The soon two teams are out the sooner we can end this madness!"

"Huh?" Mumbled Ricky sleepily before nodding off in his sitting down position.

"Crud." Muttered Veedle.

"Hmm … I guess politeness really does have benefits." Noted Larry.

"Ah th'nk it w's j'st coincid'nce." Stated Xadrian.

"Hey guys; any of you want to fall asleep? If you let me win I'll let you into my alliance." Offered Joanne.

"No deal." Stated Veedle.

"At this point in the challenge it'd be a bad idea to willingly fall asleep; people might blame the loss on the last person on the team to fall asleep." Stated Penta.

"Penta's right; it's a matter of will power and staying awake." Agreed Yoko sleepily.

"… Darn." Sighed Joanne.

A few minutes of silence passed; after a while Xadrian took out what looked like a wooden flute.

"What's that?" Asked Larry.

"Mah flute; ah carv'd it mahself. Ah somet'mes l'ke ta play a tune for mahself out of the steps o' me and mah pappy's trailer. It's mighty relax'ng 'nd occasionally ah play it on the str'ts ta earn a bit'ta money."

Xadrian began to play a soft melody with his flute; it was relaxing and serene … both were bad things to have in music during an awake-a-thon. Yoko closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep listening to the melody.

Veedle frowned as she got up and slapped Xadrian.

"Ow! Wh't w's th't fur?" Frowned Xadrian.

"You cheating; that infernal flute is making others sleepy; is bad sportsmanship, da?" Stated Veedle.

"Fine, ah'll stop. Ah didn't realise th't is w's making ya feel sleepy." Said Xadrian as he pocketed his flute again. "H'w l'ng h'v we been doin' th's chall'nge?"

Joanne sleepily glanced at her watch.

"… Too long." Muttered Joanne. "I'm too tired to think of strategy…"

A couple of minutes rolled by before Joanne's eyes started to droop; she tried to keep her eyes open, but soon she succumbed to her tiredness and fell asleep.

"And with that the Lullaby Dozers will be heading to elimination tonight; but which other team will join them?" Asked Chris dramatically.

* * *

**(Confessional: Things are getting suspenseful!)**

**Joanne: **Darn it! Now I'm gonna have to strategize like crazy! I'll need to pitch my case well at elimination tonight, but I think that I should have the numbers on my side.

**Xadrian: **… Remind me ag'n why th's is a chall'nge? It ain't th't hard really. Ah c'd h've eas'ly found more idols if ah had stay'd out in'da woods. Eh, l'st ah likely w'n't be goin' ta elim'nat'n tonight.

**Larry: **So, the final four in the challenge has two from my team and one from two opposing teams … I like those odds. Still, I feel bad for them; this challenge really could be bad for our health it if goes on for too long.

* * *

**(Awake-a-thon: 31 hour mark.)**

* * *

It was a little past six in the evening and the last three campers in the challenge were all started to look a tired; even Xadrian was started to feel sleepy. Larry had fallen asleep about an hour ago which meant that whoever fell asleep next would determine which team lost and which teams would be immune.

Penta looked tired and glanced at Veedle and Xadrian; Xadrian looked noticeably more awake and alert than Veedle was; Penta knew that she had to outlast Veedle since it would be almost impossible to outlast Xadrian with her current extreme tiredness.

"I think five more minutes and I'll be done." Mumbled Penta while starting to lose focus on her surroundings.

"I can manage to last that long." Said Veedle in content.

"Xadrian, how are you not tired?" Asked Penta in amazement.

"Ah am tir'd, ah'm j'st used ta late nights." Shrugged Xadrian. "A lotta t'sty anim'ls c'm out't night; ah gots ta feed me 'n pappy so ah gots to always be on'da h'nt."

"I think it's over for me … try and beat Xadrian Veedy." Mumbled Penta.

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle as she leapt forwards to slap Penta.

However, this sudden action sapped Veedle of her last bits of energy and she flopped to the ground asleep. About six seconds later Penta flopped onto her back and fell asleep.

Chris saw that the challenge was over and sounded a loud air horn; this woke up all of the campers who were asleep.

"Attention everyone, the challenge is over! I give you the winner of the awake-a-thon, Xadrian!" Announced Chris.

Xadrian looked pleased but not many people clapped; Xadrian frowned but then shrugged.

"Ah 'spected that." Said Xadrian calmly.

"Ok everyone; the Nasty Nightmares and the Snoozy Slumberers are safe while the Sweet Dreamers and the Lullaby Dozers are going to the S.S elimination once the sun sets. Until then there is a MacDonalds and ice cream buffet in the Mess Hall for you … or you could just sleep if you want. Either way, you're free to do as you wish." Stated Chris.

The campers who had lasted a long time headed off towards the cabins so that they could get some sleep while those that felt somewhat awake headed to the Mess Hall to eat something tasty.

* * *

**(Confessional: Wake up!)**

**Penta: **That was close; if not for my slip of the tongue I would be heading to elimination. I wonder how the ceremony is going to end up; I don't think there is any obvious target.

**Ub: **Looks like I'm going to elimination … but I don't feel worried. I've already formulated a plan on how to eliminate the person I want and help my game in both the short and long term. Good thing a lot of my allies were on the losing teams.

**Quadesh: **Crap … time for my third elimination ceremony in a row … but I don't think I'm the target this time. And it has occurred to me that Joanne is votable … suddenly my decision isn't as easy as I thought it would be … it's even easier. If somebody talks bad of me behind my back then they pay _dearly_ for it.

**Sampson: **Looks like I've survived another round without any effort required; it just goes to show that my plan has a plan of merit to it. But honestly, Otis _needs_ to go.

**Gilda: **I would have liked to get first place … but second will do. Sucks that Xadrian won, but at least I'm not up for elimination regardless.

**Edith: **Man, I feel a tad sore from falling asleep and ending up directly in the sunlight. Good thing Ivy is here to give me ice cream. Betilla is gonna be all alone at the ceremony … hopefully she'll be ok.

**Donald: **Not the best challenge for me … but at least I'm safe tonight. Still, I'm gonna need to continue making big moves soon. I need to get myself as far in this game as I can and I have several devious ideas that I'm going to put into motion. I'm gonna _control_ this game. (Donald gets up to leave the confessional but doesn't notice a trail of toilet paper has become stuck to his foot).

**Harvey: **Hopefully my weak challenge performance won't cost me…

* * *

Quadesh was eating a bowl of raspberry ice cream on the steps outside the mess hall. She was thinking about the coming ceremony.

"Hopefully I won't be in the bottom two this time." Mused Quadesh.

At that moment Sampson walked with some marker stains on his face.

"What happened to your face?" Asked Quadesh.

"Otis drew on it with a marker pen." Stated Sampson. "He's a menace and I insist that you get your alliance to vote him out."

"No." Said Quadesh.

"Why not?" Frowned Sampson.

"He is no threat; all he does is run around and cause mayhem. Sooner or later he'll get himself kicked out. However, Joanne is a threat and that is why I'll be voting her out tonight." Stated Quadesh. "If it becomes convenient for me to target Otis then I shall, but I will not do it tonight nor shall I be forced to."

"… Fine." Muttered Sampson. "But still, you may regret not getting rid of him."

"I hate getting drawn on too, but it won't tear apart my game." Said Quadesh flatly.

* * *

**(Confessional: If Otis draws on Quadesh too then she and Sampson will be Drawn Together.)**

**Quadesh: **Law and chaos … two opposites that are necessary for society. After all, without chaos the police would not have jobs. I adhere to the law, especially if it benefits me. When I come into power there will be several new laws; for example, making annoying sounds in a public transport will be an arrestable offense. This game is just like politics and will be great practise for the real thing.

**Sampson: **Evidently my persuasion skills require some work … too bad I hate work.

* * *

Ub had called his alliance together to meet in one of the rooms in the boy's cabin. He was standing in the middle of the room while Harvey, Charles and Ricky sat on one of the bottom bunks.

"Ok gentlemen, I can tell that we're all tired so I shall make this quick." Stated Ub. "We shall be voting for Veedle."

"Why?" Asked Charles.

"She's the muscle in Quadesh's alliance; Quadesh likes politics and so would be a valuable ally … but we'll need to take out her allies if we are to get to her; cut off her options so to speak. It's win-win; we'd vote off a threat who slaps us and gain a powerful ally in the process … and if Quadesh joins us then Sampson will follow as thus Mist sooner or later. It's the best move." Explained Ub.

"Why does voting have to be strategic? Veedle is nice if you don't call her Veedy." Stated Ricky. "I'd rather vote for Joanne, I overheard one of her confessions and it sounded like she was brainstorming some kind of big plan; and I don't know her very well … I learnt nothing much of her as a person in the first challenge beyond the fact she likes strategy. Besides, she talks strategy way too much and it can get tiresome; can't we vote for her?"

"Sorry, but Veedle is my final decision. The ceremony should be in a little over an hour, so if any of you want to get some rest then now would be the time to do so." Stated Ub.

"Fine." Relented Ricky.

"Trust me Ricky. Ub's really smart." Assured Harvey. "He knows what he's doing. I mean, it's day four and he has an alliance of five since we have Alfie too. If his plan works we'll have an alliance of eight. But … I will agree that I do not like strategy talk; it gives me a headache more than banging my head on the wall."

"That sounds painful." Noted Charles.

"Eh, when you're as clumsy as I am you become accustomed to pain." Shrugged Harvey. "So, do we have any idols?"

"I sadly do not." Stated Ub. "And I doubt I'd be able to find one anyway. Nevertheless, if any of you find one then let everyone in the alliance know immediately. They are a one-time use trump card so we'd best make the best use of them as is possible."

"What happens if one of them gets broken?" Asked Harvey.

"That will _not_ happen." Stated Ub.

"Well, I don't know about you guys; but I'm gonna get some rest until the vote; I feel tired." Yawned Ricky as he climbed into one of the top bunks.

"Very well, meeting adjourned." Nodded Ub. "Remember guys; no matter what allies we get … we're gonna be the final four."

"What about Alfie?" Asked Charles.

"He'd be too strong to take to the end." Stated Ub. "He can have fifth.

* * *

**(Confessional: Will Ub's plan work?)**

**Charles: **Voting out Veedle sounds like a good idea; Ub seems to know what he's doing … but I'll be sure to suggest an idea if I think of one better than what Ub thinks of. Still, if he tries to vote out Zanna I'll try and convince him not to. Something tells me that this game will be about more than crazy challenges, gross camp food and having fun.

**Ricky: **An alliance is good … but I'd rather not be controlled; it's clear that Joanne is the bigger threat. She's a nice girl, but she's too strategic. I'll be voting for her tonight. If Ub finds out I'll just be honest and tell him that I just did what I thought was the most effective move. Four isn't a majority of twelve anyway.

**Ub: **I cannot guarantee if we'll be the final four; I shall be there, but I do not know if these guys will be there with me. It all depends on what other players do and if I need to sacrifice an ally to progress; if I need to do it then I shall. Personally I'd like to be in the finals with Harvey; he's so clumsy and massively uncoordinated that I'd be able to beat him in a race challenge despite being blind … actually, I could likely beat him in any challenge Chris comes up with. Maybe it's mean, but you need to remember that this is a _game_.

* * *

Tilly was leaning against a tree on the outside of camp; she had already made her decision on who she was voting for. All she needed to do now was ensure that things went smoothly.

"I'll have an alliance voting with me and likely some stray voters too … I think this plan really is fool proof." Mused Tilly.

At that moment Joanne quickly walked up to Tilly.

"Hello Joanne, need something?" Asked Tilly.

"Yes, I just want to let you know that, like we agreed, Quadesh is the target. It may only be the votes, but Quadesh's attitude hasn't helped her make any friends. I think we'll have at least six votes on our side and that should be enough." Stated Joanne.

"A tie does seem unlikely." Nodded Tilly. "Good job in the challenge by the way; fifth out of twenty four is really good, you have the makings of a big threat."

"Thanks." Nodded Joanne. "I'm gonna go and strategize some more; see you at the ceremony."

"Take care." Said Tilly in farewell as Joanne left.

Tilly was silent for a few moments before wrapping her body around the tree like a jungle snake.

"She'd be too much of a threat, that's why I'm voting her out." Said Tilly to herself.

* * *

**(Confessional: Double agent!)**

**Joanne: **It'd be cool if I could split the votes four ways, but I don't have the numbers nor the connections to achieve that. Hopefully this ceremony will go by as easily as the first one I attended. I'm playing this by the book.

**Tilly: **I thought it over and decided I'll keep Quadesh; she's a politician so she'd appreciate my loyalty for helping take out her 'enemy' and thus keep me around … and then I can vote her off when I get the chance. If I vote Joanne off I'll gain Zanna as an ally and if I'm Quadesh's 'vice president' then I'll inherit her alliance in her absence. Sorry Joanne _Mi_ _amigo_.

* * *

Soon enough the twenty four campers were in the Mess Hall; the tired ones had dragged themselves out of bed in order to get some dinner. The sun had set and it wouldn't be much longer until the ceremony started.

"Remember Otis; don't do anything that may draw attention to you." Cautioned Donald. "We need to take them out by surprised. They will not fall one by one if they see it coming."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Assured Otis while eating a Big Mac.

"Good; just cast your vote and answer Chris's question if he asks you one; but keep quiet. I can't afford to lose my ally this early." Continued Donald.

"I get it." Stated Otis. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"Good." Nodded Donald. "Now, I'd recommend voting for a threat like Quadesh or Joanne; they have the alliances and strategy … and we must crush them like a bug."

"Dude, I _know_ what I'm doing. Just chill." Said Otis with an eye roll.

At that moment Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Will the twelve campers that do not have immunity please report to the Subway of Wow; it is time for the vote." Stated Chris. "Ensure that you bring your life idol's with you."

Chris left as the twelve campers attending the S.S Elimination got to their feet.

"Good luck Betilla." Smiled Edith.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Assured Betilla.

"I hope so; you're going there without any allies." Murmured Ivy.

"Definitely suspenseful." Added Gilda.

"Not helping." Stated Betilla.

* * *

**(Confessional: Time to swab the deck!)**

**Larry: **Hopefully somebody annoying will go … but if a threat goes too then that'd be good as well. Hopefully it won't take long because everyone needs a good sleep tonight … if tomorrow's challenge requires a lot of energy then I might have some problems.

**Kelly: **Hopefully somebody strong will get voted out; I may never get the benefit of working with them … but I won't have to face them either.

**Ub: **I originally didn't want to ally with Quadesh … the thing is, I create the alliances, I don't join them. If I can take away power she thought she had and get her to join me rather than vice versa it'll make her easier to control. Would Have asked her to join me in the first place, but if I didn't have her backed into a corner then it would have made things harder.

**Mist: **Quadesh wants Joanne out because she insulted her behind her back … I don't remember that happening during the challenge, but I know I can't change her mind and she'd be mad at me if I voted differently than how she wants.

* * *

After riding the Subway of Woe the twelve campers had arrived at the S.S elimination; the stars were shining and it was getting dark. The twelve campers took their seats on the twelve chairs that had been set out. After a minute or two of waiting Chris strode out of the Captains Room with a tray of Doubloons and his mallet. He set the tray down on a barrel and stood behind a table.

"Hey guys; feeling sleepy?" Asked Chris with a grin. "Well, evidently your sleepiness is the reason that you are all here tonight. Nobody wants to lose this early, but unfortunately for somebody, one of you twelve will have the shame of being the third person vote off."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Mist; do you have any idea if you are safe or in danger tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I think I'm safe; I'm in an alliance so I think I'll be ok … alliances tend to give support. I've noticed a number of them starting up, though it's a matter of time before we see who gains power." Replied Mist.

"Betilla; do you feel in danger due to you being the only person of your alliance attending the ceremony?" Asked Chris.

"Possibly … but I have two questions to those who want to vote me out. Why vote out somebody on the outs when you can target an alliance, and why vote out an innocent vegetable crusader?" Replied Betilla.

"Charles; in the last ceremony Sampson told everyone that he's a plant … has this changed anything?" Asked Chris.

"Well, it didn't this time because I wasn't on his team … but since he can't be voted off we'll have to either learn to work with him or prepare to work harder if he ends up as our team mate." Replied Charles. "Still, all things considered this was an enjoyable challenge."

"Ub, do you think this ceremony will be surprising?" Asked Chris.

"Every ceremony is surprising to those who do not expect the outcome … but for those with power the outcome becomes more predictable." Answered Ub.

"Joanne; do you think your strategy is paying off? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Nodded Joanne.

"Tilly, do you know who you'll vote for tonight?" Inquired Chris.

"Voy a votar por quien es un obstáculo para mi plan de juego." Replied Tilly in Spanish. "Remember, you didn't say I have to answer the question in English."

"… Did anyone understand that?" Asked Chris.

A chorus of 'No's' were Chris's response.

"Ok, last question … Ricky, how do you think the game is going for you so far?" Asked Chris.

"Pretty good to be honest; I haven't run into any problems so far … but I'm playing for me, not for someone else. Only problem is knowing when to switch tactics." Stated Ricky.

"Well, I think I've asked enough questions." Stated Chris. " … If you want to play the Owen Idol, Duncan Idol or Ezekiel idol then now is the time to do so."

The tweens were silent.

"Ok then, with that it's time to vote; Ub, you're up first." Said Chris.

* * *

**(Confessional: Time to vote!)**

**Ub: **(He holds up a vote for Veedle). Hopefully this is legible. You are but a stepping stone in my path to gaining complete control of the game.

**Harvey: **(He holds up a vote for Veedle). I don't really know you so this vote doesn't hurt me.

**Zanna: **(She holds up a vote for Quadesh). This is a game show, not a political election.

**Veedle: **(She holds up a vote for Joanne). Is common sense to vote out enemy of alliance leader, da?

**Ricky: **(He holds up a vote for Joanne). I may be allied with Ub, but if a challenge involves lifting heavy weights then I like my odds if I get teamed up with Veedle.

**Otis: **(He holds up a vote for Ub). This vote has no reason whatsoever, I just felt like shaking things up. (Otis takes out his Gwen Idol and places it on the side of the voting table). This'll make things interesting; I wonder if anyone will see it?

**Mist: **(She holds up a vote for Joanne). Sorry…

**Quadesh: **(She holds up a vote for Joanne). Right wing is the way forward … you're left wing _and_ left handed.

**Joanne: **(She holds up a vote for Quadesh). I suspect you've got some people to vote for me, but strategy is a two way street. (Joanne puts her vote into the ballot box and then notices the Gwen Idol). Hello, what's this? … Thank goodness I'm perceptive.

* * *

Once Betilla had cast the final vote the twelve campers were seated again; Chris went to tally the votes and came back a minute later and picked up one of the doubloons.

"The votes have been cast; if you are voted out then the decision is final and you must immediately hand over your Life Idol for the Smash of Sorrow and then walk down the Stairs of Misery, walk the Path of Failure and board the boat of losers and never ever come back … ever!" Said Chris dramatically.

He yelled the last word which made some of the campers jump.

"… If you have the Chris Idol, Harold Idol or Gwen Idol … now is the time to play them." Prompted Chris.

There were a few moments of silence before Joanne arose from her seat and took out the Gwen Idol; several of the campers looked surprised, Quadesh looked angered, Tilly looked stunned and Otis silently sniggered.

"I may as well make a big move as early as I can … especially because me staying on the island depends on it." Stated Joanne as she passed the Gwen Idol to Chris.

Chris looked over the Gwen Idol and then set it down on the table.

"This is indeed the Gwen Idol; two of the votes cast against Joanne will be subtracted from her total." Announced Chris. "The Gwen Idol is now out of play and cannot be used again."

Joanne smiled triumphantly as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"If nobody else has any idols they want to play then I shall start handing out the Doubloons." Said Chris.

Everyone was silent so Chris continued.

"The following campers are safe." Stated Chris.

"Ricky"

"Betilla"

"Mist"

"Otis"

"Harvey"

"Tilly"

"Charles"

"Zanna"

Chris gazed at the remaining four campers.

"Each of you got at least one vote tonight, but two of you got less than the others." Said Chris while grinning at the suspense in the air. "Also safe are…"

"Ub"

"Quadesh"

The two campers caught their doubloons while Chris held up the last doubloon; Joanne and Veedle looked at it. Joanne looked a little nervous while Veedle looked passive and calm.

"Both of you two got the most votes; due to Joanne playing the Gwen Idol the count between you is 4 to 3, but who is safe?" Asked Chris dramatically. "I can now reveal that the final doubloon goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Joanne."

Joanne smiled as she caught her Doubloon while Veedle looked thunderstruck. Tilly looked like she wanted to seethe though stayed calm but Quadesh looked very angry. Ub looked satisfied.

"Veedle, you are the third casualty of the show." Stated Chris. "Please hand me your Life Idol, it's time for the Smash of Sorrow."

Veedle was silent before frowning as she took out her Life Idol as she passed it to Chris. Chris put it on the table, raised the mallet and then bought it down on the idol which was smashed to pieces.

"Veedy, the Dock of Shame awaits you." Stated Chris.

SLAP!

"Don't call me Veedy!" Yelled Veedle before she turned to Quadesh. "Go get them Quadesh; if you make finals you have my support. But this show … is waste of time, da?"

With enough being said Veedle took her leave down the Stairs of Misery without looking back. Once she was gone Chris turned to the eleven campers who had survived the vote.

"We have lost the first female of the season; it seems that some of you weren't expecting that to happen … and had it not been for the Gwen Idol the result would have been completely different."

"Good thing I'm perceptive; I found it in the Captains Room while I was voting; having good eyes can help with strategy." Smiled Joanne.

"Well; one idol is out of play … but nine other idols are still in the game, maybe hidden or maybe in somebody's possession already. Remember, nothing is set in stone unless I say so." Grinned Chris. "You may ride the Subway of Woe and head back to camp."

The campers got up and started to leave; Tilly looked annoyed and frustrated and Joanne looked quite satisfied. Otis bought up the rear with an amused grin on his face.

"That was _awesome_." Chuckled Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: Blindside!)**

**Quadesh: **Darn it! Now I've lost a key alliance member … but I would have had to get rid of her before the merge anyway; but still, Joanne is on _very thin ice_. Tilly looked annoyed; good to know I have her on my side.

**Ub: **It may not have happened like I planned, but it was the result I wanted. I suppose the Gwen Idol played a role, but my plan was a key factor in the outcome and don't you forget it. Soon Quadesh will go from a rook to a pawn. But … who voted for me? It didn't matter of course, but is somebody onto me? I can't afford that to happen.

**Tilly: **(She had her upper half twisted all the way around). Dammit! This ruins my plan! … But hopefully I can get one of them out tomorrow. This can still work … but that Gwen Idol was put there by someone; it was _not_ there when I voted. When I find out who did that I'll get rid of them as soon as possible … or maybe ally with them.

**Joanne: **My first blindside … and there will be a lot more to come. This ceremony basically confirmed to me that I need idols to survive … there are nine more to find and if I have all of them at once I'll be indestructible! But still, Quadesh will want them too … evidently I have found my 'strategy rival' in this game. Good thing Tilly alerted me to the threat.

**Otis: **I just _love_ causing mayhem!

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame; he grinned dramatically and rubbed his hands together.

"Another shocking ceremony, will the drama ever end! It looks like Veedle's slapping and Otis's chaos combined were the key factors in her downfall. Quadesh has lost her right hand girl while Ub intends to get Quadesh backed into a corner. Not only that but Tilly is planning on flipping between alliances and getting in total power. And on top of _that_ Xadrian has the Chris Idol … this is mayhem in the making! But will Quadesh fight back against Ub? Will Charles make progress with Zanna? Will Kelly be forced to make devious moves to progress? Will Otis behave himself? Will anyone find one of Xadrian's fake Idols? And who will be the fourth person voted off? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

Votes

Betilla: Veedle

Charles: Veedle

Harvey: Veedle

Joanne: Quadesh

Mist: Joanne

Otis: Ub

Quadesh: Joanne

Ricky: Joanne

Tilly: Joanne

Ub: Veedle

Veedle: Joanne

Zanna: Quadesh

_XXXXX_

**Veedle**_**-**_ 4

Joanne- 3 (Joanne played the Gwen Idol and subtracted two votes from her total

Quadesh**-** 2

Ub**-** 1

* * *

**Voted Out: **Walter, Flynn, Veedle

* * *

And so Veedle has been voted out in a less predictable way than what might have been expected. Veedle was, in all honestly, a bit of a gimmick character. She was based on a character called Needle from the web series Battle for Dream Island who slaps people when they call her 'Needy'. I made sure that Veedle herself wasn't too one note such as putting her in an alliance with Quadesh and thus giving her some power as well as little things like English not being her first language. She wasn't great, but she served her purpose well … to be an amusing early boot taken out by chance because had Joanne not been the one to find the Gwen Idol then Veedle would have stayed.

* * *

**Next Time: **Another season one classic; the campers will be going camping in the woods … expect some disasters.


	9. CH 5, PT 1: Ivy Wants a Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **And here's another quick update, but it might be the last one for at least a little while. I'm hopefully gonna go back to Letterama after this (being that only two chapters are left) and Tween Tour needs attention too … boy, it sure is complicated juggling multiple stories at the same time isn't it? Other than that I've not got much to say expect enjoy the chapter.

A'campin we will go!

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame to give the intro to the episode; Courtney was standing with him. It was a fairly cloudy night and thus the stars and moon were not very visible.

"Welcome to another exciting episode of Total Drama Tweenabet; joining me for today's recap is last season's final female pre merge boot Courtney." Stated Chris.

"A pleasure to be here; I assume you want my evaluation on all of the campers? I have been studying them and I can say with certainty that Quadesh is going to win; she's like me when I was her age except she doesn't have the restriction of teams. I have one hundred dollars on her winning." Stated Courtney.

"The only way to find out is to keep watching the season. Anyway, last time on Total Drama Tweenabet the name of the game was strategy; seriously, alliances are popping up like pimples on a nerd's face! Then again, with the ever changing teams it makes sense that the tweens want to be on the good side of their opponents. One alliance nobody saw coming was Larry and Xadrian; I thought Xadrian was going to be the big bad of the season when casting him … but he's actually not that bad. Audience reception to this duo has been favourable."

"As I C.I.T I do not condone animal abuse regardless of the reasons … nor do I approve of trolling on X-box. Besides, they're just an alliance of two, they can't do much." Pointed out Courtney.

"Yeah, they're an alliance of two … that happens to possess the Chris Idol. Xadrian found the immunity idol during the challenge which, given his reputation, might be useful. The challenge itself was the awake-a-thon you know, I always found it funny that Owen was out first and Gwen won it when they were the final two last season. Regardless, the campers had to stay awake while suffering the effects of sleeping formula laced Sloppy Joe's they had eaten for breakfast … one of which came to life and mauled Donald." Chuckled Chris.

"I don't see how it is possible." Said Courtney.

"In the end Xadrian and Penta were the last two standing and won immunity for their teams which sent the campers who were members of the Lullaby Dozers and the Sweet Dreams to the S.S elimination. Throughout the episode Tilly had been acting like a sneak and had become part of both Joanne's alliance and Quadesh's alliance … while telling lies to each alliance leader about what the other had said about them in order to turn them against each other so Tilly could take over their alliances when they were gone. It's only episode five and things are already so dramatic!"

"I do not much approve of chaos; I prefer things to follow the law and be full of order." Stated Courtney. "And the vote off just threw all order out of the window."

"Courtney's right, the bonfire ceremony was dramatic. Joanne would have gone home, but Otis placed his Gwen Idol in the captain room at the S.S elimination … Joanne found it and used it which, due to taking away two votes against her, made Veedle the third person voted off. Quadesh was mad, Tilly was frustrated, Joanne was pleased and Otis just laughed about the mayhem he had caused. I can tell the rest of the game is going to be very interesting." Grinned Chris. "So Courtney, anyone you're rooting for?"

"As previous stated, I'm rooting for Quadesh, but Ub is playing a good game too as is Joanne. As long as the winner is somebody who actually does something to get there then I'll be fine with it; Quadesh has done the most so far so she's the frontrunner."

"But maybe things will change by the next elimination." Mused Chris. "So, will Ub back Quadesh into a corner like he plans to? Will Betilla have to work with Xadrian? Can Quadesh find a new ally to replace Veedle? Will Mist have any more nightmares? Will Ned ever pick a side? Will Alfie ever learn what modesty is? Will Donald go a day without misfortune? And who will be the fourth person voted off?

"Find out in the fifth episode of Total Drama Tweenabet." Finished Courtney.

"… Try and add some drama and pizazz next time." Said Chris with a frown.

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

Larry and Xadrian were in one of the rooms in the guy's cabin; they had locked the door and were currently talking about the Chris Idol that Xadrian had found.

"So, you're certain you didn't find one of your fakes by mistake?" Asked Larry.

"Ah'm sure." Nodded Xadrian. "It ain't g't one'o mah holes 'n it. It's the genuine art'cle."

"Awesome; this definitely gives us an advantage over our opponents." Said Larry while holding the Chris Idol and glancing over it. "I've noticed some big alliances are forming, but if we keep our heads down they might pick each other off before they turn to us."

"Ah th'nk we oughta try an' use this ta take ought one'o ta alliance leaders, or if not then m'ybe s'mbody str'ng." Mused Xadrian.

"I think we should make sure nobody else knows we have it; they may try to get us to waste it." Frowned Larry. "And we can only use it once, so we'd best make it count."

"Actually, we c'n use it as m'ny t'mes as we want provided we c'n find it." Grinned Xadrian as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Read th's."

Larry took the paper and read over it, and this is what it said.

_Good job dude or dudette, you found the most powerful and most handsome Idol of them all, the Chris Idol! Use this baby to get you out of a tight spot at elimination. This Idol is unique in that it isn't one time use; each time it is used it will be hidden again in a different place than where it was before. You can use it up until the final five at which point it is no longer valid. Use it wisely…_

"Suddenly I feel like we're in a powerful position." Grinned Larry. "If we keep finding the idol we'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, but ah needn't rem'nd ya th't ev'ryone else can use it too." Cautioned Xadrian. "Ah might n'd it soon'r or lat'r; ah th'nk the rec'ption I got for win'ing the awake-a-th'n kinda shows I'm n't th't popul'r."

"Since you found it I think you can use it; I'm in no danger, but I'll suggest a potential target depending on who is on our team the next time we lose. We'd best keep track of who's aligned with whom; you know the saying, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. You never know who you can trust in a game like this … and truth be told, I have difficulty trusting people." Admitted Larry.

"Ya c'n tr'st me." Assured Xadrian. "And ah sh'll keep mah eyes open f'r anyone tryin' anythin' sneaky … then ag'n, ain't mah idol pl'n a bit sneaky? … Wait, wh't do ya mean wh'n ya say y'v got diff'clty trustin' people?"

"I've just been let down by people a lot; I prefer to be by myself or in very select groups." Shrugged Larry. "I'm pretty antisocial."

"Ah c'n understand th't; ah'm alone a l't too, but ah j'st don't g't friends due ta circumst'nce." Mused Xadrian. "Still, ah b't ya live in'a bet'r place th'n a trail'r w'thout wheels."

"… You could say that." Nodded Larry. "My house has a room filled with X-Box games in many shelves; I have a lot of them … my parents spoil me a bit when they're around."

"Sounds nice." Said Xadrian with a hint of jealousy. "Ah dn't g't those lux'ries. W'll, we've g't the Chris Idol an' we ain't in the targ't of'ta big alliances an' we're the on'y one th't know the Chris Id'l c'n be used mor'n once. Ah'd say we're ready f'r the next chall'nge."

"I wonder what it will be; ideally it'll be something from last season so that we know what to do … but if it's something new then nobody else will have any pre-knowledge. Hopefully it'll be something that plays to our strengths." Said Larry hopefully.

"Ah agree, it'd be nice ta excel at somethin' th't the others don't." Nodded Xadrian. "So, if there's a cookin' chall'nge ah c'd go'an g't some meat fr'm the woods."

"I doubt that'd be necessary; if you hurt the animals you'd be an immediate target for the rest of the game." Cautioned Larry.

"It's j'st what ah do ta survive." Shrugged Xadrian. "S'y, why do ya wear th't bandana round ya head? Have ya g't some kinda t'th deformity?"

"Of course not, it's just my style." Stated Larry. "I have no reason to wear it; I just do because it suits me."

"Fair'nough." Nodded Xadrian.

* * *

**(Confessional: Bandanas are cool!)**

**Larry: **I may only have one ally … but that's all I need. Xadrian may not be great socially, but like me he follows his own code of goodness. He's also a good treasure hunter so chances are we might find that Chris Idol again after we use it. I won't join the big alliances, because if I do I'll automatically place a target on myself when an inevitable alliance feud breaks out … yeah, best to be as far away from the collateral damage as possible.

**Xadrian: **Now th't ah've got a real idol mah fake oughta become a bit more accur'te now th't ah got somethin' ta work off. Ah've been lucky so f'r; ah ain't ever been up for elim'nation, if ah had I'd'av likely been voted out, good thing we've got ta Chris idol. In future I th'nk ah'll search f'r tha id'ls at night; nob'dy will c'tch on ta me. Pappy always said th't you'll only ever g't in tr'ble if ya get caught.

* * *

Charles, Harvey and Ub were in a different room; Charles and Harvey were sitting next to each other on one of the bottom bunks while Ub sat across from them on the other bottom bunk.

"That ceremony went exactly as planned; we may have had a bit of outside help, but if not for our votes Joanne would be gone. Perhaps she will reconsider my alliance offer if I tell her." Pondered Ub. "But I have to ask, how did you guys not see the Gwen Idol?"

"It wasn't there when I went in." Stated Harvey.

"Me neither." Added Charles. "I think somebody put it there while they were voting; I don't know why they would though due to the unpredictability it could cause."

"Clearly somebody isn't taking the game seriously." Frowned Ub. "But carelessness of others just makes things easier for us. With Veedle gone Quadesh will be easier to persuade to our side … but she's not a sheep, she'll need to have no other options in order to relent."

"That's a little mean." Frowned Charles.

"Possibly, but this is a game Charles; it's not like voting her out is going to cause any real harm, emotional or physical. I plan for any occurrence, but I do not plan anything immoral." Assured Ub. "Besides, given my blindness I kind of have to rely on an alliance to move forward."

"I suppose you have a point." Agreed Charles. "But I'll let you know if we have to do something I don't feel comfortable with."

"Understood." Nodded Ub.

"Hey Ub, why couldn't Alfie or Ricky bunk with us?" Inquired Harvey. "There's a fourth bed."

"I know, but I felt that I needed to talk to you two about something important." Stated Ub. "As you know, we have an alliance of five which, if all goes well, will expand to become unstoppable. But every alliance must turn on itself when only the allies are left. Thus, I propose that we become the final three. I feel I can relate to you guys the most and you're fun to be around. I also trust you the most. You can be my, for lack of a better word, 'generals'."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Harvey. "I can live with going to the final three, hehuh!"

"I guess that can work … sure, I accept." Agreed Charles. "But Ricky gets fourth, if that's ok."

"Sure." Shrugged Ub. "Anyway, since we saved Joanne from elimination we might gain her as ally, and also gain Zanna in the process; I trust you'll like that, right Charles?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." Blushed Charles.

"Regardless, she wasn't with us from the start so she can't be a general. She'll be fifth at most." Stated Ub.

"Can we talk about something other than alliances and strategy?" Requested Harvey. "It's like we're robots running on programming. Why don't we just get to know each other a bit; like, why did you guys audition for the show? I auditioned just for a good time and I'm having it so far. Fun is my goal."

"I joined to win." Said Ub simply. "But showing that blindness isn't a handicap might be a good secondary goal."

"I joined for both of those reasons … but I admit I kinda joined to meet some pretty girls." Admitted Charles shyly.

"Good luck bud; winning a girl is a lot harder than losing a girl according to my big bro." Recalled Harvey. "He really shouldn't have given his girlfriend an iron for her birthday…"

"You know guys, strategy is kind of an expected part of the game/" Said Ub calmly.

"I know, but it's isn't required; if you can make it to the end without it then you deserve the win for doing your own thing." Replied Harvey.

"Harvey makes a good point." Nodded Charles. "So, what do you guys think of the girls?"

"I can't see them and to be honest they don't really interest me." Replied Ub.

"Tilly is kinda cute." Admitted Harvey. "Say, I have an idea Charles; we could be each other's wingman like in the movies."

"Sounds like a plan … but I really am socially awkward; there are times when I'm as dorky as Napoleon Dynamite." Warned Charles.

"No worries, where there's a will there's a way; I'm quite an optimistic guy." Said Harvey as he got up and promptly tripped over and landed with a crash. "I'm ok!"

"Not just optimistic, but clumsy." Noted Ub. "Well, good luck guys … but I'd rather not get involved."

* * *

**(Confessional: Some personalities go together very well.)**

**Ub: **So, Harvey joined for fun, Charles for love and me for victory … I think it's clear that between us I have the least skewed priorities. And I highly doubt any relationships that are formed will last … but I won't stop them; it might get me more allies in the game. If something happens then the most obvious course of action is to figure out how I can make it benefit me. (Ub sighs). Still, I would have thought my closest allies would have their heads in the game; this isn't a bonding experience or a camping trip, it's kill or be killed and only one can survive. Then again, the fact I'm playing the game and they aren't just means I'll get more support between myself and Harvey come the finals. I have everyone in my pocket … or at least I will in a few more days.

**Harvey:** What can I say? Tilly's flexibility is really cool and she's quite pretty. Hopefully we'll be team mates next time. And if Ub's plan works I'll be at the topmost ranks of a huge alliance; maybe then the strategy talk will stop and I can just have a good time and maybe grab a smoothie while sunbathing or something.

**Charles: **Like I've said before, I'm a bit of a hapless romantic … minus the romantic part. Having someone help me sounds good … but is it playing by the 'rules'? My uncle Ed says that there are rules that must be followed in this sort of thing. Also, I have to wonder … if me, Harvey and Ub made the final three … how would we decide who gets to the finals? Only that I doubt we'd be drawing straws for it.

* * *

Donald, Ned and Otis were sharing a room; Ned was on one of the top bunks lying down silently while Donald and Otis were each on one on the bottom bunks. Donald was currently asking Otis about the ceremony.

"So, who was it who got the boot?" Asked Donald.

"It was Veedle." Replied Otis.

"That's good to hear; she was strong and her slapping was unacceptable." Nodded Donald.

"Yeah; Joanne would have been eliminated, but I changed the outcome." Chuckled Otis.

"What did you do?" Frowned Donald

"I left my Gwen Idol in the voting confessional for somebody to find so the ceremony might get shaken up; Joanne found it and played it which meant that Veedle got voted out. Nobody saw it coming." Grinned Otis.

"What?! You used your Gwen Idol just to cause chaos? And you didn't even tell me you had the idol?" Gaped Donald in shock.

"You never asked." Stated Otis. "Besides, it's better this way."

"How so?" Asked Donald.

"Veedle was allied with Quadesh so Quadesh has lost an ally, Joanne is in my debt and I voted for Ub and Chris said he got at least one vote so now he'll be on his toes. Everything is different now." Explained Otis. "I'm not really here for the prize, though it would be nice; I'm just here to cause mayhem and make the game interesting."

Donald was silent as he thought about his response.

"Ok, I guess no real harm was done and it has worked out … but it could have easily gone wrong. You could have caused your own elimination … and you still might if you keep doing things like this." Said Donald patiently.

"Like I said, causing mayhem takes priority over the prize." Shrugged Otis.

"… The only predictable thing about you is that you are _completely_ unpredictable." Sighed Donald. "Gee, I feel like we're exact opposites at times."

"That would make sense." Said Ned from his bunk.

"I almost forgot you were there; you should speak more." Said Donald. "But what do you mean when you say me and Otis are 'opposites'?"

"I speak when I have something to add to the conversation, and listening can be more interesting than speaking." Shrugged Ned. "As for you being opposites … well, you're both exact opposites in terms of your moral alignments."

"What, you mean like good and evil? I'm not evil and I doubt Otis is either." Frowned Donald.

"No, you misunderstand. I mean that you are both neutral but you are at opposite ends of the neutral scale." Explained Ned. "For example, you Donald are pretty mixed in terms of good and evil … but you like to have order and you follow traditions and law. Thus you are Lawful Neutral. Otis on the other hand also has mixed morals, but he dislikes order and following rules; he prefers discord, mayhem and chaos since it's unpredictable … thus he is Chaotic Neutral."

"How can you be sure about that? This is pretty much the first time we've spoken to each other." Blinked Donald.

"I'm quite perceptive." Stated Ned. "And like you already know, I am True Neutral … but rather than being mixed on everything, I simply do not concern myself with good versus evil and law versus chaos. You cannot have good without evil just like you can't have law without chaos. It's a sort of Yin Yang thing."

"I'd say he summed me up pretty well." Said Otis in acceptance. "I prefer to just be myself and do my own thing. What good is order really? It's so _boring_."

"Order is necessary for society; without it everything would fall apart and civilisation would collapse into anarchy. Haven't you read Lord of the Flies?" Asked Donald.

"And this is why I am True Neutral; I am perfectly in the middle and understand the balance. Since I was the first person to arrive on day one I've been able to figure out everyone's alignments." Said Ned casually. "There are five Lawful Good, three Neutral Good, three Chaotic Good, six Lawful Neutral, three True Neutral, one Chaotic Neutral, two Lawful Evil, two Neutral Evil and one Chaotic Evil."

"Can you tell us who belongs to which alignment?" Requested Donald.

"Sorry, no can do. That would unbalance the game and the good would try and eliminate the evil … and that cannot happen for a balance to remain." Stated Ned.

"Besides, it's fun to not know stuff; it keeps you guessing. Unpredictability is a good thing." Agreed Otis. "It's cool how we're all neutral in some way. If people ask us if we're good or evil we can just say we don't give a flying frig."

"Say, that gives me an idea. Would you like to join our alliance Ned? We're all neutral so you'd fit right in." Offered Donald.

"Thank, but I'll have to decline. I don't do alliances." Denied Ned politely.

"Why not?" Frowned Donald.

"Inevitably alliances become too lawful, chaotic good or evil … there's never a neutral alliance in all aspects. I'd rather just be a swing vote and let things happen as the balance intends." Explained Ned.

"Hmm … I see." Said Donald thoughtfully.

"By the way Ned, did you see Donald get attacked by that Sloppy Joe Monster? That was hilarious!" Laughed Otis.

"Not for me it wasn't." Muttered Donald.

"It was both funny and unfunny." Stated Ned.

"… Man, being True Neutral sounds _boring_." Noted Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: It's a hard alignment to play in an RPG.)**

**Donald: **Ned seems alright, but I might have to get him out sooner than later; he could flip between alliances whenever he wants, and the fact he won't take a permanent side is quite dangerous to my game. He may see it as being impartial, but I see it as being a floater. And honestly, Otis's little stunt could have easily gone wrong … I am glad it all worked out.

**Ned: **Maybe it's hard to get through the game without picking a side … but at the same time I won't make any enemies if I don't oppose anyone. I'll just vote whichever way appeals to me.

**Otis: **I'm no criminal or bad person, but I just love mayhem, chaos and discord. Is it wrong I just want to do my own thing? I'm a free spirit and I'm proud of that. Hopefully I can find another idol; if so then I can hopefully cause a ton of mayhem at the next ceremony I attend. Speaking of mayhem, I'm thinking of stringing someone's underwear up the flagpole … I do it for the lulz.

* * *

Alfie, Ricky and Sampson were in the last room in the guy's building; Alfie had set up a mirror and was flexing in front of it without a shirt while Ricky and Sampson were looking at Alfie with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, lookin' good Alfie, rawr!" Grinned Alfie while he flexed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sampson flatly.

"Practising my flexing." Replied Alfie. "I need to be in top physical condition if I'm going to be as manly as possible. I'm already running the game, but it never hurts to give the girls a bit of eye candy."

"That's ridiculous." Muttered Sampson. "How are you running the game? You haven't made any moves or done anything to progress yourself."

"Neither have you; you probably wear a diaper because you're too lazy to get up during the night." Smirked Alfie. "Crapping the bed is so _not_ manly."

Sampson looked a little weirded out.

"Look at it this way Sampson; nobody will see him as a threat for obvious reasons." Stated Ricky.

"Yeah, I'm so manly that everyone is _so_ scared of me." Grinned Alfie.

"… Yeah, let's go with that." Said Ricky with a roll of his eyes. "Speaking of which, for a manly man you didn't do very well in the awake-a-thon."

"I got tranquilised; if I hadn't then I'd have been able to win it in my sleep." Bragged Alfie. "Watch what you say, I could have my alliance vote you out."

"… I'm in your alliance as well." Said Ricky flatly. "Ub gave me an invitation to it and I decided to join."

"Hmm … well, in that case you'll be the first one to go once we reach the final five; you're manly, but you're a bit self-absorbed too; I bet you don't even have a girlfriend." Noted Alfie.

"I do have a girlfriend; her name is Elise, we've been going out for around five months. Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Ricky.

"No … but give me three days tops and I'll have my own harem." Assured Alfie.

"… I don't even know how to respond to that." Said Ricky simply.

"Maybe with silent awe like Sampson is." Suggested Alfie.

"I'm not in awe; I'm simply hoping that you'll shut up soon." Stated Sampson. "Your ego is unfounded; at the very least I can attest to the fact I am smart."

"At least I put effort into the challenges." Retorted Alfie.

"Maybe … but you're vulnerable to getting voted off and I'm not." Smirked Sampson. "I'm just here to cause drama."

"And you're excelling at that." Frowned Ricky. "At least you can't win."

"Yeah, obviously I'm gonna win." Bragged Alfie. "I'm stud manly and so darn manly!"

Ricky and Sampson exchanged a glance.

"I will agree with you that he is annoying." Said Sampson.

"How I got stuck in this room I will _never_ know." Muttered Ricky. "I'll choose better next time.

* * *

**(Confessional: Neither will I.)**

**Alfie: **(He isn't wearing his shirt). The best thing about my manly studly body, besides everything, is my pecs; they're so manly! (He jiggles his pecs and grins). It's all in the chest.

**Ricky: **Aside from getting annoying bunk mates, things are going good at the moment. I'm in a strong alliance and myself and Charles have a final two deal. Heck, I even didn't follow the alliance yesterday and nobody knows … shame that Veedle got voted out though, if she was my team mate in a physical challenge it would have been beneficial. Still, at least now I don't have to worry about getting slapped.

**Sampson: **I may be lazy … but I'm eventually going to have to make some game moves whether I like it or not. My alliance consists of me, Quadesh, Tilly and Mist at the moment … and if I was in the finals against any of them I would certainly lose. I'm going to have to backstab them and get some weak people to the final three … like maybe Ub and Donald … but it's so much work, I'll put it off for as long as I can.

* * *

Quadesh and Mist were in one of the rooms of the girl's building. Mist was sitting on one of the bottom bunks while Quadesh paced in front of her with a look of irritation of her face.

"This is bull! That should not have happened!" Growled Quadesh. "Veedle was a strong player and would have been an ally of mine for the whole game! I guess it's my own fault for not counting on an idol being played … but Joanne found it in the voting booth … and I bloody voted before her, _how_ did I not see it? Urgh! Now we have an alliance of four, one of which is somebody who never does anything."

"It's not the end of the world … I mean; we still have some numbers … maybe we could get a replacement ally?" Suggested Mist quietly.

"That'd be a lot easier if there weren't so many other alliances. It'll be so hard to get people to flip; I'm a politician, not a miracle worker!" Exclaimed Quadesh. "I clearly need to revaluate my options … we need to take out an alliance leader, and Joanne fits that description. She doesn't have an idol at the moment … or at least I hope she doesn't."

"I think you need to calm down … it's not healthy to get so angry." Murmured Mist. "… Maybe I could make you some herbal tea?"

"I doubt a drink is going to calm me down; one thing I have is a bad temper. I do not like losing … I may still be in the game, but Veedle was a key part of me succeeding in the future. I thought I could just win this game with strategy, but evidently some luck is required as well." Sighed Quadesh bitterly. "You know what … sure, make me some tea."

"Can do." Nodded Mist as she took out her suitcase from under her bunk and then took a kettle, some special tea bags and a bottle of water out of it. "This'll just take a few minutes."

A few minutes rolled by while Mist made the tea; soon enough she handed Quadesh a cup of it while pouring a cup for herself. Quadesh, still with a frowny expression, took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't give compliments often, but this is actually pretty good." Noted Quadesh. "Where did you learn to make tea like this?"

"Well, I have several wiccan family members; I just learnt it from them." Admitted Mist. "It helps with my nightmares … it doesn't get rid of them, but it makes it easier to cope. You could say that I'm quite interested in traditional medicine."

"Hmm, whatever next? You gonna try and get me to meditate or something?" Asked Quadesh.

"Only if you want to." Replied Mist.

"You know … do you know any mind control wiccan magic? If you could put a spell on everyone to not vote for us I'd be quite grateful; make sure it's one that can't be broken." Requested Quadesh.

"Sorry … I can't do that, wiccan spells aren't like that; besides, I'd feel bad about it." Said Mist.

"Feelings are irrelevant in a game like this." Shrugged Quadesh indifferently. "It's either play hard, or be outplayed."

"If you say so … I think I'll leave the alliance talk and the big moves to you; I'm just a bit shy about being the central focus." Murmured Mist. "I have a cousin called Raven who used to be quite shy … unlike her I'm perfectly content to remain meek … it's safe."

"Fine by me." Nodded Quadesh. "_It makes you easier to control_."

"So, where's Tilly? Shouldn't she be bunking with us if she's our alliance mate?" Asked Mist.

"She's getting some info on Joanne's alliance … I'm thinking of asking her to spy on Ub's alliance soon; I'd like to know where he stands. He may be blind, but he's not an idiot … and brains are just as important as brawn." Stated Quadesh. "Mmmmmm, this tea is really sweet; think you can loan me some tea bags for future use? I'll pay you back when I'm able to."

"Sure." Nodded Mist. "I'll make you some more first thing tomorrow; but I'm gonna go to bed now, I still feel sleepy from the awake-a-thon."

"I think most of us do." Agreed Quadesh. "But sometimes people can be so tired that they actually don't feel tired … it's a psychology thing. Honestly, Chris is getting on my nerves already; and if someone crosses me then, friend or foe, they go _down_."

"I'll keep those words in mind." Murmured Mist. "So, any plans for the next challenge?"

"Winning obviously. Other than that, take out a big threat; the best bet if to vote out an alliance leader. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies with it." Replied Quadesh. "Maybe it's harsh, but that's what politics are; you have to keep everyone beneath you crushed down in order to keep power."

"… Wouldn't it make more sense to be nice to everyone and let the citizens speak freely?" Asked Mist quietly.

"That's communism and that's the exact opposite of everything I stand for. Left wing is as faulty as a badly wired computer. Right wing is the correct system." Stated Quadesh. "Political debates are enjoyable, but if somebody praises communion I get very harsh."

"I try not to get involved in politics; I leave it to the adults." Replied Mist while taking a sip of her tea.

"Adults were children once." Shrugged Quadesh. "I'm gonna revolutionise politics when I become president of the USA; Obama is a good man, but a bad president; we need somebody who is willing to seize control."

"What about a war breaking out?" Asked Mist.

"War doesn't matter as long as you're on the winning side." Stated Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: Sometimes tea solves everything.)**

**Mist: **Quadesh is my closest ally … but she kinda scares me a bit, not that that's a hard thing to do. I think the best thing I can do is agree with her, if only so that she doesn't yell at me. Still, my herbal tea seemed to calm her down and win me some favour … looks like I've found my niche.

**Quadesh: **I pretty much have control over Mist at the moment, so that's one vote I know I can rely on. Hopefully Tilly is getting into favour with Joanne; if I can have a spy in another alliance I should gain a foothold in the game; maybe I'll actually be on the winning team for once. Hopefully Tilly can find out if Joanne has more idols.

* * *

Betilla, Joanne, Tilly and Zanna were all sharing a room; currently Tilly was asking Joanne about her idol.

"So, you found it in the voting booth?" Asked Tilly. "It wasn't there when I voted … where exactly was it?"

"Just to the left of the table." Stated Joanne.

"It seriously wasn't there when I voted; somebody must have planted it … the only question is who." Frowned Tilly. "Still, it's just as well that you found it or you'd have been voted out."

"Yep, I guess strategy really does pay off." Nodded Joanne. "We'll have to go on an alliance idol hunt sometime."

"Who's in your alliance?" Asked Betilla curiously.

"Just me, Tilly and Zanna." Said Joanne. "You could join if you want."

"No thanks; I'm already in an alliance with Edith, Gilda and Ivy. We've been friends since day one so I'd rather stay with them." Replied Betilla.

Joanne looked intrigued while Tilly looked thoughtful.

"If they're your allies then why aren't you bunking with them tonight?" Asked Zanna curiously.

"I just felt like talking with some new people." Stated Betilla casually. "Speaking of which, how do you guys feel about meat?"

"I eat it, but only because humans are supposed to." Said Joanne.

"Meat is murder!" Exclaimed Betilla. "Animals are friends, not food!"

"Everyone's allowed an opinion; there's no such thing as a wrong opinion." Stated Zanna. "So, what did you guys think of the ceremony? It sure was unpredictable."

"I won't miss Veedle, she slapped people too much." Said Betilla simply.

"Things worked out, but I'd have rathered that a threat had been taken out instead." Said Tilly opinionatedly. "Veedle was no threat."

"She would have been come the merge." Said Joanne while running a hand through her hair. "Besides, she was Quadesh's right hand and Quadesh was spiteful to me behind my back, unprovoked too. It was only fair I took out her head henchwoman … but soon she'll have more allies and I'll have to get more as well. Hmm … Betilla, perhaps we could merge our alliances?"

"That's not up for me to decide; the girls would all have to agree … and I don't want to work with too many meat eaters; my vote goes against it." Stated Betilla. "And why are you so focused on strategy anyway?"

"I've watched a lot of Survivor before coming here and every winner had some kind of strategy that helped with their win. I've also been on the Survivor Wiki and studied the mistakes the early boots made and the plans of the end gamers; I'm trying to fuse everything into a super strategy." Explained Joanne. "I likely won't get along with everyone, but if somebody wants to join me then they can; votes are votes."

"Your plans would work better if they were kept secret." Advised Tilly. "But I'm no expert in strategy, so maybe you're right."

"I'm just following the rules." Assured Joanne. "I have a strategy book, so I know what I'm doing."

"… You get your strategies from a book?" Asked Zanna curiously while turning away from her phone to look at Joanne. "I thought you just improvised."

"Everyone has a source of inspiration." Shrugged Joanne.

"True, my phone inspires me a lot." Agreed Zanna.

"My inspiration comes from carrots." Said Betilla cheerfully.

"How about we all go to bed?" Suggested Tilly. "If we don't make up for lost sleep from the awake-a-thon we'll be useless in tomorrow's challenge."

"Before we do, I have a question … how come you're so flexible?" Asked Zanna curiously. "I've never heard of somebody being as flexible as you are."

"I've just always been like this; I'm very multi-jointed and I have a fair bit of cartilage in my bones. It's pretty useful during hide and seek; it lets me hide in really tight spaces." Explained Tilly. "Maybe it'll help me in this game as well."

With enough being said Tilly lay down and pulled her bed sheets over her.

"Well, sweet dreams guys … sweet veggie filled meatless dreams." Smiled Betilla as she settled down as well.

"Hey Joanne, do you mind if I read your strategy book sometime?" Requested Zanna.

"Of course, I know most of it off by heart anyway." Nodded Joanne.

"… How many times have you read it?" Asked Zanna curiously.

"Thousands." Stated Joanne simply.

* * *

**(Confessional: Joanne takes the term 'strat-bot' to a new level.)**

**Tilly: **Joanne uses a book to make strategic moves? … Suddenly I don't see her as much of a threat anymore; without the book she's powerless … but she does have it learnt off by heart. I guess I kinda contradicted myself; I wanted her out, but I may as well make do for now. But honestly, I don't have _that _good a memory. And you know; maybe I could be a triple agent and join Betilla's alliance … but that'd make me too obvious.

**Betilla: **I wonder if anyone else here is a vegetarian … if only.

**Zanna: **Why does everyone strategize so much before bed? Isn't bedtime when you're supposed to sleep? I sometimes wonder if Joanne strategies in her sleep … that'd be cool. I think I sent a text in my sleep one time, though it was very misspelled.

**Joanne: **So, I've idoled out a strong member of an opposing alliance; that's my big move under my belt … but now I'll definitely have to win immunity or I might face a bit of retaliation from Quadesh. Russell advises to look for immunity idols … but what if it's already been found? If it has I'll have to make a deal with the person who has it … if anyone has indeed found it.

* * *

Kelly, Penta and Yoko were once again sharing a room; they were all feeling somewhat tired from the previous challenge, most obviously Penta.

"You did great in the challenge Penta." Congratulated Yoko. "Too bad you didn't win."

"Well, second place is good enough." Replied Penta. "I kept us safe and that's the important thing. Besides, first place wasn't going to happen; Xadrian was simply better suited to the challenge; even with my military family lifestyle I can't match how accustomed he is to staying awake for a long time."

"I try not to judge people, but I don't really like how he abuses animals and talks about it as though it's nothing." Frowned Yoko.

"Some people don't have a choice; they just do what they have to in order to get by." Said Kelly from her top bunk above Yoko while writing in her note book. "I overheard him and Larry talking after the challenge and Xadrian mentioned it's his main source of food … I try to be nice too, but between starvation and killing an animal to stay alive … I'd pick the latter."

"… I never knew that life could be so cruel." Murmured Yoko. "Back where I'm from everyone follows a code of honour and never does anything immoral … I'm starting to learn that the rest of the world isn't like that."

"It would be nice if it was, but I'm afraid that life isn't like that. I mean, the Vietnam war was awful; I kinda feel a little sick when I'm taught about it … some kids in class asked me if I was one of the 'evil ones' … yeah, sometimes it pays off to just ignore everything for a while." Said Penta while lying with her eyes closed. "By the way, do any of you guys know who got voted out?"

"I was outside watching the stars when the others came back; the strong girl who slaps everyone got voted out, Veedle I think her name is." Said Yoko.

"That's definitely a good thing." Said Kelly in content. "She was really strong and could have gone on an immunity run if she made the merge. Hopefully the next boot will be someone strong as well; there are several people I don't want to go up against in the individual challenges."

"You've become a lot more strategic since day one." Noted Penta.

"I kinda have to be." Replied Kelly.

"Why?" Asked Yoko.

"…" Kelly didn't respond. "… So, do you guys know where any of the idols are?"

"Why did you change the subject?" Asked Yoko suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"My family is poor, I need the money." Stated Kelly shiftily.

"I get the feeling that there is more to it than that." Said Penta calmly. "Then again, a family of seven would require a fair bit of income."

"I have a family of five." Said Kelly without thinking. "I mean, yes, you're right, a family of seven; sorry, sometimes I really stink at basic math."

Penta and Yoko exchanged a glance and decided to change the subject.

"To answer your question about idols, I don't know where any of them are." Said Penta. "But I'll keep an eye out for them if you want."

"Me too." Nodded Yoko. "Or maybe I could, you know, whittle one for you so you'd have a pretend idol … would that help?"

"I don't think a fake idol would have any power or worth." Said Penta.

"Actually … that would be useful, or at least a nice keepsake; could you make one for me Yoko?" Requested Kelly politely.

"Of course." Nodded Yoko with a smile. "It'll take at least a day, but I should have something done soon enough; any idol you'd like a copy of?"

"The Chris Idol … if that's alright with you." Requested Kelly.

Penta noticed that Kelly looked nervous about something but decided to say nothing about it.

"Sure, I'll try and have it done as soon as I can." Promised Yoko.

* * *

**(Confessional: Looks like we have someone else making a fake idol!)**

**Yoko: **Whittling is fun so this should be an enjoyable project; it's always nice to whittle gifts for people and whittling an idol of Chris should be a fun challenge.

**Kelly: **If I have a fake idol I might be able to get somebody powerful out of the game … oo, why do I have to have a conscience? I _need_ to win, but I can't say the reasons beyond the fact I'm poor. I'll do what I have to … but by the end of the game I'm going to hate myself; but as nice as I want to be … morals must come second to my sisters, they take priority.

**Penta: **Hmm … a basic math problem definitely wouldn't cause Kelly to 'forget' two members of her family … is she, by chance, lacking her parents? That would explain why her family is poor … but why would she need a fake idol? … Oh … is she gonna be making a big move with it and trick someone? Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get herself into big trouble. Dad did tell me to look out for my team mates.

* * *

Edith, Gilda and Ivy were in the last room in the girl's building. Gilda was fast asleep in one of the top bunks while Edith and Ivy were sitting across from each other on the bottom bunks talking about the challenge; Edith was also rubbing some lotion onto her pale white skin.

"That challenge was really boring." Admitted Ivy. "All it entailed was sitting around, feeling sleepy and doing nothing."

"Right you are; I prefer the challenges where we actually do something fun." Nodded Edith. "Still, the challenge went into the night and the moonlight doesn't affect me badly."

"Hey Edith, why are you rubbing lotion on yourself?" Asked Ivy curiously.

"It's soothing lotion … I fell asleep where the sun could get me; I burn very easy due to being Albino and all." Explained Edith. "Ever heard of the phrase 'it's not easy being green'? It's like that for me except I'm as white as a sheet."

"Does being Albino make your everyday life hard?" Asked Ivy.

"Not really, it just makes me sensitive to bright light; I always wear a few layers of sunscreen when I'm outside. In a way my skin is photophobic." Explained Edith. "Beyond my sensitivity to bright lights I'm just like everyone else."

"Hmm … you know, since I'm African Canadian and you're Albino … I have an idea; we could give each other nicknames. You could be white chocolate and I'll be dark chocolate." Giggled Ivy.

Edith couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Ivy; so, did Nurse Hatchet solve the issue of why you've lost your attraction to boys?" Asked Edith. "Maybe you just need to see a picture of Justin without a shirt?"

"That was the first thing he tried … I felt nothing." Admitted Ivy. "I think something on this island might be affecting me; maybe it's something in the air … perhaps some wild mushrooms are giving off some kind of spore that diminishes my boy loving hormones?"

"Maybe it's just that the boys aren't your type?" Suggested Edith.

"It can't be that; several boys are my type … or at least I thought so. I even saw Alfie shirtless and I didn't even squee at all." Said Ivy before looking worried. "What if I never feel attracted to a boy again? It'd be the … Worst! Possible! Thing!"

"Don't worry Ivy; I'll try and help you get your mojo back." Promised Edith. "I'll try and set you up on a blind date if you want? Maybe going on a date will get you all back to normal … or as normal as you started at least."

"Meanie." Giggled Ivy. "But I appreciate that; a blind date sounds like just what I need … though I've never been on a date before; have you?"

"Not really." Admitted Edith. "Boys make me a bit nervous, but that's clearly not a problem for you Ivy, you saucy Cryomaniac you!"

Ivy blushed and giggled.

"Hey Ivy, you're blushing." Noted Edith.

"Am I? Hmm. I guess I must be hot or something, we all know I prefer cold weather." Rationalised Ivy. "You know, maybe I could try and find you a nice guy."

"Oh I'm nothing that special." Said Edith shyly.

"But you are; you're sweet, kind, logical, cute, and sexy … from a male's point of view. I bet the boys will be lining up once I put up a poster." Grinned Ivy.

"You're one of a kind." Blushed Edith as she got into bed. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep; I'll spread the word about the blind date in the morning."

"Thanks white chocolate." Smiled Ivy as she got into her bed.

"… Yeah, the nickname's gonna need some work." Stated Edith.

"Would you rather I called you something like moonlight?" Offered Ivy.

"Just Edith will do." Assured Edith.

* * *

**(Confessional: How about 'The Milky Bar Kid'? That'd work!)**

**Edith: **I've never been much of a matchmaker; I'm more of a normal girl who wishes she could read. Still, Ivy needs help and help her I shall … and it felt nice to be complimented. For a moment I thought she actually though that I'm sexy, but then she added that males would think that. I wonder what Gilda would have said if she was awake; you can never be too sure with Gilda.

**Ivy: **A date sounds like just what I need to get back into the boy crazy territory I'm familiar with; best to get your sea legs stable before going on a boat, right? I don't know where the word sexy came from, but I've been known to ramble before. Edith's a nice girl, a nice cute girl who I'll hopefully be able to keep in the game till the finals.

**Gilda: **Today I'm going to be UTR toneless; I'm not going to do much of anything … chances are that this will be my only confessional of the entire episode.

* * *

The next morning Xadrian was up early; he had the Chris Idol hidden in a bag in his pocket that was tied to the inside of the pocket to prevent it from falling out. He was currently scattering a few fake idols around. He was being sure to spread out the idols in multiple places so that people wouldn't be suspicious of them being near each other. As he walked along he was keeping an eye out for any real idols.

"Ah, th's is nice; a nature walk is alw'ys relax'ng." Smiled Xadrian to himself as he tossed his last fake idol (an Owen Idol) out into the bushes ahead of him. "Now th'n, where are the r'l id'ls?"

Xadrian walked on for a few minutes while not coming across anything of note; he started to whistle a tune to pass the time. As he walked onwards he saw a tree stump up ahead with an Owen Idol on it. He paused and then smiled.

"Hmm, th's looks promis'ng." Noted Xadrian as he walked over to the Idol. "Now th'n, come ta pappy Xadrian l'ttle wood'n buddy."

Xadrian picked up the idol; as soon as he did so there was a cutting sound; a moment later Xadrian was strung up in a rope trap by his foot and dangled upside down. If the bag containing his idol in his pocket hadn't been secure it would have fallen out.

"Wh't the h'ck?" Blinked Xadrian. "Chris d'dn't mention ta id'ls bein' booby trapped."

"Aha! Gotcha!" Declared Betilla as she walked out from the bushes. "Thought you could get away with escaping the wrath of the Valiant Veggie did you? Well think again!"

For some reason Betilla was wearing a green eye mask, a carrot suit and a green cape. Xadrian was understandably confused.

"Err … why are ya dress'd like a carr't?" Blinked Xadrian.

"I'm on super villain duty." Stated Betilla as she picked up the Owen Idol. "You're not getting your hands on my idol! It's the perfect bait to lure an animal murdering meat beater into a deadly trap!"

"Ya know, ah can cut m'self d'wn." Said Xadrian flatly.

"Maybe so, but I'm on the one with the idol. Fear my powers of vegetables! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Betilla while shaking her idol mockingly.

Xadrian noticed that the idol had a hole in its base and realised that it was one of his fakes … he decided to not mention this small detail.

"I'll see you later you mean meat eater! If you don't regurgitate every piece of flesh you've ever eaten and apologise to the families of every animal you've killed then you can expect to be caught in more traps!" Exclaimed Betilla. "Valiant Veggie away!"

Betilla jumped off into the bushes and was soon gone from the area. Xadrian blinked and was silent for a moment.

"Tha h'ck w's th't?" Blinked Xadrian as he took a pocket knife out of his pocket and began cutting at the rope. "Least ah know mah fake id'l pl'n is workin'."

The rope was soon severed and Xadrian fell to the ground.

"Ah gots to rememb'r pappy's crucial advice, nev'r tr'st someone dress'd as a carr't." Recalled Xadrian.

* * *

**(Confessional: Why would anyone give advice like that?)**

**Xadrian: **Betilla's idol is a fake, but ah ain't gonna tell her that. After all, if she kn'w th't ah have a real idol and she don't ah'd likely end up in a pit full'a spikes. Gotta hand it to her though, that was a mighty fine rope snare, ah d'n't even see it.

**Betilla: **(She is still in her super villain attire). If somebody eats meat or mistreats an animal then the Valiant Veggie will deliver **justice**! (A ringing sound is heard). Oh goody, it's my snack break! (Betilla takes out a carrot and takes a bite of it)

* * *

Ricky was sitting on the dock near the camp while looking out at the waves; it was quite serene to watch them. As he gazed at them Charles walked up.

"Hey Ricky, how's it going?" Asked Charles as he sat down next to his friend. "We sure dominated the votes last night … or at least according to Ub we did. Do you know where the Gwen Idol came from?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Replied Ricky. "So, did anything interesting happen in your room last night?"

"Well, I managed to secure you fourth place at least if all goes well … but our final two deal is still intact. We just have to keep it a secret for now." Said Charles. "Though really, what advantage does it give us besides an early alliance?"

"You can never tell how people will react to something on a show like this; half a million is at stake." Reminded Ricky. "We're in a strong alliance so there's no need to worry at the moment, though it's a shame that Veedle got voted out."

"But you voted for her." Stated Charles before sighing. "And I'm guessing you didn't vote for her."

"I though voting for Joanne was the better move; I'm your ally and friend, no question about it … but if I can think of a move that betters the game for us moreso than what Ub says then I'll do it."

"You've always been more daring than me … that's probably why you've got a girlfriend." Noted Charles.

"What can I say? Girls just dig a guy who has a big wrench … no innuendo intended." Chuckled Ricky. "But then again … I've noticed you getting quite close to Zanna; you were snuggling her in the challenge yesterday."

Charles blushed.

"She offered me the right to lean on her; I was exhausted." Said Charles in embarrassment. "She's just a friend … though I will admit that out of all the girls here … she's the cutest."

"Heads up, here comes Sampson." Sad Ricky as Sampson approached them.

"Greetings." Said Sampson with a nod of acknowledgment. "I'll cut to the chase; I want to be in your alliance. I may be with Quadesh, but I'd rather offer my services to whoever I can so that I can cause drama."

"We're not the leaders, Ub is." Stated Charles.

"Yeah, and we don't really like you … you're kinda like a sponge, you suck stuff up … happiness in this case." Added Ricky.

"I can make things unpleasant for you if you don't let me in; I could just get Quadesh to vote for one of you." Frowned Sampson. "Alternatively I could spread rumours … maybe I could tell Zanna that Charles has been saying nasty things about her."

"She wouldn't believe you." Frowned Charles.

"Wouldn't she?" Asked Sampson. "I'm here till the final three; I can do whatever I want … my rules are not your rules. I can make things very unpleasant for you … but I can offer you a vote if you put up with me. Or, perhaps, I could tell Ub you're an alliance within his alliance. You make the ca- ARRRGH!"

Sampson screamed as Otis wedgied him with quite some force that revealed Sampson's pink undies. Otis then pushed Sampson off the dock.

"You'd best me a good boy Sammy-boy; you're on Santa's naughty list." Grinned Otis.

"How dare you! After being in the bottom two last night I'd have thought you'd know that pushing me around is a bad idea!" Whined Sampson.

"I wasn't in the bottom two, I didn't even get any votes against me." Stated Otis as he turned to leave. "I _might_ even have the Chris Idol, so a lot of good voting me out would do."

Otis left with a cheerful expression while Charles and Ricky glanced at each other.

"He's either a big threat or no threat." Noted Charles. "We should get him on our side."

"Anyone's better than Sampson." Nodded Ricky.

"I heard that!" Snapped Sampson.

* * *

**(Confessional: Bluffing is a good tactic.)**

**Ricky: **I can't be sure that Otis has the Chris Idol … but maybe it's about time that I started looking for an Idol? It'd certainly make the game easier; Elsie _did_ promise me a victory kiss if I won.

**Charles: **Having Sampson would be good for an additional vote … but I don't really want to work with him; he's just … lazy. He may be a plant, but he should still help out. And … he wouldn't make Zanna hate me … would he?

**Otis: **I don't really have an idol, not anymore. But the thing is … mayhem is my strategy. I may not be too concerned with winning, but if I make myself appear one note, crazy and without my head in the game then I won't get voted out due to being a 'waste of a vote' or something. And since so many people dislike Sampson they might keep me around since I'm more than up to the task of bothering him all the time.

**Sampson: **Otis has the Chris Idol? … Aw crap. He might be lying, but he's so unpredictable that I've really got no idea.

* * *

Soon enough the twenty three campers were in the Mess Hall; eating breakfast; they were sitting in various groups while they ate their (what looked like) oat meal. As the campers were eating oat meal Edith walked to the door and stuck a piece of paper on the wall beside it. The words 'ween ay dayte wiv Iyevee' were written on it.

"What's that poster for?" Asked Harvey curiously.

"Attention everyone!" Declared Edith. "My friend Ivy has lost her boy crazy mojo and is feeling a little glum about it ... but one of you boys can make it all better. Just sign up on this sheet and you can win a date with our resident saucy cryo. Everyone who signs up will be put into a sort of 'random raffle draw' and the winner will go on a date with her. I cannot guarantee a long lasting relationship, but I can guarantee a good time. Feel free to sign up … but boys only please. Heehee!"

With a sweet smile Edith walked back to her seat next to Ivy.

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Ivy.

"We're about to find out." Said Edith.

Otis got up and sighed his name on the paper, he then wrote a second name under it.

"Hey Donald, would you like me to sign you up?" Offered Otis.

"Please refrain from doing so; it might be best Ivy doesn't go on a date with me due to misfortune always following me around." Said Donald politely.

Ned got up and wrote his name on the paper as did Xadrian, Alfie and Ub. Once Ub made it back to his seat (which took a little while) Charles was quick to ask him a question.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship." Said Charles curiously.

"I don't, but it never hurts to help." Replied Ub.

* * *

**(Confessional: This ought to be interesting.)**

**Ivy: **Looks like I've got myself a date! … Provided I don't get voted out today. Hmm, I wonder which guy I'll get to go out with; this'll get my mojo back!

**Ub: **I have absolutely zero romantic interest in any of the girls … but if I go on a date with Ivy I can win favour with her and possibly get her into my alliance. I won't take her all the way, but if she does end up falling for me I'll have a guaranteed vote on my side throughout the game; this isn't a place to make friends or get a summer romance, everyone here is either an enemy or a vote.

**Tilly: **Hmm, I wonder how this will end up. A couple could be a threat … but then again, it's just one date. I have nothing to worry about; but still, I wonder who my team will be today. I promised Quadesh I'd keep an eye on Joanne, and vice versa, and I usually keep my promises … but if they're on the same team together they may trace things back to me … but I already have a plan in mind for that scenario. Hopefully the teams will be big today; that way I can make some new allies, and maybe some friends too.

**Donald: **I have a feeling Otis might have written my name on the paper anyway … he did write a second name after all.

**Otis: **Don't tell anyone, but I wrote Edith's name on the paper. No malice meant, it's just for the lulz.

**Joanne: **If any couples hook up I'll need to get them on my side … or just keep out of their targeting range; power couples can be dangerous, you all saw Rob and Amber! Charles likes Zanna, if they're in the final three with me I'll be toast! Further strategy is required!

* * *

A few minutes later Chris entered the Mess Hall; for some reason he was wearing a scout masters outfit.

"Good morning campers; ready for your next challenge? If you aren't ready then too bad because it's starting right now." Exclaimed Chris. "Now, before I explain today's challenge I'm going to separate you into two teams."

"But you can't divide twenty three by two, one team would have an extra member." Pointed out Zanna.

"That's true; it wouldn't be fair to give one team an advantage over another." Nodded Ned. "Perhaps we should randomly give somebody immunity and a pass from the challenge so as to keep a balance."

"But Sampson is on one of the team's; if he's on the team with more members then it'll cancel out the advantage." Said Larry.

"If he's on the team with less members then it'll be even harder." Gulped Betilla.

"No worries, my pure manly manliness will achieve victory for my team, I'm unstoppable!" Bragged Alfie.

"Ok, quiet down." Requested Chris. "Anyway, the teams have been set and will hopefully be equally matched. The first team will have eleven members and will include…

"Betilla"

"Donald"

"Edith"

"Harvey"

"Ivy"

"Joanne"

"Mist"

"Quadesh"

"Tilly"

"Xadrian"

"Yoko"

"You even shall be called the Wacky Weasels!" Announced Chris.

"Sounds like a great team to me." Grinned Harvey while glancing at Tilly.

"As for the rest of you, you shall be known as the Freaky Ferrets!" Announced Chris.

"Ferrets aren't manly." Frowned Alfie.

"Too bad." Stated Chris. "Anyway, everyone follow me and I'll explain the challenge."

The campers arose from their seats and followed Chris out of the Mess Hall while wondering what their challenge was going to be. Some were nervous and others were excited.

* * *

**(Confessional: Challenge time!)**

**Yoko: **Looks like I won't be with Kelly and Penta today … well, it's always god to make new friends. Hopefully I'll get along with my team.

**Betilla: **Xadrian's my team mate? Aw carrots! Well, if we lose I'm sure everyone will vote him out. Never mess with the power of vegetables!

**Donald: **Hopefully I'll have some good luck today; I haven't been hurt so far … I just hope I don't end up seriously injuring anyone near me, I've lost a lot of friends that way. But maybe I can get some new allies; an alliance of two isn't a majority of twenty three as most of you should know.

**Quadesh: **So, myself and two members of my alliance are on the same team; I like those odds. Hopefully I'll actually be on the winning team this time … if not then the person responsible for the loss is going to _pay_.

**Larry: **My team seems ok, at least we've got a numbers advantage; besides, me and Xadrian can give the idol to whichever of us is going to elimination tonight, so we're not going anywhere. Hopefully the challenge won't be too hard.

* * *

Soon enough the tweens were gathered before Chris just outside the woods; it seemed pretty clear that their next challenge would involve them going into Wawanakwa Forest. There was a pile of backpacks next to Chris.

"You guys are campers on this island … and there is one thing that campers always do. My scout master outfit may have hinted it, but to clarify … you guys will be going camping in the woods." Announced Chris. "There are two campsites in the woods; one for both teams. Your challenge is to make it to your camp site, spend the night there and be the first team back to camp in the morning. You will be given supplies to help you, but if you want food then you'll have to get it yourself."

"How far is the walk?" Asked Edith.

"Just a couple of miles; each team will get a map, so I'd advise you to have the leader be somebody who can read a map." Stated Chris.

"Can I pass this challenge? It sounds like simply too much work." Groaned Sampson.

"You'll do it and like it." Frowned Penta.

"Are there any bears in the woods?" Asked Ned nervously.

"Possibly; I won't confirm it nor deny it." Stated Chris. "Anymore questions? Daylight is ticking away and you'll probably want to be at your camps before darkness descends."

"Are the camps equal distances from camp? Or does one team have an advantage in distance?" Asked Donald.

"They are equal distances right down to the centimetre." Assured Chris. "Anyway, everyone grab a backpack and get into position."

The campers each grabbed a backpack, some with more ease than others, and got ready. Chris took out a starter pistol; Donald quickly stepped behind his team mates just in case the shot hit him.

"On your marks … get set … go!" Yelled Chris while firing the pistol.

The two teams took off into the woods, some campers faster than others, and soon everyone was out of sight. Once they were gone Chris turned to the camera.

"So, which team will earn their scout badges? Which team will sit on a pinecone? Will anyone get scared of the dark?" Asked Chris rhetorically. "Fond out when we return to Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Camping sucks!)**

**Mist: **I like the woods; nature is nice … but I don't really like the spooky sounds in the night, but I won't be alone so I should be ok.

**Donald: **I often go camping in the forest next to my family's estate, so this is natural to me … but I won't lead; it'll put a target on my back. I just hope that this time I won't get attacked by owls…

**Otis: **Nice! This is the perfect opportunity to tell some _ghost stories_.

**Ned: **I just hope the balance of nature doesn't get disturbed.

* * *

**Next Time: **The campers hike to their camp sites and try to make the best of their camp out … they soon find out that nature is very unforgiving…


	10. Ch 5, PT 2: Tweens VS Nature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Sorry for the wait, but I have a good reason. I had my sixth form finals and I needed to study. For those who are curious, sixth form is the British equivalent of college (we do have college but it's a choice between that and 6th form). Anyway, this episode is going to be three parts long; if parts two and three were combined it would simply take way too long to write. Anyway, enjoy!

As 'camp' as David Walliams!

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

The Wacky Weasels were walking through the woods towards their camp site; Quadesh had taken the lead and was holding the map while the rest of the team followed behind her. Walking alongside Quadesh were Mist, Tilly and Harvey … though every once in a while Harvey tripped over and had to quickly try and catch up.

"So Quadesh, when do you think we'll be there?" Asked Tilly.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later." Replied Quadesh. "I've not been on the winning team a single time so far; I think immunity would be a nice change of pace."

"We can only hope." Nodded Tilly. "I admit however that I'm not very good at outdoor survival; I'm much more of a city girl."

"I like the forest." Said Mist quietly. "I often go there to be by myself and meditate; it really soothes me. Funnily enough I get nightmares less often when I sleep in my tree house."

"I didn't take you for a nature girl." Noted Harvey. "Are you some kind of druid?"

"Wiccan actually." Replied Mist. "It's a sort of family thing … you don't mind right? Only that it's not a very common faith."

"Rarity is best pony and this is a rarity." Chuckled Harvey.

Mist giggled while Quadesh rolled her eyes with a small smile and Tilly remained passive.

"So, what's it like being a Wiccan?" Asked Quadesh curiously. "I don't really care much for faith, but politicians need to know a lot about all kinds of lifestyles to make managing the population easier."

"It's not really that much different from your lifestyle; I just have a lot of 'new age' stuff and I have a crystal collection." Replied Mist. "Nature is important to me as are animals, but I don't force my faith on anyone. I love reading the Wiccan spell books; they're really fascinating."

"So ... it's kinda like witchcraft?" Guessed Harvey.

"Pretty much; but it's not evil as history would have you believe ... unless you think that in which case it's not my right to correct you." Added Mist quickly.

"Why are you so nervous? You seem a bit jumpy." Noted Harvey.

"Yeah, are you shy?" Asked Tilly.

"... Let's just say I'm a bit of a Fluttershy ... to put it mildly." Replied Mist. "So, what are we gonna do when we get to camp? We'll need to get everyone doing a job ... somebody will have to get the firewood.

"I'll will." Offered Tilly.

"Me too." Added Harvey. "There's strength in numbers-WAH!"

Harvey tripped over and fell flat on his face; Mist helped him to his feet while Quadesh shook her head.

"You might want to get your clumsiness under control; it could make you be seen as a hindrance ... just giving you a warning." Stated Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: A Wiccan given their nose a pickin' ... yeah, not the best rhyme ever.)**

**Quadesh: **I'm gonna take control of Mist and win this game ... but that's no reason I can't treat her with respect. Politicians are supposed to treat people with respect; sure, they will be under me one day, but it never hurts to be nice to those on your side, not just to keep them loyal but to make a meaningful connection. Besides, I do owe her for that delightful tea she gave me.

**Harvey: **I am indeed clumsy, and that could be a problem ... but maybe it could work to my advantage? Eh, no need for strategy; it's boring. A camp out in the woods sounds like a lot of fun; we can sing songs, roast marshmallows, tell stories and watch the stars. Maybe I could score some points with Tilly if I do a good job around camp. I wonder how Charles is doing on the other team; the rest of my alliance is there.

**Mist: **Harvey is really nice; a lot of the team is actually. It's nice that Quadesh isn't so angry anymore, anger isn't good for anyone. Immunity would definitely be a good thing for all of us, especially her; I'll have to try extra hard. (Mist crosses her legs). It's nice that they were all interested in my Wiccan lifestyle; you might have guessed it, but my name is kind of to do with my upbringing. Not all the family is Wiccan though; just my closest relatives. My cousin Raven and her parents aren't for example.

* * *

Betilla, Edith, Ivy and Joanne were walking along being those at the front of the group. Betilla scowled back at Xadrian every now and then while Edith and Ivy were in a quiet conversation. Joanne meanwhile was thinking to herself.

"_Ok, Zanna is my closest ally and she isn't here; Tilly however is here, but I can't strategize with her while Quadesh is here ... I need to get some more allys, or at least make some deals for today in case we lose. I'd love to vote out Quadesh, but Xadrian will likely be going if we lose ... but I don't know that for certain. Maybe I should just follow the majority? Casting a stray vote would be pointless and make me look stupid_." Thought Joanne strategically to herself. "_Maybe I should make some connections_?"

Joanne glanced at Edith and Ivy and decided to listen to their conversation.

"So who do you think I'll get a date with?" Asked Ivy. "I hope it's someone both hot and sweet ... blind dates are so suspenseful! I really owe you for this Edith; you're a great friend."

"My pleasure." Smiled Edith. "You're my best friend here so it's my job to help you out; by the way, you might want to practise kissing on your arm for the date; you might get a kiss from the boy."

"Here's hoping!" Giggled Ivy.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Asked Joanne. "Is this about Ivy's upcoming date?"

"Sure is." Nodded Ivy. "Hopefully this will get me back to my normal self; after all, you're never too young for a relationship ... or simply a one-off date."

"A good point; I hope it goes well for you." Smiled Joanne. "I think you three are lucky."

"Why?" Asked Edith.

"You're all allied and will have an impact at the ceremony; if it's alright with you ... I could join you for tonight's vote if we lose the challenge." Offered Joanne. "I doubt I'd be voted out, but you never know."

"Sure, you can if you want." Nodded Ivy. "But we're all gonna put our best efforts into the challenge, so hopefully we won't lose."

"Yeah, I haven't been on the winning team once yet." Added Betilla. "And yet Xadrian hasn't been up for elimination at all ... it's an INJUSTICE!"

"We'll vote him off if we lose." Assured Edith. "But you shouldn't get so worked up; we've got a fun camp out ahead of us; I've never been camping before, so it'll be a fun experience. Maybe we could have some nice hot shmoes."

"... They're called _smores_ Edith." Giggled Ivy.

"You have a lot to learn about camping." Chuckled Betilla. "I wonder how Gilda is doing by herself ... I don't think she's spoken a word today;' she was silent at breakfast."

"You know how Gilda is; she changes 'characters' everyday; maybe she's playing the role of a mute?" Guessed Edith.

"What's your alliance name?" Asked Joanne curiously. "All alliances need a name ... I'm still trying to think of a name for mine."

"We're the CPN's." Said Ivy.

Joanne was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Cool name." Noted Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: Joanne's onto them.)**

**Joanne: **It could be a coincidence ... but CPN means Complex Personality Negative in Edgic terms. Are they masterminding the game? The last thing I need is to be pagonged by the new Tagi alliance. I might need to keep an eye on them ... and stay on their good side. Then again, maybe I'm just over thinking things ... but you can never over think strategy.

**Edith: **I'm willing to help out making camp any way I can ... except lighting the fire; I'm kinda afraid of fire to be honest, I came close to being badly burnt when I was in kindergarten.

**Ivy: **The walk was quite enjoyable; just a nice hike with friends, very enjoyable. The girls here are awesome! ... I mean that platonically of course. I'm just so excited for my date, and I have Edith to thank for it.

**Betilla: **(She's holding a carrot). This is what will happen to Xadrian's chances of winning tonight. (Betilla takes a big bite out of the carrot).

* * *

Donald, Xadrian and Yoko were at the back of the pack. Xadrian was walking along silently and watching the clouds while Donald and Yoko were walking to each other.

"Thanks for saving me from that Sloppy Joe monstrosity yesterday." Said Donald gratefully. "I personally don't know how that thing is alive, or why it attacks me ... but thanks."

"You're welcome." Smiled Yoko. "I've noticed that you tend to get yourself into painful situations quite often."

"Yeah, the universe is against me." Sighed Donald. "I'm fully expecting to end up medivacked."

"... What does medivacked mean?" Asked Yoko curiously.

"It means to be taken out of the game due to injury or medical reasons." Explained Donald. "But as a member of the Youngblood line I shall not let fate defeat me."

"Well good luck. Say, why did you try and use that gun thing yesterday? Grandmaster Feng says that guns are a really bad thing." Frowned Yoko.

"It was just a tranquiliser gun; all it does is fire darts that contain liquid which put people to sleep for a while. It's not like it hurts them." Assured Donald. "I may want to win, but I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"... That still leaves a lot of room for loopholes." Noted Yoko.

"That's what this game is all about." Replied Donald. "You know why Heather got far last time? Because she played a strong game and wasn't afraid to make moves. She lost due to a loophole in the rules."

"Can't everyone be nice?" Asked Yoko hopefully.

"I wish it was like that, but you're far from your monastery now Yoko; some people aren't very nice ... quite the opposite in fact. In reality TV you can be really nice, but you also have to be really mean if that is necessary to survive elimination. I'm aiming for a single digit rank."

"You've got a long way to go then." Noted Yoko.

"I'm up for the challenge." Stated Donald. "So ... you ever heard of video games?"

"Not really; what are they?" Asked Yoko.

"If you vote with me tonight I'll be more than happy to show you." Assured Donald. "If you want I could teach you about the finer things in the world such as Downton Abbey, fine dining, Equestrian, theatre, ballroom dancing and waffles."

"Y'r l'cky." Said Xadrian enviously. "Ah w'd do anythin' ta live y'r life o' lux'ry f'r j'st one day."

"Even the bad luck?" Asked Donald.

"St'll bett'r th'n livin' in'a trail'r n' eatin' pigeons f'r breakf'st." Shrugged Xadrian.

"Better pigeons than rats." Said Donald.

"Ah guess so." Muttered Xadrian.

"Why do you talk like that? I've noticed you tend to leave letters out of your words, mostly vowels." Noted Yoko.

"Ah dunno, its j'st the way ah speak; mah pappy t'lks like th's so ah prob'ly j'st pick'd it up fr'm h'm." Stated Xadrian. "How're ya finding the hike?"

"Tiring." Admitted Donald.

"No probl'm, if ya want ah c'd get'cha a snack, how does a bird on'na st'ck sound?" Offered Xadrian.

"No thank you." Declined Yoko politely.

"Ditto." Agreed Donald.

* * *

**(Confessional: Was that a Pokémon reference?)**

**Yoko: **Hmm, Donald's offer to teach me about the outside world sounds pretty good. But I do have to make that idol for Kelly first. I wonder if Donald could help me find my real parents; he did say his family is very rich.

**Donald: **I think it might be best to vote Xadrian out; I don't want to put the animals in danger. And having Yoko as an ally will indeed be useful; I help her, she helps me ... except in reverse order. If she's anything like the monks in the Karate Kid remake I want her on my side.

**Xadrian: **M'ybe they're vegetari'ns or somethin'?

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

Alfie was leading his team through the forest; his manliness may have been highly debatable but he was capable of leading a group without showing any signs of tiring. Penta, Kelly and Ned were walking close to him.

"This is a great manly challenge; nothing is manlier than pitting yourself against the elements … accept one thing, but you guys won't know what it is." Grinned Alfie.

"You?" Guessed Ned flatly.

"Correct; I'm so manly that I make people smarter if they breathe the same air I do." Bragged Alfie.

"Too bad you don't breathe that same air." Muttered Penta.

"Yep, I'm so manly that I breathe pure oxygen, none of that wussy nitrogen." Nodded Alfie. "You know guys … you know what would make this challenge even better?"

"Silence?" Suggested Kelly. "My sister Koral says that silence is golden."

"Nope … wedgies." Grinned Alfie. "It takes a real man to wedgie somebody so hard they get suspended off the ground; any of you guys care to join me?"

"No thank you, I'm morally opposed to bullying people." Frowned Kelly.

"It isn't bullying, I'm not shoving them into lockers or hitting them." Assured Alfie. "I'm just showing how manly I am."

"How is giving somebody a wedgie manly?" Asked Ned.

"Like this." Said Alfie cheerfully as he attempted to wedgie Ned, though Penta had grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Don't do that." Frowned Penta. "Picking on those weaker than you is not manly, if anything it's … unmanly. The manly thing to do would be to protect the victims."

"I'm hungry for steak." Said Alfie as though he hadn't heard Penta. "Alfie hears that it comes from trees; can one of you guys get Alfie a steak?"

"No; I have to work hard if I want something, why should you get a free pass when you do nothing? It'd be an injustice." Frowned Kelly. "Besides, steak doesn't come from trees. You're thinking of the wooden stakes that kill vampires."

"But … I'm manly! Manly men rule, womanly wimps drool!" Exclaimed Alfie.

"I won't treat you like a god; if I treated you like that I'd need to treat somebody else badly to balance it out and I don't want to do that. Nope, everyone is equal in my eyes." Stated Ned.

"Eh, you're not manly so it hardly matters to a manly man like me because I'm manly." Shrugged Alfie before grinning at Penta. "You on the other hand are very manly and machotastic."

"Is that even a word?" Asked Penta. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Who said it was a compliment? Well … it was, but you've got a long way before you can get to _my_ level of manliness. You must pass the trials first."

"Dare I ask what the trials are?" Inquired Kelly.

"There the Trial of Thorns where you must crawl through a bush of brambles naked. The Trial of Whacks where you must whack your funny bone full force on a hard object. The trial of Vomit where you must eat a jar of olives. The Trial of the Cow, where you must eat ten pounds of beef in an hour. And let us not forget The Trial of Pain where you must let five people kick you in the crotch one after another. I passed all of them, pretty manly huh?"

"That's insane! Were you alright?" Asked Penta in concern.

"Duh; I'm not a girl." Shrugged Alfie as he strutted ahead.

Kelly, Ned and Penta exchanged a glance.

"I propose we vote him of if we lose." Suggested Kelly. "He needs a wakeup call. If I acted _anywhere_ close to how he did my sister Kala would thrash me with her slipper!"

"Agreed, I think it would be best he gets a wakeup call." Nodded Penta. "You in Ned?"

"I don't take sides … but this is one situation where I must agree." Nodded Ned in confirmation.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh great, he's talking in the third person…)**

**Alfie: **Trust me when I say the Trials are not for weak people; only the manliest men can complete them and become a real man. To bleed is to be strong, to feel pain is to be manly! Ba-boom!

**Ned: **Suddenly I feel quite safe even if we lose.

**Penta: **I want Alfie to go, or at least tone his ego down a bit. On one hand he's annoying and a bit of a jerk … but then again, he is pretty strong so he'd be good for a physical challenge. (Penta sighs and changes the subject). Kelly's sisters sound interesting; maybe I could ask her about them later. I've always wanted a sibling, but mum says she can't have any more children … is she not allowed to or something?

**Kelly: **It's sad, but I know from experience some people get by while not having to do anything. Is it fair? No. Can I do anything about it? Also no. At least when I'm upset my sisters hug me, but they're not here now. I'm kinda independent, but I still like having people I trust nearby.

* * *

Charles, Ricky Ub and Zanna were walking a bit behind the front four and were having a pleasant conversation with each other. Well, Ub was staying silent while the other three spoke.

"I've never been camping before; I have a number of allergies that I don't want to get set off. I wonder what I've been missing." Pondered Charles. "I just hope the mozzies won't bite me."

"Mozzies?" Blinked Ricky.

"Mosquito's, it's just a sort of fun name I have for them." Explained Charles. "So Zanna, you like to fish so I assume that you've gone camping before … any advice to give a newbie camper like me?"

"There are three main rules of camping." Nodded Zanna without looking up from her phone. "First rule, _always_ stay on the trail. Second rule, _always_ stay together. And third rule…"

Zanna was silent for a moment for dramatic reasons.

"… He who has gas, please travel at the back." Giggled Zanna cheerfully.

"I think I can obey those rules." Nodded Charles. "And Sampson is at the back anyway. So, when we get to the camp, think you can catch us some fish? We're gonna have to hunt for our dinner after all."

"Sure thing." Nodded Zanna while still not glancing up from her phone.

"How come you can see where you are going when you don't look up at all?" Inquired Ricky. "I'd have thought you'd have bumped into something by now."

"I've got really good peripheral vision." Explained Zanna. "Hey Ub, watch out, you're walking towards a mud muddle."

"Thank you Zanna." Nodded Ub as he managed to step over the puddle. "Having two kinds of vision sounds nice; I hear double twenty vision is the best; I myself have double zero. Then again, you can't have everything. I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I'm not sure how good I will be at setting up camp; setting up a tent requires vision after all."

"That's fine, I'm sure we can manage." Assured Charles.

"Hey Ub; since you can't see and thus aren't good at challenges that seriously require vision or accuracy … what sort of challenges do you think you can excel at? Just curious." Inquired Ricky.

"I think I'd be good at an academic challenge or something involving blindfolds." Replied Ub. "And speaking of challenges, we need to think about who we're going to vote for if we lose. I suggest we vote for somebody strong who could be a threat if they were on an opposing team … maybe Penta?"

"But Penta is nice." Frowned Ricky. "Wouldn't it make more sense to vote out somebody mean so that they cannot do anything later?"

"If you mean Otis then I must say no; he is no threat, he has no game plan and is quit erratic from what I've heard." Stated Ub.

"He said that he had the Chris Idol." Added Charles.

"… Did he?" Blinked Ub. "Hmm … that's not what I expected to hear. I guess we must either get him to play the idol and then split the votes, or get him on our side."

"How many people are in your alliance?" Asked Zanna curiously.

"Myself, Charles, Alfie, Harvey and Ricky." Relied Ub. "And if you like I could easily make a space for you as well."

"Really? Why do you need me?" Asked Zanna.

"The better question is why would we _not_ need you." Said Charles with a rather dorky wink.

"But … I'm allied with Joanne already." Admitted Zanna.

"I can get her in as well; she did say no when I asked her previously, but I'm sure she can be gently persuaded." Stated Ub.

"I wonder how Harvey is doing on the other team." Pondered Charles. "He hasn't got any allies."

"And yet we have four, possible five, votes in our favour." Mused Ub. "Maybe we should throw the challenge … but that might be unsporting."

"I agree, I don't want to throw a challenge and I doubt anyone else does either." Nodded Ricky.

"Exactly; Joanne said it's one of the worst ideas ever and that people who throw challenges tend to earn the ire of other contestants and the fan base." Nodded Zanna. "Anyway … I think I'll join you."

"Glad to have you on board." Grinned Charles.

"If we win then we'll be fine and we'll be safe if we lose; things are looking up." Said Ricky cheerfully.

* * *

**(Confessional: Looks like we have some happy campers.)**

**Charles: **Juliet, Juliet, for where art thou Juliet? The answer is in the alliance! Looks like Zanna will be sticking around and we'll be working together. Maybe me and Ricky could get her in the final three with us … but would we have to vote her out then? Hmm. Well, I think we're got a clear path for the next few days; hopefully I won't be anything nerdy or dorky and look uncool.

**Zanna: **I think my skill at fishing might be very helpful in future challenges; maybe it's why they allied with me? That or they want to be friends, and if so then that's lovely. Daddy did always call me his little social butterfly.

**Ub: **Zanna is just a number to me. Sure she sounds nice, but I need her for one reason and one reason only; her idol, nothing more and nothing less. If she can use her idol to my advantage I won't need her anymore, and Charles will get distracted if Zanna is nearby … so I might have to cut Zanna sooner rather than later. This will make Charles more dependent on me and Joanne will have no choice but to stay loyal. This game truly is very easy; no offense to the others … but they are kinda gullible and act like lemmings.

* * *

Gilda, Larry, Otis and Sampson were walking at the back of the pack; Sampson looked annoyed at having to walk for so long while Larry had his hands in his pockets and gazed up at the clouds. Otis meanwhile was holding up two sticks and seemed to be sizing them up. As for Gilda, she was listening to music on an IPod and didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything else.

"This walk is quite nice; I don't get out to the forest much; usually I'm inside playing Xbox … guess I misjudged nature." Mused Larry.

"I on the other hand really dislike nature, especially the hiking aspect of it. I would much rather just lie down and sleep." Frowned Sampson. "Are we there yet?"

"You didn't have to come with us; since you're just a plant you could have stayed back at camp. It would have been better for both you _and_ me." Replied Larry.

"I had to accompany you; it's part of the contract." Stated Sampson. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't have to. This is way too much effort for me; I'd much rather stay at camp and sing into the intercom to annoy you guys."

"Well screw you too." Frowned Larry.

"Trust me when I say it isn't you I hate, it's just that I hate putting effort into anything. I do dislike some of you guys, but for the most part it's not seething hatred … that only applies to Otis." Stated Sampson.

"You rang?" Said Otis while still looking at the sticks.

"I was just telling Larry that I don't like you." Said Sampson.

"Well I don't like you either Sammy-boy." Replied Otis. "You're a big lazy bones; and I don't see the logic in a guy like you who hates physical activity willingly coming to this show as a plant where you know full well there will be physical activity. You hiding something? … Like the fact you have a sweating fetish?"

"You're just … I just don't_ get_ you." Muttered Sampson.

"W.Y.S.I.W.Y.G. What you see is what you get; I don't keep any secrets, I'm as open as something that isn't closed. Besides, what is there to get? When you try and make sense of something it only makes that thing less fun; order and understanding are so boring." Shrugged Otis.

"And ironic ally enough that makes sense." Noted Larry. "Also … why are you holding those sticks?"

"I'm trying to see which one would be a good motivator." Replied Otis.

"Motivator?" Repeated Larry.

"Yeah, I want to motivate Sampson to move faster." Nodded Otis.

"… What?" Blinked Sampson.

"Yep, if you don't put effort into things … that's a paddlin'." Cackled Otis. "I called it Mr. Happystick since it'll make people happy to see you put effort into things … and it's a stick."

"You wouldn't dare." Frowned Sampson.

"Wouldn't I Sammy-boy?" Asked Otis with a wry grin.

Sampson glared at Otis before starting to move faster and quickly get some distance between him and the Skullduggery. Larry glanced at Otis and gave him a nod.

"Good job; keep doing that and he might start putting effort into things … but aren't you worried about him spreading the word that you were going to hit him with a stick?" Asked Larry.

"Nope; nobody will care due to Sammy-boy's reputation. Besides, if they find out I've got the loadiest load to ever load to actually put effort into something I'll just get praised; it's win-win." Replied Otis.

"Well … I won't stop you; that noob deserved it." Grinned Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: That Noob has got moobs!)**

**Sampson: **Is Otis onto me? Or is he just being crazy? I'd say the latter. Eh, I can't be bothered to come up with a plan to get rid of him if we lose, so I'll just vote with the majority.

**Larry: **Maybe with the help of Otis and 'Mr. Happystick' Sampson might start putting effort into things; it'd make it less of a disadvantage if I end up on a team with him again. Is it right of me to dislike someone after knowing them for less than a week? … I'd say so; he hasn't given me reason to think differently.

**Otis: **I'm pretty sure Sampson's twist thing is a load of baloney. It doesn't add up; he hates physical work so why come here when he'll have to do what he hates? He never agrees with us so why would he agree to come here? … But I'll keep this suspicion secret for a while, I want to make this as mayhem filled and crazy as possible! It's true, playing dumb is quite smart … irony!

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

The Wacky Weasels arrived at their camp site; they had been walking for a while and a number of them were feeling tired from the long trek. They set down their camping bags and looked amongst each other.

"Ok guys … what do we go now?" Asked Yoko.

"We need to set up camp; that includes getting the tents put up, starting a fire and getting some food." Stated Donald. "We'll need to split into groups based on who would be best for each job."

"I'll get the food; I know exactly which forest fruits are safe to eat. I'll get a feast of fruit." Saluted Betilla.

"An' ah'll g't us'a nice bit'ta meat ta eat." Added Xadrian. "Mah pappy taught me how ta h'nt so w'll be well fed t'night."

"We don't need meat! Meat is evil!" Yelled Betilla.

"W'll summa us might w'nt somethin' a b't m'r fillin' th'n fruit. Ah'm just makin' th'ngs easier f'r the r'st of you. 'Sides, animals eat meat so why c'n't we? Asked Xadrian calmly. "Ah mean, it'd be a g'd source'a protein an that'll keep us 'n good sh'pe f'r the w'lk back ta camp. Anyway, ah gots dinner to catch."

Xadrian took out his pocket knife and walked away into the woods whistling a tune while twirling the knife in his hand.

"Sleep with one eye open!" Yelled Betilla. "I'm going to do the morally correct thing and gather you guys some fruit; hope you enjoy."

With an instant change of moods Betilla took out a fruit basket from nowhere and skipped off into the woods in the opposite direction that Xadrian had gone.

"Ok, we've got food sorted, so the rest of us can get to work on setting up the camp." Stated Quadesh. "Ivy and Edith, you guys can set up the fire. Yoko and Donald, how about you two get us some fish in case Xadrian can't get us any meat. Mist, me and you will set up the tents. And that means that Harvey and Tilly can go and get the firewood."

"What about me?" Frowned Joanne.

"What about you?" Frowned Quadesh in reply. "Ok guys; let's get to work; with luck we'll be done by sundown."

The team quickly split up into their groups; as they did Joanne sat off to the side.

"Well … maybe I can observe the interactions and see if any alliances form." Mused Joanne.

* * *

**(Confessional: Working Weasels.)**

**Tilly: **Looks like Quadesh and Joanne are still feuding; maybe I shouldn't vote one of them out … if I can keep them fighting then I'll be left alone and can get info from both of them. It's nice to be able to camp out in the woods; sometimes I went camping with my bros back when I lived in Spain. I think Spanish forests are better than the ones in Canada.

**Harvey: **Yes! This is my chance to get to know Tilly better; hopefully I won't say anything stupid. Maybe I could carry all the firewood to impress her; my dad says I'm pretty strong for my age.

**Edith: **I'd rather not work on the fire; to be honest I'm kinda scared of fire since I came very close to being seriously burnt when I was in kindergarten. Long story short, my Dyslexia was a big part of me not finding the fire exit.

**Xadrian: **B'tilla is a b't cuckoo. Ah mean, fruit ain't as fillin' as meat.

**Mist: **I'd rather not have a tent; I'm fine with sleeping under the stars since I like being close to nature. Hopefully I won't wake any of the others up if I have a nightmare; I bet Quadesh would be mad, and she's my friend so I don't want to make her mad.

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

The Freaky Ferrets arrived at their camp site; it wasn't much, but it would do them for the night as long as no animals arrived during the night. Hey set down their bags and looked amongst each other and started to assign tasks for setting up the camp.

"Does anyone here have experience with camping?" Asked Larry. "I will be the first to admit that my outdoor skills are lacking."

"Don't look at me; I'm more of a city slicker than a country boy." Stated Ricky.

"Zanna mentioned she's gone camping before, I think she knows what she's doing." Suggested Charles.

"Oh, err, I'm not much of a leader." Admitted Zanna. "I'm more of a follower."

"I could do it, I'm the manliest man around!" Bragged Alfie. "As leader I order you guys to make me a solid gold throne to sit on."

"Where would we get the … in fact, sure Alfie, that'd be our pleasure." Nodded Penta. "In fact, I hear that gold is worth quite a lot of money; I think there is some in the river. If you jump in the river then your manliness will attract the gold to you. And fish are worth a lot of money too, maybe you could get us some fish?"

"Game on! Alfie is gonna be rich! Ba-bang!" Cheered Alfie as he sprinted off towards the river at a rather impressive speed.

"What a dumbass." Noted Ub. "Who would fall for _that_? … I suppose we have our answer. Anyway, who's going to do which job?"

"Does anybody know anything about camping other than Zanna?" Asked Kelly.

"I do." Offered Ned. "I'm not much of a leader, but the main things that we are going to need are fire, food and shelter, food being the most important. I propose we split up into groups of four so that everything stays equal. Four for fire, four for shelter and three for food since Alfie has already gone to the river. Hopefully it'll have some fish in it; if not then we'll have to find some fruit. Anybody have a preference? I don't mind what I do."

"I'll get the fish." Offered Zanna.

"I'll help." Added Charles.

"I know how to spike fish; my dad taught me how." Said Penta.

"I think myself, Ricky, Gilda and Larry could set up the shelter." Offered Ub.

"I guess that leaves me, Otis, Sampson and you to make the fire." Nodded Kelly. "Looks like we're all set."

"Do I have to work?" Frowned Sampson.

Otis waved Mr. Happystick threateningly to which Sampson looked annoyed.

"Fine … but don't expect me to like it." Stated Sampson.

"Don't worry Sammy-boy; we as your team mates understand that you don't like anything." Assured Otis. "You hate everyone and everything, but you have a good heart nonetheless."

"… That doesn't make any sense." Blinked Charles.

"Otis doesn't." Shrugged Larry.

* * *

**(Confessional: Chaotic Neutral characters generally don't…)**

**Ub: **It was important that I kept at least one of my allies in my group; that way they won't go off and possibly make their own alliances. If I want them to be loyal I need them to rely on me and not have any other options. I really don't want to have to tell a few white lies to keep them on my side, but in a game like this I may need to eventually. I may not be much help with putting camp together, but it is relevant in the end; my alliance makes up a good portion of the team and most of the others aren't allied with each other. Having non-permanent teams really is convenient.

**Penta: **I guess my military training is coming in handy, thanks dad. Even though I'm having a good time, I feel worried about Yoko; hopefully she's doing alright by herself on the other team. I just hope nobody will take advantage of her.

**Larry: **I may be in no danger if I lose since Xadrian can give me the Chris Idol, but I'm trying to not step on any toes. If people like me they won't hate me, make sense? Speaking of like and hate … Penta is rather pretty. I love her eyes, they're very nice. In the same way, Kelly's pigtails are nice. Chris has a talent for picking pretty girls to be on the show. I'm no flirt, but I like the ladies.

**Zanna: **So … I get to do what I love and earn favour for it? Sounds good! Look out fish, here come's Zanna Apples!

**Ned: **I like being neutral and balanced; if I'm weak then I'll get voted off … but if I'm a power player then I'll be taken out for being a threat. I may have no allies, but swing votes rarely do. As for camping, it's a lot of fun … when it doesn't rain. Do hunting trips count as camping? I think they do.

**Sampson: **How is camping fun? I'd honestly like to know.

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

Edith and Ivy were setting up the fire; Ivy was reading the instructions for the flint that had been among the camping supplies while Edith was using stones to make a pit for the fire. They wouldn't be able to start the fire until Harvey and Tilly came back with firewood, but for now they were making all the progress that they were able to.

"Need a hand with those stones Edith?" Offered Ivy.

"No thanks, I've got this." Assured Edith. "They aren't very heavy; it's just a matter of getting enough of them; we're fortunate that there were so many of them near our camp."

"Maybe Chris got an intern to put them there." Pondered Ivy. "You know, it's a shame we don't have any marshmallows; it'd be nice to toast some nice hot shmoes over the fire."

"… They're called smores Ivy." Giggled Edith. "As long as I'm not near the fire I don't mind what happens."

"Are you afraid of fire?" Asked Ivy curiously.

"I am." Nodded Edith. "It's quite a story…"

"I'll listen if you want; I like stories." Said Ivy while flipping a page in the flint instructions book.

"Well … if you sleep in my tent tonight I'll tell you." Offered Edith.

"Sounds good! It'll be a sleepover." Grinned Ivy. "And if you're cold you can huddle me like they do in the movies."

Edith couldn't help but giggle before a thought occurred to her.

"So, looking forward to your blind date?" Asked Edith. "I was thinking that we'd do it the morning after the next vote off; any preference who you go out with?"

"As long as it's a boy I don't mind who it is." Replied Ivy. "I'll be boy crazy again before long; hormones, don't fail me now!"

"I wonder if any girls signed up." Joked Edith.

Ivy lightly blushed and giggled

"Well, I think I've done all I can without firewood; hopefully Harvey and Tilly will be back before long. Do you think you've got your head around using the flint?" Asked Edith.

"It doesn't sound so hard; all I really have to do is bash the flint against the tinder to create sparks." Nodded Ivy.

"Good thing you're a bright spark." Smiled Edith.

Ivy just smiled shyly and adjusted her glasses.

* * *

**(Confessional: White chocolate and dark chocolate!)**

**Edith: **I think my extreme sensitivity to heat didn't exactly help my fear of fire, but that's not important. It'll be nice to have a camp out; maybe somebody will have a good story to tell.

**Ivy: **I wonder why it felt so nice when Edith to compliment me … oh yeah, she's my best friend, duh! I think that me and Edith could go far in this game; a final two deal sounds like a good idea. Also, Betilla's been gone for a while … hopefully she's ok.

* * *

Donald and Yoko were by the river a short distance from the camp; Yoko had fashioned a sort of make-shift fishing rod while Donald was keeping his distance from the water.

"How did you know how to make a fishing rod?" Asked Donald curiously.

"Growing up in a remote monetary can give a girl a number of skills." Replied Yoko. "Since we're so remote we have to catch our own food; generally my diet consists of rice, noodles, several vegetables and occasionally fish. It's not the most exciting food, but it keeps me in good shape."

"Interesting … wait, that's all you eat? You mean you've never eaten chocolate, apple pie, pastries, frosties or even ice cream?" Blinked Donald.

"Not really, no." Said Yoko with a shake of her head.

"What do you drink?" Asked Donald curiously.

"Water or milk." Stated Yoko.

"You haven't drank cola…" Said Donald in bewilderment. "Ok Yoko, I promise I'm gonna get you used to the real world. There are a _lot_ of things that you are missing. You do a few things for me and I guarantee that you'll be the coolest girl on the island."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be really cold." Denied Yoko politely.

"You misunderstand; cool means to be popular, respected and awesome." Corrected Donald. "I must ask, how come you know so little about the world? Doesn't it bother you that you know nothing about things outside of your home?"

"Well, I have wondered … but I never had the means to go anywhere; I'm in a remote place and I'm a child, Grandmaster Fong won't want me going too far away." Stated Yoko.

"Is he your dad?" Asked Donald.

"Not by blood, but he's raised me so I consider him my daddy." Replied Yoko. "Say, why are you standing away from the water?"

"In case a big fish with sharp teeth tries to jump out and eat me." Said Donald. "I'm just here to give you moral support."

"Well, ok then." Nodded Yoko as she cast her line.

The two kids stood in silence for a minute before Yoko's line started to tug.

"Oh! I got something!" Cheered Yoko as she started to reel her line in.

A moment later something jumped out of the water and landed in front of Donald/. Oh horrors! It was the Sloppy Joe Monster!

The Sloppy Joe Monster let out a roar and leapt at Donald and began to pummel him without mercy.

"Yoko! Heeeeeelp!" Wailed Donald.

Yoko quickly looked around and saw a large stick nearby, it looked like the kind she was spanked with when she misbehaved. Hoping it would be just as painful for the Sloppy Joe Monster she picked it up and ran at the mutant burger.

"Get away from Donald you big meanie!" Yelled Yoko as she started bashing the Sloppy Joe Monster.

It didn't take long before the Sloppy Joe Monster had enough of the pain and dashed away into the woods like greased lightning. After it left Yoko helped Donald to his feet.

"Are you ok? Anything broken?" Asked Yoko.

"Besides possibly a rib or three, not much." Winced Donald. "Owwwww … thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. Now let's get fishing." Said Yoko cheerfully.

**(Confessional: That burger is BAD.)**

**Donald: **That's twice Yoko has saved me now … is this gonna become a recurring thing? Why does that burger have it in for me? … Maybe I should think about making myself a suit of armour or something; at least then I wouldn't be hurt as much. Pain hurts, but I'm accustomed to it so I can take a lot of it.

**Yoko: **In the end I caught twelve fish; that's one for each of us. What were the chances huh? And Donald sure is accident prone; should I be his bodyguard?

Mist and Quadesh were setting up the tents; Mist was doing so without much difficulty while Quadesh was having a few problems.

"These tents are testing my patience." Frowned Quadesh, "I just can't do it…"

"I'll do it Quadesh, it's no problem." Assured Mist as she stepped back from a tent that she had put up. "Have you ever had practise at putting tents up?"

"No; this is the first time I've ever gone camping." Admitted Quadesh.

"Then why did you volunteer to do something you don't know how to do?" Asked Mist curiously.

"Because I wanted to learn a new skill; if I have more skills I'll stand a better chance of getting into a political party and getting a powerful position." Stated Quadesh. "Problem is; I'm not much of an outdoors girl; I prefer to stay near civilisation."

"I can teach you about nature if you want." Offered Mist.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want a hand out. If you don't do something completely by yourself then you've barely done anything at all. It's why I never used training wheels on my bike; if I'd used them I'd have been guided through." Said Quadesh. "Anyway, enough emotion; let's get back to work!"

"… You're the boss." Nodded Mist.

"Exactly." Nodded Quadesh. "We're not gonna lose this challenge … I just want to win _once_."

"You're not the only person to never win a challenge; Betilla hasn't either." Assured Mist. "Besides, I'm not gonna vote for you; I think Xadrian might be voted out since he's … well … I don't want to be mean, but his animal abuse isn't exactly kind."

"I guess I've got a free pass this round, but I still don't want to lose; I bet every time I lose some fans are laughing at me." Pouted Quadesh. "I hate being laughed at."

"You hate a lot of things." Agreed Mist before eeping. "Sorry!"

"Eh, I don't care, it's true anyway." Shrugged Quadesh indifferently. "I could probably diagnose myself with OCD; everything has to be just so and in order for me to be happy … now back to work!"

* * *

**(Confessional: That's our future president!)**

**Quadesh: **After we set up the tents Mist said she was going to be sleeping on a mat on the ground under the stars. That's both silly, and impressive. Not only that, but I get a tent to myself. Still, will Mist be safe without shelter? I mean, there are some dangerous animals in the forest. Well, it's her choice I guess. … Man, I wish I had a cup of coffee, when I'm feeling grumpy or stressed it usually calms me down. And Mist left her tea supplies back at Camp Wawanakwa.

**Mist: **I've noticed that Quadesh has two main moods; she can be grumpy and controlling a lot of the times … but there are small moments when she displays a softer side. Maybe if I can stay on her good side and 'toe the line' she'll be really nice.

* * *

Harvey and Tilly were collecting firewood; Harvey was walking very carefully so that he didn't drop any while Tilly was climbing the trees to gather lose branches since some of the trees weren't exactly in great condition. From a brief glance it was safe to assume the trees might have already been dead.

"You're really good at climbing trees." Noted Harvey.

"It comes from being so flexible." Replied Tilly. "I can sort of fit my body against the tree trunk and climb it very effectively."

"Well keep it up, you're going great. I'd say you're our MVP." Complimented Harvey. "Just be careful; I won't be able to catch you if you fall since when I run I tend to trip."

"I've noticed." Nodded Tilly. "But don't worry, I don't mess up; I'll be fine."

Harvey nodded and watched Tilly go to work; every time she grabbed a branch she would either keep it in one hand or toss it down to Harvey's growing pile. As Tilly continued working Harvey spoke up again.

"So Tilly, what was it like in Spain?" Asked Harvey curiously.

"Very warm and full of festivals and fun." Replied Tilly while hanging from a branch by one hand and holding her branches in the other. "Why do you ask?"

"I just find it interesting." Replied Harvey. "I like culture in general; I find all the festivals, traditions and ways of life to be really cool. And, between you and me … and the viewing world, I have a thing for Spanish girls."

Tilly dropped down from the branch so she could talk more directly with Harvey.

"Do you like me or something?" Asked Tilly.

"Well, not _like_, but I do consider you a friend and I find your twisting talent to be really cool." Replied Harvey carefully. "I can think you're really cool without having a crush on you, right?"

"… Good point." Nodded Tilly. "Oh, by the way, do you have any allies at the moment?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Nodded Harvey. "I'm currently allied with Ub. He's the head of our alliance; it also has Ricky, Alfie and Charles … so yeah, I'm in an alliance of five, tough it lacks a name."

Tilly was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Do you think I could join this alliance?" Requested Tilly.

"Yeah! Err, I mean … well, you'd have to ask Ub, he's in charge." Said Harvey.

"Well, perhaps could have a _side alliance_ to fall back on; you're a pretty nice boy, _very_ nice. It's a long shot, but we could be the final two if all goes well." Suggested Tilly.

"Sounds good! Harvey Harbinger at your service." Saluted Harvey with a wink.

"… Likewise from Tilly Rodriguez." Said Tilly with a giggle. "Anyway, I think we've got enough firewood now; we should get back to our team."

"Good idea; the tents might be set up, and if we're lucky dinner will be served." Nodded Harvey. "So … while we walk, care to hear a few circus stories; you'd be surprised how many odd things happen backstage."

"Sure." Nodded Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Was that a possible new romance?)**

**Harvey: **Whoa … that went _much_ better than I thought it would. Yeehaw! (Harvey starts playing the air guitar.)

**Tilly: **Do I like Harvey? Well, he seems alright, but I have no romantic feelings for him. If he wants to like me then that's fine, but maybe I could go along with it for a while; it'll be one less possible vote against me, and he might get me into another alliance. If I have to fake love and act like a succubus … then so be it; it'll be worth five hundred thousand.

**Joanne: **I've been sitting around and watching the interactions; I didn't really see much though … but staying around the camp site might limit me a bit, but I wasn't letting Quadesh out of my sight. My book says to never let your nemesis out of your sight for even a _minute_.

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

Zanna, Charles, Penta and Alfie were getting the fish for their team's dinner. Well, more specifically Zanna had her lure cast, Charles was trying to spot fish, Penta was standing almost waste deep in the water with a branch sharpened into a spear and Alfie was standing in the water neck deep trying to find gold. He had so far found one fish (which he tossed to the shore) and a few leeches.

"Yeah, that's right leeches. Just _try _and suck out my manliness! You'll never succeed; I'm too manly to be leeched!" Bragged Alfie.

"Alfie, I'd recommend getting out of the water." Recommended Penta. "Leeches are not good for you; you could get yourself injured."

"I'm too manly to get hurt! Pain doesn't hurt! Besides, that gold is mine!" Exclaimed Alfie as he submerged himself in the water.

"Ok then … but if I see that you're in trouble I'll help you out." Stated Penta as she thrust her spear into the water and spiked a fish. "I think we'll be eating well tonight. Hey Zanna, how many fish have you caught so far?"

"About seven; this river has a lot of them." Replied Zanna. "Then again, I am using my special bait, so that might have an effect on how good I'm doing."

"What are you using at bait? Worms? Bread?" Guessed Charles.

"Nope." Said Zanna as she withdrew her lure to show Charles her bait. "I'm using apple pierces covered in solid caramel; the fish seem to really like it."

"I don't blame them; fruit goes good with caramel." Nodded Charles. "I'd help if I could … but I have no rod, and to be honest … I'm pretty bad at swimming. I'm sorta scared of deep water … don't know why, but it creeps me out, particularly at night time."

"I know what you mean, lots of things look creepier at night; good thing my cell phone has a flashlight function." Smiled Zanna.

"Is there anything it can't do?" Asked Charles.

"Well, it can't open bottles or do the dishes." Stated Zanna. "I don't like doing household chores; I have to known to get a … _bit _pouty when I have to do them. Oh how I _hate_ mowing the lawn."

"I'm the same, I much prefer to just have fun … but work must be done whether we want to or not, and in most cases we don't. I don't think many children exactly whistle while they work." Mused Charles.

At that moment Alfie burst out from under the water and gasped for air.

"Darn it! Why can't I breathe underwater! Aren't I manly enough to be an amphibious mammal? Are frogs manlier than me or something! Not cool!" Exclaimed Alfie. "And there's no gold here; am I not manly enough to be rich? Do I have to saw of my leg to show how manly I am?"

The other three exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm started to feel worried about Alfie." Murmured Penta.

"I've been worried about him from day one." Admitted Zanna.

"Hey Alfie, maybe you should come out of the water?" Suggested Charles.

"No way! I'm not a wimpy womanly wimp, I'm so manly that I'll ever leave empty handed!" Exclaimed Alfie.

* * *

**(Confessional: Is anyone face palming yet?)**

**Zanna: **This was a nice bit of bonding; just fishing and talking to a friend, such a nice way to spend the evening. And while I'm here … would Alfie _really_ hurt himself? I'm concerned…

**Penta: **… Now I feel bad for tricking Alfie. I think what I should do is try and ignore his manly rants and trick him if he makes a scene … but I'll keep an eye on him so he doesn't get hurt. I'd rather everyone stayed in one piece. I wonder who I'll be sharing a tent with.

**Charles: **… Chris sure knows how to pick them huh?

**Alfie: **I didn't get any gold … but I did find _something_ in the water. (Alfie reaches into his pocket and takes out an idol shaped like Ezekiel's' head). I'm so manly I found an idol is a river, oh yeah! Ba-bang! What does it do again? Eh, Ub probably remembers.

* * *

Ub, Ricky, Gilda and Larry were setting up the tents; Ricky was helping Ub set one up while Larry was putting one up by himself without much difficulty. Gilda was setting up a tent a short distance from the others while still listening to music on her IPod.

"So Ricky, do you have a preference of who to vote for if we lose?" Asked Ub in a whisper.

"I don't mind; as long as it's not me … or anyone in the alliance." Replied Ricky quietly. "And what if the person we vote for has the Chris Idol? Then anything could happen."

"In that case I'd advise not getting on anyone's bad side." Advised Ub.

"Alfie's done that a bit." Stated Ricky.

"I know; I'll have to talk to him about that." Nodded Ub. "We'll need to find an idol as well; they could be anywhere and we can't let the fall into the hands of the other alliances."

"You can count on me." Assured Ricky. "But there are other parts of the game besides strategy you know."

Ub chuckled.

"Good one." Nodded Ub.

Before Ricky could respond Larry spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Larry.

"Nothing worth repeating, just some simple small talk." Assured Ub. "So, how are you doing with your tent? I can't see obviously."

"I've set it up and I'm gonna get started on the next one." Stated Larry. "I'm making sure to do my part and pull my weight; we wouldn't want the tents to fall down during the night and leave us without shelter."

"Well, the sky looks clear, so I don't think that there will be rain ... hopefully not at least." Mused Ricky. "I'd hate to have to sleep it wet cloths."

"I think we all would." Nodded Larry. "I'm not really used to nature; when I was little I lived in Singapore which is _quite_ a busy place … nowadays I live in Ottawa. The city is what I'm accustomed to … that and cooking my own meals."

"Don't your parents cook them?" Inquired Ub.

"They're not home much, work and crud like that." Shrugged Larry. "But it means I can eat pretty much anything I want."

"Is that why you wear a bandana; I take it your teeth are beyond rotten?" Guessed Ub.

"No, it's just my style." Stated Larry. "Anyway, we should get back to putting up the tents; the more we talk the longer it'll take and the less time for relaxation we will have."

"Alrighty then." Nodded Ricky. "Ok Ub, let's get another tent up."

* * *

**(Confessional: Tents are a bit cause of 80% of the frustration in the world … the other 20% is because of Battletoads.)**

**Larry: **I'm pretty sure those two are aligned … but I'm not joining them. I have the best ally in the game, and I don't want to have too many allies or I'll become a target and I'll have to backstab them eventually. When I give somebody loyalty I stay loyal. I get the feeling Ub might not stay loyal to Ricky … I mean, he's blind so he won't be able to beat Ricky if they got to the finals. I wonder if Ricky knows that.

**Ricky: **I was expecting the tents to make everyone angry … but putting them up was pretty easy. And Gilda was being pretty quiet; maybe she's shy or something? Only that she wasn't like this back in the talent show. Eh, no big deal. Anyway, hopefully dinner will be filling.

**Ub: **I just have to play up the blind card and nobody will see me as a threat; after that I'll just glide through the game. As long as I keep a pitifully weak person on hand, like Harvey or maybe Kelly, then I'll be able to win at the end even without vision. And I still have a chance to get a date with Ivy, so I can work in favour with her too and prevent her from voting for me.

* * *

Kelly, Ned, Otis and Sampson were getting the fire started; there had been a good bit of wood relatively near the camp and they had got it set up in a pile after carrying it all (with a bit of complaining from Sampson). Currently Ned and Sampson were working on setting up the fire pit while Otis kept Sampson 'motivated' with Mr. Happystick. Kelly was going to be the one to start the fire and was just waiting for the fire pit to be finished.

"How are you guys doing?" Asked Kelly.

"We're making sufficient effort." Assured Ned. "We'll be able to start the fire soon. Sampson has really been pulling his weight and has helped greatly."

"Not my choice I assure you." Muttered Sampson. "Only because I have this stick wielding lunatic watching my like a hawk."

"Oh come on Sammy-boy, if I was an animal I wouldn't be a hawk. I'd much rather be a Howler Monkey." Chuckled Otis. "Money see, monkey do, Otis see, Otis mess around and make mayhem … you know it makes sense, or a lack of it thereof."

"… You're a bully." Frowned Samson.

Otis pretended to look wounded.

"You wound me; I'm no bully. I just … don't see much point to rules; _every single person_ breaks them so why not just live life to the full. You only live once so make it count, that's what I always say." Said Otis airily. "I care not for good or evil, just for being free and having fun. If goodness keeps me free, then that's cool, but the same can be said for evil."

"Like I said a while ago, you're chaotic neutral." Nodded Ned. "Ok, I think the fire pit is ready now; you can start the fire now Kelly."

"Will do." Nodded Kelly as she knelt down and started making sparks with the flint and tinder. "So … on the subject of morals, I have a question for you guys. Is it ok to do something mean if the end result is for the greater good?"

"As long as it's chaotic." Shrugged Otis.

"Do whatever you want." Stated Sampson. "Not like anybody can do anything back if they're voted out."

"Not for me to say; I don't _make_ people do anything." Replied Ned. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a rhetorical question; I thought since we're talking about morals it would be a good question." Said Kelly. "Oh! I think I've done it!"

Kelly was right; the fire had started and was started to burn nice and brightly. As Kelly tended to it carefully Ned pondered for a moment.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Noted Ned. "I take it you have experience with fires?"

"Yep, my sister Kala caught me how." Nodded Kelly. "She said it was an important skill."

"She was right." Agreed Ned. "Ok then, I think our job is done; all we can do now is wait for the fish to get here so that we can cook it over the fire."

"I hope they have cod." Said Sampson hopefully.

"Too bad we have no chips." Mused Kelly.

"Or ketchup." Added Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: Fish fingers … that's false advertising since fish don't even have fingers!)**

**Ned: **Moral conversations are always enlightening and fun; generally if a good person and bad person, or a lawful person and a chaotic person, are in a conversation with me I act as the neutral ground for inevitable disagreements.

**Kelly: **I think everyone is going to be tired after today and sleeping soundly … that's good for me since I'll be able to look for the idols at night time. Good thing I have a good sense of direction and am not scared of the dark. … I wonder what the others are scared of … hmm, maybe a bit personal of a question to ask.

**Sampson: **I hate hard work … but at least I'm being left alone now, so it wasn't a complete drudgery. Even so, I don't want to do it again. Me and work go together like Batman and The Joker … not very well.

**Otis: **I think some of these guys think too hard about things; they should act on impulse, like I do. Make things fun you know? Anyway … ghost story time! … Well, it will be when everyone is finished with their jobs and night has fallen.

* * *

**Next Time: **Ghosts stories and other stories are told, one team loses and somebody is voted off the island.


	11. CH 5, PT 3: Ghost Stories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Sorry for the wait! I've been studying for my exams and didn't have as much time as I would have liked. But I've managed to find some time to work on this chapter and finish off the fifth episode. Another camper will be eliminated and bring the total down to twenty two … who will it be? Read on to find out!

I know a naughty word that rhymes with camping…

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

The Wacky Weasels were sitting around the fire at their camp; they were currently eating a dinner of fruit, fish and deer. The deer had been supplied by Xadrian; he had gone hunting and bought back a 'good catch' which had both fed the team and majorly pissed off Betilla. Edith and Ivy had already turned in for the night; the sun had pretty much set and it would likely be dark within the hour.

"I can't believe you! You killed a poor innocent deer! How could you!?" Screamed Betilla. "You're lucky I'm not on the job at the moment!"

"What job?" Asked Quadesh curiously. "I'm impressed you've got employment."

"Super villain." Stated Betilla.

"… And all feelings of impressment have promptly vanished." Muttered Quadesh.

"It ain't th't big'a deal; it di'n't suffer an' ah made sure th't it weren't pregnant or nuthin'. Ah th'nk it w's an old'un so it ain't like ah kill'd a y'ng'un." Stated Xadrian. "Mah j'b w's ta get an'th f'd ta feed tha team and ah th'nk ah succ'd'd at th't."

"But you hurt an animal! That is completely inexcusable and vile!" Growled Betilla.

"An' what'f ya were stranded din'tha desert w'th only an an'mal ta eat; would ya willingly st'rve ta death?" Inquired Xadrian. "Ya gots ta eat; th're ain't no way ar'nd it."

"Yeah, well … you're a steak!" Retorted Betilla.

"How did you kill the deer anyway?" Asked Mist quietly.

"Ah j'st tackled it an g'v it'ta quick st'b, it din't feel'a th'ng." Assured Xadrian.

"You know guys, since we're camping and sitting around a fire … maybe we should tell some ghost stories?" Suggested Harvey to change the subject.

"Sure, ah kn'w a pretty good'n." Nodded Xadrian.

"No!" Yelled Betilla.

"Yeah, I think that your story might be a tad scary." Agreed Mist.

"… If ya d'n't wanna hear it ah w'n't force ya." Shrugged Xadrian.

"I have a pretty good story." Offered Donald. "And it's a true story … because it happened to me five months ago at a party; it was the most terrifying moment of my life."

"I'd like to hear it." Smiled Yoko. "Who else agrees that Donald should tell his story?"

"I don't mind." Shrugged Quadesh.

"As long as it has some comedic elements to it." Stated Joanne. "I prefer funny stories to grim and dreary ones."

"I'd rather we just ate our dinner quietly; but since I'm outvoted I'll just listen quietly." Said Tilly while twisting her left arm way past a full rotation.

"Ok Donald, start whenever you're ready." Smiled Yoko.

Donald nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ok, so I'm at this party, right, and I'm at the snack table getting myself some orange juice; suddenly I feel like I'm being watched. I look around and see a girl looking at me. She was practically salivating and I nervously waved at her … she was about thirteen by the way and like everyone at the party she was quite well off. I waved her over and introduced myself … big mistake." Began Donald.

* * *

**(Confessional: Long story short, Donald met a 'Sierra'.)**

**Joanne: **(She is wide eyed). There wasn't anything funny about _that_! Still, I wonder if Donald and Yoko are allied; she was the first one to agree to him telling a story … just another alliance I'll have to monitor.

**Harvey: **I may like girls, but not girls like _that_.

**Quadesh:** (She looks disturbed.)… I feel genuine sympathy for Donald; that sounded traumatic.

**Donald: **It's a pretty bad memory, but if I keep the others amused then they won't vote for me. I have Yoko on my side, but I'm not assuming anything.

**Tilly: **… That story was stupid.

* * *

Donald had been telling his story for the past ten minutes; some of the others looked scared, others passive, some creeped out … and Tilly looked rather bored.

"So then she forces me against the wall of the closet and tries to take off my shirt and then-." Said Donald before being interrupted by Tilly.

"Donald, this is supposed to be a scary story." Stated Tilly.

"Well it was pretty scary for me; I thought I was going to die." Stated Donald. "Not to mention how scary it was when my little sister walked in on us … I've never been more thankful to have siblings, though I do wonder if she might have been corrupted."

"So what happened to this crazy girl?" Asked Betilla curiously.

"I think she was put to work cleaning up after the horses on her family's estate." Said Donald with a chuckle. "Serves her right; I honestly thought it was the end of the line for me … wouldn't be the first time."

"Have you ever gotten seriously hurt?" Asked Yoko in concern.

"Many times, but I'm so accustomed to pain that it doesn't bother me much. It hurts like buggery, but I can take a _lot_ of pain before I get knocked out." Explained Donald. "Anybody got any other stories?"

"Once ag'n ah gots a g'd st'ry." Offered Xadrian.

"No!" Declared Betilla. "Yours would be about animal abuse!"

"It's act'ly 'bout an itchy h'tchh'ker." Stated Xadrian.

"I've got a question; who are we going to vote off if we lose?" Asked Joanne. "If anybody wants me to vote with them as a voting block then I will."

"We don't need to talk about that since we're not going to lose." Assured Harvey. "Our team name might as well be the Wacky Winners!"

"It never hurts to be prepared though." Replied Joanne.

"_If Xadrian wasn't my team mate_." Thought Quadesh to herself. "You strategize so much that it's kind of scary."

"You call it scary, I call it efficient." Shrugged Joanne. "Not that you'd know about that."

"Runt." Scowled Quadesh. "You're a clown."

"Don't mention clowns, I'm scared of those." Frowned Joanne.

"Really?" Asked Harvey. "But they're funny."

"I just find them creepy due to the excess face paint and wacky hairstyles." Murmured Joanne.

"I can understand that." Said Mist comfortingly. "I bet we all have a personal fear."

Quadesh seemed to realise something and then spoke up.

"I'm scared of cats." Said Quadesh calmly. "They're … disturbing."

"I'm kinda afraid of vultures." Admitted Harvey,

"You want scary, try that crazy girl who tried to make me her husband before I'm even in high school." Shuddered Donald.

"I'm scared of the Colonel from KFC." Admitted Betilla.

"What's KFC?" Asked Yoko curiously.

"It's a satanic vile and horrid fast food restaurant; when I finish super villain school and learn how to make bombs I'll blow it to kingdom come … that's in the amazon right? Point is, don't eat there. The colonel is the vile human who founded it and he treated the poor chickens very badly." Explained Betilla. "Are you scared of anything?"

"Well … I really don't like thunderstorms." Admitted Yoko. "And they aren't that uncommon where I live. Sure, I have shelter … but the noise that they make isn't very nice…"

"I just thought of something; if you've lived in a remote part of China all of your life then how come you can speak perfect English?" Inquired Tilly.

"Several of the grandmasters are fluent in it and the students are taught how to speak it from an early age; it's something I was naturally good at." Shrugged Yoko. "Still, I speak Chinese more comfortably and you've probably noticed my rather obvious accent."

"Ah th'nk th't mine is m'r not'cible." Mused Xadrian. "And j's so w'r cl'r, ah'm scared o' mah pappy getting' hurt; he's tha only fam'ly ah've g't l'ft."

"What about your mum?" Asked Quadesh.

"She ain't r'nd these p'rts no more." Said Xadrian with clear implication. "So T'lly, you sc'red o' anythin'?"

"I'd rather not say; there might be another fear challenge." Said Tilly logically.

"It can't be as bad as my fear … fear itself." Admitted Mist.

"Well … fine, but if there's a fear challenge then don't say I didn't warn you. I really don't like vomit." Muttered Tilly.

"Vomit?" Repeated Harvey. "Any reason why?"

"Because it's disgusting, full of germs and absolutely foul. My little brother vomited on me once … it was _horrible_." Shuddered Tilly.

"There, there." Said Harvey comfortingly.

"So, while we're on the subject of sharing our fears, maybe we could share our strategies?" Suggested Joanne.

"That's quite a personal question in the context of the game." Stated Donald. "It's like asking somebody their morals … according to Ned I'm Lawful Neutral."

"Humans are too complex to fit their morality into categories." Scoffed Quadesh. "But you can tell a lot about a person by the company that they keep. It's a way of getting good publicity."

"We all know that Xadrian would be evil though." Added Betilla.

"Ya th'nk th't bothers me?" Asked Xadrian. "I'm more conc'n'd with stayin' al've th'n ah am w'th g'd and ev'l. 'Sides, ah h'v a mor'l compass, I j'st d'n't oft'n fit in w'th ta crowd."

"Maybe we should go to bed." Suggested Joanne. "It's getting late and we'll need to be well rested for the trek back to camp."

"Good idea; everyone pick a tent buddy … besides Mist since she's sleeping under the stars. Don't know why, but I won't stop her." Said Tilly.

"It relaxes me." Stated Mist.

"_It relaxes me that I lied about my fear and won't have to face it_." Thought Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: Camping can be dangerous, we all remember the Sea Bear from SpongeBob, right?)**

**Yoko: **When I was being taught English I learnt several words I am forbidden from saying, such as #bleep# … oops. Grandmaster Fong is gonna be mad at me for that… (Yoko gulps)

**Mist: **If there is a fear facing challenge I'm not gonna be much help; I'll have to hope that Quadesh can help me out if I really mess up. Hopefully my lucky beret will give me good luck.

**Donald: **I have nothing to worry about; even if there is a fear challenge, how will Chris get Daria Davis to the island? Last I heard she was getting therapy for her stalking urges. I've got _nothing _to worry about. (Subtitles appear which say 'how very wrong he is').

**Tilly: **I hope this doesn't come back to bite me; if I failed my challenge I'd need to pass the target onto someone else … good thing I've got plenty of allies and a firm foothold in the contest huh?

**Xadrian: **In mah p'nion g'd 'n e'vil ar' irrel'vant; wh't matt'rs is protectin' those th't ya care 'bout.

* * *

Edith and Ivy were in their tent; they were each inside a sleeping bag facing each other on opposite sides of the tent. Edith was applying some lotion to her arms while Ivy was simply lying down and looking up at the 'ceiling' of the tent.

"It's been a good day today; that hike through the woods was quite enjoyable and dinner was very nice; I've always been fond of fish … Xadrian didn't have to kill the deer, but I guess he was just doing it to feed us … all in all a good day." Said Ivy in content.

"I agree; I didn't even catch the sun." Nodded Edith.

"Then why are you putting lotion on yourself?" Asked Ivy.

"It's soothing and will prepare me for the morning sun." Explained Edith. "You know, since you like ice and cold so much I'd have thought you would hate warm weather."

"It's true that I prefer things to be cold, but I don't_ hate_ hot weather or anything." Stated Ivy. "But what I do hate is having to wait for this upcoming date; I'm really looking forward to it!"

"I'm sure you'll have a great time." Smiled Edith.

"You bet I will; I'm gonna be back to being boy crazy in full force!" Cheered Ivy before seeming to recall something. "By the way, you said earlier that you're scared of fire and that you'd tell me why. Think you can tell me now?"

"Sure, I guess now is as good a time as any." Nodded Edith as she finished rubbing in the lotion. "Well, as you know … I don't like fire or indeed anything with a lot of heat since I'm very sensitive to it for obvious reasons. When I was in kindergarten at the age of five … well, the place caught fire due to an accident in the kitchen."

"Oh no! Was everyone ok?" Asked Ivy in concern.

"Well, nobody died, but somebody got hurt … and it was very nearly me." Admitted Edith. "Basically the main exist as unreachable and we had to go to the fire exit … and I got separated. I couldn't quite find the fire exit due to me being very young and also … unable to read. I ended up going to a door with a lot of fire behind it. Had one of the other kids not pushed me out of the way and took the blast … I'd have been charbroiled."

Ivy was silent as Edith continued.

"I haven't seen that girl ever since that day, but if I ever do I'd love to tell her how thankful I am to her, I truly owe her one." Said Edith while adjusting her sunglasses. "And that's why I'm scared of fire."

"Whoa … that's both cool and scary." Noted Ivy. "Wait, hang on … you couldn't read when you were five? Most kids I knew were able to my then."

"… Can you keep a secret?" Requested Edith.

"Of course." Nodded Ivy.

"… I can't read." Admitted Edith. "I'm pretty awful at spelling as well; I have a pretty bad case of Dyslexia."

"… You know, now that I think about it … that's not too shocking. After all, the spelling on the date poster was pretty bad, though I thought you did that on purpose." Recalled Ivy. "So, you can't even read those reading scheme books at school like Frog and Toad?"

"Nope, it just looks like a scramble of letters to me. I'm pretty thankful this is an alphabet season; I can just write down the letter that corresponds to who I want to vote off since I do know individual letters. It's not much fun … but I find it more embarrassing than shameful to be honest." Said Edith while fiddling with her sunglasses a bit. "Keep it to yourself alright?"

"Can do." Promised Ivy. "A secret told to me is a secret that will be kept secret."

"Thanks." Said Edith gratefully. "So … out of curiosity, what are you scared of?"

"Well … my fear is one that can come in many forms. I'm scared of public humiliation." Admitted Ivy. "The thought of many people laughing at me and me being an object of ridicule is pretty scary."

"What sorts of things do you fear most in the context of your fear?" Inquired Edith.

"Well … many really, but to name some examples I'd say having my diary read out, having my pants ripped off … or having to kiss a girl. Kissing a boy is fine, but not a girl. Any of those three things qualify as big public humiliation." Shuddered Ivy. "Good thing they won't happen."

"Exactly … unless there is a fear challenge, but Chris would need _everyone_ to admit their fears so we should be safe." Assured Edith. "Well, goodnight Ivy, I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"I think I will too." Agreed Ivy as she and Edith settled down for the night.

* * *

**(Confessional: Does that girl sound familiar to any of you?)**

**Edith: **I try my best to read, but it's not something I can do. It's not upsetting or anything like that and I've come to accept it, but I do wish I could read Harry Potter and understand the source of the 'Pottermania'. The only thing I can do with books is look at the front cover; it's almost like it's taunting me in a way, like showing what I can't have. It's like having cake but not being allowed to eat it.

**Ivy: **Edith's a survivor indeed. I've kinda got a slight disability too; while she can't read, I can barely see four inches from my eyes without my glasses. Good thing I always carry two backup pairs on me just in case they get broken. It pays off to be prepared.

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

The twelve ferrets were sitting around their camp fire on either of logs, rocks or the ground and were telling stories to pass the time until it was time to go to bed. Currently Ricky was telling a story about an incident that he and some of his friends outside the show had gotten into.

"Even to this day I don't know what Ted was thinking, but apparently he thought it was a good idea start up Pablo's dad's fishing boat while no adults were on it … we were stuck out at sea for about two days with only a bug light to use for fishing. It was just me, Ted, Pablo, Jimmy and … another guy. Yeah, it wasn't easy and now I know to keep ignition keys away from Ted. Thank goodness the helicopter found us; we were running low on supplies and the only liquorice all sorts left were the _nasty_ little black ones that nobody likes." Gagged Ricky.

"I so agree, those ones are gross." Agreed Zanna. "The nobbly ones are the best, particular the pink ones, they're lovely."

"Who was that other guy?" Asked Ub curiously.

"… Can't remember." Admitted Ricky. "I think it was … a homeless guy who snuck onto the boat."

Charles faintly frowned at this rather dumb lie while several other people raised their eyebrows.

"That sounds a bit … odd." Noted Ub.

"Keep in mind that Pablo is rich; the hobo probably wanted to steal something." Shrugged Ricky.

"Something on your mind Charles? You look a bit … miffed." Noted Ned.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just recalling the time I got swirlied back in third grade." Stated Charles.

"Swirlies don't sound like much fun." Winced Kelly. "I'm thankful I've never been given one. It'd be great if everyone could just get along … but that's simple never going to happen sadly."

"You never know, there might be peace one day." Said Penta comfortingly.

"That's just foolish optimism … I love being optimistic, but there is a point where it becomes unrealistic." Sighed Kelly.

"Speaking of swirlies, it takes a real man to be able to give three people a swirly in the same toilet at the same time." Bragged Alfie.

"I think swirly is the best word to describe your intelligence level." Muttered Otis.

"I would have thought you'd like giving unmanly people swirlies." Frowned Alfie.

Otis shook his head.

"No; I cause mayhem and discord to stop things getting too boring or orderly, what you do is just plain bullying." Stated Otis.

"That's a tad hypocritical considering how you treat me." Frowned Sampson.

"Eh, tomato tomarto." Shrugged Otis. "It's hardly the same thing if the person in question is a jerk or truly has it coming; I wouldn't do anything to those who are overly sensitive or meek; if anything I just give people what they have coming to them and knock them off their high horse."

"Are you good or bad? I can't tell." Admitted Penta.

"Neither." Stated Otis. "So, anybody want to hear some ghost stories?"

"That sounds like fun." Nodded Ub. "Anybody here easily scared? If so you should go to bed so you don't get traumatised."

"I'm not scared; I'm too manly to get scared." Bragged Alfie.

"I'll listen, storytelling is always fun." Nodded Penta.

"It's not really my thing, but I'd rather not be left out." Stated Ned.

"I'll listen on one condition." Said Larry.

"What's that?" Asked Otis.

"Please do not include any zombies." Requested Larry. "Those things freak me out … not to mention that if you kill them they just get back up later as Crimson Heads if you don't burn them or blow off their heads."

"Zombies are awesome though." Frowned Otis.

"They also aren't real." Added Ricky. "But if anyone here is easily scared, why not get up and sit next to somebody you don't mind hugging up against?"

There was a moment of silence before Zanna got up and sat next to Charles.

"What can I say? I'm not exactly a brave fearless girl." Admitted Zanna.

"Since the story is likely going to have zombies I'll sit next to someone too." Said Larry as he got up and walked over to Penta. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Not at all." Assured Penta.

Larry sat down next to Penta and gave Otis the signal to start his story.

"One time in a forest much like this one there was a graveyard; it was misty and foggy and unless you had a compass you wouldn't make it ten feet without getting lost. One night in this forest a mad scientist unleashed a virus to turn the corpses into zombies and have his own personal army of free labour employees for his company named Parasol." Began Otis spookily.

* * *

**(Confessional: Zombies, you either love them or hate them … or simply think they smell funny.)**

**Larry: **Oh ja, zombies are so creepy; it all started when I played COD's zombie Nazi mode. They're scary and … no matter what you do they _will_ get you eventually. The Crimsons Heads in Reside Evil certainly didn't help matters. (Larry shudders).

**Alfie: **(He is in a fetal position rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb.)

**Ub: **That was kinda creepy … still, it wasn't too bad. If anyone got reduced to tears and whimpers by a story they clearly aren't mature enough to be in this game. Then again, maybe I could get the weak ones on my side; people who are easily scared are good alliance mates since they'll never go against you.

**Zanna:** (She looks nervous).That was … very scary. I'm glad Charles was there to let me hide my face in his shoulder. I'm glad I won't be alone in my tent tonight. It's three to a tent since there are four tents and twelve of us.

**Kelly: **That was scary … but it's not the most scared I've ever been. I've seen scarier stuff.

**Sampson: **That was … something. (Sampson shudders). Still, with the way our team is acting it is clear were going to lose. Who should I vote out? I want to vote Otis out, but that's not gonna be easy. Maybe I could join Ub since he has an alliance. Who cares about what Charles and Ricky think? He'll appreciate the extra vote and it'll hopefully get rid of an annoyance or a threat.

* * *

"The zombies overran everyone, even Olympic runners. Not a trace of the living was left besides their bones." Said Otis hauntingly. "And through all this, the swings at the park next to the graveyard swung back and forth … and back and forth … and back and forth."

Otis finished his story; some of the campers clapped while Zanna whimpered a little, Alfie was wide eyed, Larry was holding Penta with a shiver and Gilda was still silent like she had been all day.

"… Did I scare you guys too much? Oops." Chuckled Otis awkwardly. "Then again, that is the point of a scary story."

"I _hate_ zombies." Muttered Larry.

"We all have fears Larry; I'm scared of all kinda of squid and octopi for example." Said Penta gently.

"Any reason why?" Asked Larry curiously.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you." Stated Penta. "What about the rest of you guys? Do you have any fears?"

"At the risk of being hit by Mr. Happystick, my fear is blowfish due to how poisonous they are. I would not get anywhere near one regardless of if it was dead or alive." Stated Sampson.

"That's a pretty valid fear." Nodded Zanna. "Mine is a bit silly … I'm scared of my cell phone getting damaged."

"That's understandable, it means a lot to you." Assured Charles. "I'm scared of deep water; I'm a pretty lousy swimmer."

"For me my fear could only be snakes; they give me the creeps and they're just … pretty scary due to how scaly and poisonous they are. Black Mamba's are the worst, but all of them scare me." Shuddered Ricky. "What about you Gilda?"

"Playing King of the Castle." Stated Gilda.

"Why?" Inquired Ricky.

"I got very banged up the last time I played it." Stated Gilda.

Seeing that Gilda wasn't going to say anything else the conversation moved onwards.

"What are you scared of Alfie?" Inquired Charles. "And don't lie; we know you're scared of something."

"I'm scared of not being manly … specifically I'm scared of losing an arm wrestle against a nerd." Admitted Alfie. "Don't judge me! Judging people is not manly."

"I'm scared of falling." Confessed Ub.

"Personally I'm scared of bears; saw one on a hunting trip once, it was pretty scary to see one up close. I hope the bear on this island doesn't arrive at camp." Gulped Ned. "What about you Otis?"

"I'm scared of dinosaurs …specifically being chased by one." Stated Otis. "Let's just say it comes from watching Jurassic Park."

"What about you Kelly? What are you scared of?" Asked Larry.

"… Well … I really, _really_ do not like being hit." Admitted Kelly. "A simple fear I know, but it still scares me."

"That's understandable; pain hurts." Nodded Larry. "That's kinda the definition of it in fact. What type of hitting do you mean? You mean like when a parent smacks a child for misbehaving, or getting beaten up?"

"The latter." Stated Kelly while looking at the stars. "Boy it's getting late; I think we should all head to bed. I think we'll need our energy for tomorrow and the sooner we head to bed the earlier we'll wake up. We don't want to vote someone off right?"

"Kelly's right." Nodded Penta. "We should think about turning in for the night."

"Way ahead of you." Said Sampson as he approached one of the tents and got inside it.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tents are the worst form of shelter there is; they flood all the damn time!)**

**Sampson: **I think that there might be a fear challenge in the future … but since everyone thinks I can't be voted out I'll just back out of it.

**Otis: **There sure is quite a variety of fears that we have. At least mine is extinct, but dino's still spook me. I have to wonder why Penta is scared of octopuses and squids … some kind of trauma maybe?

**Penta: **Ok, since I'm all alone in here … here's why I'm scared of those tentacle demons. See, when I was eight years old I had a few friends around for a sleepover; we were going to download a movie off of the internet to watch. It was some kind of anime that was comedic and full of fantasy and magic. Due to a bit of a mix up in spelling when we typed in what we wanted … we got something involving … tentacles. I was traumatised for weeks! I think our screams woke up the entire neighbourhood. Honestly, _why_ would _anybody_ want to watch _that_?

**Kelly: **I can go quite a while without sleep, so once everyone else is in dreamland I'll search for some idols; hopefully I'll find one.

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

The team were all fast asleep as the moon was high in the sky; it was quite dark and the only light was coming from the stars, moon (which was actually reflected sunlight) and the campfire. While most of the team were sound asleep in their tents Mist was sleeping on her mat under the stars. She was whimpering in her sleep; it seemed like she was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned a bit while still remaining asleep.

"No … no … not the blades … no … stay back … spare me…" Mumbled Mist fearfully from within her dream world.

A few more moments of tossing and turning passed before Mist sat bolt upright and screamed.

"AAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mist in terror while breathing heavily.

Mist took a few deep breaths; her chocolate brown skin had gone a little paler and she was trembling a bit.

"I wish I had some of my herbal tea." Mumbled Mist quietly. "I hope I didn't wake anyone up…"

However, Mist seemed to have awoken someone. One of the tents unzipped and somebody stepped out from within it.

It was Quadesh.

Mist gulped as Quadesh approached her and looked down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mist beat her to it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Quadesh; I didn't mean to wake you." Apologized Mist. "I had a nightmare and screamed because it was so scary … please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to upset you. Don't hit me…"

Mist looked quite nervous about what Quadesh would do next. However, rather than slap Mist Quadesh knelt down so she was level with her alliance partner.

"Are you alright?" Asked Quadesh in concern. "You really screamed quite loudly; do you need me to get you anything?"

Judging by Mist's confused expression she hadn't expected this reaction.

"What's wrong? You look confused." Noted Quadesh.

"… I thought you were going to yell at me or slap me for waking you up." Admitted Mist.

"You had a nightmare; I'm not going to hold that against you. You've said before you have Dream Anxiety Disorder so it's not your fault. Veedle may slap you for it, but I won't. Why do you think I would slap you?" Asked Quadesh curiously.

"Well … you are quite rough and tough … and a bit moody … and you are a bit scary, no offense. I've really been trying to get on your good side because I don't want you to be mad at me." Mumbled Mist.

"Are you really scared of me?" Asked Quadesh quietly.

"I wouldn't say scared … more like slightly cautious." Admitted Mist.

"You're not alone in thinking that; lots of people fear me back home." Admitted Quadesh. "I'm naturally gruff and iron fisted … it makes people fear me and thus I get upset and more aggressive and more people fear me and … you get the idea. I admit I like to have power over people, but I don't want them to fear me … I'm no bully…"

"You're not a bully." Assured Mist. "A bully would be someone who picks fights with those weaker than them just to see them in pain for their own amusement. You aren't like that … right?"

"I hope not." Said Quadesh as she sat down next to Mist. "But enough about me, are you ok?"

"Yes, I feel better now … I just had another bad dream. I rarely have the same one twice … but that just means my mind creates more ways of scaring me." Sighed Mist. "Hey Quadesh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Shrugged Quadesh.

"Why did you ally with me? I'm pretty meek and not really much use to somebody who wants power." Admitted Mist. "Did you just want me for my strength? Or do you want me as a friend?"

"… Like I said, I like having power. I wanted to create an alliance I could have full control over, but … it doesn't mean I won't treat you with the respect you deserve." Said Quadesh quietly. "Politics is about having power, and … I felt I could have power over you. But … I try and not get attached, but even so, I've come to kinda care about you … and _believe me_, that's an achievement. I understand that you're probably mad … but … there's no reason you can't be my alliance member and my friend … though I'm not really that good at getting sweet and friendly."

"You're doing a good job at the moment." Said Mist while adjusting her beret. "You know, I think this is the first time me and you have had a proper friendly conversation with no worries about the contest."

"Don't get used to it; if I let my guard down I'll get taken down." Stated Quadesh.

"What gives you that idea?" Inquired Mist.

"It's how society works." Shrugged Quadesh. "You either mistreat others or get mistreated. Not an ideal reality, but it is what it is."

"Do you want to change that if you get into power?" Asked Mist.

"… Yes; I'd be in charge obviously, but I could make things nice for my citizens. They need a leader they can rely on … and I'm that leader. Well, I will be if I get into office at least." Said Quadesh while looking up at the stars. "Not sure how many people would vote for me though.

"… I'd vote for you." Smiled Mist. "In fact, you could borrow my lucky beret if you want to improve your chances."

"… Thank you, I appreciate that." Nodded Quadesh. "Say, why is that beret lucky anyway?"

"Oh, it was a gift from my Grandmother." Explained Mist. "Her name was Dusk; she was very nice and taught me a lot about being a good Wiccan. She'd owned this beret since her childhood you know."

"Judging by the past tense … is she…?" Asked Quadesh hesitantly.

"Yes." Said Mist. "But, she's gone to a better place … much better if your view of the world is to be believed."

"Sorry to hear she's gone." Said Quadesh.

"It's fine, I've gotten over it." Assured Mist. "You know, sometimes I wonder if my meekness is annoying people; people who are nice, shy and nervous tend to annoy people sometimes."

"You're not annoying me." Assured Quadesh. "And again, that's saying a lot since I'm … grumpy."

"Being grumpy doesn't make you a bad person." Stated Mist.

"I know; just like having nightmares and being a bit shy doesn't make you bad either." Nodded Quadesh. "I really hope we win this challenge; I haven't won once yet … and victory means a lot to me. You know, while we're here alone … I lied about my fear earlier."

"Did you?" Inquired Mist.

"Yep … I'm … actually quite scared of failure." Whispered Quadesh. "But don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Assured Mist.

"Thanks." Nodded Quadesh. "Well, we'd best get some sleep. Are you gonna be ok out here by yourself? Or would you like to sleep in my tent?"

"… Could I bunk with you?" Requested Mist.

"Sure … but _don't_ snore." Said Quadesh firmly.

"No worries, I don't snore." Said Mist. "Thanks for giving me some comfort."

"Eh, it's my job; I'm your leader and I've got to look out for you … lord knows you have a bit of trouble looking out for yourself." Chuckled Quadesh.

"Yeah … I do a bit." Agreed Mist.

With the conversation over Mist and Quadesh got up and entered Quadesh's tent. As they did so they didn't notice Tilly peeking out of her tent.

"That was quite sweet." Smiled Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Gee, even Quadesh can be sweet and soft … who knew?)**

**Quadesh: **I'm not a softie, so don't even start on that. Yeah, I'm grumpy, antisocial, a tad mean and often quite spiteful … and yet, even I can be nice. It's simply that most people don't want to be my friend … if they judge me before knowing me then why the hell should I be friends with them? But Mist has gotten to know me … maybe I could take her to the finals after all…

**Mist: **Hmm, I didn't expect that … but that was a really nice conversation. I like to think everybody has good qualities … and Quadesh certainly does. I think I've found my BFFTROTS … Best Friend For The Rest Of This Show.

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

Kelly was awake and had been for about an hour now; she had been waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Thinking that she had waited long enough she silently got up, being careful not to disturb Penta and Zanna, and exited her tent.

"Now, where to go first." Pondered Kelly.

Kelly started to walk out of camp, but before she had gotten four steps a voice spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alfie as he walked up. "I don't think you're manly enough to go out in these woods by yourself."

Kelly froze; she'd been caught and needed an excuse. Then again, maybe Alfie wouldn't be so hard to trick?

"Oh … I needed to pee." Lied Kelly. "I didn't want to have an accident so I thought I'd go to the bushes."

"Good idea, wetting the bed is _not_ manly." Agreed Alfie. "But are you sure you want to go alone? It's pretty dark out there and your manliness isn't even a four out of ten."

"Hang on, what are you doing out here?" Inquired Kelly suspiciously.

"Oh, I was watching the stars; it's a pretty manly hobbie." Stated Alfie. "It's nothing like wedging a womanly wimp, but it's still pretty cool."

"… If only I could live in your world." Sighed Kelly. "I'd be free of worry."

"I'm gonna be untouchable soon enough, I found a treasure in the river." Bragged Alfie. "I'm such a manly treasure hunter! Oh yeah! Ba-bang!"

"… What kind of treasure?" Asked Kelly curiously.

"I'm not showing you, you aren't manly enough." Stated Alfie.

"Well … it'd be extremely manly of you to show me; you'd be so manly you don't care about manliness, that's as manly as you can possible get." Said Kelly persuasively.

"Hmm … you've got a point. Ok, here it is." Said Alfie as he reached into his pocket and took out the Ezekiel idol. "Pretty cool huh? I forgot what this one does though."

Kelly was silent for a moment; she had an idea what she could do, but it was rather dishonest. But then again … her family needed the money.

"Oh, it's not really that good of an idol." Admitted Kelly. "Kind of a bad one."

"Really?" Blinked Alfie. "What does it do?"

"Well … if you play it then it'll make the user have to dress up in a bright pink speedo which, though giving increased mobility, also makes them about as manly as Barbie dolls." Lied Kelly.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Take it!" Shuddered Alfie while tossing the idol to Kelly. "I don't want anything to do with something so unmanly! Urgh!"

"It'll be hard, but I'll try my best to cope with it." Nodded Kelly.

"Good luck … and I hope the speedo looks good on you." Laughed Alfie as he headed back to his tent.

"Pervert." Frowned Kelly. "But thanks for the idol."

Kelly stuffed the idol into one of the pockets of her jacket and looked content.

"Good thing I've got deep pockets." Mused Kelly as she headed back to her tent.

* * *

**(Confessional: What an **_**idiot**_**.)**

**Alfie: **I don't want that thing anywhere near me! I'm at a point where I am _so_ manly that I'm like a god among men; if I touched that thing for even a second longer I might be … only ninety nine percent manly. (Alfie shudders). Best not let Ub know about it, I don't want anyone thinking I'm a womanly wimp.

**Kelly: **(She twirls the idol around, which shows there is no hole on the base of it and thus it is real). If I recall correctly from day one … this idol stops two other people from voting at a ceremony. This should get me out of a tight spot. And with Yoko making a fake Chris Idol for me I might get a foothold in this game. I'm just lucky Alfie is as dumb as a sack of peanuts … no offense to him.

* * *

**(Wacky Weasels)**

* * *

Night had ended and the sun has rose into the sky; the Wacky Weasels were currently trekking through the woods on their way back to camp. They hadn't run into any problems so far and felt like they were making good time.

"I have to say Harvey, your clumsiness really came in handy." Noted Tilly. "It sure saved time in taking the tents down."

"Happy to help." Said Harvey cheerfully. "When it comes to breaking stuff my greatest weakness is actually my greatest strength. Hehuh!"

"Well keep doing as you are." Smiled Tilly. "But try not to trip too much, we need to get back to camp as quickly as possible."

"I'll try not to-wah!" Yelped Harvey as he tripped over and fell face first onto the ground. "I'm ok!"

"If ya w'nt ah c'd c'rry 'im. Th't w'y he c'dn't tr'p ov'r." Offered Xadrian.

"What did you say? You're accent was a bit strong for me to understand." Said Yoko apologetically.

"He offered to carry Harvey." Stated Betilla. "And for Harvey's sake I wouldn't recommend agreeing to it."

"Whatevs." Shrugged Xadrian indifferently. "It d'n't both'r me th't ya hate me, ah'm used ta pe'ple judgin' me befur th'y ev'n know me."

"I feel your pain." Nodded Donald sympathetically while quickly dodging a branch that fell from one of the trees.

"Disaster seems to be magnetically attracted to you." Noted Edith. "Maybe you could ask Chris for a helmet?"

"I think I will." Nodded Donald.

"It's a shame we didn't get any breakfast." Lamented Joanne. "I'm hungry; but hopefully there will be something tasty and filling back at camp."

"I hope so too; I'm not at the point of my Kung Fu training where I can fast for long periods of time." Agreed Yoko.

"Y'kn'w, ah c'd get'cha sum'thin ta eat if ya w'nt." Offered Xadrian. "Ah c'd get ya s'm meat … maybe a nice bit'ta rabb't?"

"How can you talk about killing like it's nothing?" Growled Betilla.

Xadrian gazed at Betilla coldly.

"List'n ya littl' br't, ah w'll adm't it ain't nice ta h'v ta k'll animals, and m'ybe fr't 'n veg is g'd f'r me, but ah ain't g't a choice. Ah have nothin' in the way'o m'ney 'n wealth, so ah gots to fight ta stay alive. To me it's either kill an animal and eat, or simply st'rve ta _death_. It ain't a nice real'ty, b't ah d'n't h'v lux'ries like you've g't. If ya d'n't like mah lifestyle, or me as a p'rson, th'n j'st shut yer mouth and don't st'rt a f'ckin fight!" Scowled Xadrian. "An' who'r you ta tell me I'm evil wh'n y'r a p'rt time sup'r villain?"

Everyone was silent in response to this.

"If ya n'd me th'n ah'll be leadin us back ta camp." Stated Xadrian as he marched ahead to the front of the group.

Once Xadrian was out of earshot Ivy turned to Betilla.

"I'm not saying killing animals is a good thing, but he does kinda have a reason … and you have kinda started a couple of fights with him. Please Betilla, try to keep yourself calm." Requested Ivy gently.

"… I'm _sorry_, it's just that animals mean a lot to me and I really can't ignore this." Apologised Betilla. "It's important to me and … I can't help myself."

"I understand what you mean; it's hard to back down when you truly believe in something." Nodded Edith.

"Exactly. But it won't matter much longer; if we lose Xadrian is gonna get the boot, and if we win he'll just get voted out the first time he is votable." Said Betilla confidently. "I mean, who else would logically get voted off? Nobody would vote for you two since you're both really nice."

"Thanks." Smiled Ivy.

"Keep it moving you three, no need to walk slow." Called Quadesh. "I'm pretty sure we can't win the challenge unless all of us cross the finish line, so stay close!"

"Quadesh is right, we don't want anyone getting lost in the forest." Agreed Mist.

* * *

**(Confessional: Betilla can be mean … very mean, but she's still nice to her friends.)**

**Betilla: **My daddy says I tend to get angry easily … but he also says I can be a little angel. I have a suspicion I might be bipolar … it'd explain the article I saw my mum looking at on the computer. I try to be calm, but when something angers me … I flip out. It's just that animal abuse makes my blood _boil_.

**Harvey: **I sure saved us some time; guess my clumsiness can be quite an asset. It was awesome that Tilly was impressed. But Betilla made a good point, who will we vote off if we lose? I honestly don't have a problem with Xadrian … eh, I'll let Ub decide.

**Xadrian: **Ah c'n underst'nd B'tilla's p'nt of view … b't ah j'st w'sh she c'd underst'nd mine.

* * *

**(Freaky Ferrets)**

* * *

The ferrets were walking through the woods, some of them faster than others. They had awoken at the crack of dawn, some rather unwillingly, and had quickly packed up camp and gotten moving. Currently they were enjoying a nice walk through the woods … most of them were anyway.

"This challenge is not manly at all." Whined Alfie. "It's too easy!"

"But an easy challenge means an easy victory." Stated Ub.

"I don't want a hand out." Shrugged Alfie.

"Even if the hand out got you closer to the prize?" Inquired Charles. "I wouldn't mind a hand out; I'm not that strong to be honest."

"That's because you only have a two out of ten score in manliness." Stated Alfie.

"I may not be manly and strong, far from it, but I still have brains." Frowned Charles.

"Brains are pointless." Shrugged Alfie. "Who would want to know that E is MC triangled … or something like that."

"Well if it comes down to a mental challenge come the finals I could beat you." Said Charles calmly. "Then again, if it involves strength, coolness or style … you'd probably win."

"Don't worry Charles, he's not getting to the finals." Assured Kelly. "I'd be very surprised if he made it to a single digit rank."

"Well I'm number one; if you need proof of how manly and awesome I am I'll be happy to give you proof." Bragged Alfie. "Are we there yet? I don't want to lose; losing is unmanly and bad for everyone."

"Exactly; anybody could go home … unless someone has the Chris Idol." Pointed out Zanna while texting on her phone. "Is it odd that I think Chris is handsome? I mean, DJ is totally the cutest guy ever, but Chris is kinda … studly."

"Nice to know you prefer older men." Snarked Sampson.

"I do _not_!" Blushed Zanna. "I just have a celebrity crush … on DJ since Chris kinda is a bit washed up."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you; it might get you on Chris's bad side." Cautioned Ned. "Then again, not many people are on his good side either … maybe Owen, but not many others."

"Speaking of the Chris Idol, don't you have it Otis?" Inquired Ub.

Everyone was silent as all eyes were on Otis.

"Possibly." Shrugged Otis. "Or maybe I don't. Who said I have it?"

"Charles and Ricky." Stated Ub.

"Oh right, that … I was lying." Stated Otis. "I just felt like causing some mayhem and unrest."

"So you don't have it?" Asked Ub to clarify.

"Nope." Shrugged Otis. "I have no idols on me at this moment in time. But Zanna does."

"We all know that Zanna does; but does anyone else … never mind, I doubt anyone has one." Decided Ub.

"None worth having." Agreed Alfie.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ub.

"I'll tell you tonight." Assured Alfie.

"I hope the fact we admitted our fears doesn't come back to bite us in the butt." Murmured Penta. "I don't want to go near _anything_ with tentacles…"

"If Chris wants another of those challenges he'll need to know the fears of the other team; what are the chances of everyone admitted their fears on the same night?" Asked Ricky. "I'd say pretty low."

"Even so, don't tempt fate." Advised Ned. "It can have a cruel sense of humour."

"Actually it has a wonderful sense of humour; the trick is knowing how to take a joke." Stated Otis cheerfully.

"Can we stop for a rest?" Requested Sampson. "I don't do well with long walks."

"You can rest all you want when we get back to camp." Stated Larry. "Right now we need to get back to camp and win this challenge; too bad we can't hail a taxi."

"Well realistically how many taxis are there on an uninhabited island?" Asked Ricky.

"Exactly." Nodded Larry. "I just hope we aren't falling behind the other team."

* * *

**(Confessional: It's going to be close; that much is certain.)**

**Larry: **I know Otis doesn't have the Chris idol since me and Xadrian have it … but do any of the others, besides Zanna, have any idols? Alfie's comment makes me think that he might have one … if he does then it's just my luck; I only hope that he wastes it or somehow loses it, if he indeed has one. For all I know it could be a stick with a face on it like in that one season of Survivor.

**Ub: **I suspect Alfie might have found an Idol; if so then that's great. Still, what did he mean by one not worth having? Maybe it's one he deems useless. Well, idols are idols so I'll probably find a use for it either way. Good job Alfie. It'd be nice if I could win immunity a lot come the merge … but realistically I need an alliance and idols to survive. Good thing most of my alliance are somewhat dim-witted peons.

**Zanna: **It is my fault DJ is so snuggly and lovable? He's like a big teddy bear! And he's single … what? Lots of kids get crushes on older people around my age; show of hands, how many of you found Aladdin to be cute … well, the girls would. And guys, you all found Jasmine cute, right? C'mon, I'm not weird!

**Otis: **Ever heard of 'the boy who cried wolf'? I'm like that except I'm crying idol. If I say I have an idol but never do, then people won't believe me when I do have an idol and so they'll see me as a non-factor. Sometimes the simplest things are the best … and have the funniest outcomes. I just want to make people laugh.

**Penta: **Even if we lose, it's been a nice challenge. I quite like the great outdoors and camping is something I quite enjoy … too bad several of my friends back home think it's 'uncool' and 'smelly'.

* * *

**(Camp Wawanakwa)**

* * *

Chris was standing around the finish line looking at his watch; he was hoping that the tweens would arrive back at camp soon since he had a bubble bath to get too.

"Man, when are those kids gonna get back?" Asked Chris out loud. "I would have thought they'd be back by now; it's gonna be lunch time soon … I hope the bear didn't get them; it'd be great for ratings, but _really bad_ for lawsuits."

Chris stood around for another minute looking somewhat impatient; thankfully for Chris's dwindling patience one of the teams ran out of the forest and over the finish line, some of the tweens faster than others. The winners of the challenge were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Freaky Ferrets!

"Congratulations Freaky Ferrets; you are the winners on today's challenge and are immune from tonight's vote!" Announced Chris.

The Freaky Ferrets cheered and several of the tweens high fived each other.

"You guys are free to hang out around camp and do as you please. Meanwhile I'll wait for the Wacky Weasel's to arrive. Hopefully they won't take too long." Stated Chris.

With enough being said the Freaky Ferrets dispersed and headed off to hang out together.

* * *

**(Confessional: This round goes to the ferrets! Eleanor would be happy.)**

**Alfie: **Yeah, I totally carried by team to victory. It's thanks to my pure manliness that they were able to survive. I bet they're gonna want my autograph soon enough.

**Larry: **It's great that I'm safe, but maybe it would've been better if my team lost. Only that I'm no target and Xadrian will have to play the Chris Idol … hopefully we'll find it again before long.

**Ned: **Well that went well … it's cool that I haven't lost once yet, but hopefully nobody will be jealous; since we won this means Betilla and Quadesh haven't been immune once so far.

**Kelly: **Awesome! Me and Penta are safe and I've got an idol … I just hope that Yoko will be alright.

* * *

A few minutes later the Wacky Weasels ran out of the woods and over the finish line; they hadn't seen the Freaky Ferrets arrive and thus they look hopeful.

"Wacky Weasels … sorry to say it, but you are today's losing team." Stated Chris.

"Dammit!" Cursed Quadesh. "Can't I just win _once_? It's that so much to ask?"

"There, there Quadesh, I'm sure you'll win immunity next time." Said Mist gently.

"You guys will be attended the next ceremony at the S.S Elimination. You have until tonight to decide who you're going to vote off." Stated Chris. "Until then you may relax … and for one of you it'll be your final day on the island."

"I know exactly who I'm voting for." Said Betilla in satisfaction.

"An' ah kn'w 'zactly who's getting' mah vote." Agreed Xadrian with a frown. "Ah'll see ya'll later, ah gots some business ta t'k c'r off."

Xadrian took his leave and the rest of the campers began to disperse as well.

"Oh, that reminds me, we've got to check the list of names for your date." Recalled Edith. "Ready Ivy?"

"You bet!" Nodded Ivy eagerly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Will this ceremony be predictable or surprising?)**

**Xadrian: **Ah ain't worried since ah've g't tha Chris Idol. Ah'm hopin' that every'n w'll vote fur me so that ah'll be able ta elim'nate B'tilla w'th a s'ngle v't. 'Coruse, if a few others v't with me th'n ah w'n't c'mplain.

**Betilla: **The time has come for justice to be served!

**Ivy: **This is so exciting; I wonder how many people signed up … hopefully a few!

**Quadesh: **I just want to win immunity once; I know I'm not the target tonight, but I still want to have a victory in my name. I finished nearly last in the first challenge and in every team challenge I've always been last. It's not fair… (Quadesh sniffles).

**Tilly: **I think it's clear that Xadrian is going, and I won't try and change that outcome … but I still have a plan on how to make things go smoothly for me tomorrow. And honestly, Quadesh shouldn't take it _that_ hard, she's not getting voted out so why worry?

* * *

**(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Edith and Ivy approached the sign-up sheet; Ivy was practically bouncing in excitement while Edith was happy to see her best friend happy. Edith took the paper off the wall and smiled.

"Looks like a number of people signed up." Noted Edith. "Want me to read them out to you?"

"Actually, can I read it?" Requested Ivy.

"Sure." Nodded Edith as she passed Ivy the paper.

"Ooo, this is good! Otis, Ub, Xadrian, Ned, Alfie … err…" Trailed off Ivy with a giggle.

"What is it?" Asked Edith.

"I didn't know you liked me like _that_." Giggled Ivy.

"What do you mean?" Blinked Edith.

"Your name is on the list … something you're not telling me?" Asked Ivy.

Edith looked embarrassed.

"No, no, no. I think somebody must have signed my name on the sheet as a prank; I assure you that I like boys." Said Edith honestly.

Ivy nodded in understanding.

"Well, it should be a good blind date. You get the draw started up and we'll pick out a name for tonight." Smiled Ivy. "Boy, I feel really … _warm_ all of a sudden. Eh, probably because it's summer."

"Hello girls." Greeted Betilla. "Do you know who you're voting for at the ceremony? Because if not I invite you to join me in voting off Xadrian. Everyone else will be."

"Sure, you can count on us." Nodded Ivy. "But … Xadrian put his name down on the blind date list."

"No worries, I'm sure a lot of better picks signed up." Assured Betilla. "Anyway, glad to have you girls on board. Tonight justice will be served … with a side of salad!"

"If you say so." Chuckled Edith with a playful role of her eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional: If only you could sign up for free money…)**

**Edith: **I hope Ivy enjoys her date; if she doesn't get back to normal after this I might start getting worried. I do have a habit of worrying sometimes. Still, who put my name down? … Oh, it was Otis! He wrote two names down; he must have put my name down for fun. What a sneak!

**Ivy: **I wonder if I should wear a fancy outfit; when my mum and dad were dating they tended to dress up fancy for their dates. … I should have bought my princess costume.

* * *

Ub had gathered Charles, Harvey and Ricky in one of the rooms of the boy's building.

"Good work men, we did good in the challenge today … sorry that you cannot share our victory Harvey, but I'm sure you tried your best." Said Ub. "But now you are able to cast a vote to eliminate someone."

"I think I'll vote for Xadrian; not because I don't like him, but because pretty much everyone is gonna vote for him; no point fighting an inevitable outcome, right?" Nodded Harvey.

"Good point." Agreed Ricky.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Mused Ub. "Why don't you vote for Mist?"

"Why would I vote for her? She's a sweetheart." Frowned Harvey. "And one vote isn't going to eliminate someone."

"I know, but voting her out isn't the point." Stated Ub.

"Then why vote for her?" Asked Charles. "Generally in reality TV you vote for somebody for the purpose of getting them out."

"I know, but I have a plan. We want Quadesh on our side right? Well, Mist is, from what I know, her right hand girl. If you vote for her she'll end up in the bottom two and this will put Quadesh on alert; perhaps then she'll join us. It's not a vote to eliminate, but rather a vote for expansion. Maybe it'll scare Mist … but really, what doesn't? Trust me Harvey; you've got nothing to worry about. I know you hate strategizing so I'll make the moves for you. You in?" Asked Ub.

"… Well, ok. I know I'm not getting voted out and Xadrian is, so I guess it's fine." Agreed Harvey. "By the way, I think I might have been able to get Tilly to join us. She showed interest in being in our alliance. That's good right?"

"Good work Harvey." Nodded Ub. "But like all allies outside of us, she'll be cut before the final four. But she'll have a place at the merge; that ok?"

"Sure … I guess so." Agreed Harvey. "So, now that we've made our plan … what now?"

"I guess we can just relax; it's a simple vote and a simple plan, so there's no need to strategies anymore. Maybe we can make a sandcastle or something." Shrugged Ub. "And while I'm thinking out loud, I might get a date with Ivy. I have no real interest in dating, but if it makes her happy, then I can go through with just one date."

"Good on you Ub." Smiled Charles. "A good deed is its own reward."

"I would have signed up, but I've already got a girlfriend and I don't want to make her mad … she can be quite feisty, and I love her for that." Chuckled Ricky.

* * *

**(Confessional: Strategy and romance … odd combination.)**

**Ub: **When people worry then they stop thinking straight and do stupid things. It's why I keep a firm hold on my emotions and why I don't get carried away. I can't say the same for my allies, but I won't stop them from having fun and getting cuddly with the girls, it'll just make things easier for me. Even so, it is impressive Ricky has a girlfriend already … I guess girls like mechanics. Believe me though, I'm no expert on girls; I like to think I'm smart, but they are one area of 'study' that I cannot master.

**Harvey: **I think Ub's plan to make Quadesh panic is a bit mean, I'll be sure to have a talk with him about it later … but until then I'm just gonna have some fun. Maybe me and Tilly could go for a walk on the beach. If she's gonna be in our alliance then maybe I should get to know her better … well, truth be told I'd have hung out with her anyway even if Ub wouldn't let her in. He can decide my strategy, but not my friendships.

* * *

Donald and Yoko were sitting next to each other on the dock looking out at the waves.

"I've never been to a beach before … or any sort of island; I live pretty far inland … it's really nice here." Mused Yoko.

"Chris picked a good island for the show." Agreed Donald. "Better here than Boney Island, I'd probably get mauled by the monsters over there … then again, that burger monster is making me on edge as it is."

"Don't worry; I'll look out for you. Grandmaster Fong told me to help out whoever I can." Assured Yoko. "I hope I won't be voted out tonight…"

"Relax, you'll be fine. Who would be stupid enough to vote you out when you did nothing wrong? Well, maybe Alfie … but he's not voting tonight, and one vote won't eliminate you." Stated Donald. "If I may make a suggestion, why don't you vote for Xadrian? Everyone else is so you might as well join them; voting for somebody else wouldn't really make a difference."

"If he'll be out no matter what I do … then so be it." Nodded Yoko.

"By the way, I told you earlier I'd help you get used to the real world if you voted with me … since you kept your end of the bargain I'll keep mine." Said Donald as he reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and took out a rather expensive looking golden PlayStation Portable. "This is a PlayStation Portable, also known as a PSP. You can play games on it. You can borrow it for a while; it's got a couple of games downloaded on it like Loco Roco and Moderation Racers. I think you'll like the latter; you get to customise a character and a kart in many ways. Just don't get it damaged ok? It _didn't_ come cheap."

"You can count on me." Nodded Yoko. "Hmm, this really is a cool little thingy; I wonder what else I've been missing."

"Stick with me and I'll show you more." Assured Donald. "Maybe another time I'll show you rock and roll music."

* * *

**(Confessional: Hopefully he won't corrupt her…)**

**Donald: **Yoko is naïve and will be a good ally … but she's also a very nice girl and a good friend. I've got no friends back home, so it's nice to have someone who doesn't mind how disaster prone I am. As a member of the Youngblood line it is my duty to get her used to the world outside her home. I just hope It is won't corrupt her by showing her Rambo or something, she's too innocent for that…

**Yoko: **That was so nice of Donald! He may talk tough sometimes, but I think he's a big softie. We have a good deal going on; I vote for who he wants and protect him from the monster, and he'll help me get used to modern society … Grandmaster Fong, thank you for letting me on this show.

* * *

Quadesh, Mist and Tilly were in one of the rooms in the Girl's Building. Mist had made them some herbal tea which had calmed Quadesh down a bit, though the political girl was still rather upset.

"Why do I keep losing?" Asked Quadesh bitterly. "I accept I can't win them all … but so far I've lost them all! Honestly, can't I win just once? I mean, the other team had _Sampson _on it!"

"It was just bad luck; I thought we'd win under your leadership." Comforted Mist. "You aren't going anywhere tonight, you have my word."

"Thanks." Muttered Quadesh. "But it's the principle of it that matters to me. Nobody will want to elect someone who lost five challenges in a row on a reality show."

"I think you're overreacting a bit." Stated Tilly. "I highly doubt your performance in Total Drama will affect your adult years; if anything it'll get your name out there."

"Thanks … but if I don't win tomorrow I'm probably going to cry." Sighed Quadesh as she took a sip of herbal tea. "Well, can't do anything about it now. All we can do it vote together and get someone out; any suggestions?"

"You're asking for our opinions? I thought right wing Politian's were dictators." Blinked Tilly.

"At this point I don't care; I just want the day to be over with." Said Quadesh.

"Well, we should vote for Xadrian; everyone else is and three votes won't be enough to go against seven … and even if we vote for Betilla like Xadrian is it won't change anything. All we can do is follow the crowd." Said Tilly while she twisting her legs. "I don't suppose any of you two have an idol?"

"Regretfully I don't." Grumbled Quadesh.

"Me neither, but if I find one I'll let you both know." Assured Mist. "I think we're gonna go far together."

"I'm sure we will, and if not then hopefully one of us will get far. It'd be cool if we all got to the end, but we have to be realistic." Said Tilly. "Anyway, it's nearly time for dinner. We'll likely be at the S.S Elimination within an hour or two."

"I hope it's not foggy; I kinda find it creepy when it gets foggy by the sea." Admitted Mist.

* * *

**(Confessional: Who's gonna be voted out?)**

**Quadesh: **It's nice to know I have some people I can rely on … though personally I trust Mist more. But … why do I have to keep friggin losing? I'm probably bringing a _lot_ of shame to the Rustflower family. But it'll be cancelled out when I win … hopefully.

**Mist: **When we arrived at the Mess Hall dinner was being served; it was beef, mash potatoes and vegetables … a very nice meal. Exactly what we needed to keep ourselves nice and calm before the vote. Though Quadesh did stab her steak with her fork a bit … maybe she was imagining it was something she doesn't like?

**Tilly: **I think that, unlike the previous three ceremonies, this will be a simple elimination.

* * *

The twenty three tweens were eating their dinner; most of them had finished by now and those who had lost the challenge were awaiting Chris to call them to the Subway of Woe.

"I've been pretty lucky so far, I haven't had to go to elimination even once." Mused Penta. "Still, my winning streak will probably end sooner or later."

"You never know, you could get to the merge without losing at all." Said Kelly. "_Very_ unlikely, but it could happen."

"Maybe." Agreed Penta. "But as long as my name isn't written down on the voting paper I won't mind losing."

"Speaking of losing, are you gonna be ok at the ceremony by yourself Yoko?" Asked Kelly.

"I'll be fine." Assured Yoko. "Donald's been looking out for me; he even let me borrow his so called PlayStation Portable … though I kinda stink at the games."

"That was nice of him." Noted Penta. "Well, good luck Yoko."

"Thank you." Said Yoko politely.

At that moment Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Ok everyone; it's time for the ceremony. Everyone who was on the Wacky Weasels, please go and get your life idols and head towards the Subway of Woe, you've all got an exciting appointment at the S.S Elimination." Stated Chris. "I expect you at the Sunway within fifteen minutes."

Chris left and the members of the Wacky Weasels got to their feet.

"W'll, l't's, g't th's ov'r an' d'n w'th." Said Xadrian as he got to his feet. "Mah f'rst elim'nation ceremony … It feels qu'te excitin'."

* * *

**(Confessional: Time for the fourth ceremony!)**

**Betilla: **Time to take out the trash!

**Ned: **This likely won't be a shocking ceremony … after three shocking ones it'll be nice to hear about one that went as planned.

* * *

**(S.S Elimination)**

* * *

The eleven tweens not safe from the vote had ridden the Sunway of Woe and were now seated on chairs on the top deck of the S.S Elimination. Nobody looked particularly worried and they were all waiting for Chris to start the ceremony. After a few minutes of waiting Chris exited the Captain's room with a tray of ten Golden Doubloons as well as his mallet. He set them down and turned to the tweens.

"Well guys, you lost the challenge and now you're vulnerable to the vote. I think it's clear that you aren't really cut out for camping … but at least the bear didn't arrive." Chuckled Chris. "In a few minutes one of you will be voted out, but first I have a few questions for you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Quadesh, this is your fourth elimination ceremony in a row; when do you think you'll win immunity?" Asked Chris.

"Hopefully soon I don't want this to become a recurring thing. On one hand I'm surviving a lot of ceremonies which is good … but I hate losing." Stated Quadesh.

"Tilly, how do you think this ceremony is going to go?" Asked Chris.

"Hopefully rather simply." Said Tilly. "After the last three ceremonies we're overdue for a simple one."

"Yoko, I've noticed you and Donald were interacting a lot during this challenge; is there something going on between you two?" Inquired Chris.

"If by something you mean friendship then yes, he's a sweetie … most people here are to be honest. He's helping me get used to the 'outside world'; he even let me borrow his PlayStation Portable." Smiled Yoko.

"Ivy, how are you handling your missing boy craziness?" Asked Chris.

"Very well actually; I'm going on a blind date tomorrow so I'll be back to my normal saucy self in no time." Said Ivy cheerfully. "It's all thanks to Edith for setting it up."

"You're welcome." Nodded Edith.

"Betilla, Ivy seems confident she isn't leaving; has a target been chosen?" Asked Chris.

"Yep; Xadrian is _definitely_ getting voted out tonight." Nodded Betilla. "He kills animals, we'd be better off without him."

"It's j'st mah way'o life; ah c'n't hello th't ah ain't been born with'a silv'r spoon in mah mouth." Frowned Xadrian.

"Do you feel worried at all Xadrian?" Asked Chris.

"Ah try n't ta worry, it j'st g'ts me upset and ah d'n't w'nt th't." Replied Xadrian. "Whatev'r happ'ns … happ'ns.

"Ok then, I think I've asked enough questions." Nodded Chris. "Now … if you want to play the Owen Idol, Duncan Idol or Ezekiel Idol then now is the time to do so."

There was a moment of silken before Betilla got to her feet and took out the Owen Idol.

"Xadrian is slippery and I don't want him to get away from this ceremony, so I'll be playing the Owen Idol to get an extra vote against him." Said Betilla as she passed Chris the Idol.

Chris looked over the idol.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if the Owen Idol is played then the person who played it can vote two times for the same person." Stated Chris.

Betilla grinned.

"However … this is _not_ the Owen Idol, it is just a fake." Said Chris as he tossed the idol over the side of the boat and into the water.

"What?! But … how is it a fake? You never said there were any fakes." Blinked Betilla in bewilderment.

"It's just a replica that somebody must have made." Stated Chris. "If you have any other idols you want to play then you may do so, but if not then pleas sit back down."

Betilla pouted as she sat back down.

"Darn it." Muttered Betilla. "Well … I guess it changes nothing anyway."

"Ok, if nobody else wants to play an idol then it is time to vote." Said Chris. "Betilla, since you played the fake idol … you can go first."

* * *

**(Confessional: It's like voting for a president except it's not!)**

**Betilla: **(She holds up a vote for Xadrian.). You're a _meanie_!

**Quadesh: **(She holds up a vote for Xadrian). Just doing what everyone else is doing.

**Mist: **(She holds up a vote for Xadrian). Sorry…

**Xadrian: **(He holds up a vote for Betilla). Ah d'n't like ya, and ya d'n't like me so ta feelin' is mutual. G'bye.

**Joanne: **(She holds up a vote for Xadrian). A simple ceremony, so no need to strategize too much.

**Harvey: **(He holds up a vote for Mist). You aren't going anywhere, but Ub says it's the best move. Sorry in advance if you get scared.

**Donald: **(He holds up a vote for Xadrian). Knowing my luck this ceremony will go very wrong … but surely my luck isn't _that_ bad.

* * *

After Edith had cast the final vote the eleven campers were in their seats waiting for Chris to tally up the votes. After a minute he exited the Captain's room and picked up one of the Doubloons.

"The votes have been Cast and somebody's fate has been sealed. If you are the unlucky person to be voted out the decision is final; you must hand over your life Idol for the Smash of Sorrow, then walk down the Stairs of Misery, walk the Path of Failure and board the boat of losers and never ever come back … ever!" Said Chris dramatically.

Chris bellowed the last word which made some campers jump a bit.

"If you have the Chris Idol or the Harold Idol … now is the time to play them." Prompted Chris.

There was a moment or two of silence before Xadrian got to his feet and took the Chris Idol out of his pocket. Everyone looked quite stunned by this.

"Ah ain't dun playin' j'st y't." Stated Xadrian as he approached Chris and handed him the idol. "Ah j'st hope it ain't a fake."

Chris observed the Idol for a moment.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if someone plays the Chris Idol then all votes cast against them _do not_ count and the person with the _second_ highest number of votes will be voted out instead.2 Stated Chris.

There was a moment of pure silence.

"This _is_ the Chris Idol; all votes cast against Xadrian do not count." Said Chris dramatically.

Everyone looked nervous now; there was no telling what was going to happen.

Xadrian gave Chris a respectful nod and walked back to his seat.

"Gotta keep hope alive." Said Xadrian as he sat back down.

"Ok then … time to dish out the Doubloons. Since Xadrian is now immune he gets the first Doubloon." Sad Chris as he tossed Xadrian a doubloon. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Donald"

"Quadesh"

"Ivy"

"Yoko"

"Harvey"

"Edith"

"Tilly"

"Joanne"

Only Betilla and Mist were left without a Doubloon; Mist looked nervous and Betilla looked very worried. She glanced at Xadrian and he looked at her coldly.

"Ah th'nk this counts as ch'ckm'te." Said Xadrian.

"Betilla, Mist … because Xadrian played the Chris Idol you two have the highest number of votes against you. But even so, one of you got more than the other." Said Chris dramatically. "The final Doubloon of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Betilla"

Betilla let out a big sigh of relief as she caught her Doubloon while Mist sighed in disappointment. Xadrian looked stunned as did several people.

"NO!" Yelled Quadesh. "Why does Mist have to go? She did _nothing_ wrong! You backstabbing bastards!"

"Man … I did not expect this." Murmured Tilly.

Mist seemed to have accepted her fate, though she did look a bit sad. She got to her feet and took her life idol out of her pocket.

"Please Mist … _don't go_." Pleaded Quadesh. "You're my friend…"

Mist was silent for a moment before she approached Quadesh and gave her a comforting hug.

"I'll be fine Quadesh … and you'll be fine without me. Just focus on winning like you were born to. I'd have loved to get far with you … but that can no longer happen. Good luck." Whispered Mist as she took off her beret. "Take this, may it give you better luck than it gave me."

"… Thank you." Said Quadesh quietly.

"M'st … ah'm so sorry, ah thought B'tilla w's g'nna go…" Said Xadrian in guilt.

"It's fine Xadrian; you made a move … it's part of the game/" Said Mist calmly as she approached Chris and put her life idol on the table. "Ok Chris, I'm ready."

Chris nodded and raised his mallet which he then bought down onto Mist's life idol and smashed it to pieces.

"Mist, it's time for you to go." Said Chris.

Mist nodded and approached the Stairs of Sorrow.

"Once again, good luck Quadesh." Said Mist with a weak smile before she took her leave.

Once Mist was gone Chris turned to the remaining ten campers.

"It seems that nobody expected this outcome, not even the one who played the Chris Idol. It just goes to show that no matter how certain something seems … fate can have other plans." Said Chris.

"At least the Chris Idol will be out of play." Said Harvey quietly.

"Actually … the Chris Idol is different than the other idols; once it is sued it will be rehidden to be found and sued again. It will be taken out of the game once only five campers remain … so keep an eye out for it." Advised Chris. "You may all return to camp."

The campers looked interested upon hearing this announcement as they got to their feet to head back to camp. Betilla looked angry, Harvey and Xadrian looked guilty and Quadesh looked very upset, though was trying not to show it. It was clear that the game was only just beginning.

* * *

**(Confessional: What a blindside!)**

**Quadesh:** (She looks upset and angry while she holds Mist's beret).My first true friend in ages … gone. I'm not gonna let this go unpunished; whoever voted for Mist is on my hit list! Two allies in a row gone and four challenges lost … I feel like a _loser_…

**Xadrian: **Oh dear, ah d'n't exp'ct th't ta happen … ah'm gonna hafta apologise ta Quadesh. Man, ah'm in tr'ble n'w.

**Harvey: **… What have I done?

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro to the episode. He made some dramatic gestures with his arms and began to speak.

"An so Mist has taken the fall after some skilful idol play by Xadrian. Quadesh is not happy and Harvey and Xadrian feel guilty. I think we'll be feeling the effects of this vote in the next episode. Alliances are continuing to form and shuffle and Ub is getting more and more power. Not to mention Ivy had a date coming up. An not only that but Donald has a burger monster trying to kill him! All of this could only happen on Total Drama! So, will Quadesh avenge Mist's elimination? Will Kelly use the idol she scammed off Alfie? Will Sampson jump ship to a bigger alliance? Can Quadesh possibly win immunity? Will Harvey forgive himself for this? And who cast the second vote for Mist? Find out next time on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

* * *

Votes

Betilla: Xadrian (void)

Donald: Xadrian (void)

Edith: Xadrian (void)

Harvey: Mist

Ivy: Xadrian (void)

Joanne: Xadrian (void)

Mist: Xadrian (void)

Quadesh: Xadrian (void)

Tilly: Mist

Xadrian: Betilla

Yoko: Xadrian (void)

Mist:2

Betilla: 1

Xadrian: 8 (void)

* * *

And in a very unexpected vote Mist is out of the game. Mist herself was fun to wrote for; she was shy and meek, but also friendly and got Quadesh to open up a bit. She was a cute character and very sweet … but for these reasons she had to go. In a lot of my stores characters like Mist tend to go far, so this time I decided to do something different. Her main role was as a sort of 'decoy protagonist' as a way of keeping attention away from whoever the real winner is. She did make her mark on the game, but it was time for her to go. I quite liked her as a character and her wiccan heritage was a nice bit of character depth, but this was as far as she could go.

* * *

**Next Time: **Mist arrives at the Playa Des Losers and she, Walter, Flynn and Veedle hang out, discuss the game so far and other stuff too.


	12. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **It's been a while huh? Sorry for the delay everyone; I've had a lot of stuff to deal with in real life. Among the highlights, I've been prepping myself for university and have signed up for on campus housing and applied for a student loan. Not just that, but there is a MASSIVE heat wave in my area that has made it very hard to write. Oh, and a girl is interested in me … she apparently thinks I'm 'fit', not that I'm complaining of course. So yeah, I've been busy due to circumstances. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Tweenabet … but this is not episode 6, it is an interlude. Every five or so episodes there will be an interlude chapter that focuses on the campers who have been voted off. It's not a very long chapter, but I assure you that they will get longer as more tweens are voted out. So, enough of my ramblings, let's get this show on the road!

I wish I could go to the Playa … though I don't want to be voted off either.

* * *

The waves of the ocean of the Wawanakwa Archipelago were gentle and serene. The sky was full of stars and this, combined with the full moon being reflected off the waves, made the night look unconditionally beautiful. The temperature was modest; it was slightly chilly, but not at all freezing. The sun had set a long time ago and it would soon be time for all the Diurnal creatures, both human and animal, to turn in for the night. However, not everyone was asleep yet.

A lone boat was travelling along the open water and heading towards a place of luxury and comfort. Chef Hatchet was at the wheel driving it steadily, while sitting on a crate at the back of the boat was Mist. She had her head in her hands and was looking up at the stars.

"Twenty third out of twenty six … I guess I'm not really cut out for serious competition. Maybe mummy was right; maybe there are better ways to cure my timid nature." Lamented Mist. "That money would have been nice … maybe I could have built a Wiccan community building? Well, I'm out now and you can't change the past..."

"It ain't anything worth complaining about Wiccan Girl." Stated Chef Hatchet. "The next challenge is another fear confrontation, so you're probably better off being out."

"… When you put it that way I cannot help but agree." Admitted Mist. "Still, I never thought an idol would do me in … I just hope Quadesh will be ok. Then again, she's made of **much** stronger stuff than I am."

"She may be tough, but she's going to need to win a challenge soon; she's got the worst record out of everyone remaining." Chuckled Chef Hatchet.

"Not true. Betilla hasn't won immunity yet either." Stated Mist.

"Maybe so, but Veggie girl still has all her allies and has only been in the bottom two once. Grumpy girl has been in the bottom two twice and has lost two allies in a row." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well … she can still turn things around." Said Mist stubbornly.

Chef Hatchet was silent for a moment.

"You know; you're the first contestant this season that has actually shown support for someone still in the game; heck, you're not even upset about being booted out so early." Noted Chef Hatchet.

"I still feel a little upset … but I'm not gonna cry about it or throw a temper tantrum." Shrugged Mist. "Everyone is gonna be voted out eventually … and due to my meek nature and strength, I'd likely have just been voted out in another episode anyway. So, how did the three before me react?"

"The crybaby sneak was snarling and yelling all through the ride and was hoping the money would be destroyed so that nobody would win. Advertiser kid just advertised things like comfort food and a ticket back into the game. And slapper girl slapped me." Frowned Chef Hatchet. "Honestly, have any of them ever heard of the term 'graceful loser' … I suppose not. I wonder if anyone will have to be dragged down the dock of shame this season."

"Hopefully not; I wouldn't want anyone to get laughed at by their peers when they get back home." Murmured Mist. "Speaking of which, I hope my family and friends aren't disappointed in me for losing so early."

"Maybe they will be, but maybe not. Look at it this way; you outlasted three others, one of which could have been a big threat if he got further than the first elimination. And even then, you never did anything morally wrong. Granted none of the others have done anything questionable either, but money can make people do some bad stuff; it's both a good human invention and a really bad one." Said Chef Hatchet somewhat philosophically.

"… You're a lot smarter than I thought … eep! Sorry, I didn't mean that I thought you were dumb." Stammered Mist apologetically.

Chef Hatchet just laughed.

"Mist, you need to toughen up a bit. You really remind me of Fluttershy … err, not that I watch that show or anything. I don't know anything about ponies and I have never attended Brony-Con." Said Chef Hatchet quickly.

"I'll pretend you didn't say anything incriminating." Smiled Mist with a giggle.

"Thanks … I'm just glad this isn't on camera." Stated Chef Hatchet. "Well, we're nearly here; hope you enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure I will." Nodded Mist. "I guess I can look forward to going back to Wawanakwa on the last day and watching the final challenge."

"Actually, the losers ain't gonna go and watch … well, some will and some won't." Said Chef Hatchet mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mist curiously.

"I'm not allowed to say, but let's just say that the winner won't be determined in a one on one challenge like last season; Chris will reveal all once the merge starts." Assured Chef Hatchet. "Anyway, we're here."

The Boat of Losers pulled up at another dock; this dock led towards a very luxurious and fancy resort that seemed to promise a summer full of fun and games. Mist took one look at it and smiled.

"… Maybe being voted off early won't be so bad after all." Smiled Mist as she picked up her suitcase of belongings. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Chef."

"Don't mention it." Assured Chef Hatchet.

Mist stepped off the boat and onto the dock; Chef Hatchet then turned the boat around and started the journey back to Wawanakwa Island. He was soon gone and Mist turned to face the resort.

"So … what should I do first." Pondered Mist.

"How about saying hello to us." Said a voice.

Mist turned to the source of the voice and saw Walter, Flynn and Veedle standing nearby. It was Veedle who had spoken. Mist approached them and gave a polite nod.

"Hello guys; you won't believe what just happened to me." Began Mist.

"We already know you got idoled; there's a live feed from the island so we can see everything that the rest of you guys are doing." Stated Walter. "It's a double edged sword really."

"How so?" Asked Mist.

"It's funny to laugh at everyone getting humiliated and embarrassed … but it's a constant reminder that we're eliminated and have lost so early." Replied Walter with a bitter sigh. "I had a _lot_ of great plans and strategies to get me to the end. I'm never gonna live this down!"

"A live feed? That sounds cool; so, can you see confessionals as well?" Asked Mist.

"Yep; they can be both interesting and quite enraging; is kind of like an invasion of privacy." Nodded Veedle.

"Yeah; it makes my elimination worse. Maybe I could advertise Sampson's lie." Offered Flynn.

"What lie?" Asked Mist.

"Let's take a walk and talk; is getting bit chilly out here." Stated Veedle. "Need help with your belongings?"

"It's fine, I can carry them." Assured Mist as she and the other three boots started to walk to the main building. "So, what was Sampson's lie?"

"For the low price of $1 I can say with no uncertainty that Sampson is a clever lazy bones." Said Flynn.

"To explain it like a normal person … his claim that he was a plant in the game and not a real contestant was complete baloney. He made it up. He's a contestant just like everyone else; he wants to get through by doing nothing at all." Grumbled Walter.

"Oh my! That's quite dishonest." Noted Mist. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Lying is encouraged in this game; why do you think Heather got so far last season?" Said Walter flatly. "Regardless, I don't appreciate his strategy. It's a complete cop out. At least I was more than willing to put effort into the game and the challenges. I may be lacking in strength, but I still try my best."

"I guess your best wasn't good enough." Noted Flynn.

"Shut up." Growled Walter. "This is going to ruin my reputation!"

"What reputation?" Asked Veedle.

"I rule my school back home! I'm the king and the schoolyard is my kingdom; some other king is gonna be elected after this!" Exclaimed Walter.

"Err … I don't think kings are elected." Noted Mist quietly. "I think you're thinking of a president."

"Same thing." Shrugged Walter.

"Well, not really … but ok." Said Mist. "So, anything else I should know about; like, is anyone else lying about who they are as people?"

"Kelly isn't that nice; she got me out." Muttered Veedle. "By getting me to slap her she made me a bigger target … not to mention that she tricked Alfie into giving her his idol."

"Well she did mention her family is quite poor." Stated Flynn. "Maybe I could organise a fund raiser for her, like a bake sale."

"Who would buy the cakes? Nobody is here besides us." Said Walter dully.

"… The interns? They're adults and adults tend to have the most money to spend." Shrugged Flynn. "When you're as good an advertiser as me you tend to have a rudimentary knowledge on economics."

"I think we all got screwed." Muttered Walter. "And Mist, well, you got screwed as well and not just by an idol."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mist curiously.

"You had two votes against you and both came from somewhere. I found it kinda funny." Chuckled Walter.

"I didn't; was a big betrayal." Scowled Veedle.

"… Did Quadesh vote for me?" Asked Mist quietly.

"Nope. We'll tell you once we're inside. There's a big buffet by the TV; we'll talk about it over a hamburger, and they don't even cost a cent!" Cheered Flynn.

"Not like you can charge us for them; you didn't make them and they're supposed to be free of charge." Stated Veedle as the four tweens came up to the front door. "You can unpack after truth is revealed; this can't wait, is indeed a shocker."

"… Ok, now I'm starting to feel kinda worried." Gulped Mist.

* * *

Presently the four tweens were in the TV room; they each had something to eat and were talking about the contest between mouthfuls.

"You know, I would have thought you'd be a vegetarian since you're a Wiccan." Noted Walter.

"Nature is important to me and I'm an omnivore by nature; going against that would basically be disobeying nature." Stated Mist while taking a bite out of a burger. "It's really nice to eat something so good after having to eat Chef Hatchet's cooking for a few days. No offense to him, but he isn't a great cook."

"Understatement." Chuckled Flynn. "Anyway, since we can all see the episodes we were all able to see how our eliminations happened. Walter's strategy backfired, I got screwed by Sampson, and Gilda to an extent, and Veedle was done in by Kelly and Otis."

"What did Otis do?" Asked Mist. "I never got the impression he was the type to plan out an elimination; he doesn't seem serious enough."

"He is trouble maker; he left Gwen Idol in the voting room and by bad luck Joanne found it. He ruined my game." Scowled Veedle. "Both he and Kelly have a slap coming when they get here."

"Can I watch?" Grinned Walter.

"Be my guest." Shrugged Veedle.

"So … how did I get voted out? You said I had two votes against me; who were they from?" Inquired Mist.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news … oh who am I kidding? I love giving bad news." Chuckled Walter. "Well anyway, two people voted for you. One of them was Harvey; Ub told him to since it'd put you in the bottom two and make Quadesh more likely to join him. Clearly neither him nor Ub realised Xadrian had the Chris Idol."

"I see … I guess I can't stay mad at him though, he was _really_ handsome." Giggled Mist.

"You never really spoke to him though." Noted Flynn.

"I'm allowed to look." Shrugged Mist. "So, who was the other person?"

"… It was Tilly." Said Walter simply. "She backstabbed you, plain and simple."

"… What?" Said Mist quietly. "I thought she was my friend."

"Clearly you thought wrong." Shrugged Walter.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Walter. "Veedle, what the heck was that for?"

"Is not nice to taunt someone over being backstabbed; gives a lot of bad karma, da?" Stated Veedle. "Tilly has joined up with multiple alliances and spread lies in order to turn alliance leaders against each other and take target off her. Is admittedly smart idea, but not honourable."

"Did she know Xadrian had the Chris Idol?" Asked Mist.

"Beats me; she didn't make a confessional after your got voted off." Said Flynn. "But for the price of $9.99 I will throw a rock at her, if you want."

"No thanks." Denied Mist politely. "So, she never really saw me as a friend?"

"It's debatable; on one hand she's not doing any real harm and did say some nice things about you in the confessional … on the other hand she just sees everyone as numbers, you included." Shrugged Walter. "She's a smart player; she has my support."

"I hope Quadesh will be alright; she's allied with both Sampson and Tilly … two big liars." Murmured Mist.

"A lot of the others are lying about stuff. Besides Sampson and Tilly there is Kelly who lied to Alfie to get an idol, Ub who is getting a big alliance together, Otis who pretends to be dumber than he actually is, Quadesh herself which comes with the territory of politics, Gilda who changes her 'edit' every episode, Penta who actually is a big girly girl who acts like a tomboy because her parents want her to be one … and of course Charles and Ricky who actually know each other outside the show and, in fact, live in the same neighbourhood." Listed Walter.

"Charles and Ricky know each other?" Blinked Mist.

"Yep." Nodded Walter. "The only good thing about being the first person voted off is that I can watch the episodes and laugh about how nobody can tell when they are being lied to. Maybe I could send a message in a bottle to the island with some information in order to stir up trouble."

"Jerk." Muttered Veedle.

"Been called worse." Shrugged Walter. "And I am allowed to be a jerk; those idiots voted me off!"

"You fake cried too much; everyone thought you were too sensitive to last." Stated Veedle.

"They were supposed to take pity on me and become my bodyguards and alliance! They did the opposite of what they were supposed to!" Yelled Walter.

"Well … fake crying was a bit of a stupid strategy." Admitted Mist. "Maybe you should have just pretended to be a nice guy, like a sort of 'everyman'. People would have kept you … actually, if you acted like your normal self you might have stuck around as well. But at least your mistake let Quadesh stay in the game."

Walter was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey Mist." Said Walter.

"Yes?" Replied Mist.

Walter flipped Mist the bird.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Walter. "Ok, you know what? Screw you guys, I'm going to bed. I'll be in room one if you need me … so don't need me!"

Walter stormed off out of the room and the other three tweens exchanged a glance.

"For the low, low price of $3.99 I could sell him a chill pill." Chuckled Flynn.

Mist giggled while Veedle lightly smirked.

"So … what is there to do around here?" Asked Mist. "I want to make the most of my time here."

"There's loads of stuff to do. There are buffets, swimming pools, a beach, an arcade, a library, a games room, a bar that gives out fruit juice and soda, a gym, a nature walk and a heck of a lot more! And the best part? It's free!" Exclaimed Flynn.

"I like the sound of the nature walk." Smiled Mist. "Maybe I could find a tree stump to meditate on."

Mist then yawned and started to realise how sleepy she was.

"What time is it?" Asked Mist.

Veedle glanced at her watch.

"Is about ten past eleven." Stated Veedle.

"Well, I'd better get going to bed; it's way past my bedtime." Decided Mist as she got to her feet.

"But your parents aren't here; they'll never know." Stated Veedle.

"I know; but I feel sleepy and I actually want to get some rest … it's been a long day." Stated Mist as she got to her feet and picked up her suitcase. "So, could one of you show me to my room? Err, I mean, if it's ok with you that is."

"Sure, I'll show you." Nodded Veedle. "Coming Flynn?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here and watch the shopping channel." Stated Flynn. "They might advertise something stupid, like a wooden frying pan for the price of $999.99."

"… You're right, that is silly." Agreed Veedle. "Is true that some inventors are morons, da?"

"Totally." Nodded Flynn.

* * *

Veedle led Mist to where the bedrooms were located (floor two of the Playa to be exact). There was a long corridor that had several doors on it, and round the corner this continued all the way around the floor. Each door had a number on it and the doors closest to the two tweens had single digit numbers.

"Ok, is quite easy to explain how bedroom assignments work. Each door has number on it; the number shows which room is yours. Walter was first boot and has room number one, Flynn lost second and has room two, I fell third and have room three and thus you have room four since you were the fourth voted out." Explained Veedle. "Rooms are assigned to person whose rank matches the door; early boots get low numbers and late boots get high numbers. I'm not sure if there is difference between rooms, is likely just a symbol of pride. We are not allowed to sleep in rooms that are not ours unless we are invited; is stupid rule, but the high number rooms are forbidden to us."

"Maybe they are more luxurious since whoever gets them will have lasted longer; perhaps the doors from twenty and up are a slice of heaven … are you sure we can't take a _tiny_ peek?" Asked Mist.

"I not mind at all, but is against rules. Besides, each of those doors is locked and keys are hidden well; the key to each room is only given to the respective owner." Stated Veedle. "Also, do you gamble?"

"Not really; I tend to save up my money and spend it on stuff like crystals and plants and candles and stuff." Replied Mist. "… Why?"

"I was thinking of running betting pool on winner; it good way of making money despite not being in contest anymore." Said Veedle. "I think winner will be Albino girl … Edith was her name, right?"

"That's her." Nodded Mist. "Well, I have to respectively decline; gambling is a bad habit."

"Ok then. Oh, by the way … care for a spot of wrestling tomorrow?" Offered Veedle.

"Wrestling?" Repeated Mist. "Err, well, I'm not much of a fighter."

"Is true, but you are able to life three times own weight; should be a good workout." Replied Veedle. "I'll see you in morning. Word of advice, don't sit next to Walter; he is liable to steal food when you're not looking. And before I forget, here is key to your room."

Veedle reached into her pocket and took out a key which she passed to Mist.

"Sleep well … and remember, don't call me Veedy." Said Veedle simply.

With enough being said Veedle entered her room and closed the door which was followed by a lock clicking. Mist was silent for a moment before she walked over to her room, unlocked the door and then stepped inside.

* * *

Presently Mist had changed into her pyjamas (a dark forest green shirt and shorts combo with a forest tree pattern on them) and was in her rather spacious bed. Mist had set up a dream catcher above her bed and was finishing off a cup of herbal tea.

"I wonder what I should do first; I'm gonna be spending the rest of my summer here." Pondered Mist as she put the teacup on the bedside cabinet. "I should probably unpack … but I'll do it tomorrow; I think I've earnt a good rest."

Mist glanced at the balcony; each room had one built in. It would be good for star gazing, especially since according to Veedle all the lights were shut off at midnight and thus light pollution wouldn't obstruct her view of the night sky. Mist had resolved to stargaze at her earliest opportunity.

"I feel sleepy … but maybe I could meditate for a little while; it always eases the nightmares a bit." Decided Mist.

Mist assumed a meditative stance and began to meditate while softly breathing in and out; as she meditated she thought to herself about how the game had gone for her.

"_Well, I lost the game and got backstabbed by somebody who I thought was my friend. Daddy will probably be disappointed. I bet he'd prefer a daughter who could play football like a pro … or maybe just throw a ball. Gee, I** really** need to toughen up … maybe I'll sign up for military school next summer_." Lamented Mist. "_Well, I've got over a month at this resort, so I might as well enjoy myself; that nature walk sounds wonderful._"

Mist meditated in silence for a few minutes before she spoke to herself.

"I wonder who will arrive here next … hopefully somebody sweet and nice; I'd rather it not be somebody loud and scary..." Murmured Mist. "I just hope Quadesh will be alright; hopefully my lucky beret will serve her well."

* * *

**Next Time: **The tweens have to face their fears; some show no fear and accomplish this task and others cluck like a chicken. Also, Ivy has her date and Quadesh goes on a warpath of anger and sadness due to losing her first ever friend … but what else would you expect from Total Drama? Stay Tuned!


	13. CH 6, PT 1: The Winds of Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **And now we start episode six; this episode is quite an important one since it moves the plot forward in a lot of ways and starts some new plots as well. I personally think it's going to be a funny episode as well as dramatic, but you can be the judge of that. At 38 pages in Microsoft Word and over seventeen thousand words long this is quite a big chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

In this chapter we meet the 'chase master'…

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the recap; Owen was standing with him and looking at the full moon.

"You know Chris, when I was young I used to think the moon was made out of cheese … Stilton specifically." Chuckled Owen. "Anyway, last time on-"

"Hey! I'm the one who starts off the recap!" Snapped Chris.

"… Sorry." Said Owen quietly.

"That's better." Nodded Chris. "Anyway; good morning viewer's! As you can see, last season's champion Owen is joining me for the recap. So, last time on Total Drama Tweenabet the twenty three campers went off for a camp-out deep in the woods. The objective was to camp overnight and then make it back to camp first in the morning. This time the team's stayed together so we didn't have another 'BFF incident' like last season … also there weren't any bears, though the Sloppy Joe Monster attacked Donald again."

"It's a delicious looking monster." Agreed Owen. "But maybe you should get rid of it; Donald might get hurt."

"The audience finds it funny and ratings are ratings." Shrugged Chris. "The camps were set up without much difficulty and a number of interesting interactions were observed. Tilly wants to use Harvey's affection for her to her advantage, Edith and Ivy talked about Ivy's upcoming 'blind date', Alfie found an Idol and got sucked by leeches, Xadrian took down a deer for dinner and Sampson continued being lazy." Said Chris with grand gestures. "£Not to mention that every single camper admitted their fears that night … this episode is gonna be good!"

"I hope they'll be alright; phobia factor was a pretty scary challenge." Admitted Owen. "The interactions at night were nice though; Edith's story about the source of her pyrophobia was really cool and it was kinda funny how Kelly got Alfie to give her his idol; is she a good guy or a bad guy?"

"You never know in a contest like this." Shrugged Chris. "During the night Mist had a nightmare and screamed loud enough to wake up Quadesh; rather than being mad at her Quadesh actually showed concern for Mist. Quadesh opened up a little and showed she is more than just a power hungry grump. Even so, this softer side soon vanished again due to Quadesh's team, the Wacky Weasels, losing the challenge."

"The pre-vote strategy was really confusing." Admitted Owen.

"Maybe it was, but o amount of strategy prepared the campers for the elimination ceremony. Our local southern accented redneck Xadrian played the Chris Idol and got himself out of elimination; this meant the person with the second highest number of votes would be out. Many thought it would be Betilla to bite it, but in the end Mist become the fourth boot with just two votes against her."

"Yeah, Harvey voted for her since Ub told him to whereas Tilly backstabbed her … but why? Why did you do it? That was really mean." Frowned Owen.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Stated Chris. "You rooting for anyone Owen?"

"Otis all the way! He's just so … fun! But I also support Edith; she reminds me of vanilla ice cream." Smiled Owen.

"Well then; will the Sloppy Joe Monster Attack Donald again, or will he have bigger problems? Will Quadesh be able to go on without her first ever friend? Will Harvey ever care about strategy? What will Gilda's Edgic edit be today? Will Xadrian find the Chris Idol again? And who will be the fifth person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

"Also known as the best reality show ever!" Exclaimed Owen.

"That it is my man; that it is." Agreed Chris.

* * *

(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

The tweens who were on the Wacky Weasels team had arrived back and camp and currently the tweens were all in their sleeping quarters discussing the shocking elimination. Currently Ub, Alfie, Harvey and Charles were in one of the rooms and were discussing the vote.

"Wait … _what_?!" Gaped Ub in shock. "Mist got voted out? But, Xadrian was votable! How is that possible!?

"Xadrian had the Chris Idol." Explained Harvey. "He played it and Mist got sent home with two votes, one was mine as you know, but I don't know who the other one belonged to. All I know is that the plan went wrong and an innocent girl got the boot."

"But that's not supposed to happen! My plans never go wrong!" Exclaimed Ub. "Urgh! This ruins everything!"

"Calm down Ub, no allies of ours got the boot and it's kinda impossible to not have something go wrong at some point." Comforted Charles.

"But now Quadesh will never join us! This is bull!" Yelled Ub. "Curse that rednecked animal abuser!"

"Yeah, he's totally _not_ manly." Agreed Alfie. "Grey shirts are like_ the_ most unmanly outfit you can possibly wear."

"Quiet! Gah, this is really annoying. We're really gonna have to regroup from this." Said Ub before taking some deep breaths.

"I don't see the big deal; all of us are still here and we voted out somebody not in the alliance, so aren't we better off than before?" Said Harvey. "I mean, it sucked that Mist was voted off since she was a sweetie, but she could have been a threat due to her strength."

"Maybe, but I wanted her on our side; a powerful player like her would have been a great asset." Said Ub in irritation while massaging his temples. "Ok … maybe we could still turn this around; after all, Alfie found an idol."

"I did?" Blinked Alfie.

"Yeah, you mentioned something about not every idol being good or something like that earlier. I took that to mean you found an idol." Explained Ub.

"Oh, right, that. Well, I did find an idol." Nodded Alfie.

"Can we see it?" Asked Ub.

"Nope, I don't have it anymore." Stated Alfie.

"… WHAT?!" Gaped Ub. "You _lost_ it?"

"Nope, I gave it away to Kelly; she told me if I played it then I'd have to wear a pink speedo and that'd make me less manly, plus I wanted to see her in a speedo." Explained Alfie.

Charles face palmed while Harvey simply sighed. Ub was twitching a little and looked like he was going to explode.

"… Which idol was it?" Asked Ub while struggling to keep calm.

"The Ezekiel Idol." Stated Alfie. "Good thing it was nothing important huh?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Ub. "That Idol lets the user stop two people from voting at a ceremony … and you GAVE IT AWAY! You … you idiot!"

"… Oops." Chuckled Alfie. "… My bad."

"My bad? _**My Bad**_!? Is that all you have to stay for yourself?" Roared Ub. "That's it; you are **out** of this alliance! I do not want to be associated with somebody so useless and brainless!"

"Hey, you can't do that to me; I'm super manly!" Frowned Alfie.

"I can _buy and sell_ you jackass!" Screamed Ub. "Get out! Why not go sleep under a tree or something?"

Alfie was silent for a moment before grunting.

"Fine, but my manliness will have you crawling back to me." Shrugged Alfie. "Besides, now you won't have my strength on your side; with Mist gone I'm the strongest person here. Oh, and newsflash? Kicking people out of an alliance is both unmanly and cowardly. See you later … though you can't see me anyway _blindy_. Ba-bang!"

Alfie opened the door and took his leave while making sure to slam the door very hard. As he left Ub took a few deep breaths while Charles and Harvey exchanged a nervous glance.

"Harvey, I think we should never annoy Ub." Whispered Charles.

"I agree." Replied Harvey before speaking louder. "Are you ok Ub? You just … lost it. Was a plan going wrong worth kicking Alfie out of the alliance?"

Ub took a couple more deep breaths before he spoke.

"Maybe it was a little bit harsh, but he gave away a very powerful idol; I could not risk the same mistake happening again. What if he was tricked into giving the Chris Idol to somebody targeting us? No, I think it's best that we cut him loose. Sorry you had to hear that." Said Ub. "Anyway, this puts our alliance at four, six if you count Joanne and Zanna, and even then Joanne isn't definite. Maybe I could start a 'three strike system', three strikes and you're out … of the alliance that is."

"Sounds fair." Agreed Charles. "But dude, I think you used an excess of yelling. Believe me, verbal abuse can be as bad as physical; it's why I hate the gym teacher back at school; he shouldn't be in the job."

"Is he really that bad?" Asked Harvey.

"One time he kept me after class and would not let me go until I did ten pull-ups … needless to say it, I missed lunch." Frowned Charles.

"Gee, that guy sounds like a jerk." Noted Harvey. "Reminds me of how bad I am in math class; the teacher thinks picking on me to answer questions will help me learn."

"And this is why we're going to be the final three; we have Charles as brains, Harvey as brawn and me as the leader." Nodded Ub. "If we stick together we'll crush our opposition."

"Are they really opposition? I mean, we're all kids, why can't we all be friends? We don't _have_ to be enemies … and speaking of enemies, I think I'll apologise to Quadesh tomorrow; she was really upset on the train ride back to camp."

"But if you tell her you voted for Mist she'll never join our alliance; she doesn't need to know." Stated Ub.

"Perhaps not, but I simply want to tell her. If she finds out sooner rather than later she'll probably be less mad about it; I get the feeling she doesn't like secrets being kept from her." Murmured Harvey.

"I have that same feeling." Agreed Charles.

Before Ub could try and get Harvey to stay silent there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Charles as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi guys." Greeted Edith.

"Oh, hello Edith." Nodded Charles. "Any reason you're here? Only that it's against the rules for girls to be in the boys building and vice versa."

"I'll only be here for a minute." Stated Edith. "I'd just like to let Ub know that he won the draw for the blind date with Ivy."

"So, when is the date?" Asked Ub curiously. "If it's right now I'd rather wait until the morning."

"Me and Ivy were thinking of having it take place after the challenge tomorrow." Said Edith. "It'll be a nice dinner date in the woods … since you can't see I'll come and get you, if that's ok."

"Fine by me; I'm looking forward to it already." Nodded Ub. "Should I bring a gift or something?"

"Well, Ivy likes chocolate, so if you have some of that then it'd be a good gift." Nodded Edith. "Anyway, goodnight boys; I'd better get back to my room since every second I spend in here is a second of me breaking the rules."

Edith took her leave and closed the door behind her.

"Well … looks like things worked out after all." Noted Ub.

* * *

**(Confessional: Buy and sell? Does he mean he'll sell Alfie on EBay?)**

**Ub: **One less alliance member, but I can cope since Alfie was more trouble than he was worth. I can still take control and full power with an alliance of five or six. And if all goes well on this date with Ivy I might gain some favour with her; whether or not she joins the alliance or simply agrees to not vote for me depends on my actions. And if Ivy joins me then Edith will follow; they are simply sheep here only to be herded by me, the Shepard. And damn, Kelly has that powerful Idol … either I could try and play up the sympathy card so she gives it to me, or get on her good side so she won't use it against me … damn, that _idio_t really has made some problems for me.

**Alfie: **Yeah, I may have no alliance but I don't care; I'm so darn manly that I'll easily get to the merge with no votes against me and then go on a perfect immunity streak. And you know why I'm so awesome? Because I'm so darn manly! And I have Penta's vote for sure; she so totally digs me, kinda like a shovel ya dig?

**Charles: **Ok, Ub is quite scary when he's mad. He's normally really polite, but he really lost his temper back there. Should I really be in an alliance with a guy who gets so volatile when something goes wrong? Well, it's risky but I should probably stay with Ub due to the fact he has numbers on his side and I'd rather not feel the brunt of a voting block. I must wonder … is it mean of me to want him to get far just so me and Ricky have an easy opponent come the merge and more chance of making the finals together? Playing this game is a lot harder than playing a game of BattleToads … and I'm aware of how ironic that statement is.

**Harvey: **Is this what strategy is about? Lying to people, hiding the truth and then screaming at each other when something goes wrong? I mean, sure, Alfie messed up … but Ub really overdid it with how angry he got. I already feel bad about voting for Mist; I don't want Ub telling me I can't make up for it by giving Quadesh a proper apology. You know what? … I think I've had enough strategy; maybe I should just quit the alliance, I bet it'll only get more and more devious along the way, and that's not me.

* * *

Ned, Ricky and Sampson were in their bunks; Sampson and Ned were both in a bottom bunk while Ricky was in the bunk above Ned.

"News travels fast huh?" Noted Ricky. "None of us were up for elimination, and yet we all know Mist got the boot because of the Chris Idol. These idols are really going to make things complicated."

"Indeed, they completely unbalance the game." Nodded Ned. "Maybe it would be best to round them up and throw them into the sea; that way the game can happen as was intended, by simple strategy and votes."

"Well, I kinda want an idol; it'd give me an advantage. That's the thing with the idols; if you use them they're very useful, but if somebody else uses them they can be terrible … it's the same for everyone in the game." Mused Ricky. "I have to hand it to Xadrian, he made a big move and saved himself … but I'm not sure if he'll be as lucky next time."

"Luck doesn't exist; it's probability." Stated Ned. "I never really did like random games, like Russian roulette for example; they come down to chance and throw off the balance completely."

"Not everything can be balanced; sometimes the balance has to be disrupted a little bit for things to turn out ok." Replied Ricky.

"And that is what makes you Neutral Good; you are on the side of light, but you are a good balance between Lawful and Chaotic." Nodded Ned.

"I don't think human morals can be put into a two axis system." Said Ricky flatly. "Good people can do very bad things and bad people can sometimes do nice things."

"Ricky is correct; morality is too complex to put to a system. It's more a case of people with power and people who have none." Stated Sampson. "Say, what is my alignment in your opinion."

"Chaotic Evil." Stated Ned.

"Evil?" Frowned Sampson whilst looking offended. "So, because I like causing drama and lazing about you automatically label me as evil? I would never do things like histories bad guys would! Killing is wrong as is stealing and discrimination; are you comparing me to people like Hitler?"

"No, I just think you're evil in the context of the game." Said Ned.

"Oh really? So, what does that make me in real life? And if a criminal was to play the game would he be given a 'good' alignment if he played nicely? Honestly, your views on morality are as skewed as a donor kebab." Frowned Sampson. "And you basically just assigned me an evil alignment without knowing much about me; how can you possibly call somebody evil after knowing them for less than a week? I've done nothing except be lazy and uncooperative."

"He kinda has a point Ned … actually, forget the kinda, he has a valid point." Agreed Ricky.

Ned was silent.

"Well … you never gave me reason to think differently." Stated Ned as he lay down and turned away.

"You know, now that I think about it … labelling someone could count as an evil action; are you really true neutral?" Inquired Sampson with a smirk. "Maybe you're neutral evil? Or perhaps the kind of evil that thinks it's on the side of good … come to think of it; can there be a neutral bad guy? Or maybe an evil good guy; if you think about it the 'hero' is typically the main character; if someone rude and mean won then technically they'd be the protagonist. Hate to say it, but your moral views are kinda flawed … ok, I don't hate to say it, but you know what I mean."

"This talk of morality is making my head hurt." Muttered Ricky. "Let's just agree that everyone has their own views of human morals and leave it at that; I don't want this to become a huge philosophical debate."

"Why? Are you bad at debating?" Asked Sampson.

"No, I just want to go to sleep." Stated Ricky. "And friend or foe, I'll get mad at you if you keep me up for too long."

"Fine, sleep does sound nice." Agreed Sampson as he lay down. "Good luck tomorrow gentleman … you'll need it."

"Especially if we end up on a team with you." Muttered Ned.

* * *

**(Confessional: It's not easy been Neutral.)**

**Ricky: **I don't really see the big deal with assigning somebody a particular alignment; most people commit both good and evil actions, like when my mum … err, never mind. Also, I've been wondering … should I use my skill with engineering and mechanics to build stuff to help me out in the game, or would that be cheating? Then again, it is five hundred thousand … so is cheating really relevant? Gee, this is where the 'should I care' argument rears its head.

**Ned: **Sampson may disagree, but he has a biased point of view since he is at one extreme; you can only be without bias if you are right in the middle. And I've been thinking; who should I vote for at my first elimination ceremony? Two good people, one neutral and one evil are gone so far, three of which were lawful and one neutral … I should probably vote out somebody chaotic next in order to keep the balance … and it'd have to be a guy since a girl left last time. If all goes well the finals will have two people of opposite alignments … or maybe two true neutral people, myself included.

**Sampson: **Evil? Seriously? Sure, I may be playing somewhat villainously … but I'm not evil. I have my own morals and standards; I wouldn't physically hurt somebody for example. That being said it is quite fun to annoy people, especially since most people here are rather irritating. Anger makes people stupid; if I can really get them mad then they'll lose focus. I prefer a lazy and logical approach to things.

* * *

Donald and Otis were both in the top bunks of a room in the boy's cabin; they had the room to themselves and were discussing the latest vote off … well, Donald was talking about it and Otis was drawing on the wall with a few crayons.

"I truly did not see it coming … not even Xadrian saw it coming and he was the one to play the idol." Frowned Donald. "Mist is gone and while this is kinda good since she'd be really hard to beat if she made the merge … it still sucks because she was a nice girl. I bet Quadesh will be taking it hard. Still, it turns out the Chris Idol can be used multiple times, so maybe we could try and search for it; maybe Yoko would be willing to lend a hand. What do you think Otis?"

Otis didn't respond because he was doodling on the wall; it looked like he was drawing a picture of a skull.

"Hey! Otis, are you listening?" Asked Donald in mild annoyance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, every word." Nodded Otis. "Something about Yoko possessing the Chris Idol and that we have to help Quadesh vote out Mist or something."

"That was nothing like what I said." Muttered Donald. "Look, we need to go idol hunting sometime soon; the Gwen Idol is out of play since you used it, but none of the other idols are gone. We can't use the Bridgette Idol since Zanna has that, but the others might still be out there."

"What's the big deal with the idols? Chances are that, knowing your luck, it'll backfire on you." Stated Otis.

"The big deal is that if we have an idol then it cannot be used against us." Sighed Donald. "Honestly, why don't you care about strategy?"

"I don't think things through; I prefer to act on a whim and see where it takes me. Things are more fun when you don't expect them." Replied Otis cheerfully. "And it's just a game."

"Maybe, but it's a game I want to win. I've failed at so many things due to the world being against me and I just want to succeed at _one_ thing. I don't want to be a failure; my big brother and little sister have both won awards, but I haven't. I just want to stand out and stand above the rest just once, just to feel what it's like to win." Mumbled Donald.

"Hey, don't talk like that dude. I'm sure your family is proud of you; aren't parents and siblings supposed to love each other no matter what? You're playing a good game so far, so no worries." Assured Otis. "Why is impressing people such a big deal to you?"

"Because I'm from the Youngblood family line and we are all victors and strike out to big things; if I become an early boot on TV I'll never live it down." Sighed Donald. "Anyway, we should go idol hunting as soon as we can. I am not going out into the woods by myself though."

"Why not?" Asked Otis.

"… There is a monster after me; that Sloppy Joe thing. That _wretched beast_ keeps attacking me; if not for Yoko it could have killed me by now. Honestly … I'm _scared_ to go alone." Admitted Donald quietly.

"Hey, no shame in being scared; even Chuck Norris can get scared … he's scared of getting his beard shaved off since it's the source of his powers." Joked Otis.

"… Good one." Chuckled Donald. "Even so, I'm gonna need some kind of protection from the monster; I won't always have Yoko to protect me and I'm admittedly not much of a fighter."

"You could build a weapon." Suggested Otis. "Like maybe a fart cannon; it'd knock the monster unconscious."

"I'm above toilet humour." Stated Donald.

"Fair enough." Shrugged Otis. "So, you've mentioned Yoko a few times … do you have a crush on her or something?"

"No, not at all. She's just my friend; the deal is that she votes with me if we're on the same team and I teach her about the real world. We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less." Assured Donald.

"Suuuuure you are." Chuckled Otis. "Off topic, in your opinion is it a good idea to join up with multiple alliances at once and flip between them?"

"Definitely not; the chances of it going wrong are _very_ high and if you got found out you'd basically be hosed unless you were a manipulator of a sort of deity level." Said Donald. "Why do you ask? Were you thinking of joining multiple alliances?"

"Nope, strategy isn't for me; let's just call it a theoretical question." Assured Otis.

* * *

**(Confessional: Otis knows something…)**

**Donald: **I was expecting this contest to be a sort of combination of wilderness survival and a battle of wits, kinda like Survivor I guess … instead however it is becoming a survival horror. I frequently get injured, nothing new there, and a mutant burger wants to get me … good thing I have a copy of my will back home; I update it at the start of every month.

**Otis: **I may not care for strategy, but I like to cause a bit of mayhem and make things interesting … and I know stuff. A few days ago I was in a tree and dunked toilet water on Sampson, but before that I overheard him talking to Quadesh … and then Tilly arrived and talked about being in Quadesh's alliance while pretending to be with Joanne. But what should I do with this info? Tell her I know and see how she reacts? Or keep it to myself as a trump card? … Eh, I'll flip a coin, either option is pretty good.

* * *

Larry and Xadrian were in the last room of the boy's cabin; Xadrian looked quite guilty at how the vote had gone while Larry was trying to comfort him.

"Ah really m'ssed up, ah g't an inn'cent g'rl elim'nat'd." Sighed Xadrian. "Quad'sh is g'nna be m'd at me."

"It was unavoidable Xadrian; if you hadn't played the idol then you would have been voted out, and you need the prize money." Said Larry gently. "Mist had two votes against her, and you voted for Betilla; it's not your fault. You made a move and I bet you were as surprised as everyone else; the others likely saw that. Trust me; this'll blow over before long."

"Ah h'p y'r right." Muttered Xadrian. "St'll, one g'd th'ng h'pp'ned … Betilla played one'o mah fake id'ls, th't w's k'nda f'nny and she d'n't kn'w ah made it."

"And let's keep it that way; if people know you made the fakes it might be game over, good thing they don't know that you can whittle huh?" Noted Larry.

"W'll, ah k'nda said wh'ttlin' was mah talent back in that tal'nt sh'w … but s'nce n'b'dy 'sides you tr'sts me, m'ybe ah c'd say ah lied ab't mah tal'nt s'nce it w's 'too h'rrid' ta m'ntion' or somethin."

"Good plan." Nodded Larry. "So … we're kinda back to square one; we don't have the Chris Idol and it's just the two of us in the alliance."

"Ah'll th'nk o' somethin'." Assured Xadrian. "Ah ain't what ya'd call b'k sm'rt, but ah am able ta th'nk up g'd ideas, and ah gots a fair bit'ta c'mmon s'nse 'n and w'sdom."

"Well, whatever plan you think of I'll be on board with it." Nodded Larry. "Also, could we vote out one of the annoying campers next?"

"Who do ya consid'r annoyin'?" Asked Xadrian.

"Alfie, Betilla, Gilda and Sampson … though sadly Sampson isn't votable which is a really big annoyance." Frowned Larry.

"Y'r k'nda sour." Noted Xadrian.

"I just get annoyed easily; I don't really like people who are overly cheerful, stupid or smug. Forget shining armour, I wear sour armour." Shrugged Larry. "That said; there are some people I'd rather we didn't vote out."

"A c'ple of pr'tty g'rls?" Guessed Xadrian.

"… How did you know?" Blinked Larry.

"Cuz ya j'st t'ld me." Stated Xadrian with a grin.

"… Ok, you got me. Well, I quite like Kelly and Penta." Admitted Larry. "Kelly's rather cute and sweet, though I can tell she's got some bite to her too … and Penta's both pretty and strong willed not to mention that she's got quite a nice personality. I've always liked Vietnamese girls."

"Forg've me if ah'm wr'ng, b't are you fr'm Vietnam?" Asked Xadrian.

"Nope, I'm from Singapore." Replied Larry.

"Oh, s'rry." Apologized Xadrian.

"It's fine." Assured Larry. "So yeah, maybe I could try and get to know Penta sometime … though given how Alfie has been hitting on her, and making comments about her butt, I think she might be quite hesitant to let me flirt with her."

"W'll, g'd l'ck." Nodded Xadrian. "Ah d'n't really kn'w th't m'ch 'bout girls ta be hon'st., so ah c'n't h'lp; y'r on y'r own wh'n it comes ta tha ladies."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing; unlike a lot of boys who go all out to impress the girl or who are too shy to talk to her, I'll just talk to her normally with no romantic intention and work my way up from there; you have to crawl before you can walk." Stated Larry.

"Mah pappy says th't." Recalled Xadrian. "He also says th't ya c'n't be f'ssy w'th wh't ya got cuz luxuries ain't ness'serry f'r surviv'l."

"But they're still nice to have. I must admit, you're probably made of tougher stuff than me; I wouldn't last a week in the life you have. In my opinion people should be impressed with how you live rather than disgusted; it must take a lot of strength and resilience to live as you do." Complimented Larry.

"Ah guess ya c'd say th't, but ah'd like ta h'v a prop'r house'n eat g'd food 'stead'a pigeons." Replied Xadrian. "St'll, th'nks fur tha complim'nt."

"You're welcome. So, four down and twenty two left; we're gonna have to beat twenty other people if we want to make the finals, but I guess it's doable." Pondered Larry. "I hope you come up with a good idea; best to have a plan ready long before we have to start panicking."

"Say, ah've g't an idea; why dun't we vote alphab'tic'lly and t'k out the oth'rs in alphabet'c'l order?" Suggested Xadrian. "Aft'r all, Alfie is f'rst an' he ann'ys ya, B'tilla is s'cond and she ann'ys me, Charles is th'rd and ah th'nk he'd be a social thr't. The l'st three camp'rs alphab'tic'lly are Ub, a bl'nd guy, Yoko, who dun't know m'ch 'bout the r'l w'rld 'n then Zanna who ain't th't str'ng. G'd idea huh?"

"Well, it's got merit … but two votes wouldn't eliminate somebody at this point in the game … and also, that strategy has been tried before and it didn't work." Said Larry as he lay down on his bed and gazed up at the underneath of the bunk above him.

"R'lly? Ah d'n't see it l'st seas'n." Blinked Xadrian.

"It wasn't Total Drama; a guy in season one of Survivor called Sean Kennif used it … he got called an idiot and was the one who ruined his tribe's last chance to survive the Tagi Alliance, plus he was seen as a bit flip-floppy. No, there isn't any point trying something that didn't work before." Explained Larry. "But we'll think of something. Anything could happen between now and tomorrow's challenge."

"G'd p'nt." Nodded Xadrian.

* * *

**(Confessional: Is it ironic that the X-box troll is the most Calm, grounded and logical person in the cast?)**

**Larry: **Part of me wants to use Xadrian's idea, since it'd hopefully boot Alfie … but it's just two votes and sooner or later we'd be targeting somebody nobody wants to vote for. But enough strategy, this is as much a social experience as it is a strategic one. Five challenges have gone by and in that time I've started to get familiar with some of my opposition. Besides the obvious mentions like Xadrian being my best friend, Penta being pretty, Kelly being cute and Sampson being annoying I'm finding myself liking some, disliking other and a few I have no real opinion on. For example, Otis is pretty cool; he dislikes Sampson and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I'm also finding myself confused and somewhat annoyed by Gilda; she acts different every time we have a challenge. Either she has a complex strategy, or she's crazy … could be both. You know, it'd be much easier to get to know people if the teams didn't shuffle every day.

**Xadrian: **(He is whittling on some wood). Ah may be in'na tight sp't, but ah gots mah fake idols and th't might t'rn the t'de in me 'n Larry's favour. Ah c'd go huntin' f'r tha Chris id'l again, but th't may take'a bit'ta time. Guess ah'll j'st h'v ta see wh't tomorr'w br'ngs.

* * *

Quadesh and Tilly were sharing a room in the girl's building; Tilly was sitting as far from Quadesh as she could while Quadesh had a very disturbingly calm look on her face while she looked through a couple of pages of some sort of booklet.

"Are you feeling ok Quadesh?" Asked Tilly hesitantly.

"Not really. I just lost the. First friend I have. Ever had in my life. And I've never even. Won immunity once." Said Quadesh with a twitching eye.

"Err, why did you split your sentence up into fragments?" Blinked Tilly while cocking an eyebrow.

"I do it when. I get really angry." Stated Quadesh before she took a few deep breaths. "This is bull. Mist should not have been eliminated; the target was Xadrian yet two people voted for Mist when she did nothing wrong! If we'd all stuck to the plan then Mist would be safe and that annoying vegetable girl would be gone instead."

"I don't know who they are." Lied Tilly. "So, where does this leave our alliance?"

"It's just me, you and Sampson; with luck we might be able to find another ally, but I doubt it; Mist won't be easy to replace, she was one of a kind." Sighed Quadesh. "We're gonna need to work hard to bounce back from this."

"You can count on me; I'll do the right thing and stay loyal." Assured Tilly.

"Good." Nodded Quadesh. "So, find out anything else about Joanne's alliance?"

"Not really, she didn't really do anything yesterday except stick her tongue out at you when you weren't looking." Said Tilly while she corrected the bobble on one of her pigtails.

"So, she's stooping to the level of petty face pulling? I so want to vote her off … I'd suspect her of voting for Mist, but I know she didn't. She had no allies on the team so she said she'd vote with the majority; she wouldn't cast a pointless vote given her obsession with stratergy." Frowned Quadesh. "That said; she's still the enemy."

Tilly seemed disappointed that Quadesh knew Joanne hadn't voted for Mist. She then glanced at the papers Quadesh was looking through.

"What are those papers? Is it some kind of magazine?" Asked Tilly.

"Hardly; it's the contracts we signed for this show. I'm looking at the rules section." Replied Quadesh.

"Why?" Inquired Tilly.

"Because I want to see if there is a rule about beating the life out of other players; when I find out who was responsible for voting out Mist I'm gonna turn them into mulch!" Snarled Quadesh. "Nobody messes with me! Nor do they mess with my friend!"

Tilly tried hard not to shudder in fear of what Quadesh would do to her if the politician learnt of her betrayal.

"Isn't that a bit … extreme?" Asked Tilly.

"Not to me." Shrugged Quadesh. "Ah, here we go … the 'No Hitting Clause'. It says that 'contestants will not use physical contact with the intent to hurt other contestants. Light force is acceptable if it makes for good ratings and has no lasting injuries, but if excess force and violence is used then the rule breaking contestant will be expelled from the contest. The sole exception is in a challenge where causing pain is permitted and/or encouraged' … darn, looks like I can't get back at the hinky voters with brute strength unless it's allowed in a challenge, and that'll be a rare opportunity."

Tilly almost sighed in relief but caught herself just in time and disguised it as a cough.

"So … is there anything about causing harm unintentionally?" Asked Tilly.

"Yes there is; it says 'If harm is caused, but it is without intent and is an accident then it will not be punished, but it must clearly be an accident'." Read Quadesh. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, just curious." Shrugged Tilly. "But don't worry Quadesh; we have a chance to turn things around."

"How?" Asked Quadesh.

"Simple; win immunity." Stated Tilly. "Or failing that I could try and get some of the others to not vote for you; Harvey finds me attractive, so maybe he'd listen to me. I like to think of myself as charismatic. When you grow up with five brothers, four older and one younger you tend to have to know how be heard above others."

"What's it like having siblings?" Asked Quadesh.

"More often than not it's quite annoying; it's not easy being the only girl amongst a swarm of boys. Sure, I get a room to myself … but it's the smallest room. The fact I'm not the biggest by any means is irrelevant. Still, let's just say that 'sibling rivalry' is _quite_ frequent." Muttered Tilly. "It's honestly nice to have a break from all the noise."

"I'd kinda like a sibling, but my parents don't want another." Said Quadesh with a sigh. "Well, tomorrow is a new day … the day of reckoning if I find out who voted off Mist!"

"… Good luck with that." Murmured Tilly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Man, imagine if Quadesh knew…)**

**Tilly: **No, not good luck, bad luck! I do not want her finding out what I did; if Quadesh learns that I voted for Mist she'll destroy me! Maybe I could pass the target to somebody else since I really don't want to get in a fight since I wouldn't win it. Well, the ceremony was a big shock; I honestly didn't know that Xadrian had the Chris Idol … thanks to that _redneck_ I'm gonna have to be careful now. I voted for Mist not to eliminate her, but to put her in the bottom two so that Quadesh would be put on high alert and keep me around; she's the type of person who I can use as a shield from the votes. But now Mist is gone and Quadesh is super mad; if she finds out then I'll be fearing for my life! Well, at least I won't have to worry about going up against Mist come the merge, she was just too strong. Truth be told I was going to try and get her voted out right before the merge … this outcome has both helped and screwed up parts of my game. (Tilly is silent for a moment before gulping). I pray Quadesh _never_ finds out, _ever_.

**Quadesh: **It's not going well for me at the moment. My only friend is friggin gone and two people voted for her last night! I know it wasn't Joanne, strange to say I will admit, and it wasn't Tilly, Xadrian or Betilla … so who else could it have been? I never had the patience for detective work, but mark my words I _will_ find out who did it, and when I do there will be _severe_ consequences. I almost feel like one of the avengers since I'm avenging my fallen friend. Bring the next challenge on, I'm gonna win it this time!

* * *

Betilla, Edith, Gilda and Ivy were, as was quite usual, bunking together. Edith and Ivy were currently talking about Ivy's upcoming date.

"Ub agreed to it, so by this time tomorrow you'll be back to your old self. He might even bring you a present; you must be excited." Smiled Edith.

"I sure am!" Grinned Ivy. "He's a very polite young man and quite handsome too; I might have to keep him … just kidding, but I'll see if I can sneak a kiss."

"All I can say is good luck on the date and have fun; I'm not sure if this'll end up as a proper romantic relationship, but if not then hopefully your hormones will come back to life." Said Edith as she lay down on her bed. "Ivy; how are you so open and at ease around boys?"

"I don't know; I just find them attractive and lovable. I guess it's because I've had quite a few male friends growing up." Shrugged Ivy. "Why do you ask?"

"Err … no reason." Said Edith while trying not to blush.

"Even if you weren't albino I'd be able to see that blush easily." Smirked Ivy. "Who's the guy?"

"Well…" Trailed off Edith.

"Oh, is it Charles? He seems like your type. Or maybe Larry if you're into gaming … then again, Harvey is quite sweet. Is it any of them?" Asked Ivy.

"No, it's … no, I can't say." Blushed Edith.

"Oh c'mon, we're your pals, please?" Asked Ivy with puppy dog eyes.

"… I like Geoff." Admitted Edith.

Ivy looked interested while Betilla looked surprised.

"… Wait, Geoff? You mean, Geoff from last season who is now an intern?" Asked Betilla.

"The one and only…" Sighed Edith dreamily.

"Awwwww! That's **SO** cute!" Giggled Betilla with a squee. "Your first crush is a celebrity!"

"What do you like about him?" Asked Ivy curiously.

"He's so … cool. He's so sweet, and chill, and handsome … and I just love how he says the word dude. Yep, the chance to meet him played a big part in me wanting to join this show. I hope my Albinoism won't be a set-back…" Said Edith hopefully.

"Mind if I add something to this conversation?" Asked Gilda.

"Are you speaking again now?" Asked Betilla. "I thought you lost your voice."

"I was just playing a quiet character." Said Gilda. "So Edith, you like Geoff? Can't say I saw that coming. I'll be willing to give you all the support you need, but … isn't he already with Bridgette?"

"Well, he hasn't been in the public eye for the past year, so maybe not, I don't know." Admitted Edith. "But I'm sweet, kind and funny … isn't that his kind of girl?"

"Well Edith … I can think of one big thing that could be a problem with this crush." Said Gilda calmly.

"The fact I'm albino?" Asked Edith knowingly.

"Not at all, I think Geoff would find it cool. What I meant was the _age_ difference; you're eleven and Geoff is seventeen. It's kinda too big a gap for it to work out." Explained Gilda gently.

"But my mum and dad are six years apart, isn't it kinda the same thing?" Asked Edith. "And if we both agreed it'd be totally fine. After all, we don't know anything for certain until it happens."

"Fair point; but you might want to prepare yourself in case he says no." Advised Gilda. "I wouldn't want any of my friends to get their hearts broken; I'm quite protective of my friends. It comes from enjoying escort missions in video games."

"You _like_ those missions?" Blinked Ivy. "I hate those; they're _so_ annoying. The person you're protecting is always brain dead and runs into trouble!"

"Exactly; I play games to be challenged; I don't like things being easy. I'm not just an actor; I'm also a girl who likes a challenge. I want to win this contest, that'll be the ultimate challenge … but I can't do it alone, that's why I created our alliance; after all, what could be more challenging and rewarding than making it to the end with my friends?" Said Gilda with a warm smile. "It'll take teamwork, but I think we can pull through if we stick together."

"Gilda's absolutely right." Agreed Betilla. "Four votes are better than one. Also, I've been thinking … where the heck did that fake idol come from? Who else made one?"

"I don't know; it'd take quite a while to make one so accurate … I have no idea." Admitted Gilda. "That being said, fake idols are an interesting strategy; perhaps if we find an idol we could ask Chris to look at it at a time where we can't use it; he could confirm if it's fake or not. And if it is, maybe we could use it as a 'bluff' of some kind."

"What if there aren't any more fake idols?" Asked Edith.

"Then that'd be good, but if there is one fake then there will likely be another; like how if you see a rat there are usually more nearby." Explained Gilda. "But don't worry; if we stick together we'll be fine. Remember the phrase 'United we stand, divided we fall'? It's kinda the same principle in this contest."

"Don't worry, loyalty is my middle name." Saluted Betilla. "Well, actually it's Michelle, but you know what I mean."

"So guys … any advice on how I could approach Geoff?" Asked Edith.

"Say no more Edith, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Assured Ivy. "I may have lost my mojo, but I still know what the boys like."

"Why not tell her in the morning?" Suggested Gilda. "We'll need to be well rested for whatever Chris has in store for us next. Hopefully we'll be on the same team; working together works well."

"Wise words." Agreed Ivy.

* * *

**(Confessional: Girl power!)**

**Betilla: **Ah, young love, such a precious thing! It's like the time that piece of broccoli fell in love with the carrot; despite everything they made it work. I ship Edith and Geoff just like I ship sweet corn and turnips … they go good together in a soup.

**Ivy: **So, I have a date tomorrow; that's definitely something to look forward to. But once I'm back to normal, what then? Well, besides hanging out with my fellow CPN's, perhaps I could help Edith out with her crush. A cute girl deserves an equally cute guy after all! Yep, things are going really good at the moment; here's hoping it'll stay like this.

**Edith: **Yeah, it's true, I kinda, sorta, possibly, really love Geoff. How can I not? He's just so sweet and a whole lot of fun! But I can't just walk up and ask him out, that'd be rude. I'll have to make it a gradual process. Still, I'll have to focus on helping out Ivy first, gals before pals … or something like that.

**Gilda: **It's my job to help out my friends; I formed the alliance so I feel responsible for them. Guess it comes naturally when you're a big sister huh? If I'm gonna keep myself and my friends safe we'll have to vote out a threat … a meanie if possibly. From what I am saying, truthfully may I add, I am going to become one with the CPP edit today; it means Complex Personality Positive and is the edit that the good guys and deep heroes get. Expect me to be a nice 'team mum' and a bit strategic too. That aside, hopefully Ivy will enjoy her date.

* * *

Kelly, Penta and Yoko were bunking together as always; while Penta and Kelly were settling down Yoko was playing on the PSP that Donald had let her borrow. Kelly and Penta were also asking her about the elimination.

"So, who was it that got the boot?" Asked Kelly. "I'm gonna guess Xadrian."

"Nope … it was Mist." Said Yoko while trying to play her game. "Gee, Loco Roco is hard."

"Wait, how did Mist get voted out? That makes no sense." Blinked Kelly.

"Xadrian had the Chris Idol; he played it and then Chris said that the person with the second most votes would be eliminated … and that was Mist. It's a shame; she seemed like a really nice girl … I wonder who the two people who voted for her were." Pondered Yoko. "Yay! I completed the level! Ookie!"

"Ookie?" Blinked Penta.

"I say it when I'm excited." Stated Yoko.

"Guess we can't use the Chris Idol then." Sighed Kelly.

"Actually, Chris said he was going to hide it again; apparently it will be rehidden whenever it's played; it'll be removed from play once five campers remain." Said Yoko. "Speaking of the idol, I'm still working on the pretend one you want; it's just taking a little while."

"That's fine, no rush." Smiled Kelly. "So, you have a PSP? I wish I had one of them, but they're too expensive for me and I think the 'essentials' are more important."

"Yeah, how did you get that anyway? I thought you said you were from a remote monastery. I took that to mean you wouldn't have much in the way of advanced technology, though I could be wrong." Pondered Penta.

"Actually, Donald let me borrow it as a present." Explained Yoko. "We made a little deal; if I voted with him if we lost the challenge he'd help me learn more about the real world. And I think he needs my help anyway; that monster thingy keeps attacking him."

"You sure you can trust him?" Asked Penta. "No offense meant to him, but asking for your vote sounds like he wants to have you as his ally to get further in the game."

"Well maybe, but he's a really nice guy; I think he's a lot softer than he lets on." Assured Yoko. "I bet all he needs is a friend."

"Well, I trust you; your word is good enough for me." Nodded Penta. "So, having fun playing video games? Sony makes good games, but I prefer Nintendo; more kid friendly and fun."

"I would have thought you'd have liked violent games." Noted Kelly.

"I'm not a big fan of games where you kill people whetehr they are living or undead or just ought not to live." Replied Penta.

"I admit it's the same with me; I don't like violence." Agreed Kelly.

Yoko continued to play her game; as she pressed the buttons on the PSP she accidently hit the power switch and the small console shut down. Yoko let out a scream of horror.

"Ack! Loco roco! Are you ok? Are you in there? Speak to me! Don't be scared, I'll get you out; just don't panic, everything will be fine!" Panicked Yoko as she tried to figure out the PSP. "Guys! Loco roco is stuck in the darkness, what should I do? He might be scared of the dark!"

Penta chuckled in an almost motherly way as she got out of her bed and approached Yoko. She then flipped the power switch to turn the PSP back on.

"Don't worry, it was just the off switch; you must have accidently turned it off." Said Penta gently. "And don't worry; Loco roco isn't real, he, or she, is just a character made up by pixels and technology; he doesn't physically exist."

"Thanks Penta." Said Yoko with a polite bow. "If you hadn't helped I might have had to go and ask Donald for help … that would have been embarrassing."

"Yeah, and us girls aren't allowed in with the boys; some of are close to puberty, or nearly there." Agreed Kelly.

"Why would that matter?" Asked Yoko.

"It's not our right to say; I'm sure your Grandmaster can tell you." Said Penta quickly as she got back into her bed. "I wonder what the next challenge will be; if luck isn't on my side it might be the first time I go to an elimination ceremony. Hopefully I won't get too many votes."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Assured Kelly. "If we're your team mates we'll look out for you."

"Definitely." Agreed Yoko.

"Thanks girls." Smiled Penta. "I wonder who we should vote out next though … guess we'll have to see who our team mates are, and if we even lose."

"Hopefully the odds will be in our favour." Nodded Kelly.

* * *

**(Confessional: What are the **_**odds**_** of that? *rimshot*)**

**Kelly: **Maybe I could have shown them the Ezekiel Idol, but they might disapprove of how I tricked Alfie into giving it to me, and I don't want my friends mad at me … especially because I think that Ub will learn of how I tricked Alfie before long and I don't want multiple people going after me at once. (Kelly sighs). I'm starting to miss my sisters already, but I can take some comfort about how they will be cheering for me. Gee, things were so much simpler back when we lived down south, but 'things' happen. Knowing me, I'll probably come in here to talk and calm myself down if I end up feeling stressed and upset, and I bet I will.

**Penta: **I have to wonder; will the fact I've never lost yet be used against me? Will people see me as a threat? Possibly, but I haven't been the deciding factor in many victories and I only just barely avoided losing the Awake-a-thon … well, I've got two gal pals and I don't think Alfie will vote for me. But strategy isn't my gamer plan; I just want a nice and honest competition where I can be myself. Not only do I want to be girly, if it's possible, but I want to protect my friends. Also, I must admit, Yoko's reaction to the PSP getting turned off was _adorable_!

**Yoko: **I've been on this island for a number of days now, and I'm really enjoying myself. I've got good friends and I've never been a target for, what's it called again, elimination? Yeah, that. One thing I'm really enjoying is all the different people here; they come from all walks of life; Grandmaster Fong always did say diversity is a gift, and as always he was right.

* * *

Joanne and Zanna were sharing the last room of the girl's building. Zanna was feeling sleepy and wanted to settle down for the night, but Joanne had entered her strategic mind-set after the previous elimination and was keeping the cell phone loving girl awake.

"It should have been a simple vote; just vote Xadrian and he'd be out. But he played the Chris Idol and negated all the votes against him. He voted for Betilla so she should have gone … but two other people voted for Mist and caused her to get blindsided. Who were they? I had no power in this vote; I followed the majority and played zero part at all; I should have voted separately." Despaired Joanne. "Still, this could work. Mist would have been a threat and taking her to the merge would be suicide for everyone. And now Quadesh is down another ally; she can only rely on Sampson since we've got Tilly telling us Quadesh's plans. But Chris said that the Chris Idol will get rehidden after each use, just like on a lot of seasons of survivor. Man, this really complicates things. We're gonna have to avoid elimination and make deals; leave no detail unturned and no stone unchecked. What do you think Zanna?"

"Huh? Oh, I think you might be overthinking this a little bit." Yawned Zanna. "You didn't get voted out and you didn't receive a single vote, so why worry?"

"I worry because I may run afoul of the Chris Idol if I'm not careful. We need to monopolise this contest and either have a perfect challenge streak up to the merge, or do whatever it takes to make sure we're safe. What if Quadesh votes for me and everyone votes for her and she plays the Chris Idol? That'd eliminate me with one vote! I'd _never _live it down." Exclaimed Joanne. "The trick to winning the game is to think at least five steps ahead of your opposition and plan for any occurrence."

"Wouldn't that make you a threat? Wouldn't it make more sense to just … float by and maybe hide behind the stronger players while they take each other out and ignore you?" Suggested Zanna.

"That won't work in total drama; you could be taken out for having no close connections. Like I said, the trick to playing the game well is to plan for anything and be _flexible_." Stated Joanne.

"You mean like Tilly? She's really flexible." Noted Zanna.

"True; good thing she's on our side." Nodded Joanne. "Still, we need more idols soon … when are you going to use your Bridgette Idol?"

"I'm not sure, when it'd be best to use it I guess." Shrugged Zanna. "I didn't use it last time and I still won, so I'll really have to think when it would be most useful."

"Well, maybe we could use your phone's radar to find the other idols?" Suggested Joanne.

"No, that would be cheating." Frowned Zanna. "I prefer to play by the rules. I don't want to go on an idol hunt with my radar."

"Can I borrow it then?" Asked Joanne.

"Sure, but you wouldn't be able to use it. It only responds to my fingerprints; the joys of custom made phones eh?" Said Zanna with a yawn. "So, can I go to sleep please? I'm tired."

"Fine. But tomorrow we're gonna have to make some kind of big move in this game or I'll get left in the dust." Stated Joanne.

"Mmmhmm." Mumbled Zanna without too much interest as she lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

**(Confessional: Sometimes the most strategic person is the one who isn't strategic.)**

**Joanne: **It seems that I got outplayed … by Xadrian. From here I could either ally with him, or continue to play against him. On one hand, he'd be a good goat and he could find the Chris Idol again … but on the other hand it may put a target on me since he had the clear majority last night and would have gone if not for the aforementioned Chris Idol. I already had a close call and was spared by the Gwen Idol … who left it there anyway? Well, all I can do is keep my allies close and maybe get Tilly to infiltrate another alliance. But who should I target next? There are pros and cons for everyone, for example- (static cuts her off).

**Chris: **Joanne's confessional lasted ninety seven minutes; to keep the episode within our time slot we had to cut the majority of it. Honestly, even RPG geeks aren't _that_ strategic!

**Zanna: **I've known Joanne for a little while now … and I still know nothing about her; she's always in 'game mode'. I'm like the Kif to her Zapp Brannagin … though Joanne is much nicer than that meanie. Yeah, I may not be one for strategy, but I know that if you don't start trouble you won't get trouble sent back at you. This is why I just like to stay quiet and go fishing; nobody will see me as a big threat.

* * *

The next morning the campers were all milling about before breakfast; Quadesh was sitting on a rock by the beach looking out at the waves.

"Who did it? Who were the two who cast the hinky votes? It wasn't Xadrian, Tilly, Betilla or Joanne, so who could it have been? That leaves six suspects. I'm gonna get answers even if I have to have to do morally questionably things like dangling them upside-down from a rope at the top of a tree and … leaving them there." Muttered Quadesh. "But Mist wouldn't like that since she's nice and peaceful … funny how my first friend is my total opposite."

Quadesh continued to sit in silence as somebody slowly approached. Quadesh's ears pricked at the sound and she turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hey clumsy guy; what was your name again?" Asked Quadesh.

"Harvey." Said Harvey. "How are you feeling Quadesh?"

"Like crap." Muttered Quadesh. "Why do you care? I'm your opponent?"

"Ub said the same thing … but why does the fact we're competing against each other mean we can't be civil? It's not in the rule book." Stated Harvey. "Besides, after calling everyone, and I quote, 'backstabbing bastards' at last night's elimination … I thought I'd see if you're feeling ok."

"Other than losing my first ever friend right after we became friends and feeling inwardly tearful I feel fine." Grunted Quadesh.

"Yeah, nobody saw it coming…" Trailed off Harvey. "So, any idea who cast the votes towards Mist?"

"No … but I _will_ find out, and when I do I'll … well, you don't want to know." Said Quadesh darkly.

"Y-yeah, I'm s-sure I don't." Murmured Harvey with a shudder. "Anyway, I have something to tell you; you won't like it, but you need to know."

"What is it?" Asked Quadesh suspiciously.

Harvey was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I voted for Mist." Confessed Harvey.

"You WHAT?" Roared Quadesh as she charged at Harvey and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him above the ground. "You've got ten seconds to give me a good reason why you voted for her or you'll have a lot of sand going through your intestines!"

"I didn't want to, I wanted to vote for Xadrian, but Ub told me to vote for Mist to make you worry about her and join his alliance; don't kill me!" Pleaded Harvey.

Quadesh was silent for a moment before she released her hold on Harvey and dropped him to the sand; Harvey got back to his feet and stood silently. Part of him wanted to flee and the other part wanted to hear what Quadesh had to say … he chose the latter.

"You ok?" Asked Harvey.

"So, your alliance leader said to vote for my ally to put her in the bottom two to make me worry and join him? And … you told me the entire plan?" Said Quadesh flatly. "Harvey, you cannot keep a secret."

"He's not my alliance leader; I don't want to be in his alliance anymore." Stated Harvey. "Last night he _exploded_ at Alfie and kicked him out of the alliance … it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen, and I've seen Courage the Cowardly Dog. Alliances aren't for me; it's just full of strategy, yelling, bossing people around and toying with the emotions of others. I want nothing more to do with it."

Quadesh was silent for a moment.

"Well, thanks for telling me this Harvey." Nodded Quadesh. "I'll see if I can give Ub a little payback. Off topic, does he have any deadly lethal allergies?"

Harvey looked shocked for a moment but Quadesh chuckled.

"Just kidding; poison is a really cowardly method anyway and I'm not a coward." Assured Quadesh. "So, have you told Ub you want out?"

"Not yet, but I will shortly; perhaps over breakfast." Decided Harvey. "Also, I don't want to join your alliance either. I find the whole concept to be a bit … cheap."

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to ask you anyway." Assured Quadesh.

* * *

**(Confessional: Did Harvey make a big strike out move, or just ruin his game? You decide!)**

**Quadesh: **Well, this is good progress. Not only do I know who one of the people who voted for Mist is, but also I know that Ub was the cause of it. Ub is definitely in my sniper scope now. Oh, and I'm gonna get rid of Harvey too since he voted for Mist regardless of not wanting to … but he was truthful, so I'll let him stay _for now_.

**Harvey: **Well, that ended better than I thought it would. I guess this kinda counts as betrayal, but it's not like I hate Ub or anything, I just don't want to be in his alliance anymore. I wonder who the other person who voted for Mist is…

* * *

Gilda was walking around camp whistling a tune to herself; as she walked around she was talking to herself.

"Lovely weather, mostly pleasant people and an alliance of friends on my side … yep, things are looking pretty good at the moment." Noted Gilda. "Hopefully Ivy will enjoy her date with Ub; it'll be nice to see her happy and back to her boy crazy self. Boys are nice, but I'd rather focus on the competition; can't get distracted from keeping my friends safe."

Gilda leaned against a tree and closed her eyes and as smiled. A few moments later she heard somebody walking up to her and opened her eyes to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Sampson." Greeted Gilda.

"Morning." Nodded Sampson.

"Need something?" Asked Gilda.

"That depends, you got a few minutes to spare?" Asked Sampson.

"Yep, nothing much to do before the challenge; I'm just soaking up the rays of the sun while leaning against this tree." Smiled Gilda. "So, what's on your mind?"

Sampson quickly glanced up at the tree for a few moments which Gilda noticed.

"Why are you looking up at the tree?" Asked Gilda.

"Just checking Otis wasn't up there; he keeps pranking me." Stated Sampson. "Anyway, I'd like to ask if I could join your alliance?"

"What alliance?" Asked Gilda.

"The alliance of you, Betilla, Edith and Ivy." Stated Sampson. "You know what I'm talking about. I was thinking of helping you get the numbers advantage over the others."

"Why do you care? You're just a plant so it won't affect you if we run into trouble." Stated Gilda.

"Maybe not, but I find you guys relatively tolerable compared to a lot of the others. I'm a free vote you'll always have on your side." Offered Sampson.

"I thought you were allied with Quadesh." Pointed out Gilda.

"Meh, not anymore. She's lost two allies back to back and isn't really much fun to be around." Shrugged Sampson indifferently. "Doesn't affect me how badly she does, but personally I don't want her to win. Trust me, you could do a lot of damage with five votes on your side."

"Well, the point of my alliance is to keep my friends safe." Mused Gilda.

"So you accept?" Asked Sampson.

"… Nope, you're not my friend." Stated Gilda. "You don't want to join us because you like us, you just want to join us because you want to cause mayhem and likely drive us apart."

With enough being said Gilda took her leave while whistling another tune. Sampson blinked and frowned.

"Darn it." Muttered Sampson.

"You got burned." Chuckled Otis as he walked past.

"Oh shut up." Scowled Sampson.

* * *

**(Confessional: A third degree burn!)**

**Sampson: **Maybe I should put an effort into being a bit more social … but it's so much work; I'll just do nothing and see if a swing vote position opens up. I wonder how Quadesh will react when I tell her that I'm ditching her? Could be amusing … or terrifying.

**Gilda: ** Yeah, I'm not very fond of Sampson; he's too much of a lazy bones. Plus, I know he likes to annoy people and Betilla is already stressed as it is; for her sake I think Sampson shouldn't join. Besides, I'm not the leader; we have to decide together and have a majority decision. I'll bring it up with them later.

* * *

Alfie was strutting along the beach like, in his mind, a truly manly man. He felt confident about himself and had the smug cocky smile to match his attitude.

"I may have lost my alliance, but that's no biggie. I'm so manly that the votes will just bounce off me … and if that fails I'll take off my shirt and dazzle the girls, and maybe a guy if he's into that, to not vote for me. I just need to find somebody who I can easily sway with my manly charms of manly manliness." Said Alfie to himself. "… And I think I see somebody right there. I'm getting a lock on … fire away the manly missiles of manliness!"

Alfie strutted towards Penta who was having a nap on the warm sand; Alfie cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hey babe, come here often? I just want to ask if it hurt when you feel down from heaven. Speaking of which, I may have to call the cops because somebody stole the stars and put them in your eyes. Not to mention you must be from Mars since your butt is out of this world. A pretty girl like you and a many man like me could dominate this game as easily as I can withstand getting hit in the crotch." Grinned Alfie while flexing. "So, interested in my other?"

Alfie's only response was a soft snoring; he then noticed that Penta was sleeping and had started sucking her thumb.

"Ok, sucking your thumb is adorable and all, but I need to talk to you. Wake up! Don't make me flex hard enough to make a heavenly choir ring out!" Threatened Alfie.

Penta yawned as she woke up and stretched out; she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm, where'd the ponies go?" Mumbled Penta groggily.

"Good to see you're awake. Bet it's a dream come true to wake up to see my manliness." Bragged Alfie.

"Oh, hi Alfie. Need something? And please refrain from flirting with me." Stated Penta as she got to her feet.

"Does that include-." Began Alfie before being cut off

"Yes, comments about my bum count as flirting as well." Said Penta flatly. "Need something? I was trying to sleep, and I actually was asleep until you started yelling."

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Asked Alfie. "Maybe you should have stayed in bed; no rush right?"

"It's not that, but thanks for the concern. I just like to sleep when I've got nothing to do. It passes time quickly and it's cosy." Assured Penta. "So, what was it you wanted?"

"I was hoping you'd join an alliance with me; I'm a manly man and you're a pretty girl, it's only common sense that we join up. I'll keep you safe until the finals as long as you vote how I want. My plan is to win; simple but effective." Grinned Alfie.

"I'll pass." Said Penta. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that you aren't easy to work with."

"Oh _come oooooon_." Whined Alfie. "I got kicked out of my alliance last night and I need to make some new friends. You're one of the cool girls, can't we work together?"

"You got kicked out of your alliance?" Asked Penta while looking sympathetic. "What happened?"

"Eh, Ub threw a hissy fit full of insults because I gave Kelly an idol that I didn't know was powerful. Pfft, he acts like it's a really big deal. Well, it is a big deal … the fact I'm alone, not that I gave away the idol because charity is very manly." Explained Alfie.

"Sorry to hear that. Well, I'm not sure about an alliance, but I assure you I won't vote for you. I'd rather give you a sporting chance; I don't want to target somebody who is alone." Said Penta before adding. "Who were you thinking of targeting next?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Alfie. "Whoever is the least manly."

"A girl?" Asked Penta.

"Maybe, or maybe Ub or Ned." Shrugged Alfie again. "Not you though, you're the manliest girl here. Nothing girly about you."

"… Thanks." Smiled Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: He may be an arrogant idiot, but he's not mean all the time.)**

**Alfie: **I'm a _God_ at this game; I have such a silver tongue that it's made of gold! I'm so manly I make Chuck Norris run home crying to his mommy!

**Penta: **Alfie may annoy me, I won't lie about that, but voting him out when he has no allies … eh, it just seems mean in my opinion. And it was nice that he complimented me, though personally I would have liked him to call me girly. But it was nice all the same. And maybe I should have a word with Kelly about how she got Alfie to give her his idol … or would that be rude?

* * *

Edith was taking a walk through the woods; it was a hot day so she had decided to take shelter from the sun rays by staying in the shade.

"It would have be nice if this season could have been in Alaska; I have no problem with chilliness, just heat. Hmm, I wonder if we'll be having a night time challenge sometime soon." Pondered Edith. "Well, the important thing is to have fun … though the money would help me family; we could expand the sweet shop like we've been wanting to."

Edith continued to think to herself as she walked along; she thought about her family, her friends on the island … and Geoff.

"He's so dreamy and cool." Giggled Edith. "Is it so wrong for a dyslexic Albino to fall in love with a funny sweetheart? If a C.I.T can fall for a delinquent and make it work then surely it would be ok."

Edith continued walking with a smile on her face for a few more minutes before she stopped.

"Well, maybe I'd better head back; breakfast might be served soon." Decided Edith as she turned around. "Wait … which way is camp? Was it that way? Or … was it that way? … Oh _butter-biscuits_…."

Edith gulped as she looked around; even though it was daytime and thus well lit, she was still lost in the forest of an island she was still not too familiar with. Edith started to feel nervous as she walked in a random direction.

"Ok Edith, keep calm. Just remember what that booklet on getting lost they passed out at school said … oh yeah, you can't read." Moaned Edith. "Now what do I do? I'm not great at climbing trees so I can't find camp that way, and there's nobody nearby so I can't call for help…"

Edith continued to walk for a minute before she heard something; she could hear what sounded like party music and laughter coming from somewhere nearby. Feeling her spirits raise a bit Edith quickly headed towards the source of the noise. Soon enough she exited the forest and entered a large clearing in the woods. She then gaped at what she was seeing.

There was a large resort in front of her; it had a big pool, a buffet table, a soda bar and a lot of other luxuries. There was also a big building nearby that seemed to be a sort of hotel.

"Whoa…" Whispered Edith. "Is this the Playa Des Losers?"

Edith quickly realised that this was not the case; as she gazed around she saw many familiar faces … the original contestants from the first season. Edith sighed in relief.

"I may not know where camp is, but maybe hanging out here for a little while won't be so bad." Smiled Edith. "I wonder what they've got at the buffet; hopefully smarties."

Edith walked into the open and towards the buffet table; she saw that there were smarties and a number of other sweets.

"Yummy!" Grinned Edith as she took out a small cloth bag. "God thing I always carry around a bag for sweet storage."

Edith started to stuff sweets into the bag while unaware somebody was walking up behind her. Edith soon smiled as she filled up the bag.

"I wonder what else there is to do around here; maybe I could go for a swim." Pondered Edith.

"Sorry, but we don't have a kiddie pool." Said a deep voice from behind Edith.

Edith froze as she slowly turned around; standing there and towering above her was Eva and she, like always, didn't look very happy.

"You're a long way from camp kid." Frowned Eva. "And you're stealing from our buffet. In my country we highly frown upon thieves."

"I d-didn't m-mean to s-steal." Gulped Edith. "I thought it w-w-was f-free."

"Is that so? Well, you're still trespassing on private property … and you don't look very strong." Noted Eva as she took a step closer.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Begged Edith as she crouched down and cowered while bracing herself for a possible concussion inducing cough.

Eva raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when another voice spoke up.

"Eva! Leave the little dudette alone!" Spoke a voice.

Edith looked up and saw Geoff had come to the rescue; relief washed over her as did a bit of a blush.

"Were you going to hit her? Not cool." Frowned Geoff.

"I wasn't going to hit her, I was just scolding her for trespassing and I was going to take her back to Camp Wawanakwa since she might have trouble getting back on her own." Stated Eva.

"Actually, I wasn't trespassing, I got lost while I was taking a walk in the woods." Admitted Edith quietly.

"No problem little dudette, it happens to the best of us. I hear Sadie once got lost on the way to Katie's house." Nodded Geoff.

"… Aren't they next door neighbours?" Asked Edith in confusion.

"Yep, that's the funny part." Chuckled Geoff. "So, I take it you're wondering what this radical place is? Well, this is where the interns are staying … and by interns I mean all of us original campers. Technically speaking you're not supposed to be here, but since it was an accident I don't think it matters. Mistakes happen right? I mean, last night I split soda on the carpet."

Edith couldn't help but giggle as she rose back to her feet.

"So, everyone is here? Even Heather?" Asked Edith.

"Sadly." Muttered Eva as she walked away. "If you need me I'll be somewhere else, so don't need me."

"So dudette, how are you finding your Total Drama experience so far?" Asked Geoff.

"It's really nice; the challenges are fun and there's a lot of nice people, particularly Ivy; she's my BFF in this contest." Smiled Edith. "It's still early in the show, but I'm having a good time. Hopefully I'll get far."

"Hopefully. Heck, you might even win; that'd be something." Smiled Geoff.

"Y-yeah, it would." Said Edith shyly. "So … do you think you could point me back to camp? I need to be there for the challenge."

"I can do better than that; I'll escort you there myself. I don't have anything to do at the moment, and it is the Dude Code to help out a little dudette in need." Offered Geoff.

"That'd be lovely; thanks Geoff." Smiled Edith gratefully.

"You're welcome." Assured Geoff. "Now, you're not really allowed to take the candy … but I won't tell if you don't."

"… Thanks." Blushed Edith faintly.

"You ok dudette? You're blushing." Noted Geoff.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm just sensitive to the heat because I'm albino." Half fibbed Edith.

"That's totally cool; standing out is always something special." Grinned Geoff. "So, shall we head back to camp?"

"Lead the way Geoff." Nodded Edith.

"By the way, what's your name?" Asked Geoff as he and Edith started the walk back to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Edith … Edith Reed." Replied Edith shyly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Preconscious Crushes, they can be pretty funny huh?)**

**Edith: **Geoff walked me back to camp and made sure I got there safely … that was so nice of him; not everyone is as nice as they same, but Geoff is one of those nice guys who is just as nice as he seems. Hopefully I made a good first impression. And now that I know where he, and the other former campers, are staying … maybe I could give him another visit sometime? Definitely a good start to the day. Boy, I feel like a giggly schoolgirl … and I kinda am I guess.

**Geoff: **Never hurts to help somebody in need. Edith's cool and hopefully she'll go far. I bet Bridgette would like her; she's the type of girl who gets along with everyone and that's why I love her. I wonder if me and Bridgette are Edith's favourite TDI couple?

* * *

Tilly sat in a tall branch of a tree overlooking camp; from here she could see all of the camp grounds and keep an eye on everyone. As she gazed around she thought to herself.

"_It's always good to sit back and study your opponents. Mami always said I had a good eye for detail and it's time to put it to use. From here I'm on top of the world … or the island; good thing I have no fear of heights whatsoever_." Mused Tilly. "_Look at all those ants mill around; like an ant-eater I shall get rid of them all since that's the only way to win. There're all over the place; some by the cabins, some near the woods, some on the beach … hang on, I can only see twenty of them, who's missing_?"

Tilly scanned the area and saw who she couldn't see.

"Hey, where's Otis?" Blinked Tilly.

"You rang?" Sad Otis as he dropped down from above and landed next to Tilly.

"Canto mierda!" Yelped Tilly in fright before calming herself down. "Where did you come from?"

"A higher branch." Stated Otis. "You wondered where was so I thought I'd say hello. Lucky I didn't fall too hard or this branch would break; that'd suck huh? Off topic, there was a nest up there but it was abandoned; shame, I could go for an omelette. Anyway, what's up … besides us?"

Tilly blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Nothing; I was just watching everyone and wondered where you were, nothing much." Stated Tilly. "Why were you up there?"

"I was hoping to drop a water bomb onto Sampson if he walked past; I've been waiting for about an hour and a half now and he's still not shown up." Stated Otis. "Even so, nice view."

"Indeed it is." Agreed Tilly. "So … you feel secure in the game?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Otis. "Maybe, maybe not. Not like anyone tells their target they are getting voted off."

"Good point." Nodded Tilly. "Still, if you need a helping hand I might be able to give you some assistance."

"Speaking of helping hand I've noticed your hands have been helping." Noted Otis.

"… What?" Blinked Tilly in confusion.

"I'd like to ask a question, and get an answer, and maybe be on time for breakfast." Rephrased Otis. "What's it like being in two alliances at once?"

Tilly froze; did Otis know her plan? This wasn't good.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tilly calmly.

"I was in a tree a few days ago and I saw you report to Quadesh some stuff about Joanne; I figured you were in both alliances, or just pretending to be in one … or you're in neither. Such a confusing game, and that'd just dandy to me." Said Otis cheerfully. "Of course, it makes no difference to me. It's causing mayhem and a lot of fun and thus is makes the game interesting. If you want to cause them a bigger headache than what ice cream can then be my guest, because as they say in Spain 'Mi burro es el río galleta gordo salchicha' or something close to that."

"… That was really bad Spanish." Said Tilly flatly.

"I thought it was pretty good; I was reciting the national motto." Stated Otis.

"No, you actually said, and I quote, 'My donkey is river waffle big sausage fat' … it doesn't make any sense." Said Tilly with an eye roll. "So, you're not gonna tell Joanne and Quadesh anything? Trust me when I say I'm helping them both, just not at the same time."

"Fine by me." Nodded Otis. "Off topic, can you bend yourself into a pretzel? I'm feeling hungry."

"… Let's just go and get breakfast." Said Tilly as she started to climb down the tree.

* * *

**(Confessional: … WUT?)**

**Tilly: **For a moment I was worried that Otis could use his dirt on me to back me into a corner … but not only does he not care, but he is clearly a total_ idiot_. I mean, that 'Spanish' was an insult to the language. Guess that's one person who won't be a threat …actually, two if you count Alfie and three if you count Betilla. Those three are muy loco.

**Otis: **Why would tell anyone Tilly is in two alliances? She'll eliminate a couple of threats with her strategy and clear the road for me; use your heads guys. Does it matter I know what she's doing? Eh, not really … knowing me I'll probably forget before long when something more fun comes along. Now if you'll excuse me I smell toast and I claim dibs on the chocolate spread … dibs counts if you're not there doesn't it?

* * *

Presently the twenty two campers were seated in the Mess Hall eating their breakfast; as they ate it was easy to notice some tension.

"Hey Ub, Quadesh is starring at you." Noted Ricky. "It's the kind of deadly stare that would make milk curdle, kinda like the stare my dad gave my mum when … well, it's a pretty unnerving stare."

"Eh, she's never really liked me too much anyway; you can't get everyone to like you, it's impossible." Shrugged Ub. "She's probably being moody as always."

Harvey mumbled something from his seat next to Ub.

"Say something Harvey?" Asked Ub.

"Yeah, I did … short and sweet, I told Quadesh I voted for Mist." Said Harvey calmly.

"What? But … she'll never ally with us now." Hissed Ub quietly. "This could really make things difficult for us."

"Maybe, but I have a conscious and morals; even with money on the line I'm not letting go of my ideals as a person." Stated Harvey calmly.

"Well … I suppose I can't fault you for following your natural instincts of telling the truth. Still, in future you should tell the rest of the alliance of your plans so that we can decide on a course of action the majority agrees with." Sighed Ub.

"Yeah, about that … Ub, there's no easy way for me to say this, but I need to tell you this." Said Harvey while gathering his nerve. "… I don't want to be in your alliance anymore, I quit. Sorry."

Ub's blind eyes widened in shock while Ricky and Charles exchanged a worried glance.

"This could get ugly _really_ fast." Gulped Charles. "What should we do?"

"My advice? Stay quiet and don't get involved." Recommend Ricky quietly.

"**What**?!" Whispered Ub in quiet rage. "You're _quitting_ the alliance? Why would you do that? We have numbers, we can take power."

"Well, after last night … yeah, it's just not working out. It's just full of backstabbing, yelling, scheming and … I'm just morally opposed to it. Plus, it's really cheap to gang up on everyone, and isn't ganging up on others basically bullying?" Explained Harvey. "I'll still be your friend, no problem there, but I no longer want to be in the alliance."

"If you leave the alliance I can't protect you from the votes. Keep in mind that if you're not with us, you're against us. You may feel the brunt of quite a lot of votes in one go." Threatened Ub.

"I'll take my chances." Said Harvey.

Ub however still had one last trump card.

"If you don't stay in the alliance then Tilly cannot join and will be a target as well." Warned Ub quietly.

"… Fine. She's a tough girl, she can handle herself." Stated Harvey. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get more toast."

Harvey got up and left to do as he said while Ub was very silent.

"Are … you ok Ub?" Asked Charles in concern.

"I'm fine, just surprised." Assured Ub. "At least I can count on you and Ricky to stay loyal."

"No worries there." Nodded Ricky.

* * *

**(Confessional: Two allies lost in one chapter? That beats Quadesh's ally losing streak.)**

**Harvey: **I don't regret my decision. Will I be more at risk? Eh, maybe … but at least I can clear my conscience. Besides, this gives everyone a fighting chance and curb stomp battles are boring, the audience would be bored and I want them to have a good show. The fans rock!

**Charles: **This game is … much more complicated than I expected. It was never this strategic last season; maybe it was edited out? All I can do is stay loyal and hope I don't get targeted; if worst comes to worst at least Ricky has my back. … Maybe I should try and act 'cool' to make more friends, nerds tend to be at the bottom of the pecking order; I don't see why though seeing as it's the smart guys that invent everything.

**Ub: **Urgh! Why is everything going wrong? I had the game in my hand yesterday … now I've lost an idol and two allies, and Harvey was the one I wanted to face at the end! Urgh! (Ub takes a few deep breaths). Ok, keep calm Ub, just revaluate your options. Hmm, I have that date with Ivy … I think I could use that to get her on my side and maybe work my way in with her friends. I just have to hope I end up on a team with Charles and Ricky; votes are power and I need to get power back!

**Ivy: **Ub seemed upset about something … hopefully our date will cheer him up.

* * *

Soon enough the tweens finished eating breakfast and were discussing what the challenge was going to be, and there were quite a number of predictions.

"Maybe we'll be blindfolded and have to find tubs of hair-gel inside a maze." Pondered Donald. "I think I'd be good at that."

"Maybe we'll be split into teams based on gender and have to duel each other; most points wins." Guessed Penta.

"Maybe we'll be shown crappy movies like on Mystery Science Theatre 3000; last person crazy enough to still be watching the movies wins the challenge … and maybe therapy too." Said Larry snarkerly.

"Maybe we'll have to eat dog food." Frowned Sampson. "Personally I prefer human food."

"D'n't we all." Agreed Xadrian.

Challenge speculation was promptly stopped when Chris walked into the mess Hall holding two flags. He set a green one down on the right and an orange one down on the left.

"Good morning campers! Ready for the next challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Like we have a choice." Shrugged Betilla. "What's on the menu at Chez Torture today?"

"Good one." Chuckled Gilda.

"Good question Betilla! Today's challenge is another old favourite and-." Said Chris before being cut off.

"Another reused challenge? Have you run out of ways to torture us?" Asked Quadesh. "Wait, why am I complaining? That's a _good_ thing."

"Let me finish." Frowned Chris. "Look, we _were_ going to have a new challenge today, but that's been pushed back to tomorrow. You see, by some strange coincidence … every single one of your admitted your fears last night, so we decided that now would be a perfect time to bring back Phobia Factor! But this time, we're calling it 'Terror Tactics'. Sound fun?"

Everyone was silent.

"Oh please tell me this is a joke!" Begged Donald.

"This isn't gonna be fun." Gulped Kelly.

"I knew I should have worn a bullet proof vest of some kind." Sighed Ned. "So, I take in there's going to be two team of eleven? At least this time the teams are this challenge are the same size. If I may say so it was quite unfair last season that the Bass had less members than the Gophers, they were doomed from the start."

"Yeah, a few fans complained about that. It's just another way that the reassembled team format solves problems." Nodded Chris. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road! When I call your name come and stand next to the green flag."

"Ned"

"Quadesh"

"Xadrian"

"Edith"

"Ivy"

"Donald"

"Zanna"

"Yoko"

"Harvey"

"Larry"

"Sampson"

"You guys will be called the Ghastly Goblins." Announced Chris. "And that means that…"

"Ub"

"Charles"

"Betilla"

"Joanne"

"Kelly"

"Tilly"

"Gilda"

"Otis"

"Alfie"

"Penta"

"Ricky"

"You guys are going to be called the Putrid Pumpkins." Stated Chris. "Come stand by the orange flag."

The eleven tweens did as they were told.

"Ok then, we've got a lot to get through before sundown, so let's get started!" Grinned Chris. "We'll be alternating between teams to keep things fair, but we'll decide who goes first with a coin flip. Anybody want to call it?"

"Tails." Said Quadesh.

"Ok then, Quadesh spoke first; if tails comes up her team goes first, if not the pumpkins will go first." Said Chris as he flipped the coin. "… Heads; that means the pumpkins will be facing their fears first, then we'll go to the Goblins, then the pumpkins again, then back to the goblins and so on and so forth. We've got the order set for the teams, so let's get going!"

Chris led the tweens out of the Mess Hall; Charles gulped since this wasn't going to be a fun challenge. Zanna put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Good luck Charles." Smiled Zanna.

"… Thanks Zanna." Nodded Charles. "Same to you."

* * *

**(Confessional: Feeling scared yet? Some of the tweens are!)**

**Ivy: **Oh dear, this is _not_ gonna be fun. Well, at least I have my date with Ub to look forward to; maybe if we both finish our challenges early on then we can go on the date sooner.

**Otis: **I wonder how this is going to work; dinosaurs are extinct so how can I face my ear? Do we get an auto point or something? But … Donald told me last night he's scared of a crazy stalker girl; if she's on the island then I truly worry for his safety, and normally I don't worry about _anything_.

**Yoko: **Donald looked really scared … then again, most of the others did to some degree, but Donald was really shaking. Maybe he needs a cuddle?

**Ricky: **Damn, I can already tell that this is not gonna be a fun challenge. But we have some good elimination candidates from what I can see … this could go either way. Hmm, is it against the rules to help somebody complete their challenge? I should ask Chris.

**Donald: **(He looks terrified). I'm dead; I'm so totally _dead_…

* * *

Soon enough the tweens were gathered near a table that had been set up.

"Ok then Alfie, you're up first." Said Chris.

"Lay it on me Chris; what do I have to do?" Asked Alfie. "I'm so darn manly that fear is scared of me! Oh yeah!"

"Well, since you're afraid of losing an arm wrestle against a nerd … that's what you're going to do." Stated Chris. "You have to let Charles beat you at an arm wrestle; do that and you score a point for your team."

"What? But … that's so not manly!" Exclaimed Alfie.

"You could chicken out, but that'd be cowardly and your team would hate you." Offered Chris.

Alfie was silent for a moment.

"Forget quitting, I'm gonna do this!" Declared Alfie as he took a seat at the table. "Game on Charles!"

Charles walked over to the table and sat down across from Alfie.

"Sorry that Ub kicked you out of the alliance last night." Whispered Charles.

"Eh, his loss." Shrugged Alfie. "He's even less manly than you so who cares? Anyway, let's start!"

Alfie and Charles got into the arm wrestling position and awaited the command to start.

"… Go!" Announced Chris.

Charles used all his might (of which he had little) to try and beat Alfie; Alfie put up no resistance and was beaten in about three seconds.

"And Alfie loses the arm wrestle but wins the challenge! The putrid pumpkins score their first point!" Announced Chris.

"Oh yeah! I'm the man, I'm awesome, I win!" Whooped Alfie while making hip thrusts. "Can I get an amen? Woohoo!"

"I was kinda expecting him to fail." Noted Joanne.

"Guess he's kinda manly after all." Mused Penta.

* * *

**(Confessional: And Alfie sets the bar way high!)**

**Alfie: **Oh yeah! Alfie scores a point and the crowd goes _wild_! After that awesome manliness all the girls are gonna want me! I'm da bomb!

**Larry: **On one hand Alfie actually succeeded at his challenge which is kinda cool … but then again he's still _annoying_. But my main worry is my own challenge; how is Chris going to make me face zombies? I'm afraid to find out.

**Chris: **The next person up is Donald … this is gonna be _good_, haha!

* * *

The tweens stood off to the side of the clearing while Donald stood in the middle looking worried.

"Ok Donald, here's your challenge. You mentioned you were scared of a crazy stalker girl who tried to have her way with you. Well, today you're going to be facing that fear." Explained Chris. "All you have to do is firmly tell her that you're not interested in her and that you will never go out with her."

"But … she'll kill me if I say that!" Whimpered Donald. "This isn't fair! Even if I back out of the challenge she's still going to come after me!"

"Hmm, good point … well, sucks to be you." Shrugged Chris. "Also, you are allowed to run away from her. Given the difficulty of this challenge you've got until sundown to face your fear. Anyway … come on out Daria!"

"Hiiiiii Donald, my sexy future husband! You're looking as attractive as ever." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to the source of it and saw a girl had appeared from behind a tree. She had bright orangey red hair, an expensive looking yellow shirt that seemed to have a picture of Donald's face imprinted on it and the words 'My two Wuv' beneath the picture, purple shorts that had 'Donald + Daria' written inside a heart in numerous places and a pair of running shoes. She also wore a belt that had a metallic version of Donald's head as the buckle. She had a very creepy grin on her face.

"Heeeeey Donald, wanna kiss?" Winked Daria. "I've already found a great place we can start a family together; I even picked out a nice animal costume for you." Giggled Daria before breathing heavily as she gazed at Donald.

Donald had gone rather pale and looked terrified.

"So, wanna pick up where we left off that night?" Giggled Daria.

"Donald, run!" Yelled Yoko.

Donald didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran away as fast as he could while screaming in terror all the way. Daria giggled as she ran after Donald in hot pursuit.

"I love a man who plays hard to get!" Giggled Daria. "When I catch you we'll be together forever!"

"Heeeelp!" Screamed Donald.

Donald and Daria were soon out of sight and everyone was silent.

"… No comment." Said Sampson.

"Well, think this'll be a good place for a commercial break." Chuckled Chris. "So, who will be able to face their fears? Who will be as big a chicken as poultry? Will Donald survive? And who will be voted out? Find out when we return on Total Drama Tweenabet!"

"Seriously, why isn't that girl in an asylum?" Asked Quadesh. "That was creepy!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Run Donald run!)**

**Betilla: **Donald eats meat, and yet I still feel bad for him.

**Xadrian: **… If th't is wh't g'rls c'n be l'k ta tha guy th'y like th'n ah'm gl'd no g'rls like me.

**Yoko: **Ok, once I complete, or fail, my challenge I'm gonna save Donald; if I don't do something he's gonna be … actually, I don't know what will happen to him, but I'm still gonna save him!

* * *

**Next Time: **The tweens continue to face their fears, Donald fears for his life, Ivy and Ub have their date and somebody else gets voted out.


End file.
